Nuri, Mon Tout
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: After returning to his rightful self Kaito and Shinichi meet and steadily fall in love. Meanwhile Shinichi is keeping a secret from Kai, for he is the keeper of Pandora. While trying to keep Pandora hidden and generally avoid trouble he discovers the evil syndicate after Kaito and vows to destroy them as well as keep his promise to a dear old family friend. Re-write
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys before you get started there are some things I want to address.

This is a Re-write, meaning more information has been added, so I suggest re-reading this if you been following from the start.

There will be a few times skips as we go along but they will be made clear so no worries.

The rating has gone up. I will also put any warnings I feel are necessary before any chapter, so you have prior warning.

I have worked my ass off to make this better and flow easier. If you want to leave encouraging comments, or little fact you know or even to point out something that effects the flow then that very much apricated and welcome. However, if you're just going to point out every mistake, even when they don't really affect the reading then I will tell you this now. Fuck off. I don't mind if your point out things that disrupt the flow off the story, but if you're just going to point them out to be difficult then please keep them to yourself. That said, please enjoy.

Ai leaned back in her chair, the lights in the lab glaring of the computer screen in front of her. Hardly daring to believe the results it showed. She had checked, double checked, triple checked even but still the results remained the same, testing positive for a long-lasting cure.

After two years of nonstop experimenting, researching and failures, she had finally finished the antidote. A pleased laugh left her lips, this meant that after all this time, she could now, officially, thank her saviour properly.

She looked up at her ceiling with glazed eyes, mind wandering back to what happened six months ago. So much time had passed and yet she still had a hard time believing they were really gone, that the organisation was no longer terrorizing Japan's good citizens.

She remembered with such clarity when Conan came over to tell her the news of the takedown. At the time it had come as such a surprise but now, as time had passed and she filled in the blanks she realised on some level she knew all along he'd had something planned. The vague comments and mysterious phone calls should have clued her in but alas she had been blind to them, perhaps on a subconscious level, she had intentionally missed the signs in fear of building her hopes too high for them only to be dashed again.

It had all be done with such deadly precision she wondered why she ever doubted him the first place, not a shred of evidence was left unfound. It was almost scary how well-informed Conan had been, somehow knowing every hidey hole, every name of their associates, knew the exact areas in where their off-shore accounts would be. It was almost as if he knew what they were going to do before they even did it. Now she thought about it, the circumstances had been rather odd in themselves, they had gone from knowing nothing about them to suddenly knowing everything, right down to their favoured candle scent.

A small part of her wanted to ask the teen stuck child how he knew it all, how he got so well versed in the movement of a criminal organisation she had worked for, for the better part of her life and still didn't even know quarter of the information he provided, but something stopped her. A little voice in her head that would warn her of danger whispered her to hold her tongue.

There was just something about the teen she didn't want to cross. A mystery clocked him, a secret so closely hidden it had shaped who he was, and she found herself afraid of what he would do the moment she uncovered it. No, she would just have to be content with what she knew and not question it further she told herself.

All she knew on the raid was that he had coordinated it all through the use of Shinichi and it was a success, not one man or women in black had gotten away, and she only knew this because he had to explain his urgent need for the antidote after the fact. Speaking of antidote, she had a detective geek to inform of her progress. With her thinking back on track she picked up her mobile and pressed the first number on speed dial.

She felt her heart rate accelerate slightly as a nervous excitement lit in the pit of her stomach when she heard the calling dial. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she tells him that his long wait was finally over. Although she was excited about it she was also nervous. Despite her test results proving it to be a positive, long-lasting antidote, she couldn't ignore the little niggling doubt that told her it may not work. Before she could let the doubts begin to fester and eat away at her the call connected and a child's voice filtered through.

"Hey Haibara, do you need something?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips at his brisk question, always to the point with him.

"Kudo-kun could you come over please?" she asked, deciding the conversation was best done in person.

There was the sound of movement on the other end of the phone, a murmured conversation spoken too far away for her to decipher, she assumed he was asking for permission from his legal guardian, Ran. Knowing from experience that it could take a while she held the pill up to the light, tipping her head at an angle while she looked at it, cradling the phone against her neck as she traced the intercut patterns the veins made on the pill with her eyes.

"Sure, are you able to tell me what this is about?" The boy replied, the sound of clothing rustling as he did something, most likely putting his shoes on she theorized.

"It's best we have this discussion in person" She answered vaguely, putting the pill back in its box for safe keeping.

"All right" he conceded "I'll be there in ten," he told her, not even waiting for a reply before hanging up.

She looked down at the disconnected call, tutting. ' _Rude'_ she thought to herself, amused at his antics, having already gotten used to his abrupt endings. All though it was fair to say, he had gotten better on cutting back on the amount of hanging up he did. At one point he would cut the call in the middle of a conversation thinking it was done, resulting a lot of angry, worried phone callers who had thought something bad had happened to make him end the call. Safe to say he got the message.

Knowing it would be a few minutes before he arrived, she went back to her research. The steady rhythmic tap-tapping of the keyboard floated around the room, giving her the feeling of comfort at the familiarity of it. The low hum of her computer adding to the peacefulness.

Minutes ticked by while she worked, making steady process on a thesis she had been working on, every now and then the click of the mouse breaking her rhythmic typing as she researched facts to back up her claim.

Ai was reading through an article published by University of East Anglia titled _Shape of DNA can be changed with a range of triggers including copper and oxygen._ She had just gotten to the most fascinating part of it all and was reading reverently mouthing the words as she went along. _'The team added copper salts to DNA in oxygen-free conditions in order to change its shape to an i-motif. By exposing the i-motif to oxygen in the air, it then changed from in i-motif into a hairpin._

 _The shape can then be changed from a hairpin back to an i-motif by adding sodium ascorbate, which is similar to vitamin C, and back to an unfolded state using a chelating agent. "This research means that now we can not only change the shape of DNA using a change in pH, we-"_ The sound of the front door opening broke her concentration.

"Hello?" A child's voice echoed down the stairway to the lab.

"Down here Kudo-Kun" The little scientist hollered back, marking the tab before closing it, intent on returning to it a little later in the day.

The sound of small feet descending the stairs filled the room. The owner of those footsteps appearing around the corner a short few moments later, Conan Edogawa.

"So, what was so important that you needed me here for?" The miniature detective questioned taking a seat in front of her, a mixture of worry and curiosity on display in his expressive blue eyes.

"Oh nothing" She teased, twirling around to face him. "Just thought you might be interested in this," She said casually. Holding up a white and red capsule.

"No way." His eyes widened as he took in the rather commercial looking pill. This couldn't be real, nothing in his life ever went right, there was no way she had actually done it, there was simply no way Haibara completed the antidote. She had to be joking with him, the pill in front of him had to be another prototype like the rest, it just had to be a temporary cure because if it wasn't then that meant. "You didn't-" he breathed, not sure if he was ready to complete the sentence and get the inevitable answer that, no, he's getting ahead of himself, that this was all an elaborate plan to get back at him for something he had no recollection of doing. But he had to ask, he needed to know. "Is this-?"

"Yes, it is, genius," she said, her voice dry and sarcastic. "I see that they don't call you the Heisei Holmes for nothing." A triumphant smirk graced her face.

Conan reached out but hesitated. Cure or not, things weren't as simple as popping the pill and returning to his life today, as much as it pained him to admit. The connection between Conan and Shinichi had to be protected at all costs, if for nothing else but for the sake of Haibara's own disguise. Too many questions would be asked now, and all the wrong conclusions garnered, tongues wag on the best of days, no reason to stoke the fire anymore. He let he hand drop, arm flopping back down to his side uselessly.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you have waited two years for? To be able to return to the life of Kudo Shinichi?" She inquired perplexed, the earlier worry beginning to surface once more. Had she gotten it all wrong, he did want to return to his original life, right? Had she missed some big announcement he was going to remain Conan? She frowned to herself while she thought, pursing her lips slightly. No that couldn't be it, all the boy would talk about since they met was returning to his old life, so it must be something else. The only thing she could think of that would cause such a reaction was if he didn't believe her. Surely, he must know she wouldn't set him up for another fall, he'd had enough to last a lifetime, she certainly wasn't going to be the result of another. Before she could get ahead of herself and let the thoughts lead her astray Conan answered.

Conan nodded "It is, but like you said, it's been two years. I can't just Vanish off the face of the earth while the real me just pops back into existence in the same timeline." He pointed out. "It would raise far too much suspicion and would be putting both our lives in danger"

Haibara considered what the detective was saying and could see where he was coming from. She felt a little silly that she hadn't thought of it herself. Ruthlessly she beat back the doubt that had reared its ugly head.

"I take it you have a plan then" She presumed, getting up and placing the antidote into a labelled bottle, popping that into the safe she had installed in the lab. Locking it before making her way back to the boy.

"Don't I always?" He smirked "I'm going to wait a month before taking it. That way I've got enough time to prepare and say goodbye to everyone, make a believable story out of it. Once I've taken the antidote I will hide away for a while, build up a solid case of evidence that will put a stop to any doubt people may have, after that all I have left to do is reintegrate myself back into society."

While he gave a brief explanation of his plan Conan sat back, his legs dangling off the chair as he swung them back and forth unconsciously, looking like the eight-year-old he currently was. More detailed Plan already formulating in his mind as her voice drifted away, snapping back just in time to hear her latest question.

"Are you going to stay in touch with the detective boys once you 'leave' or do you have another plan in mind for that too?" She asked curiously, an image of him laughing with them rising unbidden in her mind.

"I don't know yet," The boy said thoughtfully, looking off into space "Part of me would like to stay in touch with them, to send them letters and whatnot, but the other part of me, the logical side. Tells me to just vanish, to not drag it on any longer than necessary and give them false hope." Seeing the look on her face he realised he would have to give her more than that.

"I won't be able to visit them, and they will never be able to visit me like they will want to, so I think its best that once I'm gone I stay gone." He stated a little sadly. No matter how much he wished he could tell them, in the end, he knew it was safer for them not to know. When it came down to it, it didn't matter whether it would break his heart or not, the risk was just too great to take, but that didn't mean he couldn't see them again. Brightening at the knowledge he would still have a friendship with them, even if I was a little different, he rushed on to tell her his idea.

"I will befriend them as Shinichi though. Just because they can't have Conan doesn't mean I'm going to move on and leave them to it, not with the amount of trouble, you lot get into" He teased "it wouldn't be right to just up and leave without leaving them any help" he thought back on all trouble they seemed to get themselves into even when he wasn't with them. He'd lost count of the scared phones calls he had gotten from one of them, having witnessed something and had willingly put themselves in danger. No, he couldn't leave them now knowing what he knew about them and their love for mysteries.

Ai smiled- a rare treat from her. A sincere edge in her teasing voice, she retorted, "Admit it, you'll just miss them."

"You know what," said Shinichi softly, "I think I will." He scratched his cheek nervously. " All the more reason to keep them safe. It's not like I'm going to forget them now that I'm Shinichi- We really are friends, even if they are annoying, troublemaking six-year-olds" He admitted softly, a fond look in his eyes. He loved those kids dearly and would miss the closeness they had with Conan, but it was time to move on. The kids will still be there, he'd just have to start from scratch and create new memories with them as he built up the trust once more.

After his confession, there was a lull conversation, both thinking over how much it was all going to change in a months' time. With Conan no longer attending Teitan Elementary and no longer having to fight for the attention and proof of recognition to his supreme intellect. It will be hard leaving the life he had built for himself as Conan, leaving the amazing friendships he had created and cultivated during his time as a child. He knew he could try and get them back as Shinichi, but it wouldn't be the same, he was going to miss being Conan, but it was time, time for Shinichi to take the limelight once again.

"Go on, get out of here. I know your itching to start putting your plan into action" Ai shooed, turning back to her work in an excuse not to look at him, she had a vague feeling as to where his thoughts had been and didn't want to broach the subject right now. It will be hard watching him grow to his original size again, it felt she was losing her best friend and her confidant. Logically she knew he would still be there, after all, Shinichi's mind never changed just his physical attributes, but that didn't stop the shiver of loneliness as it swept through her.

Since becoming a child Conan had always been by her side, a constant in the whirlwind of chaos and now he was leaving her, leaving her to drift in the unknown, to venture the world alone but most of all, he was abandoning her when she needs him, needed him to muddle through living out her life in reverse, taking away the option of having someone to talk to who would understand her predicament like nobody else ever could. She wasn't sure if she resented him for that fact or not.

"You're not going to be alone you know" Conan stated, having been watching her closely, recognising the signs of her upset and correctly deducing the cause. "I'll be a few inches taller but I'm still going to be me. We can still do all we do now and have our weekly discussions on the latest scientific discovery, none of that is going to change." He shifted in his chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the topic. He wasn't very good with feelings and had many points to back up his claim, but he was going to try because she was important to him and he needed her to understand that.

Ai turned to look at him "You don't know that Kudo-Kun. You don't know that you won't get distracted by a case and forget me" She held up her hand to stop him, a look of resignation on her face "maybe not at first but it will happen. Intentionally or unintentionally, it doesn't matter, we both know how invested you get when working, losing all track of time" her shoulders slumped, a look of defeat on her face. She knew it would happen, the boy couldn't even remember his own birthday for Christ sake, how was he going to remember her?

"No, you're right, I can't know that" he agreed, eyes narrowing slightly, a crease forming in his brow as a small frown worked its way into its face "But I do know that I will never forget you, I can't promise there won't be moments where I can't do our weekly meets or pick you up from school so we can go to that coffee place they wouldn't let us in without an adult, but I can promise you that I will always come back to you" he slid off the plastic chair and made his way over to her. "You are a very important person to me Ai and I treasure our friendship, I'm not going to throw that away just because I'm big again" he took out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her.

The little scientist sniffed as a few traitorous tears slipped through the damn holding them in place. Thanking him in a croaky voice as she took the offered tissue, using it to wipe her eyes. Heart-warming as she heard the sincerity in those words. She felt daft for doubting him but couldn't help having them. Shinichi, the detective boys and the professor were all that she had left now and losing one felt like losing a limb. She had already lost her sister, she didn't want to lose her brother too.

However, after his passionate declaration, she felt those fears begin to dissipate, the feeling of familiar love taking it place. Never let it be said that this daft goofball of a detective didn't know how to accurately get his point across.

"Thank you" she whispered voice cracking "and you better keep your promise, I really want to go to _La beauté du café_ " she laughed weakly at her own joke, slowly beginning to relax.

Conan watched as the last of the tension drained out of her with a relieved smile. Sometimes he forgot she had a heart and could feel just like everyone else. It was easy to overlook that with her because of the cold front she projects out to the world, thinking not for the first time how beautiful she looked when smiling and indevoured to try and make it happen more often.

"Ah _La beauté du café_ or better known as _The beauty of coffee_ , you have my word, the first chance we get we will go, I will even let you buy whatever you want off the menu, my treat" he winked, shifting from one foot to the other as a feeling of restlessness began to make itself known. Now that he had cheered her up, that feeling of needing to do something was demanding his attention once more.

"Ooh dangerous game Kudo-Kun, you should never tell a child they can get whatever they want" she gave him a shark like grin, eyes gleaming in mischief as she saw his horrified look, face paling as it sunk in what he had just done.

"Oh god, I'm going to go bankrupt" he uttered wide-eyed, staring at her in trepidation. He took that back, she wasn't beautiful she was evil, pure evil. A demon hiding in a skin suit, masquerading as a human. A menace who used up people's money like it was water.

A laugh of either pure delight or a cackle of wickedness left the child's lips. A bolt of fear shot down his spine. Feeling very much like he had just made a deal with the devil, fighting the instinct to run the hell out of dodge. A restless tick beginning to show the longer he was there.

Picking up on his now obvious agitation and desire to do something she decided to cut the talk short. "Go on mister hotshot detective, go make the calls you need to make. We can pick this conversation up later if need be" A smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when she saw his hand twitch, itching to go into his pocket and whip out his phone. If she knew him like she thinks she does, then she knew there were some people he wanted to call.

The detective smiled at the little scientist's casual dismissal "Thanks Ai" he called rushing up the stairs, phone in hand. He'd had plans in place for a while now he just never thought he would get the chance to use them. With a spring in his step and a smile plastered across his face, he ran up the stairs and out the door, slowing his pace once he's reached the walkway.

The first person he called was Hattori, the reason being was because the detective had been by his side pretty much since the beginning of it all. He knew more than anyone else just what he had gone through to get those criminals were they rightly deserved to be, behind bars. If anyone deserved to hear the good news first it was Hattori. The boy had practically invested his life almost in getting Conan returned to Shinichi.

It only took two rings before the Osakian answered the phone, not really surprising the other with his quickness. Detectives had to be quick to respond to calls in case it was a new case they were needed on. The quick answering of the phone was so ingrained in them now, it was physically impossible to ignore the call, they simply had to answer.

"Ku-Conan-Kun what'd ya wan'?" Conan rolled his eyes at the botched-up name. No matter how many times he instilled the 'Do NOT say my real name' rule the detective still messed it up. The amount of times Ran had almost caught him on that fact alone, he shuddered, he didn't even want to think what would have happened if both his mother and -inadvertently- Kid hadn't come to his rescue.

Conan opened his mouth, about to reveal his news when he stopped, clamping his mouth shut. He thought back to all the times they had said something pretty revealing and how someone always ended up either being in the room or walking in just at the right or in this case wrong moment. It was best to play it safe, especially if Hattori had corrected himself, that usually meant someone who knew Conan and would see his name flash up on the screen was there. "You alone?" he finally asked, playing it safe, slightly confused when he heard a train announcement in the background.

"No, Kazuha and I 'ave come ta Beika for the day, we just got off the train. Why, do ya need som'ing?" Ah, that explained the train noises. He thought about asking them to meet somewhere so he could tell him but thought better of it. He hadn't even told Ran yet and for Hattori to have a plausible reason to leave Kazuha's side they would need Ran, plus that also meant Hattori would have yet another lie he'd have to tell Kazuha when they got back, he didn't want to add that to their still new relationship.

"It's nothing important. You go and enjoy your date and ring me back at the nearest convenience" he replied, squeezing through the crowded streets as he navigated his way back "home".

"Oi" he heard the other growl causing him to chuckle, it didn't take much to embarrass the tan teen "Ya sure?" he heard the slight worry in the question and hurried to ease the other, momentarily forgetting all the times he had said something wasn't important and it ended up being exactly that.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It can wait until your free" he reassured, seeing the Mori flat coming into view.

"Alright, talk later," Hattori said, sounding slightly distracted. Over the line Conan could make out the sound of Kazuha rambling something excitedly on the other side, most likely over a piece of vegetation of some disruption, the girl had a fascination with flowers -not that he could blame her, flowers were awesome- before the phone cut dead.

Which was just as well because he had made it to the stairs of the agency and was just about to go in. He took a moment, dawdling as he hyped himself up for what he was about to do. He hated lying to her, especially when he knew it would make her sad, but he had to do this. As much as it would be easier in some ways to remain a child in her care, he had to face facts, changing or not changing would end in the same result, Ran would be hurt either way. At least doing it this way she regains her childhood friend, even if it was at the loss of her little brother.

Knowing and doing where two different things though, despite what his mother said, ripping a band-aid off hurt just as much if you slowly pulled at it over time as it did when pulled quickly. Looking at his watch he saw it was close to curfew, it was time to face the music. He took a fortifying breath, bracing himself before plastering on a wide smile often found on a child's face and rushed in.

"Ran-neechan! Ran-neechan! Guess what?!" Conan's excited voice called as he ran into the agency. Having already determined she was home by listening to her movements in the hallway beforehand.

"What is it Conan- Kun?" She kneeled in front of the little boy. Feeling her own smile widen as she felt the happiness radiating off him. Whatever happened over at the professor's place must have been good for child to smile this widely.

"I just got off the phone with mommy and she said that I'm going home, isn't that great! I get to see daddy again." He grinned, child's mask fully in place. In the deep recess of his mind, he spared a thought to those who take care of other people's children, wondered if the pain he felt just saying this to her was even on the same level as theirs when they hear this.

A sad look entered the karate champions eye's, a matching smile joining it.

She would be sad to see the boy she had grown to love like a little brother go away, but this wasn't about her. It was more important he grew up with his own parents than with her and her alcoholic father. She wasn't blind to her old man's faults and realised early on that taking in a child hadn't been the best idea, but she had gotten attached and thought if she had a more watchful eye on him and kept him out her father's way it would be fine, so she never told his parents when they phoned weekly to ask how he was and how she was coping. Instead, she kept it secret and little by little she slowly realised things couldn't remain this way forever. In some small way, she was relieved the decision was taken out of her hands and had been made for her.

"That's brilliant Conan. I'm so happy for you. Do you know when you leave?" she asked putting on a brave face. What's done is done, all she could do now was accept it and move on. She would hold her tears until she had the privacy her room had to offer, away from prying eyes and little children. She would be strong for Conan and see him off with a smile, she would not let him see her tears.

"Un!" he nodded his head excitedly "Daddy said that James was going to come to get me at the end of the month since they will be busy setting up a surprise for me." The child lied, jumping on the balls of his feet as he swung back and forth, hands clasped excitedly in front of him. Eyes wide in that childish excitement all kids seemed to have.

"Well, I guess we better make the most of our time left together" She cheered, straightening, clapping her hands together as a fake smile was painted brittlely across her face. Mind racing with things she had to do with him before the clock ran out and he was out of her reach forever.

The shrunken detective watched his childhood friend tried to hide her pain, listing of things they had to do before he left. His heart felt heavy with the weight of the lies he was telling, eventually, it became too much seeing her forced smile and had to look away, the light reflecting off his glasses, hiding his eyes from view.

Later that night he tossed and turned. Listening to Ran's muffled sobs. Wrestling with his mind on what to do, not wanting to hurt people anymore, but knowing it was all that kept them alive. Even with the Org gone, there was still evil out there. Ones who would use the secrets he had against him and kill all who knew. No matter how upset people became it wasn't worth the cost of their life by telling them.

Anyway, it wouldn't be his first big secret he had to keep, he'd plenty of practice of doing that over the years and was no stranger to telling lies, despite what other people thought, he could act with the best of them, he just chooses not to on such small matters. Speaking of secrets, Hattori never did get back in touch, the other mused, starting off a whole new chain of thought.

' **Shin-Chan'** A soft voice spoke telepathically, startling him from his thoughts as he rolled over for the nth time that night.

' _What up Pan-Chan?'_ He thought back. Pulling the necklace out from under his top, stroking the large sapphire jewel around his neck in a loving caress. Speak of the devil he shall appear or in this case secrets. Pandora was his longest and darkest kept secret. Nobody but himself, his parents and the original owner of the gem knew that he had her and he intended for it to remain that way.

' **I'm worried about you. Even with the threat gone your still stressed and your thoughts are in disarray. Is taking the antidote really such a big deal?'** Pandora asked curiously, worry coating her tone. Her charges mind was always buzzing with ideas, but it wasn't normally as disorganised as it was at this very moment. Thoughts were coming up left right and centre with no real connection, the majority of them being negative and had tangible feelings of fear and panic behind them.

' _I'm scared'_ Shinichi confessed after a beat of silence. Not really knowing what else to say, he knew she had been reading into his thoughts so she most likely knew what exactly he was thinking as well as feeling, she just wanted him to express himself in the belief that speaking the problem out loud would make the person feel better, he had yet to find proof this technique works but he would humour her anyway.

' **What are you scared of?'** The gem questioned, lightly. Giving Shinichi the illusion he didn't have to answer when they both knew she would push until he did. She was famed for her curiosity and the lengths she would go to satisfy it. The only reason she phrased it that way was because Shinichi had been teaching her a thing or two about etiquette. Knowing he had no way out he answered.

' _I've been gone so long, missed so much. I was never able to return to school and even though I graduated with my class I never got to go to the graduation ceremony. I'm afraid I have been left behind.'_ His eyes grew distant and sad, focusing on nothing particular in the dark room.

' _I am under no illusions that time has stood still, rather it has moved on. People have changed and the way of doing things and what had been popular then are not popular now. I suppose even I have changed, but I worry that with all these changes, there will be no place for me.'_ He swallowed roughly, fingers trembling slightly as he continued to do the slow repetitive stroking of the gem, trying to stop the onslaught of emotions that were threatening to swallow him whole.

' _I'm so afraid that their Shinichi has been forgotten and the ties I once had, are now broken. That the "new" Shinichi will be cast aside. During my time as Conan I met so many people and made so many friends, friends I would never have had the opportunity of meeting before as Shinichi, and because of that, I have been surrounded by people since I moved in with Ran. I guess what I'm really afraid of is to be alone again'_ sighed the detective, rolling over and clutching his necklace, as if it was the only tether trying him to this earth and without it, he would just float away.

It was hard for the detective to articulate his thoughts in a manner that correctly expressed what he wanted to say. Often, he found himself downplaying his feeling or not expressing them correctly, feeling silly afterword's because he made things sound so petty when in his head, they were monumental.

He knew what he'd said sounded childish, but he honestly felt that way. He didn't want to be left alone, forgotten while everyone else had moved on with their lives, just being a passing mention in the story of their life. For the last two years, he had been surrounded by people and had grown accustomed to it.

What had started out as a bother or an inconvenience had turned out to be something he greatly enjoyed and hadn't known he previously needed. He discovered over the eighteen months that he loved having people who understood him and could follow his tangents when he went on one. Wherever he turned someone was there to offer a smile and shoulder for support. Now, he didn't know if that would remain the same, or even if he could go back to the way things had been before.

Back to a time where he had missing parents and few friends, back to a time where he would go days without seeing a soul to talk to other then his bodies. Where people were more interested in what he could do for you rather then he himself. He didn't think he could live that isolated life now that he'd had a taste of what a life could be like, filled with people who love you and want to talk to you.

' **Oh Shin-Chan, you're a silly boy. Surely in that big old head of yours you know that you will never be alone, I shall always be with you, keeping you company. So what if the world has left no place for you, we will just have to force people to remember how amazing you are and make you a new place, one even better than the last. There are over seven billion people on this planet Shinichi, if these ones don't want ya we will just find some that will'** Chirped the stone, causing her guardian to release a light giggle.

She didn't understand humans, they were complex creatures, and while she could emulate human feelings and create an echo using an example from their own, she would never be able to fully grasp concepts such as being alone or the fear of being forgotten, but that didn't stop her from trying. She loved her human and wanted him happy and if being alone scares him then she will do everything in her power to make sure it never happens, that's a promise.

' _Thanks Pan-Chan, that makes me feel a little better'_ The young boy thanked, kissing the magical stone, feeling its cool glass surface against his lips. His worries and fears weren't gone, they were still there, lurking just below the surface but he had faith in Pandora and if she said he wouldn't be alone then he believed her. He felt doubt trying to sink its claws into him, logic telling him that it was impossible to know what will happen in the future and if that will remain true, but he ignored it, instead focusing on relaxing his body, allowing the sleepiness to creep in.

' **Anything for my bezzie'** she grumbled bashfully, giving the boy the impression, she was a mixture of pleased and embarrassed. There was nothing she could do now about his fears, not with him falling asleep so she stored the information away for another day, having a hunch that one day it may need to be addressed again.

' **Night detective Geek'** the magical being whispered fondly. Already feeling the haziness of sleep clouding their bond. Content to let things be, just sending over calm soothing waves in the hopes it would help him sleep better.

' _Night Rudolph's nose'_ he slurred back, finally able to fall asleep, welcoming the dark embrace with open arms, knowing tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: None. Well, other then my terrible attempt at on Osaka accent. Seriously its terrible, you have been warned.**

While Shinichi slept, he dreamed of the night he first met Pandora and the story of how he came to have her in his possession.

 _Flash Back_

 _A six-year-old Shinichi sat in the house library, a riddle book in hand. He was about half way through the book when the doorbell rang._

 _He heard his mother open the door, greeting the person before inviting them in. By the tone of her voice and the respect her words indicated, Shinichi deduced that the person at the door must be close to his mother but also have a slightly more profession relationship then just friends. A teacher he hazards a guess. Wanting to confirm that his findings were correct, the boy wandered down the stairs._

 _Walking into the main sitting room, he found his parents with another man around their age. He was wearing a rather strange outfit that consisted of all white bottoms, shirt, cape and hat. His tie was a royal red, which oddly enough was the only thing that didn't feel staged about the man. If anything, he had the feeling that a red tie was more significant than the whole white suit put together. Kaitou Kid, his mind supplied as he moved on from the tie, but he ignored it, having yet to find the evidence to confirm that theory. A man dressed in white didn't automatically make them a thief, just that they had a strange fascination with white._

 _Looking at the man's face he saw some defining features. Take his eyes for example, sharp with an indigo colouring, clear, no blemishes, meaning he had 20/20 vision. He had a thin two lines moustache that broke at the tip of his nose before carrying on the other side. His hair was smooth at the back but messed up fringe at the front or at least that's what he could make out from under the top hat._

 _The gentlemen had a distinctive air about him, almost playful and warm Shinichi noted. The body the man had, from what he could see under the cape, was lean and packed with muscle. His movement were smooth and almost graceful meaning he practised in gymnastics or martial arts, perhaps both. By the way he carried himself with poise and elegance would suggest he was a performer of sorts. Judging by the scars on his hands and the length of his fingers he'd say magician._

 _That would also explain the clean, crisp way in which the gentleman spoke, as if he was used to entertaining or addressing large crowds. The finale give-away was the concealed items Shinichi could trace the outline of with his eyes, a dead giveaway this man really was the master thief, but that didn't explain the teacher angle._

 _Moving back up to the face, the boy looked harder and found thin traces of glue on the guys temple. Given that paired with the slight lucidity of the clothing he'd bet money on a master of disguise. Meaning this man was the teacher his mother went to for deciding techniques to avoid fans or heighten her performances._

 _Satisfied with his findings he decided to make his presents known. "Hello" he greeted, attracting the adult's attention who turned to greet him._

" _Hello!" an excited voice mimicked. Shinichi looked around the room, sure he hadn't missed anyone when he entered. Checking the room his eyes zeroed in on the blue crisp cut sapphire in the man's hand._

 _He took a cautious step closer and looked at it curiously. Analysing the stone from afar as he tried to grasp on to a thought that was trying to make its self-known. Just as the thought formed the Moon came out from behind the clouds, bathing the room in moonlight. Hitting the blue gem, causing it to give off a red glow._

 _The youngster's eyes lit up in recognition. All previous apprehension forgotten as he rushed over to the man, eager to see the stone up close._

" _Hey Mr Kid, why do you have the mythical doublet Pandora?" He asked, big blue eye's shinning with awe as he looked up at the stranger._

 _The Magician looked startled for a second before bursting out in boisterous laughter. Crouching down, he carefully handed the jewel over to the boy, who took it with the care similarly shown to a new born baby._

" _Tell you what, you tell me how you know this is Pandora and I'll tell you why I have her, deal?" He held out his hand to shake on it._

 _Shinichi gazed thoughtfully at the hand, assessing the amount of truth given him before giving it a firm shake._

" _Deal" he agreed, taking an empty seat, beckoning the man to sit next to him. "I'm Shinichi by the way" he introduced as the man sat down, remembering his manners, earning an approving smile from his mother._

" _Well hi Shinichi, my name is Kuroba Toichi. I have a son about your age, Kaito. I imagine you two would get along famously" he mentioned, smiling when the Kudo miniature looked happy at the prospect of a new friend. "And this, as you've already guessed it, is Pandora" he gestured to the Sapphire in the child's hand._

" _Hello Pan-Chan, my name is Shinichi, but you can call me Shin-Chan" he beamed down at the jewel. A feeling of warmth emanating off the stone at his friendly greeting. He'd learnt early on that if you gave someone a nickname you favoured, then you were less likely to end up with one you would hate later on._

' _ **Nice to meet you Shin-Chan. I like you, I can tell we are going to be the best of friends'**_ _it claimed, Shinichi giggled. Its speech pattern was a little weird, but Shinichi didn't mind, he had been taught to appreciate and embrace the weirdness life had to offer._

" _Sounds like fun Pan-Chan" he replied, looking up at the shocked faces before him. His brows furrowing at their expressions. Had he done something wrong? Was he not meant to talk to Pan-Chan?_

" _What?" he asked, uncomfortable with the looks being directed at him, shifting in his seat slightly at they continued to stare at him, a tension filling his body, grip unconsciously tightening on the stone he was holding._

" _Shinichi-Kun, is Pandora responding to you?" Kid now identified as Toichi asked astonished, eyes wide with the child like awe so many lost when growing up. The same expressions being repeated on his parents faces, only slightly more controlled on his fathers. Face in its normal passive expression, but Shinichi new he was interested because his eyes had lit up in the way they do when he finds something fascinating or new. He didn't like that look being directed at him he decided, not at all._

" _Yeah, Pan-Chan said we are going to be best friends. Can you not hear her?" the little boy tilted his head to one side in confusion, ignoring the feeling of discomfort to the best of his abilities, trying to understand the reason behind their expressions instead._

' _ **They can't hear me Shin-Chan, only you. I've formed a bond to you which allows you to communicate with me. Unless the others touch me one by one and I'm able to form an emotional connection with them, which I then use to tie our souls together, they won't be able to hear me. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that when we first started talking'**_ _it sounded regretful to the child's untrained ear. Making him forget all previous discomfort in exchange of cheering his new friend up again_

" _It's okay Pan-Chan, I will just repeat what you wish to be said" he reassured, not wanting his new friend to be upset any longer. Smiling when a feeling of happiness was sent back over what he assumed was the bond._

 _It was a little strange, he could feel feelings that weren't his own as well as think things he had no knowledge on. He could feel this sort of awareness in his brain, like something was residing in their and looking around. He didn't mind it as such, but it was a little scary to be able to feel her. He decided not to share this with the adults, not until he understood what's was happening better. He knew from experience that his parents tended to go over board when they thought he was in any sort of danger. He didn't want to run the risk of losing the friend he just made. Instead he moved his thoughts on and back to the question he had been asked earlier._

" _To answer your question from earlier Mr Toichi. I once read a book called 'Magical gems; Legends and Myths'. As you can guess, Pandora was covered in that book along with a bunch of others." He looked back to the gem he was holding and gave it a soothing stroke when he felt something akin to trepidation shiver across the bond._

" _The book stated that Pandora was a doublet that could give a human immortality and the only way to identify it was by the red glow it gives off when under direct light from the full moon." He recited from memory, pulling up a mental picture to make sure he was paraphrasing it right._

" _You sure do know a lot about such an obscure gem" Toichi praised ruffling the child's hair like he would his own when proud "Do you know anything else about her?" he prompted, having a feeling that this kid new a lot more than he was letting on_

 _Shinichi thought for a moment, finger tapping against his chin. There was something else the book mentioned, what was it? ah ha! He crowed triumphantly in his mind before turning to the magician in excitement. Eagar to share what he remembered._

" _The book mentioned a Legend surrounding the stone, once you put the stone under the full moon it cries a single crimson tear that crystallises, giving the taker eternal life. Personally, I've always believed that the gem had to be more than just a fragment of polished rock and minerals. That it had to be alive and have a consciousness to be able to cry in the first place. I'm pleased to see my reasoning was right" the young wanna be detective told the group, looking pleased with himself._

' _ **Yay Shin-Chan's so smart'**_ _he heard Pandora cheer causing him to grin. It was nice to hear some praise his intelligence rather than fear it for a change._

 _Toichi chuckled, turning to his onetime pupil and friend "He is defiantly your son" he laughed, pulling a smug smile from the two parents. He always knew Yukkiko child would be intelligent, he just underestimated how intelligent he would be._

" _Now I suppose it's my turn" he mused, hand on chin, looking thoughtful. Deciding to go with half-truths to spare the innocent child, he opened his mouth, preparing to talk when a little voice stopped him before he could even start._

" _Do not lie, I do not like liars as there is only one truth and I can see it." He broke in, a stern look upon his little eight-year-old face. He was taken back at the order, no one had been able to see through poker face so easily before and by a child no less. Unable to see a way out without the whole truth he admitted defeat._

" _Very well, the truth" the performer sighed in defeat. Cursing how prospective the child was. He would have to work on his poker face once he got home, it just wouldn't do for a child to know what he was thinking, but for now he would just have to deal as he had a story to tell._

" _A bad group contacted me to help them find Pandora, they too had heard the power she possessed and wanted it for themselves." He started off by saying, memories flashing by like lights in a night sky "To get me to join they said they were only looking to see if the gem existed and since I was already playing the part of Kid, they thought I was the perfect candidate to find it." He told the group._

 _Shinichi nodded as if he agreed with the statement "That's smart, using someone else already with a rapt sheet to do their dirty work. That way if they were caught it was less likely to lead back them since you were the one stealing the gems well before they came onto the scene." he commented, surprising the magician yet again with his insight._

" _It wasn't until after I was hired, did I discover the true motive behind their reasons and found them to be criminals." He clenched his fist and grit his teeth as he admitted this, feeling stupid for being taken in by such a group._

" _I don't see how that could bother you, after all you are a criminal too" Shinichi pointed out, not understand why a criminal was disgusted at finding out he was working for criminal? Surly it was obvious when they hired him to do_ stealing _which was_ illegal.

 _Kid shook his head, a rueful smile on his face as he realised he wasn't explaining himself very well "it wasn't because they were criminals I was disgusted, it was because of the_ type _of criminal they are,_ that _disgusted me" he tried to explain "Their hearts were as black as night, encased in a chunk of ice with the way they dealt with matters. Where I try to avoid hurting people, they would go out of their way to make sure every person involved was hurt." a fire burned in his eyes as he thought of the wicked things they had done. Looking down at the boy he saw that same fire reflected back in the youngster's eyes, such anger and worry on the childes face, emotions that should never have to be there in a child so young._

" _So what did you do when you found out?" Shinichi asked anxiously, one hand balled into fist while the other was gripping Pandora tight. Afraid that if he looked away from the man in front of him then he and the gem would disappear, becoming engulphed by the shadows they were trying so hard to leave behind._

" _Well to tell you the truth I was indecisive on what to do" he admitted, looking down at his worn hands, a sad smile resting on his lips. The man looked tired now, at if he had had the life sucked out of him. He didn't look like the Kid he had imagined when his father recanted his tales of chasing the thief. He just looked like any old guy who had been beaten by the world around him, nothing like the person he had met only a short few minutes ago. Shinichi felt sick at the transformation. He didn't like that look on anyone, but he really hated the look on Mr Toichi, it just looked…wrong, that was the only way he could describe it._

" _but one night I saw them doing one of their deals and in that moment, I decided that if any of the legend held even a smidge of truth then I would destroy it" Toichi carried on, unaware of the thoughts going on inside the distressed child, only focused on getting his story out so he could get to the real reason he came here. "Vowing no evil grubby little hands would ever get hold of her and wield its power. I was determined to be the one to find her first and put an end to their wicked ways but…" Kid trailed of, eyes drifting down to the gem clutched safely in the child's hold, a sad glint entering his eyes._

" _When I found her tonight, she spoke to me, begging that I spare her life and take her away, to hide her somewhere no one with evil intentions would ever find her. After hearing her plea, I could not in good faith destroy her, in doing so I would be no better than those who saw fit to use her for their own selfish gain." Anger coated his words, body tense. He hated people like that and would rather hang up his mantle then become one of them. His tone telling them exactly what he thought about the whole mess he had landed himself in._

" _So, I took her with me and came here, hoping your parents would know of somewhere she could reside in peace" He finished. No one said a word, lost in their own heads as they thought over al that they had heard._

" _We have several un-used warehouses" Yusaku said turning to his wife, sounding unsure. He really didn't know where they could hide a gem like that or even if there was a way to hide it. Even the best kept secrets had a way of coming out into the light of day, he couldn't imagine hiding an artefact of its worth would be any easier._

" _We can't hide a rare jewel in one of our warehouses. For starters it would be suspicious if we suddenly start going in there to check on it, and we have to consider that the gem has feelings, she would be lonely and bored there" Yukiko argued, hands on her hips as she gave her husband a stern disappointed look. Who in turn looked like a kicked puppy, pouting as his wife made her disapproval known. He didn't point out that his wife didn't offer up an alternative suggestion, he quite liked sleeping in his own bed thank you very much._

 _While the adults discussed- argued- amongst themselves Shinichi gazed at the stone in contemplation. He hated injustice and Pan-Chan was his friend. He didn't want her to be alone, to be locked away, unable to experience the world and its pleasure. Feel the sun against her stone, enjoy the warmth of family. She'd already had so much taken away from her, it wasn't right to lock her away just because someone decided to be mean. An idea in his mind took shape. It was stupid and reckless but if it meant she would be happy then it would be worth it, or at least he thought it was worth it if no one else did._

" _I will" a little voiced pipped up, successfully braking up the dispute. He looked determinedly at his mother's teacher._

" _You'll what darling?" his mother smiled at him, tilting her head to express her confusion at his random outburst, well at least he knew where he got that little quirk from now. The next time Ran calls him a puppy he would point her in the direction of his mother, so she could take responsibility of his "adorableness" as she put it._

" _I'll look after her" he told her brightly, sending her a winning smile in the hopes she would agree with his frankly reckless plan. He like his father wisely did point out his thought on their shared quirk, chances where she would just get back at him in some way, mostly likely in the shape of embarrassment._

" _But – you – it – honey" his mother's smile thinned, giving him the vague notion she was displeased with his suggestion "what you're suggesting, it's dangerous. You can't look after her" she tried to reason, feeling her panic mounting at the stubborn look she was currently on the receiving end of._

" _Pan-Chan is my friend and I will keep her safe" he swore determinedly, daring anyone to argue. He clutched her gem close, shielding her from view in case one of them made a grab for her. He wouldn't put it past them to try and sneakily take her off him._

" _Are you – are you very sure darling? It's going to be difficult and dangerous. Nobody can know she is Pandora or see her during the full moon" his mother cautioned, a look of defeat on her face as she saw the muscle in his jaw twitch. She nodded her head, resigned, a tired sigh leaving her. Why was it she had to have the child that attracted so much danger again? She asked herself, rubbing at her temple as a headache began to make itself known._

" _I'm positive, I will not let her be hurt anymore" he told them firmly, a scowl making its way upon his face at the thought of her being hurt. He knew he could do it, there was no doubt in his mind that he could pull of no-one else could. Pandora would be safe, he would make sure of it._

" _It's not like a case or a puzzle Shinichi. Pandora's life will be in your hands. Everything you do will have a direct impact on her" his father warned, offering his own two sense. He too already resigned to the fact the gem would be joining the family. Knowing what he was saying was falling on deaf ears._ _ **We kudo men are all alike**_ _he thought mournfully,_ _ **when we make up our mind, no matter how stupid it maybe, we cannot be dissuaded from the idea.**_

" _I have made up my mind father, Pan-Chan will stay with me" The little boy declared fiercely, startled when the magician beside him began to laugh at his declaration. Had he said something funny?_

" _You and Kaito would defiantly get along, he's Just as stubborn and warm hearted as you are" he remarked fondly, ruffling the child's hair._

" _Tonight, I shall take Pandora home with me. There I shall make a necklace fitted to you, so you can always have her with you. It will be finished tomorrow eve, so why don't you and your family come join us for dinner, and you shall receive Pandora and be her rightful guardian." The thief smiled at the child's worried look, having a vague idea what had put it there._

" _Will the bad men not come take her?" Shinichi questioned fearfully. The elder shook his head, eyes promising that wouldn't happen._

" _No. they will not know anything is wrong until the jewel is not returned in a few weeks. All will be well, I promise" he crossed his heart to help drive the point home._

 _End flashback_

The next night, as agreed. Pandora was returned to Shinichi and had remained with him ever since.

Shinichi gently took the chain off from around his neck, upon which Pandora resided. Running his finger along its length. Uncle Toichi had designed it specially for Shinichi. Making it so it would grow along with him without the worry of breaking or chocking him.

The necklace was made of a white gold that complimented his fare skin tone nicely. The metal was somehow reinforced by a component of Toichi's making. Two studs on either side of the gem could be pulled out to be sharp needles, only to be used in self-defence or to pick locks. The bottom section could be opened as a small compartment. Big enough to conceal sleeping powders and such.

The top grip to the left was a button that released sleeping gas if putting the powder in someone's drink wasn't an option. Shinichi had been given the formula and instructions on how to fill the button when he collected Pandora.

Finally, he got to his favourite part of the whole necklace. By the clasp was a silver ball either side, the left transmitted short radio waves that worked as a GPS tracker that connected to his phone. The other was two engravings. One of a four leafed clover and the other of a magnifying glass. A reminder to the man who gave him his most precious gift.

Every day her regretted not being able to save such a great man. He made a solemn vow to catch his murders and bring him to justice. To protect the magician's family left behind while he destroyed the organisation responsible.

If any good came out of the Conan experience, it was that as a child he was classed as a non-threat. Meaning he could investigate them up close and personal. During this. He and Pandora bided their time, collecting intel and evidence for when he returned. Once he did the criminals better sleep with one eye open, because he was coming for them, hard.

He was broken from his musing by the sound of movement in the adjoining room, it sounded like Ran was finally up. Deciding he would join her he crawled out of bed, stretching once out, hearing the satisfied crack in his back as he did so.

Yawning he shuffled into the Kitchen, greeting Ran as he made his way to the fridge and brought out a carton of juice, pouring some into the offered glace before returning to the fridge. He sipped mournfully at the cool drink, desperately wishing it would turn into a piping hot coffee.

Coffee was one of the many things he had missed over the last few months and although he had learnt to survive without it, he still couldn't wait to be able to have it again. Yes sir-ry, he was most defiantly looking forward to the day he could finally wake himself up properly with a good cup of jo.

Lost in his wishful thinking he didn't notice Ran place a piping hot ball of white rice in front of him with a side dish of Yakizakana, Miso soup, Onsen tamago, Nori, and Japanese pickles. Looking at the food, he found himself confused. This wasn't the usual breakfast they had, normally Ran did fluffy scrambled eggs on toast, so why had she changed it up by doing a traditional dish?

"Ran-neechan, why are we having" his hand swept out towards the food "this for breakfast?" he looked up at her, head tilted adorably to the side.

"Well, since you're not going to be in Japan for long, I thought you might like to try a tradition Japanese breakfast before you return to America" she told him, taking a seat opposite him where her meal was dished up, knowing her father wouldn't be up for a while longer.

"Oh" he muttered, at a loss for words to say. He kept forgetting Ran thought he was raised in America with Japanese teachings. It was so easy sometimes to act like he was American who had grown up on stories of Japan but other times- like now- it was hard to keep that story up. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this for him, that he'd already had these before but instead he picked up the chopsticks and gave her a bright smile.

"Thank you Ran-neechan! Mommy told me about these and I've always wanted to try it. Which is the Nori?" After that Ran pointed to each dish and told him what it was where they originated from and the story behind them. He patiently listened to her words, excitedly chipping in when it was expected of him.

Despite the atmosphere being warm and full of familiar love, Conan's mood steadily began to darken as the facts of the matter sunk in. In less than three weeks, there would be no more home cooked breakfasts ready for him when he woke up, no more Ran taking him by the hand and pointing things out to him, thinking he had never seen them before. He'd have to get use to a cold and empty house again, having no-one to worry about him when he was out late.

He tried to remain upbeat and positive, tried to keep focused on the conversation and enjoy his time left but it became harder and harder and by the end of breakfast he felt the need to run and hide away.

When Ai told him about the cure, he hadn't known how to feel or think, just knowing there were things he needed to sort out. His mind had instantly locked in on the logic of the situation and ignored the emotional side of it, only switching on when he saw the distress Ai was giving off and even then, he wasn't thinking of himself, it was all Ai. This morning was the first time his mind had a moment to processes that yes, he was going to be Shinichi again and the emotions quickly piled in after that.

Needing some peace to sort through his thoughts and work out exactly how he was feeling he excused himself before getting dress and heading out, telling Ran he would be back by lunch.

Once outside he took a deep breath, taking in the tranquillity of it all, a vast difference to the chaos going on inside his head. For the first hour he wandered around aimlessly, watching as the town slowly came to life.

Soon the streets were crowded with the hustle and bustle of ever day life, which quickly became unbearable to think in. Hedging his bets, he heads towards the local park, hoping to find it significantly quieter than the streets.

Just as he sat on the swings, thanking every deity that it was empty, he heard the call of his name. With a groan he looked in the direction the voice came from and spotted a very familiar white and green baseball cap making its way towards him, that could only mean one thing, Hattori.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back last night?" Conan asked suspiciously, watching with narrowed eyes as the other got closer.

"Well hi ta ya too Kudo" Hattori snarked, taking a seat on the swing beside him. "I was but Kazuha decided she wanted ta meet with Ran-chan today, so she found an inn we could stay in" he explained

"Question is, why are ya out so early?" he angled his body towards the child, an eyebrow raised as he took in dejected form in front of him.

"Needed to get away for a bit" Conan answered vaguely, looking away from the other, feeling the other gaze burning into the side of his skull.

"Oh? An' whys that?" the other probed lightly.

Conan said nothing, pretending he hadn't heard the other. Thinking that if he ignored the other, he would go away so he could think in peace. He should have known that wouldn't work, after all the other worked as a detective and they never knew when to leave well enough alone.

"If ya not going to tell me, I'll just 'ave to work it out myself" the other huffed, keen eyes studying the young boys body language. He took in the stiff posture and the tightness around the lips and eyes. Saw the sparks of frustration and confusion gleaming in them. From past experience he knew when the boy had to get away from Ran it usually meant he had to work through something, that something usually being the Organisation. However, he knew they had been taken down with no chance of them popping up somewhere else, so it couldn't be them, which meant it had to be personal.

Thinking about it, he remembered the lad phoning him yesterday with some news, now if it was linked to that, the only thing he would ring him about was A) getting with Ran or B) the poison. Given the look on the others face and lack of interest in Ran other than friendship the last few months, Hattori knew it just couldn't be that so that left him with option B) the cure.

Having deduced what the problem was he now need to work out the specifics, but that was proving impossible to do without somehow dragging it out of the other. Knowing he had no other choice he planned out a strategy of attack, working out the best way to approach the subject without the other shutting down and cutting him out completely. Knowing it was a long shot he tried the direct approach, knowing the other had apricated it in the past.

"This is about the Apoxy something or other isn't it? That why ya phoned yesterday, little Neechan told ya something" the other stated bluntly, raising a challenging brow as the other head snapped up, glaring at him.

"Know it all" Conan muttered under his breath, going back to kicking his legs out in no other reason than to have something to do. Nodding his head none the less. Sometimes he hated how quick his friend was on the draw.

"So, what did she tell ya? Is the world going ta be welcoming back Kudo or are we going ta celebrate ya extension ta life?" he leaned forward, apprehension colouring his words.

"I am Kudo" Conan snarled out, body stilling as he turned to the other, a fire blazing in his eyes. "Whether I'm in this body or another I will always remain Kudo Shinichi" he told the other viciously, lips curling in disgust as he bared his teeth threateningly, hands gripping the chains tight, preventing him from physical lashing out at the other.

Hattori leaned back at the aggressive words, eyes widening in surprise before a knowing look crossed his face. "I know" he told the upset boy calmly "whether ya eight years old or eighty, ya will always be Kudo ta me. I just meant if your physical form was returning or not" he explained patiently, keeping his face and body language open.

Conan scrutinised the other closely, seeing the seriousness and sincerity in the words, the fight left him as quickly as it came, the sadness and confusion taking its precedence once more.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm so tired of hearing Shinichi this or Shinichi that, never being able to say anything against what they are saying. I _am_ Shinichi, but nobody ever remembers that- not you or anyone else in on the god forsaken plan" a sob was torn unwillingly from his throat. "I'm not changing, I'm not a different person, I'm still me but no-one treats me like me" tears welled in his eyes. "Why can't anyone remember that" he whispered more to himself then the other.

Hattori felt a little guilty for how much the younger had been holding in. It was obvious this had been piling up over time and he was ashamed, that he as a detective, had never noticed the pain the other was in.

"I'm sorry, I never realised I was doing tha', in tha future I will make an effort to try an' treat ya as I would if ya were fully grown, okay?" Conan sniffed, nodding his head. He didn't really believe the detective could keep the unspoken promise but wanted to believe in the words so badly, that he ignored the little voice that whispered no one could be trusted like that. Listing reason after reason, presenting case after case where someone had let him down. He turned against the voice and decided once more to trust in someone.

"'m Sorry" he muttered voice cracking, body awash with shame "it's just, even Ai treats me like growing up will change who I am. Like I will stop being her friend or something, but it won't, just because I'm smaller then I use to be and have to go by a different name doesn't mean the person inside is going to change as well but thank you for saying that" Conan gave him a weak smile. Eyes glazed over with a mist that could only be described as a soul wrenching sorrow.

"Nah it was nothing, ya my best friend, I should have been more considerate on how I word things" Hattori waved off. "Now that weve established that ya Shinichi" the Osakian grinned "wanna tell me what little Neechan told ya?" he reminded the other.

Conan nodded, looking forward as a thoughtful frown crossed his face, trying to work out the best way to tell the other.

"She called me up out the blue yesterday, told me she had something she need to discuss with me and couldn't be done over the phone" he resumed his swinging once more as he regaled his tale, wind ruffling his hair as if to say it was alright to be angry or upset over things.

"So I went over and found her in her lab like I usually do. At first her face was blank, giving nothing away but she couldn't hold it for long and soon she was smiling and.." he drifted off, eyes turning distant.

"An'?" Hattori pushed, knuckles turning white as he gripped the iron chains tightly, feet digging into the ground as a mixture of emotions flew through him, desperate to know the outcome of the story.

The child's eyes focused back in, turning to look up at the other, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips "She held out a little white and red capsule, no bigger than the nail on your pinkie and told me she had completed it"

Hattori was stock still, the second to last word floating through his mind on a repetitive loop, Completed. The antidote was completed! Suddenly the tan detective burst into action, a wide smile breaking out across his face as he jumped up, punching the air before throwing himself back onto the swing with a joyous laugh. "This is good news" he announces giddily, before looking down at the other and feeling the joy beginning to dwindle

Seeing the lack enthusiasm displayed across the mini detective's face, he felt his own level of joy lower slightly, worry beginning to make its self-known. He completely forgot that something had been bothering the younger boy and now felt like a complete ass for celebrating prematurely, still it was great news to hear, especially when they had begun doubting it would ever happen. He wasn't going to apologise for being happy about it, but he would make sure the other was alright before suggesting they go get a celebratory meal. "isn't it?" Hattori trailed of unsurely.

"I guess" Conan shrugged, looking down at his hands pursing his lips in an attempt to keep the words inside. Afraid if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop and would end up ruining his friends obvious joy at the news.

"But?" Hattori pressed.

The boy realised a deep sigh, as if the weight of the word was resting on his tiny shoulders. "I dunno. I just. I don't know how to feel about all this. I mean should I be over the moon about it? Should I be sad? What? What should I feel?!" he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I mean I've been waiting two years for this to happen but in those two years I've built a life for myself. I've created friendships and name for myself. And what about the detective boys? Or Ran? Huh? I'm basically taking away a very important friend to them and killing them off because I can't keep up the charade over phone or emails, I mean who does that?!" he leapt off the swing and began pacing agitatedly. Now that he had started, he found he couldn't stop and was ranting for the sake of getting his words out there, hoping it would lessen the torrent of emotions raging inside him.

"And don't get me wrong, I am happy to be growing again, being able to have my freedom back and to do more, to save more people. I'm also looking forward to finally being able to reach the top shelves again" he joked. "I just. I'm scared. I'm used to being a child, for having things taken care of for me and to be surrounded by people and now I'm going back to my tall, awkward self who most people either get annoyed at or freaked out. "he flopped back into the swing, tipping his head back up to the sky, watching the clouds roll by. "I just don't want to be alone" he whispered eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Despite having had this conversation with Pandora, Shinichi still couldn't shake the fear, only this time he had the oppressive guilt of leaving those he loved behind added to it.

A silence fell over them after the outburst, Conan having run out of things to say while Hattori was unsure on where to go from here. He hadn't really thought about it from Conan perspective before. In the past when they had talked about him changing back, it had seemed so easy, that he would just take the meds and be done with it, but it was only now he was realising just how many lives Conan was so closely entwined with that they would be ruining.

And what kinda friend did that make him? For not even thinking about how loosing those friendships and the regular companionship would do to him. God, he felt like such a dick for taking such a childish view point on the matter.

"I can't begin ta imagine what ya going through, or what sort of thoughts must be rushing through ya head" he finally said, turning to the boy he viewed as a brother with serious eyes. Wanting him to know that he was meaning every word he was about to say "but I can promise ya tha' no matter what happens, I will _always_ be someone ya can rely on. I will always help ya no matter what tha situation is, okay?" he felt like that was all he could offer the lad. He couldn't really offer an understanding to what was going on, nor could he be of any real help when it came to telling him how to feel. But if there was one thing he could do, it would be to make sure that Shinichi never felt alone again.

Conan looked over at him. He didn't know what to say to that, or whether it was going to remain true when he was older, but he appreciated the sentiment and the heart that went behind saying such a thing to him. It really meant a lot. "Thanks, Heiji…" he whispered, throat clogging with the force of emotions he was experiencing.

"I mean it," Heiji stepped off the swing and stepped closer to him. Conan stopped swinging and looked up at him. "if ya ever get lonely just ring me up an' I will chase tha lonely blues away" not a hint of amusement on his face as he said it, just the look that promised his word would be kept.

Tears welled up in Conan's eyes as he gave the taller a watery smile "Thank you" he croaked before clearing his throat.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this, but it really means a lot to me that you would say that" Conan told him, eyes shining with gratitude.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if ya don't know how ya feel about it at this moment, nobody expects ya to 'ave tha answers all tha time Kudo, it's okay ta say ya don't know. The important thing is tha' ya know ya don't have to work it out on ya own." He knelt in front of the little detective.

"Ya are one of tha smartest, kindest an' interesting person I 'ave ever met, just because ya 'ave to say goodbye to this part of ya doesn't mean ya 'ave stop being any of those things. Just remember tha'" At Hattori's sincere words, Shinichi felt the tears that had been threatening to come all morning finally spill out.

Smiling softly at the crying boy, the Oasakian leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead before scooping him up and taking his seat, placing the younger in his lap so he could cry out the way of prying eyes, clutching onto the soft shirt as he burrowed in close, accepting all the love and comfort the other was offering him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Graphic description of a child's point of view on a murder.**

"Are you sure you want to do this Kudo-Kun? It's not like you won't be seeing him again as yourself" The professor asked, wanting to make sure the boy he viewed as a son, wasn't going to be hurt anymore then he already had been.

It had been a month since he had received the news, tonight was his last night with the Mori's but also his last kid heist. While Ran was getting ready for his departure tomorrow, the professor had offered to take him to his very last Kid heist – as a child at least. Unable to resist the allure of seeing the thief one last time, he'd had agreed to go. Thinking that he might as well use the opportunity to say goodbye as well as get the ball rolling on his adult form being welcome.

"Yes, I'm sure professor. I don't want him upset later on when he discovers I've gone and didn't say goodbye." The young lad replied from the back seat as they made their way to Conan's last heist. "Plus, it also gives me a reason to get him to allow the real me to play" He added as an afterthought.

The eight-year-old gazed out the window forlornly, watching the scenery pass him by. This was one goodbye he didn't want to make. He loved the banter he and the thief shared and didn't want to let that go any time soon but knew that for him to move on he had to do just that.

Deep in his heart he knew he would never have the same relationship with Kid again but that didn't stop the small spring of hope that if he just talked to Kid. Made sure he knew Shinichi was only there for fun and presented himself as a challenge, made him see that he had no interest in seeing the criminal behind bars, then perhaps they could create a bond similar to what they have now. Even if it was just acknowledging each other. It would still be something and Shinichi was desperate to keep that little ray of sunshine they called Kid in his life by any means possible.

He was so lost in thought over their hopefully soon─to─be relationship, that Conan failed to realise the car coming to a stop as the professor parked the car outside the venue. "We're here Kudo-Kun" the professor turned around and patted the boy's knee in a show of support. "Do you need any help getting in?" he asked, eyes drifting to the officers guarding the door.

"No, it's okay, I'm gonna go in the side door and by pass the crowd, do you mind waiting until the end?" he questioned politely, slipping off his seatbelt.

"Course I can, I will have the car ready for a quick getaway" he winked "now off you go, before they lock the doors" he shooed. Pleased when he saw the younger boy's lips twitch, supressing the urge to smile.

Once out the car Conan made quick work of entering the building and making his way to the roof, settling in for the long wait, admiring the moon on display that night, smiling as he felt the silver light fall over him, bathing him in its ethereal beauty.

"Tantei-Kun" A joyful voice cried out from behind, pulling his attention back to why he was there in the first place "I was afraid you were going to miss one of my beloved heists. I can see now that I worried unnecessarily." The thief clad in white carried on cheerfully. Tossing that night's target at the spectacled child, who had turned to face him during his cheerful announcement.

"Still not it I see" the boy remarked, snatching the jewel from the sky and holding it up to the moon, mimicking what he had seen the thief do countless times, smiling when it sparkled prettily in the lunar light.

"Tell me Tantei-kun, I've heard a little rumour that you are returning home, that you are leaving Japan. Is that true?" The magician asked, ignoring the remark completely. Conan pushed passed the ignorance, long used to the thief's selfish way of talking.

"I'm afraid you didn't hear wrong, I really am leaving Japan. My parents have expressed a wish for me to return home, back in America. I've missed them dearly, so I jumped at the chance to see them, I leave end of the month." His arm dropped uselessly to his side, a sad smile faintly illuminated on his face. "Since this is the last heist between now and then I came to say goodbye and to thank you for all the fun" He confessed, looking out to the skyline, not wanting to see the sad expression he knew Kid was sporting. He had so many things he wanted to say to magician, things he had planned out and rehearsed, but now, standing in front of him, he suddenly couldn't get the words to form and froze like a deer in headlights.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them - Conan being unable to speak while Kid had no idea what to say- they found themselves listening to the wind whistling around them, hoping it would whisper to them the answers they so desperately needed. Seconds ticked on by with nothing happening and just when Conan was about to give up on the whole idea, Kid stepped forward and wrapped a pair of warm strong arms around him. Conan clutched the cape tightly in his fists, absorbing all the emotions being transmitted across the hug. **Sadness. Regret. Disappointment. Understanding. Happiness. Pride. Gratefulness. Friendship.**

So many complex emotions being shared between them, without a word having to be said.

A few tears leaked out unbidden that a gloved hand brushed away, saying nothing. After calming down Conan carried on with what he originally planned to do when he'd fist come up here, before he lost his nerve once more. Sneakily slipping the target back into the thief's pocket. He would not be here this time to return it for him.

"I know how bored you get, so I've left a present for you." He pulled back from the hug, tilting his head up to get a better view of his magician "A friend of mine, Kudo Shinichi, shall be returning in a few months. I've told him all about you and he researched you before getting back to me saying he will agree to play with you." Seeing the sceptical and weary look the other was giving him he hurried on before the thief came to the wrong conclusion.

"He wants me to reassure you though that it's a catch and release game. Says the way he sees it, you do nothing wrong to deserve the title criminal and don't belong behind bars for it. He just wants an escape from the murders, to have fun and make a friend" Conan put on his child's voice, talking all excited when in actual fact he was terrified of what the thief would say. The thought of never being able to see him again filled him with dread and made him sick to his stomach.

' **Aww has someone got a little crush?'** Pandora's voice flitted through the bond. She really did have the worst timing for these types of things.

' _Shut up pantomime jewellery'_ He snapped back, _'now is not the time for this'_ he stressed.

' **Ooh someone's a little sensitive today.'** She teased **'And for your information I'm worth a thousand times more than some silly old costume piece'** She huffed before quieting, allowing him to get back to his _very_ important talk.

The master of the night's face remained blank, face portraying nothing of what was taking place behind those mesmerising eyes. If Conan was to liken that look to something it would probably be the lifeless stare of a doll. A blank slate with nothing coming in or out. There were moments however, moments where he caught a glimpse of the intelligence behind the mask, a preview to an emotion before it was locked away again. It was those moments he lived for, those precious few seconds where he broke through that impenetrable wall built around the other and made him loose his poker face for just a split second. And tonight, was one of those moment.

He watched in stunned awe as those shields fell, revealing sparkling indigo eyes that twinkled with a keen intelligence and were brightened by happiness. A genuine smile flittered across his face, rather than his usual carefully crafted smile of mischief he showed to others. His already handsome features seemed to soften the longer the smile went on, making him look irresistible in Shinichi's eyes.

"Thank you Conan-Kun, you have no idea how much that means to me. Before you go though, I have one question to ask" Kid thanked, voice thick with emotion.

A voice in the back of his head he'd managed to ignore up until this point was shouting at him, an instinct that something wasn't right, that something wasn't fitting, and it wasn't to do with the friend. No, he'd had this feeling come up before when dealing with Conan but had labelled it as unimportant, but now, it seemed almost stupid to ignore.

The thief shifted slightly, eyes widening when he felt the pressure of the jewel, he knew he had given Conan, in his pocket. The pocket closest to Conan's sneaky hand. Smiling proudly at child for his stealthies.

"Shoot" Conan shrugged, shoving hid hands into his pockets as the wind began to pick up. No question he could ask would be worse then what's already happened, so where's the harm in answering a thief's curiosity. It was most likely going to be along the lines of when do you leave? or what's your friend like? Those were the kinda questions he theorised were on display in those breath-taking eyes.

"Is your name really Conan?" The teen asked seriously. Snippets of strange reactions to the name being called filling his mind. Images of the boy looking confused for a split second before realising it was him they were talking to zoomed past, the tan detectives botched attempts at his name, as if he had aborted from saying another. If that didn't scream alias, he didn't know what did.

The boy in question was stunned, staring up at the thief with unblinking eyes as the question sunk in. Slowly a small pleased smile crossed his face, an impressed look entering his eye. He knew Kid would work it out eventually, it just surprised him how quickly that would be.

"No, it's not. Just like Kaito Kid isn't yours" He answered truthfully, feeling like he owed the thief for all he had done for him - indirectly or not, help was still help.

The thief's facial expression became thoughtful, eyes taken a far-off quality as he tried to sort through the information he had been given. Upon seeing that the others attention was elsewhere, Conan used the time to apricate just how good the get up looked on up closely. He let his eyes travel down the thief's body, noting how tight fitting the suit actually was, giving him a little taste as to what could lie beneath.

The sound of cloth fluttering in the wind pulled his attention as he moved to watch as the cape billowed out behind him, painting him like those fairy-tale princes his mother would read to him late at night. Marvelling at how the hat and monocle magically stayed in place, seemingly unfazed by the opposing forces at work.

"Let's play a game." The thief's excited voice pulled him back from his inner appreciation. "Whoever finds out the others identity first, wins the fulfilment of one desire. I know you told me your leaving, but something tells me we shall meet again in the somewhat near but distant future." The thief offered out the blue, successfully snapping the younger out of his self-induced daze.

Clearing his throat Conan felt his cheeks redden, hoping his ogling hadn't been noticed as he focused back in on the hand outstretched in front of his face.

Quickly he realised he had missed something important, he ran the magician's words back, almost slapping himself for missing the obvious invite to stay in touch.

"You're on" Conan laughed shaking the offered hand, feeling a warmth settle in his chest at the others obvious happiness at his agreement as well as the trust placed in him to do such a thing.

The sound of a commotion on the streets below drew their attention, reminding them of how little time they had left.

"Until we meet again" kid bowed, a blue rose appearing out of nowhere, tucking it behind the spectacled boy's left ear.

"Until we meet again _Nuri_ " The child responded in kind, using the distraction at the unknown word to slip out the door and vanish into the night. Reaching up to grab the rose before gently placing it in his pocket for safe keeping.

' **I guess this means you won the bet Shin-Chan'** Pandora giggled as he ducked out the unguarded fire exit, frowning at how easy that had been.

' _Oh? And how'd you figure that?"_ He asked curiously, fingers trailing along the chain out of habit. Deciding for once to let the mystery go. He was sure there was legitimate reason the door was unmanned, he just didn't care enough to find out.

Over the bond Conan could feel the others unimpressed look being directed at him **'Because you already know his identity'** she sounded out slowly, talking to him as if he was a moron, he resented that implication.

' _Heh guess it was kinda cheating agreeing to the bet'_ He shrugged, veering left towards the car _'but then again, he does know me too. After all, we've met before'_ he reminded, waving for the professor to step out the car.

' **It's still classed as cheating if he can't remember you'** She pointed out smugly, feeling vaguely irritated when he ignored her in favour of watching the inventor step out of the car. She played with the idea of getting her own back but decided against it last minute, letting it slide for once. She could tell he hadn't done it intentionally, he just had a lot on his mind right now and couldn't focus on her the thoughts and the professor.

"Everything go all right in their Conan-Kun?"the professor greeted, locking the car door behind him.

"Yeah, was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bowl of Ramen and I can fill you in, my treat" He offered, silently laughing when he saw the inventor's eyes light up at the suggestion.

"You won't tell Ai-Chan, will you?" he asked fearfully, already leading the younger to a good ramen stall.

"No, your secret is safe with me" the detective promised, a silly little grin pulling at the corner of his mouth at the obvious fear the formidable little girl had instilled in the professor. Dutifully following the elder, trusting him to know a good place.

' **Yay, ramen!'** She cheered excitedly as she materialised beside him, a familiar warmth engulphed him at her childishness. It was times like these that reminded him of why he was fighting in the first place. Why it was his life was stooped in betrayals and death, but still he soldiered on regardless. It was all for her, to make sure she was safe and happy.

Feeling his thoughts wondering down a dark path, Pandora grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, offering a blinding smile when he looked at her. It didn't take long for them to find a stall that sold the best Ramen this side of Beika- or at least according to the professor- and soon found themselves tucking in, conversation flowing easily between them.

During this time a wayward thief was making his way back home, having managed to ditch the inspector and his merry mob easily enough. With the target fitting snugly in his pocket and his mind full of questions he glided off, changing directions every now and then, following the flow of the wind as it guided him back home.

In no time at all he was touching down a block from his street, ducking in a dark alleyway to change before remerging as Kuroba Kaito, your average teen with dreams of making it big as a magician. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he set off for home once more.

Any other night he would have dawdled, taking in the beauty the hour had to offer, but tonight, tonight he was a man on a mission and was anxious to get home. Determined to get started on his research and put his investigational skills to the test.

Creeping in through the back door so as not to disturb his mother who he hoped was sleeping peacefully. Kaito tiptoed up the stairs, sending a silent thanks to his mother who had left the small light on at the top of the stairs, illuminating the rout he needed to take. On his way past he turned the light off, using the glow emanating from his room lead him to where he needed to be.

Finally, he made it to his room, pressed against the blown-up picture of his farther and entered the Kid cave. With as much care as he could give it, he puts the suit back on its mantle, making sure all his unused gadgets went back to their rightful places. Looking around he nodded in satisfaction and headed for the door, straighten things along the way. As his hand rested against the light switch, he turned back and looked at the costume his father left him, giving it a sad smile, he whispered to the silent room "Night Dad" and flipped the light, plunging the room into darkness before stepping through the portrait once more.

Making sure the secret doorway was closed, he made his way over to his desk where his laptop was waiting on stand by and lifted the lid. He pressed the space bar giving it a few seconds for the screen to brighten and load the login bar before dropping into the seat. Typed in the password and pressed enter, smiling when his home page popped up, showing a picture of him at the tender age of four, balancing precariously on his father's shoulder, head thrown back in laughter while his mother looked up at him with laughing eyes, sharing the joy of the moment with her husband.

As soon as the laptop was ready, he fired up the internet and pulled out a note book, ready to begin investigating.

His first point of call was to hack the police data base to see what they had on the boy and then from there he could plan accordingly.

After sifting through hundreds upon hundreds of case notes, he found that other than the kid running into an abnormal -and frankly alarming- number of crimes, the police had nothing on him bar the address he was staying at and the name of his legal guardians, who unsurprisingly turned out to be the Mori's.

Hours came and went with him making no head way. If anything, he just wound up creating more questions he needed answers too. Despite Edogawa being a unique name with only sixty-eight family's going by the name according to google, none of them had left Japan nor had a son that matched Conan's description in over a decade. It seemed the further he dug the surer he became that the name Edogawa had been pinched too. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would say the boy had taken the names of two well-known authors and thrown them together.

Given the surname was taken from a writer who wasn't well known outside of Japan, he would have to go on the bases that Conan's family originated and still might reside in Japan. It was a stretch but so far that was the only thing he had to go on.

After a grand total of four and a half hours all Kaito had been able to snout out was Conan's enrolment into Teitan elementary, a few newspaper clippings the child appeared in and a very fake American birth certificate - a well done fake but a fake none the less. With nothing else to go on he'd thought perhaps he might be connected to the Mori's but again the search turned up nothing. All that seemed to do was cement the fact that the Mori's had no previous ties to the family and had taken him in as a favour, to who he wasn't sure of yet, but he'd be damned if he didn't find out.

On a last ditch attempt he looked into the extended family of the Kudo's, remembering that time the mother had come to visit and had kidnapped Conan for a getaway -almost giving him a heart attack in the process when he checked in on the little boy and played back the kidnapping-but the search turned up nothing of value. He didn't know what he expected really, although the search itself wasn't fruitless, he did gleam some information on their son Kudo Shinichi, who was apparently missing but even that wasn't much of a lead considering he was ten years Conan's senior.

With a sigh, Kaito leaned back against his chair, absentmindedly stroking one of his doves who had ended up on his lap during the intelligence gathering. He revised all his findings in his head and thought about the situation at hand. Conan was leaving, his name was fake, there was no existence of him before now and no family Kaito could tie him to. Either someone had done a crack up job erasing all previous data, or the name hadn't been in creation for long enough to warrant much effort, if that was the case, it was liable they didn't think the name would be needed for a long period of time anyway, which would negate the need to build a fool proof identity. The latter of the two sounded to be more plausible then the former.

He'd established that the "Family" in America was nothing but a smoke screen that was hastily thrown up to stop people from looking too closely. Really, the only things he had to go off was his parting remark, _Nuri,_ which after some digging, he discovered was Arabic for _My Light_. A language that may or may not shine light on his origin. I mean for all he knew it could be a language the child had leaned on a whim, just like he had with French.

Sighing he stood up, placing Heart-Chan with the rest to roost before flopping back onto his bed, adrenaline finally winding down. Although it was thrilling trying to unravel the mystery that was Conan Edogawa. He admitted to himself that he was going to miss the little brat. For the last year he had presented himself as a challenge and alleviated the boredom that had begun to creep in with his heists.

In fact, he had grown so use to him being there that he had begun to look forward to their monthly chats, enjoying how easy it was to just be around Conan, he hadn't realised how much he had been craving for something like that until it was ripped away from him. He guessed the saying was true, you really don't know what you've got until its gone.

Kaito wasn't sure when he officially dozed off or even when the drowsiness snuck in, but one thing was for sure, he knew he had to be dreaming.

" _Kaito we have some guests coming for dinner this evening. They're bringing their son with them, he's about your age and is very kind and smart like you. I would like you to be nice to him, okay?" His father instructed, picking him up and putting him on his hip._

" _Okay daddy" He giggled, pulling a rose out of thin air and holding it up to his farther, having watched him do it earlier._

" _That's my boy" His father praised, both at the trick and agreement. Kaito had the uncanny ability to see something done once and was able to replicate it perfectly._

" _Honey your guests are here" His mother shouted up the stairs to her husband. A ball of excitement formed in his chest at the thought of making a new friend._

 _His father placed him down, smoothing out his suit before leading them down stairs and to the main door, where another women and man conversed with his mother. He caught sight of a little boy about his height hiding away behind the strange women's leg. Shying away as Kaito and his farther stepped into the room._

" _Hello" Kaito beamed, bounding over to nervous lad and offered him a red rose "I'm Kaito and I'm going to be the best magician in the world!" He introduced bubbly._

 _The boy shied away at first, unsure how to react before tenderly taking the offered rose and creeping out from behind the leg. Big blue eyes staring innocently into Kaito's indigo ones._

" _Hi Kai-Chan" his voice was soft and angelic causing the elder boy to blush "You can call me Shin-Chan if you like. Thank you for the rose, it's very pretty" He smiled sweetly. A blush of his own surfacing as the older boy beamed happily at him, eyes sparkling._

" _Aww you're so cute Shin-Chan" Kaito exclaimed joyously, hugging the other. Giggles tumbling of their lips._

 _The two became fast friends after that. Boggling their parents with the sheer speed they had for landing themselves in trouble, the cause often being a prank of their creation. And if you didn't find them huddled together receiving a lecture of some sort, they were off gigging, tucked away in some corner, mischief and mayhem never far from their minds._

 _Kaito was enjoying watching the memories of his younger self when the dream space suddenly warped, the land scape shifting until he was standing inside a large auditorium, he turned around and saw a massive stage, with his farther up there, standing dead centre a smirk on his face as he addressed the enchanted audience._

" _This is…" Kaito's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, turning to the left he saw a younger version of himself staring up at his farther, eyes transfixed as he worked his magic. "No... please" he whispered in horror, hand flying to his mouth as tears pricked his eyes. He took a shaky step back as the trick went wrong and the stage caught fire._

 _A numbness settled in as he realised what was happening, he was dreaming of that night. The night his father was murdered. Everything around him distorted for a split second before righting itself, only this time everything looked bigger as if he was seeing this from a child's perspective. Looking down at his hands he realised they were once again small, before his mind could catch up with what was happening a scream rang out and he felt himself being pulled and pushed in different direction as the crowed tried to move away from the fire._

 _Fear bubbled up as the smoke clogged up his nostrils, terror clawing at his chest as he took in the panicked frenzy. He gagged as a putrid smell hit his nose, flesh his mind supplied as he tried to hold in his food- this is what his hand had smelt like after held burnt it during one of his experiments._

 _He could see an amber light glowing in front of him, could feel the heat melting away his skin as it roared and crackled. A dragon he thought, a dragon had come, and his daddy would save him, daddy always saved him._

 _He cried out as the dragon's flames licked its way up the side of the building, consuming all that was in its path. Screams echoing in his ears as well as the stampeding feet of people running away from the burning stage._

" _Uncle Toichi!" A small voice cried out beside him. Shin-Chan! Shin-Chan was with him! But the dragon was getting closer, he had to get him away before the dragon ate them, he rationalised, turning to his friend. But he was already running from him. Running towards the dragon and its fiery breath causing him to lose sight of him as the thick smoke quickly swallowed him up._

" _Tousan! Shin-Chan!" Kaito screamed anguished, body feeling heavy, feet uncooperating, refusing to move in the direction of the stage. Only able to make his arm reach out towards his vanishing friend. Frozen in place. His eyes no longer able to focus on anything in the room, just stinging with the heat and the fear of never seeing his friend again. Where was his daddy? He should be here now, with him, away from the nasty dragon who was ruining the show he cried._

 _His breath came in short pants as he watched the rows in front of him become engulfed like the stage Lungs screaming for air as the smoke chocked him. Could feel the flames brushing against him, scorching his skin. Just before the flame could swallow him a man in a yellow suit picked him up and carried him away to safety._

 _He must have passed out because the next time he came to he was in the arms of his distraught mother who's make up was running and snot coming out her nose. He tried to tell her he was okay but all that came out was a weak croak and a hacking cough, which drew people attention to him. Words were being spoken but he was unable to understand, struggling to focus as his mind tortured him by reliving the moment again, watching as his father and friend vanished because of the dragon's smoke. Quickly the world spiralled into white noise and blurred movements._

 _A state of shock they told him later. Witnessing his father's death and his friend's dangerous actions had caused his body and brain to shut down, being unable to process the facts. From then on days melded into one and faces where just blurs, slowly over time he forgot his reckless friend, his mind being unable to cope with the memories of him, so it locked them away, never to be opened again._

"Shin-Chan" Kaito mumbled upon waking, prying his sticky eyes open, breaking the crust that had formed over them from his tears.

Sitting up he rested his head in his hands, feeling a pounding behind his eyes, shivering at the phantom feeling of the flames still eating away at his body. The memory of the boy running into the fire haunting him. He wasn't mistaken though, Shin-Chan looked exactly like Conan when they were that age. He briefly contemplated the idea of them being the same person but quickly dismissed it, how could Conan be his Shin-Chan? It just wouldn't make sense, even in the crazy world he was living in, where witches preformed curses and jewels granted immortality. Despite all that it was still a stretch too far, even for him.

Anyway, he didn't even know who Shin-Chan was so it's not like him being Conan would make the task any easier.

' _Maybe I should talk to mum. She should know where to find Shin-Chan and his family. Even if he isn't Conan, it would still be nice to see my old friend again'_ He mused stretching. The movement having alerted his doves to being up and resulted in him being dive bombed until he gave them their morning feed.

While Kaito lost himself in his morning routine Conan himself was saying his final goodbyes to Ran.

"You take good care Conan-Kun. No running into murders and dangerous situations when you reunite with your parents, okay?" Ran told him, pulling him in to a hug. "Oh, and make sure you don't go wondering off with any strangers. I know you want to explore but I don't want to be getting a phone call in an hours' time saying you've wondered off" she scolded, pursing her lips as she thought of all the times he had done it to her, hugging him tighter as he memories swept through her.

"Now remember if you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away" She reminded him, releasing him from her hold "I mean it Conan, if you need _anything_ just call" she looked him the eyes intently, stressing the word to drive the point home.

"Don't worry Ran-neechan I will behave. I promise not to wonder off alone, no matter how tempting the idea may be" he gave her a cheeky wink, relived when he saw a small smile light up her face.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will" She gave him a sad smile, eyes far away as she remembered all the adventures they had shared. "Just do me one favour" she said focusing back in on the little boy.

"Anything" Conan nodded, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Spare me and Japan a thought every now and then when you find yourself exploring somewhere new" she tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as she gave him a brittle smile, swallowing roughly when the tears threatened to overflow.

"I will never forget you or anything you've taught me" Conan swore, eyes serious "Japan may not be where I was born but it is my home" he told her, sounding far older then he should be.

"Good" she whispered, voice cracking as she pulled him for another hug, burying her head in his neck as she held him for the last time.

The sound of a car approaching reached their ears and with one last squeeze the Karate champion let him go. Turing to watch as the BMW pulled up beside them. As the driver exited the car Conan forced a bright smile and threw himself at the male.

" **James**!" he greeted in English, wrapping his arms around the elder's middle in a tight hug, mumbling how he had missed the other.

" **Hello, Conan. You ready to leave?** " He asked gently following the youngers lead and speaking in English too.

The child nodded " **Could you put my bags in the back please? I just want to say goodbye to my friend"**

The blonde nodded " **Don't take too long okay? We have a flight to catch"** he told the other, looking down at his watch before leaving Ran and him alone to talk while he put the suitcases in the back.

"Sorry Ran-neechan, I have to go now" he looks at the girl apologetically, wringing his fingers nervously in front of him.

Ran shook her head making a noise of understanding "You take care" she told him, opening the door and helping him climb in.

"You take care of yourself too and keep up your amazing Karate." Conan told her, taking a seat on the chair closest, just this once letting her clip him in, knowing she needed it.

As she moved to pull away, he caught her eye and smiled softly at her "And... Thank you for being the best sister I could ask for" He thanked sincerely, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her neck, feeling the belt constrict his movements, letting her go when the boot was slammed shut.

With a sniff Ran stepped back "Likewise" she laughed, watching as he fiddled with the button on the door, so the window rolled down, letting her shut the door but still being able to converse.

As the door closed, the blonde stepped forward and bowed to her "Thank you for taking care of him" he thanked her in broken Japanese. Giving her a smile as he straightened, making his way to the driver's side and getting in.

"Goodbye!" he shouted out the window, waving as best he could. Feeling his heart constrict when the tears she had managed to hide until now began to trickle down. He watched in the wing mirror as she crumped in on herself, figure slowly being smaller the further they drove. The wind carrying her broken goodbye to him.

"It's okay Shinichi, she will get over it" His mother spoke from the front, pulling of her mask.

"She shouldn't have to 'get over it'" he snarled, guilt beginning to wrap itself around him.

"You couldn't have stayed as Conan for forever" She told him solemnly "What would you have rather done? Lived out your life again? Watching as she mourned the loss of her best friend, see the haunted look in her eye as you grew up to be his doppelganger" She asked, knuckles whitening as she gripped the steering wheel, her anger and disappointment leaking through.

In the back Shinichi let out a loud breath, forcing himself to relax. His mother was right, there was no way this outcome could have been avoided. Whatever he did would have hurt her one way another, at least this way she got back someone who was the same age as her and could relate to her in a way she would never have allowed Conan.

"I know it doesn't feel like it sweetie, but you are doing the right thing. Soon all this will be over and you will be happier for it, you'll see" she comforted him, relaxing her hold from the death grip it had become.

Shinichi smiled weakly at his mother in the review mirror, settling back into his seat, fiddling with Pandora's jewel. There really wasn't much more he could say to that could he?

' **Don't worry, once you are yourself again, you can go around and bring back her smile to make up for it'** Pandora comforted, feeling the mixed emotions coming off her charge.

' _Thanks Pan-Chan_ ' Smiling a little stronger he closed his eyes. He couldn't change what he had done but he could change what happens from here on out. When this was all over, he would make it up to Ran, make up for all the missed calls and the disappearances but most of all, he would make up for all the lies he'd told her, whether she knew of them or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Scene of a sensitive nature. Description of a horrifying transformation (not overly graphic but still not pleasant to read) Also Heiji Accent, yeah its terrible, it deserves a warning of it own.**

A few hours after the tearful goodbyes with Ran, Conan found himself sat on the cot in Haibara's lab, dressed in a "borrowed" hospital scrub that was way too big on him while the for mentioned scientist ran last minuets checks on him. Feeling very much like a lab rat under a microscope with all those eyes on him, watching his every move like a hawk watches it prey.

"Is it really necessary to watch me while she performs all these tests?" the faux child grouched, holding his arm out for her to take his blood pressure. Glaring moodily at the occupants in the room.

"Oh, come now, we've waited a long time for this to happen Shin-Chan, can you blame us for wanting to keep an eye on you?" His mother questioned innocently, pretending her actions weren't annoying her son.

"Yes, if you're making me feel uncomfortable. Watching me have my vitals checked isn't going to speed up the process any faster" he grumbled, eyeing the syringe next to the table distrustfully. "It's not like anything will happen if you take your eyes of me for the next few minutes"

"Yeah, we've heard that one before" Hattori mumbled to himself, smirking when the little detective turned to him, eyes blazing

"And pray tell, why are you here again?" Shinichi sulked, crossing his arms in a huff, knowing a losing battle when he saw one.

"Because I'm your bests friend and you would be lost without me?" the tanned detective tried, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's someone else" he deadpanned. Making sure not to show any amusement in his facial expressions or body language.

"Ah, then it must be because you're the only thing of interest in my life at the moment" Hattori nodded, rocking back on his heels.

"Pfft yeah okay" Shinichi laughed, feeling the tension that had built up uncoil at the familiar bantering. Shoulders dropping from their previously hunched position.

"I don't know if I should feel honoured at that or sorry that your life is so dismal that you require me to get entertainment" the child told the other, a cheeky smile lighting up his face as he saw the comment strike a nerve. He took great pleasure in watching the teen try and decide if it was meant as in insult or not.

"Defiantly the latter" the professor chuckled, he too watching the indecision the teen had at the comment.

At his input, the Osakian sent him a scandalised look. Causing Shinichi's parents, who had been quiet while the exchange went on to release a laugh of their own. Successfully breaking the tension in the room.

"Your vitals are stable so I'm happy to go ahead with what we had planned originally" Haibara informed him, checking her results. Bringing everyone back on track.

"Originally planned?" Hattori asked, confusion colouring his tone. He was under the impression that there was only one way to take it.

"Yeah, we decided that for it to take effect faster then I need be given a diluted form, meaning I'm having it injected directly into the blood stream" he explained, shivering slightly at the thought of something pricking his skin.

"But, why can't you do it your usual way?" His mother questioned, perplexed as to why they were complicating such a simple matter.

"Well for one it will take effect quicker" he told her, hoping she would leave it at that.

He knew his wish wouldn't be fulfilled when he saw her eyes narrow "And?" she pressed.

He looked away stubbornly, refusing to elaborate on the other reason.

"Shinichi" her tone warning as she crossed her arms across her chest, frowning down at her son.

Shinichi released a heavy sigh, curling in on himself as he felt his cheeks redden. "And since being force-fed a poison in the shape of a pill, I have built up an aversion to any pill-based medicine, I'd much rather skip the trauma of psyching myself up to take it when I can easily have it done this way" he admitted reluctantly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed to the floor to avoid catching anyone's gaze.

"Oh Shinichi" his mother breathed pityingly, unintentionally making him defensive.

"Yes well, now we have that cleared up, let gets get on with the show" he growled impatiently, turning his body away from his mother in an attempt to quill his raging soul. Not wanting his last words to his mother- if they were- to be ones of anger.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten before letting it out, forcefully relaxing his shoulders before turning to the women that birthed him.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to sound pitying, I just don't like admitting to it since it's something silly to fear" he told her truthfully, giving her a shaky smile.

His mother shook her head, eyes glassy as she met his gaze "No, it's not silly. I think if any of us were in your position we would feel the same, I'm sorry I forced the issue" she apologised, reaching out and grabbing the nearest hand and gave it a light encouraging squeeze.

He gripped her hand back tightly, smile strengthening slightly at the love and support she gave him. It was times like these that made him grateful to have these people as his parents. Sure, they spent the majority of their time travelling the word, only popping in on the odd occasion and mostly sticking to phone calls or skype. But they loved him and always made time in their busy schedules to make sure he knew he was loved and that he could come to them about anything.

"It's time Kudo-Kun" the chibi scientist voice pulled him from his thoughts. He gave her a sharp nod and settled back against the stiff cotton. Wearily watching the needle as she carefully made her way over to him. He may have said he preferred this method, that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Now" She tapped the tube, pressing the button until an arch of serum flowed through the nib "I must warn you Kudo-Kun, with all the temporary antidotes you've ingested, you now only have a sixty percent chance that this may work" the little scientists warned, face grave. "I know that's still well over the odds but its lower then I would have liked" she carried on seeing the look of confusion at her dislike for the odds.

"Surely you're focusing on the negatives here Ai-Chan" his mother protested, looking on disapprovingly. Wasn't his mother being judge-y today Conan thought distantly.

"The fact still remains Mrs Kudo, that your son has a forty percent chance of dying compared to his nil percent the year previously, so forgive me if I want him to know the risks of just what he is getting himself into" the child told the elder women calmly, a bite to her voice, betraying her upset at being judged in such a way. She glared at the women coldly before turning back to address her son.

"If that happens, your body will be unable to cope with the stress and will collapse in on itself, thus allowing the poison to take effect - after all a poison is still a poison" she told him, washing the spot she was going to prick with antiseptic, looking up to catch his eye to make sure he was listening.

The little detective nodded in understanding, watching what she did with a critical eye.

A movement to his left caught his attention, turning his gaze he saw his mother shifting in his father's arms anxiously.

"Don't worry, you can't kill me that easily" He winked playfully, trying to placate their worries, he never was very good at comforting, so humour was his go-to method.

"Oh, my darling boy" his mother hiccupped, tears already running down her face. No doubt focusing on the least likely of the two scenario's "You've gotta come back to us okay" She said into his father's shoulder, taking a shouldering breath as she allowed her emotions to take over her.

Looking to his father Shinichi saw that he was looking just as affected as his mother, only he was managing to hide it for the sake of his wife, being her pillar of support in this troubling time. His line of sight was broken when Ai leaned over him, attaching a heart monitor before stepping back, allowing him to see the group before him again.

"Yeah Kudo, I've still gotta prove I'm tha best detective out of tha two of us." Hattori chipped in, seeing what the younger was trying to do and wanting to help anyway he could. Both working on the principle of if they didn't laugh, they'd cry.

Shinichi smirked at his friend's comment, never more grateful to have his snarky friend at his side then now "We both know I'm the better detective" he grinned mischievously "Just you wait and see" he promised, a challenging glint in his eyes.

After that exchange a comfortable silence fell over the room, his mothers' sobs having died down once again. Feeling at peace Shinichi felt himself beginning to relax, his contracting muscles beginning to soften. Taking the opportunity while it presented itself, Ai Carefully inserted the needle and began dosing him. A second later she removed it and placed a plaster over the entry point and took a step back. Keeping a watchful eye over him.

At first nothing happened, other than the initial sting of being stabbed he felt nothing. There was none of the familiar burning sensation or the pulsations of pain he usually got after taking the pills. Sitting up he stretched, hoping to jumpstart the transition but still nothing. As he opened his mouth to relay this to the group a raging fire engulfed him, tearing a scream from his throat. Chocking for breath he collapsed back onto the bed, back arching as he clawed at his chest. Face wet with tears as he wailed in agony. Twisting and jerking trying to rid his body of the pain.

Shinichi tried to catalogue what it felt like, trying to keep his mind active in the hopes it would distract him. All his mind seemed to be able to conjure up was the image of his bones turning into molten lava and his muscles were being ripped apart.

His heart raced and body spasmed, sweat pouring out of every pour. Shrieks and screams spilling from his abused throat. Ever so slowly his limbs began to extend as his body grew, making him look like he was twelve years old. Suddenly the pain spiked to an unbelievable level. His eyes rolled back, body convulsing, screams becoming nothing but a high-pitched cry.

The adults turned away finding it unbearable to watch any longer, covering their ears, tears pricking their eyes at the obvious agony the boy was going through. Suddenly another noise was thrown into the mix, a cry of despair.

"No!" Ai cried out, rushing in closer to the boy's side, eyes flying to the monitor in front of her, taking in its frantic lines and fast paced beeping "Kudo, you have to keep fighting, your almost there, just a little longer please! Don't give up!" she yelled, desperately trying to find a way to help, praying he could still hear her and do as she was commanding.

"What's wrong with him? Why are you so distressed? isn't this normal?" The professor fired in rapid succession, anxiously coming up beside her. The rest looking on with wide terrified eyes.

"The strain is too much for his body. It's beginning to tire and give out. If it carries on, he will die!" She turned anguished eyes to her adoptive father. He immediately pulled her into a hug holding her close.

A loud sob reverberated around the room. "Can't you do something Ai-Chan?" Mr Kudo asked, embracing his sobbing wife, Hattori stood to the side, head bowed hiding his expression from the rest as his fist clenched tightly at his side.

"I'm so sorry" she cried, looking at the monitors with dulled eyes "there is nothing I can do. All that's happening is chemically based, if I was to interfere now, I could make things worse and more painful for him. We've just got to pray that the poison slows down long enough for him to change" she told the mother, voice full of regret. Guilt chocking her as visions of her standing over the coffin of the boy she had come to see as a brother flashed before her eyes.

Unknown to them, another being had been watching over them, listening in on their conversations. She frowned as it became obvious that the occupants in the room were of no help to the ailing boy. Pandora knew she could not let her Shin-Chan die, not when he had so much to live for. She had made a promise all those years ago to watch out for the boy as he did her, she'd be damned if she was going to let something as pesky as poison take her best friend away. Seeing no other alternative, she made her presence known to the humans residing inside the room.

" **I can save him"** her voice echoed through the room, causing its occupant to jump and turn to where they thought to voice was coming from. Upon turning they found themselves standing in front of a wispy female version of Shinichi. Hair tumbling down in waves over her shoulder, eyes just as bright as the original but with softer jawline and bone structure to match her feminine physic. She wore a flowing white dress that reached mid-thigh, showing off her curved figure.

"How?" the father asked suspiciously, snapping out of his shock first. His analytical mind questioning her presents but dismissing it out of hand as its relevance didn't match his need to help his son.

" **I can save your son, but it comes at a price"** she warned. Searching their faces for any sign of objection she went on **"He shall never know the sweet embrace of death, instead he will remain with me for all eternity as my guardian"** she cautioned, laying it all out for them to choose as they saw fit, after all, she could only grant the wishes of the willing. Without their consent she was powerless to do anything.

"So, you're saying that for him to live he must become immortal?" Heiji clarified, eyebrows drawn as he tried to see a way out without damning his friend to a life of servitude.

The magical being nodded in confirmation, already knowing the questions that were running through the young detective's mind. He was no doubt suspicious of her claims as well as her reasoning behind them, but now was not the time for him to voice them, she was running out of time and arguing with him about magic would do nothing, instead she sought out the mother, knowing she would believe her and would choose what was best for her son.

Yukiko stared at Pandora, her eyes boring into her very soul as she tried to come to the decision. It was so hard, this was her baby she was asking to choose between allowing a chance of life or allowing him a painful death, but her morals fort against her, churning up reasons as to why she should not save her son.

God, she hated the fact she had these options, if Shinichi had listened to her, then Pandora wouldn't be here to offer a solution, but then if she wasn't, would she wish for her to be? To be given this choice no matter how difficult it may be?

Lost in her battle of wills her eyes subconsciously fell on the being cause of all her suffering. Looking down at her son, her baby, they very thing she brought into the world, she saw his pain in his laboured breathing, the glazed over look in his eyes, no longer aware of anything but his own suffering. She took in his sickly compaction, his sweat covered gown, body nothing but skin and bone, but most of all, she saw all the love and potential in him. Saw a future waiting to be lived, and the answer came easily to her.

"Do it" she whispered "Save my son," she turned back to her sons look alike, looking her in the eye "but promise me one thing" she gripped her husband's hand tight, feeling the tremors in her arms as she kept her voice steady "When he falls in love, you will make them immortal too, so that my son may not travel this world alone and will have someone to share the burden of guarding you. Then and only then will I allow you to save him" She told the girl in an authorative tone, making it clear that the condition was none negotiable.

Pandora smiled at the condition **"It shall be done, you have my word, Shinichi shall never be alone** " bowed the girl, a golden light surrounding her signifying the promise she had made.

Yukiko closed her eyes and swallowed roughly, praying that she hadn't just made a mistake and done a deal with the devil. That her son wouldn't resent her for making him live forever in such a corrupt world. She took a deep shaky breath and counted to ten before releasing it, sinking back into her lovers hold, letting him support her weight.

While Yukiko tried to calm her raging her heart and quiet her rebelling mind, Pandora walked over to her protector and touched the jewel in which she resided in. She whispered a few words in foreign tongue into his ear. Instantly the words took affect and Shinichi's shaking body stilled. Within seconds the moonlight that had been casting an eerie glow in the room brightened and made its focus point the adolescent laying in the bed, bathing the in a white glow. Gradually the colour of the light began to change, signifying the power of Pandora mixing with the Luna beams, soon a crimson glow was emanating off the boy.

The magical being turned back to address the family **"He will awaken in two days, returned to his original form."** She looked down at the teen stuck in a child's body fondly, brushing his sweaty fringe off his forehead **"However, the poison has caused some damage. I have cleansed his system of it, but he shall have to work though the after effects I'm afraid."**

"After effects?" Hattori questioned, having finally found his voice. Being a detective, he always believed in accepting proven facts, and this was defiantly a case and point of that.

" **He will be malnourished for a few months"** She turned to look at the detective **"needing help to move around and feeding, along with other basic things."** she gave the teen a cheeky smile.

" **He's gonna throw a hissy when he finds out that he's going to be reliant on you for pretty much everything"** a mischievous look entered her eye at the thought of all the trouble she could stir up while he was bed ridden.

"And what makes you think I will be sticking around long enough to deal with that" Hattori teased, a smirk gracing his handsome features.

" **Secret"** Pandora whispered with a wink, resting her pointer finger on her lip. A clearing of a throat reminded her, that her job wasn't done yet. Turning to the source she saw an anxious looking group, waiting on her to expand on what was wrong for him to be laid up in such a way.

" **Other than suffering severe malnourishment and dehydration he will make a full recovery"** She informed the family **"I will be able to speed up his recovery process, but it will still take time. So be patient with him"** she turned to face her best friend again, a soft look in her eye as she checked on him before bowing to the room and vanishing without a trace.

A collective sigh of relief was exhaled. Smiling at the now eighteen-year-old Kudo Shinichi, who was sleeping soundly, still a faint red illuminance coming off him as the moon returned to its original state.

Now they had a clear look at the lad they could see just how much of a battering the transformation had been on him. Gone where his soft cheeks with a healthy glow, instead they were hollow and sickly white, arms that were usually bulking with muscle were reduced to nothing but skin and bone. Thin and brittle looking, matching his twig like legs. His clothes hid his protruding hip bone and ribs. All in all, the detective looked like he was a hairs breath away from deaths door.

The group exchanged looks, nodding in agreement. A silent understanding forming between them. They knew the road ahead would be rough and would be most likely be full of pot holes, but they were so grateful to still have the detective with them, that they just couldn't bring themselves to care, vowing to do all they could to make the next few months as comfortable as possible for the returned teen.

Ooo0ooo

' _Where am I?'_ Shinichi thought, looking around the vast empty black void, he tried to think back as to where he was or why he was their but all he could remember was a blinding pain and then…nothing, he couldn't remember anything.

" **We are in a safe haven your mind created when you underwent the stress of transformation"** A familiar voice answered. The detective was taken by surprise thinking he was alone and was positive he didn't say anything aloud.

" **You didn't, our minds and souls are linked, I can hear what you think just as you can me, if you chose to that is."** voice spoke again, echoing through the darkness, disorientating Shinichi as he tried to find its source. It seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, spinning in slow circles, eyes scanning the vas void in front of him, trying to pick out a shape of some sort to identify the voice as.

" **Easy Shinichi, its only me"** the voice placated from behind him. He spun around quickly, only to find a female version of himself staring back at him with an amused expression. At the sight of her he let out a relived laugh, body relaxing into a more comfortable stance. Recognizing her instantly.

Eyeing her up and down he realised that she had mimicked her form to match his but in the opposite gender. He could already foresee all the trouble she was going cause when she was finally able to stabilise it for the human eye to see.

"Must you be in that form? It's so embarrassing" He moaned, giving her puppy dog eyes to change "surely you have a form you would be even more comfortable in" he pleaded, batting his lashes as he tried to make himself as cute as possible, in the hopes it would discourage her from the mischief he could see brewing in her eyes.

" **I happen to rather like this form actually"** she giggled giving him a twirl, sticking her tongue out at him when he levelled her with an unimpressed stare. **"Look on the bright side, nobody would will mistake me as your girlfriend looking like this"** she pointed out smugly.

Shinichi shuddered at the thought and conceded that maybe there was some merit in her doppelganger act. Keen to move on he found himself looking around the empty space in hope of inspiration.

Thinking back, he remembered she mentioned that he had created this in his mind because of a transformation. Snippets of the outside world trickled in, forming a theatre in his own minds as he watched what he had already gone through. When it was done, he sat back, exhausted and asked the question he was dreading the answer to.

"Go on, tell me, how bad is it? Will I forever be chained to my bed or will I make a miraculous recovery?" He asked, too tired to stand any longer so lowered himself down on to the floor. Waiting for the verdict with bated breath.

At the question, the playful smile Pandora had been sporting disappeared. Her body stiffening as she turned away from him, unable to meet his eyes as she thought back to all that had happened.

" **It's bad Shinichi"** she told him voice emotionless, arms coming up to wrap around herself as a haunted look crossed her face.

" **Your body couldn't handle the stress and was beginning to shut down."** Her fist clenched at her sides, knuckles whitening with the force of the pressure **"The only way you could live was if your parents formed a contract with me. Giving me permission to help in exchange for your eternal life"** She shifted her weight slightly, giving away the discomfort she felt at admitting such a thing but bravely soldiered on.

" **Your parents chose to save you and in doing so made you immortal. You are now my permanent guardian."** It was silent after she said that, Pandora waiting for the blow up that was inevitable, while Shinichi was at a loss for what to say. Eventually it became too much for Pandora and words came spilling out.

" **I am so sorry this ever-happened Shinichi"** she rushed out, eyes wild and frantic as she threw out her hands in panicked gestures **"I know you never wanted this, but it was the only way. Ai couldn't help you and I only had two options, either to give your life without death or-"** abruptly she came to a stop, refusing to say anymore, facing shutting down as her eyes pleaded with him to understand

" **Or what?"** Shinichi asked, still she said nothing **"Or what Pandora?"** he asked again, this time a bite entering his tone. He'd dealt with enough shit today he didn't need to add a stubborn Pandora to his ever-growing list.

Compelled to tell him, to not make it any harder on him she blurted out what she didn't want him to know **"Or to have someone die in your place"** she cried out, an anguish look sweeping across her face **"I offered your parents the lesser of the two evils because I knew you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if they chose the latter. Please forgive me"** she bowed low, begging for understanding and forgiveness.

Shinichi remined quiet, mind running a million miles a minuet as he tried to sort through and digest all the information set before him. She did sound sorry for what she had done but he knew she neither regretted nor was apologetic for the end result, she was sorrier that it had happened the way it did, which to be frank bugged him a little. He would have preferred this to be done on his terms and when he chose to change, but he couldn't say he wasn't grateful for it. He always knew that one day he would have to choose how much she meant to him, whether she meant more to him then continuing on into the afterlife with his family. I suppose you can say he was relived the choice had been made for him, as well as it not effecting anyone else's chances at a happily ever after.

He knew he had been quiet too long when he felt Pandora moving restlessly beside him, her eyes burning a hole in the side of his skull with the intensity of the stare being directed at him.

"Thank you" he whispered finally, voice cracking as he stared of into the distance. A mixture of emotions on display as he tried to work through them.

There were so many thoughts rushing around his head, some he wanted to say to her, others he would like to keep to himself. He realised he would have to say something more than thank you to appease her though. "I know making that choice couldn't have been easy for you and I'm grateful you left the final decision up to my parents." He started, pausing as he debated with himself on where to go from there.

"I can't promise I won't be mad and a little upset for a while, considering we both know an all-powerful being like yourself would have a lot more than two options to go with" he gave her a knowing look, eyes narrowing in suppressed anger when he saw her head duck down, hiding her eyes from view, conforming his theory. There was another way that didn't involve immortalisation, but he brushed that aside for now, not wanting to know. Maybe one day, far away in the future he would bring this conversation up again, but for now he was happier playing ignorant.

"I suppose it won't be all bad, just think of how many things I could try out now, the things I could learn and experience. Plus, it means I can keep my promise to Toichi" he mused thoughtfully, hand coming to cup his chin as he moved past the anger. Looking or at least trying to look at the positives of the situation, even if he couldn't find many at this very second.

Her words from a few nights ago echoed in his head _I shall always be with you_ made it hard for him to ignore the fact that he may have agreed to this on a subconscious level all along. After all, had he not thanked her for insinuating she would always be with him? The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth "You were right" he whispered, a bitter smile stretching across his lips "we will always be together" a watery laugh left his mouth, soon giving way to soft sobs as all that had happened in the last few hours crashed into him like a freight train.

Pandora rushed over to her only friend, unable to hold herself back any longer from both seeking and giving comfort. Kneeling beside him she pulled him into a tight hug, holding him as he cried, knowing he both hated and loved what he had become. She cried along with him, both in the relief that she would never have to be alone again but at the sadness of what she had to do to get that. She loved her human too much to let him die and now he was hurting because of it.

Tapping into his thoughts once more, she listened as he raved in his own mind, listing all the reasons he despised this outcome. There were many reasons she realised but none more prominent then the thoughts of him no longer having the chance to fall in love, of having to watch all those around him die and having to watch mankind as it destroyed itself over and over, creating new wars and more poverty as the times changed.

As she listened on, she felt his thoughts shift to a more positive, lighter reasons for loving his new lease of life. She learned that he loved that he could now take his time in learning and perfecting things. Loved how he could become a musician later in life if he wanted, no longer having to be constricted by his need for justice. Loved how he would be privy to watching the world change for the better, shaping into a beautiful place. But most of all, he loved how he wouldn't have to worry about Pandora if he was to die.

Hearing her befriends inner turmoil over being unable to be with the person he loved she smiled, knowing if out of anything she could sooth him out of that grief.

" **Shin-chan."** She murmured into his neck to catch his attention. When she knew she had it she carried on, carding a soothing hand through his hair. **"Your parents didn't just allow me to take you out of life's circle, they also made a condition, a clause if you would, in our contract"** Shinichi was stock still as he listened to her, hardly daring to breath as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

" **For their permission I had to promise that if you were ever to fall in love then I would make them too, immortal. So you would not live out your day's alone. I agreed, but understand this, even if they hadn't, I still would have added it. No one deserves to live their life out without experiencing the feeling of love."** She rambled, stroking his hair, twisting it around her finger before smoothing it back out. A small smile lighting up her face as she felt him sag against her in relief.

The ache in his heart of what he had lost lessoned hearing her say that. He was so proud to have a friend like her, who thought of others and did all in her power to help. Once the tears had dried and he'd cried himself out, the detective geek pulled away slightly to get a better look at her face.

"So, why am I still here then?" he asked confused, surly if she had stepped in, he should be awake by now. Pandora wiped away the remnants of his tears before answering.

" **The poison got to you before I could, right now you are severely malnourished and dehydrated. My magic will speed things up, so you may sleep through the worst of it, but you will still be weak and needing help once you return"** she explained.

The detective nodded in acknowledgment, frowning thoughtfully. "How did you turn me immortal? Tonight, wasn't a full moon, it was a half moon, and the book said you need the full moon to create the elixir" he looked at his sister in all but blood accusingly, having picked up on a few errors in her story, noting how they didn't match to what the book he had read all those years ago said, which up until now had been pretty accurate depiction.

" **While it's true I can make someone immortal that way, it is not the only way."** She admitted. Sighing when she saw the look that was usually directed at criminals fall on her, all but ordering her to start talking. **"You see there are cases like you where the moon isn't full enough for me to use, so a backup method was created. There's a drawback to it though, it uses up a lot more energy than I would normally use. I also have to memorise a chant which is a pain in the ass since it can't be in standard English"** she grouched, pouting at the unfairness of it all.

"What kinda chant is it?" Shinichi as curiously, eager to learn more. Pandora smiled indulgently at him.

" **I chant 'oh beloved moon, give this mortal eternal life' which holds the same power as a full solar beam only not as pretty."** She grinned **"Oh, and it has to be said in language time forgot,** **Xiongnu** **"** She added before he could ask.

Having shifted positions during their talk, she found herself sat with her legs out in front of her, resting on the palm of her hands behind her. Shinichi having moved slightly, curling up with his head resting on his knees beside her. About five minutes into their comfortable silence She noticed his eyes drooping before snapping back open, refusing to give in and get some rest. Gently she guided the stubborn detective to lie down, head resting on her thighs, while the rest of him remained curled in on himself.

" **Rest now. I will keep you company"** she soothed, caressing his hair in a soothing manner, humming an old song she'd heard centuries ago to help him get to sleep.

It didn't take long for the teen to fall into a restful slumber, comforted with the knowledge Pandora would look after him. When he next opened his eyes, he would be back in his room, in his own body, reunited once again with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: None other than Heiji's accent**_

During the two days Silver bullet-as Vermouth poetically dubbed him- laid unconscious, Hattori had stayed with the Kudo's at the Kudo resident.

It been decided shorty after that strange girl had left, that Hattori would be his primary carer as he would be able to entertain the teen as well as keep the media from catching wind of his strange behaviour, unlike Mr and Mrs Kudo. Although Hattori had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to with Kudo's parents not wanting to be tied down to one place for a prolonged period of time than anything else.

Dismissing the thought as he knew it would only lead to problems, he looked down at the still peacefully sleeping detective and thought back to the first night the two-day coma had started. The first thing they had done was sneak the prone detective back to his own house in preparation of him waking. Setting him up on an IV drip that was to help mend his battered body and a warm comfortable bed to mend his sore muscles.

The good news was that the teen was already looking better. He no longer looked like the flesh covered skeleton and more like Emily from Corpse bride, just less blue. Despite the remarkably quick recovery, the teen would still need a wheel chair for a few weeks, just so his muscles mass could build back up to a more acceptable level.

While Haibara was monitoring his health and his parents acted as normal so no one would get suspicious. Hattori was tasked with the job of setting up entertainment for the duration of Kudo's house bound phase. Which when you think about it was relatively easy thing to do. The teen in question loved anything that would stimulate his mind and to have someone to keep him company, often with an interesting discussion to keep him occupied. The only problem that Hattori could foresee was him running out of material to keep his mind active, which he had already taken care of, by signing him up to a puzzle lovers' subscription which would send new and intricate puzzles every day.

He'd just brought in a collection of mystery books he knew his friend was fond of when he heard a weak groan from the bed. He shot up from his kneeled position by the bookshelf, stumbling to the bed side. Almost falling on top of the waking teen in his rush to get to him.

Shinichi felt a warm present appear to his left "Hey Kiddo, ya with us?" A strong Osaka dialect voice asked, presumably the source of the welcoming heat.

Shinichi opened a bleary eye. His head felt like he was on a merry go round, the room spinning and fuzzy. He closed his eyes once more for a few seconds before trying again, finding that the fuzziness and nausea had eased.

"Hey" he croaked, mouth feeling like sand paper. Smiling lazily up at the other detective "Guess you don't get to take my title as best detective" He joked, mouthing the words carefully as he his tongue rebelled against him, feeling heavy and uncooperative, making it difficult for him to speak.

"Aww shucks, I better try harder ta smother ya in ya'r sleep then." His teased back, a joyful smile lightening up his face "How 'r ya feelin'?" he asked on a serious note, smile dimming as concern crept into his eyes.

"Like somebody made me eat my mother's cooking" he answered truthfully, head lolling to the side so he could look at his friend. "but considering it could be worse, I think I'll make it" He promised, gingerly pushing himself upright, arms shaking at the strain and already out of breath. Half way into a sitting position he felt all his remaining strength desert him, just as he was about to collapse a pair of strong hands caught his shoulder and slither around his waist. Ever so gently those arms eased him into a sitting potion before leaving again.

Shinichi sat still for a few moments, breathing erratic as he tried to catch his breath. Eyes closed as he focused on nothing but getting oxygen to his very much needed brain. Once he felt strong enough, he opened his eyes again and looked gratefully to his long-time friend, who was sat at his side, patiently waiting for him to be alright again.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, running a critical eye over the other, trying to see if he had hurt himself in anyway.

Shinichi nodded weakly "Just don't have the energy yet" he told him breathlessly, a light layer of perspiration coating his forehead.

Hattori nodded in understanding "Don't push yourself. You have to remember your still recovering so you won't be up to doing even the minutest of tasks yet" He admonished with a frown. Worry and concern written as plain as day on his face.

The younger gave him and apologetic look "Sorry" he whispered, eye darting away in guilt for worrying him unnecessarily. He knew he would be weak for a couple of days, but he didn't think he would be so feeble as to not be able to sit up on his own. He had seriously misjudged what Pandora meant by bad.

Taking pity on the lonely looking detective Hattori moved off his knees and sat on the edge of the bed, balancing precariously so as not to take up too much room and began to fill him in on what he had missed during his two days beauty sleep.

"And then your father forgot your mother at the after party" Hattori laughed. During the conversation he had moved further on the bed and now sat at the other's feet, legs crossed.

"No way" Shinichi giggled "what did she do?" he asked curiously, leaning forward on to his bunched-up knees.

"She rang him and made him come get her, which he did, spewing apology after apology. It wasn't until the next day did we discover her revenge. She had-" he broke off, unable to carry on as he was laughing to much "s-she'd put itching powder in his pants and hidden all his credit cards so he couldn't buy new ones" he sniggered, clutching his side as tears of laughter leaked out.

"Sh-heheh She actually did that?" Shinichi gasped out, face flushed as his eyes sparkled with unsuppressed mirth. Hattori nodded, his boisterous laughter filling the room.

"She always threatened to do it" he wheezed "I didn't think she would actually do it though. Please tell me you got pictures" he pleaded, clutching at his stomach.

"I can do you one better" Hattori grinned pulling out his phone and waving at the detective "I got it all on video" and proceeded to play the video, laughing uproariously when he got a close up of his father doing an ant's in my pants dance routine. Once the it was over, and they had managed to calm themselves of the hysteria, that got on to talking about other things.

A third of the way through one of Hattori's cases Shinichi spied a platter of to the side. Curious he asked what it was, pointing to the plate as Hattori turned to look. The tan detective got up to retrieve the plate and offered it to the younger, who snapped up a piece of carrot and began to slowly chew on it. Allowing the other to reposition himself and the plate so it was within easy access and continued on with his story.

While the ill teen was half through his second carrot the sound of footsteps alerted them that someone was heading their way and quietened down, waiting to see who the mystery visitor was.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Shinichi mimicked bugs bunny perfectly as the mini scientist walked in, carrying a tray with a medium sized bowel placed upon it.

"Your weight I'm hoping" she monotoned back, straight faced. Nodding approvingly to the carrot stick hanging loosely between his fingers.

"Aww your no fun" Shinichi pouted, crossing his arms "Anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me" he huffed, looking at her sullenly.

Hattori laughed pulling him into a playful hug. Mindful of the pressure he used as he draped his arm around the others shoulder, cradling his head against his neck. "Don' ya worry Kudo, I still Luv ya" He teased. The ill boy turned to the little girl, snuggling closer to his friend before bopping his tongue out at her. Enjoying the warmth his friend gave off.

"Aww how sweet, you two are so adorable, I'm going to throw up" she deadpanned, stepping closer to the bed "Now try and eat as much as you can please" she ordered sternly, handing him a bowl of chicken soup.

Shinichi stayed cuddled in close to Hattori, eyeing the soup with distrustful eyes, resulting in the Osakian having to reach over and grab the bowl, holding it within reach for Kudo to eat from. When the other made no move to actually eat it Hattori knew something had to be wrong.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked the other, carefully moving the bowl so it was in a more stable place. He felt the other shake his head, the fair hairs tickling against his neck, creating an odd sensation. "Why not?" he questioned confused. The soup didn't look too bad and it certainly smelt appealing.

"Don't wanna" Shinichi refused, turning his head away from the bowl in a moment of childishness.

Feeling the laser point of an angry stare, Hattori turned slightly, and saw the little girl glaring menacingly at the stubborn teen.

"Come on, try some. Before the little Neechan forces it down your throat" he coaxed anxiously, a nervous sweat breaking out as the staring continued. He was not in the mood to play witness to a murder.

"Who made it?" Shinichi grumbled into the tan detectives' shoulder, he knew a losing battle when he saw one, didn't mean he had to make it easy on them though.

"I did Kudo-Kun" Haibara answered, her foot tapping as she waited impatiently for him to eat. And people said she was the child, evidently, they hadn't met Kudo yet.

Now armed with the knowledge that his mother hadn't touched it, he moved his head out of its hiding place and carefully picked up the spoon Haibara had provided.

Taking a tentative sip, he nodded in satisfaction when he found it to be nice and went for another. Body relaxing with each spoonful he took.

While this was happening, Hattori held the bowl steady, not wanting it to spill all over the freshly cleaned bedding. Once Haibara was happy that the detective would continue to eat without her presence she left the room, leaving the two deceives alone again.

While the violinist slowly made his way through the food, leaning harder into his friend with each passing second, the Osaka-ian thought on how different his friend was acting. Before now, the sickly detective would of pushed him away, uncomfortable with prolonged contact. Now he seemed to be actively searching it out.

"How come ya'll touchy feely now. Ya weren't before" The kendo champion blurted out to his friend when he saw him began to lag in his eating. Shinichi hummed thoughtfully, resting his head on his friend's shoulder, pausing in his intake.

' **Aww I like this Shinichi, much more adorable to watch.'** Pandora teased affectionately causing the other to grumble internally. **'It must have tripped your natural submissive inclinations that you had locked away. Such as needing constant gentle and loving touch and having someone nearby after going through all this'** she offered her theory.

She had noticed over the years she walked the earth that humans had gradually become more stoic in their mannerisms. They still had the hierarchy found in packs, they just became less prone to an emotional outburst and therefore less likely to seek out comfort in others. She had especially noticed this in Shinichi. The older he got the less inclined he was to be touched.

"Pan-Chan says that my natural need for a reassuring touch has stemmed from my near-death experience and having to go through such a traumatic ordeal" he summarised uncaringly, just loving the warmth the hot-headed detective gave off.

"Guess tha' make's sense. I know if I were ta go through tha' I would be tha' same." The cap wearing boy mused. He thought over the words and frowned, who the hell was Pan-Chan? Nobody had spoken and yet Shinichi had said someone else had told him the answer.

The more Hattori thought the more worried he became, not just with his friend hearing voices but also that strange girl who appeared from out of nowhere and somewhat healed him before entering the gem hanging around the detective's neck. Given the parents reaction to the girl, it was fairly obvious they knew her and what…abilities she possessed.

Speaking of abilities, what the hell did she do?! With those weird lights and omnibus words? As a detective it was essential to be open minded and entertain all possibilities, but even for him, this was a stretch too far. I mean magic? That was like asking the pope if he had been a cat in a previous life, it simply wasn't done and yet here he was, talking to his best friend who a few hours ago was on deaths door, with literally no option of a recovery. It was kinda hard to dispute when facts were presented to you like that.

Thinking about it, perhaps this 'Pan-Chan' was the girl in the gem and they were able to communicate telepathically. That would make sense actually, considering she knew what was going on without anyone having to say anything. God, what rabbit hole had he fallen down in this time? First a poison that can reverse the human body back to an earlier stage in life and now this, a magical girl who lived in a stone around his friends' neck. Madness, complete and utter madness.

Suddenly his Attention was brought back to the pale boy as a clink sounded around the room and a cheek nuzzled against his shoulder.

"I'm sleepy" Shinichi yawned, closing his eyes. Spoon now resting in the bowl as his hands laid limply across his lap.

"Ya get some sleep, I'll stay here wit' ya in case ya need anythin" He whispered, moving the half empty bowl to the side. Snuggling down the bed, laying the sleeping boy against him, rearranging him until he released a contented sigh. Eventually being lulled to sleep by Shinichi's deep even breaths.

When Mr Kudo went upstairs later in the day to check on his son, he found the two of them curled up under the blankets together. Hattori holding Shinichi in a protective embrace, while Shinichi was curled in close with a small content smile resting upon his face.

The elder leaned against the door way, taking in the rare sight of his child resting. It had been so long since he had last seen his son so trusting as to sleep with another being in his room, and so peacefully at that. Usually he was agitated and often tossed and turned, knowing there was someone in a close vicinity and unable to relax. It was something that had worried him as a farther, thinking on what it would be like when he found himself a partner to settle down with, he was pleased to see his worries were unjustified.

"Dear?" his wife whispered coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, chin resting on his broad shoulder. Watching their son sleeping peacefully over her husband's shoulder.

"Would you look at that." She murmured quietly "I must admit, I had my doubts about the closeness between them and whether the lad could look after my baby. Given how hot headed and tempered he is I wouldn't have been surprised to hear them arguing already. In fact, I was prepared with a big speech and everything, but it seems all pointless now. It takes a very special person to get my baby to sleep that peacefully with them still in the room, it seems I judged him unfairly in my hast to make Shinichi happy" The actress remarked, gazing at the two with a look usually reserved for a basket of kittens.

The two stood in the door way a little longer, taking in the peacefulness of the room, permanently etching the image into their minds. Feeling like the proud parents they were, a warmth settling in their chests, knowing their son would be safe while he slept on.

"Come dear, let's leave them to sleep"Yukiko whispered regretfully **,** ushering her husband away as she pulled the door closed, leaving the two teens to continue to rest undisturbed.

A month went by and gradually, Shinichi built back his stamina and muscle. Now he was able stand, a bit Shakely and with the need for support close at hand, but still. It was progress. And after weeks of not feeling like himself he could finally say that yes, he was on the mend and would be back to his old way of life in no time.

However, there was the in-between bit to deal with before he could get there yet. If he was being honest, he found that bit rather dull and uneventful. After all, there was only so many books you could read before you began craving the hustle and bustle of the lively world beyond his window.

"I'm bored Heiji! Play with me ̴" the detective whined, draping himself over the side of the sofa. Staring at his friend with his big blue eyes, knowing he was powerless to resist them. Unfortunately, that trick only worked if he was looking, and since Heiji knew he would use that tactic it was very unlikely he would look his way anytime soon.

On another note they had progressed from the family names and onto something more familiar, having agreed to address each other by their given names since they woke up curled around each other all those weeks ago.

"I'm busy, go bug Pandora. I bet she will play with ya" He called back, leafing through some paperwork. He'd fallen behind on the paperwork for complete cases, the one fall back of being a consultant was the extra paper work he had to fill in, just so when it was being tried in court there would be no discrepancies that have it thrown out. It was tedious but important work nonetheless.

One of the things they had discussed at length over the course of the month was Pandora or Pan-Chan as Shinichi liked to call her. It was a gruelling and tiresome chat, with a lot of frustrated hand gestures and terse words, but they had eventually come to an understanding. Heiji was to accept all that was going on related to Pandora as fact, even though logic dictated it couldn't be true, in return Shinichi wouldn't deliberately bring up magic or allow her to do it in a vicinity he was in.

Although he may believe – a little sceptically mind you- that Pandora was a mythical wish granting gem, it didn't mean he wanted to see or hold conversations that would just confuse and frankly freak him out. However, that didn't mean he ignored her existence entirely, he knew she was real because he could talk and interact with her like any normal human being, so he treated her as such. Plus, it helped that she was friends with Shinichi and anyone who was, was good in his book. After all, the detective was very particular who he was friends with. Often being able to sniff out the loyalist and kindest of people the Kendo champion had ever met, and Pandora was no different.

Annoyed with the other not looking at him, Shinichi prepared to take drastic action in order to get what he wanted.

"Noo" he dragged out in a whine, sitting up and reaching across for the pillow opposite "Rudolph's nose is off checking up on the Kuroba family for me" He pouted, throwing the pillow at his fellow detective who happened to look up at that exact moment and dodged it skilfully. A smug smirk working across his face at his impeccable timing.

"Rudolph's nose?" The other questioned, the laughter adding an interesting tilt to his voice as he reached down to pick the pillow that fallen on the table, thankfully avoiding the pile of completed papers.

"Uh huh, its either that or stop light, pebble, dumb trinket, paper weight" he listed off on his fingers. Frowning when he only counted five, before brightening in remembrance "Oh and rip off chameleon" he grinned

"Your terrible Shinichi" Heiji chuckled, coming over and whacking him in the arm, using the pillow previously thrown at him before sitting down, holding on to the pillow in case the other tried to attack him with it again.

"Hey!" he squawked feigning offence "I'm pretty proud of them I'll have you know" he huffed, glaring as menacingly as a kitten at him.

"I'm actually surprised ya don't have her stalking Kid with tha way you've gone on bout him tha last few weeks" the Osakian teased, gently nudging his friend in a playful gesture.

"Hmm I could but that would a breach of trust he's showing me. Actively searching out his civilian identity outside of the heist would be in direct violation to the rules we set up" Shinichi lied, poking him the side in retaliation. He couldn't actually tell him that that was what he was doing just not for that reason.

"I don't see how that's such a bad thing" Heiji commented off handily, feeling a stab of glee when his usually indifferent friend narrowed his eyes in obvious anger.

"Well it is. I happen to like Kid and think what he's doing is wonderful. How many do you know, off the top off your head, would go out of their way to plan elaborate performances just to make people smile?" Shinichi demanded crossly, looking as if he'd just seen a basket of kittens drowned.

"And another thing, Kid isn't a criminal, not really. I mean he returns all he steals, he never hurts people and always has the officer's safety first. He's not a bad guy, just does a bad deed to get a happy result" Shinichi argued passionately, voice raising in volume as he listed off just a few reasons he didn't support Kids "Criminal" campaign.

"Yeah I will agree with ya on that" Hattori jumped in before things could escalate "There are defiantly far worse people out there who are deserving tha title criminal more than Kid does" he placated. Making a mental note to watch what he said in future, lest he have to sit through a Pro Kid lecture, which he had a feeling the other would set up a slide show for the next time he said anything.

"Okay, now ya 'ave successfully gotten ma attention, what ya wanna do?" he asked, steering them onto a safer topic. Relaxing back against the couch now that crises had been averted, allowing himself to sink into its fluffiness, a lovely contrast to the hard chair he had previously been hunched over in.

"Hmm" Shinichi tapped his chin in thought, eyes wondering around the room as he tried to find some inspiration. Unwittingly, his eyes were drawn to the window, watching wistfully as a dove soared high in the sky, coming to rest on a branch in front of the window, he vaguely wondered if it was one of Kid's, having been sent to spy on him "I wanna go outside" he answered softly, longing colouring his tone. "Please Heiji, please" he begged, turning to the tanned detective, eyes desperate as he gripped the cotton trousers he wore, tense in the preparation of the answer he would receive.

Heiji groaned at the look, on the best of days he couldn't say no to his fellow detective but this. Looking so lost and vulnerable, this made it impossible. How could he in good faith break his friends' heart by refusing him something so simple as going outside? Simple answer was, he can't.

"Let me check with little miss first. I would quite like ta live til I'm at least twenty, any idea on where ya wanna go?" he sighed looking resigned, because hello, he did have some self-preservation instincts when it came to the little neechan and her strict view on what was good for the teen, whether he agreed with her views or not.

Shinichi eyes lit up at the question, falling into the Osaka detective' side in his haste to hug the other, feeling excited for the possibility of doing something for the first time in weeks "There is a Kid heist tonight not far from here. I really, _really_ wanna go." He stressed out the word really to show his almost blatant need to go. It would be the first heist being held since his changing and he wanted to be there to offer his support as well as introduce himself. "I won't even chase after him, just watch. I will even remain by your side at all times" he promised, hands clasped together, widening his eyes and making his bottom lip tremble. Never let it be said that he was too proud to use the puppy dog face to get what he wanted.

"I do hope you were going to run this by me Hattori-Kun" an amused voice spoke from the shadows, startling the two.

"I was! I promise!" Hattori rushed out, jumping up, dislodging Shinichi who fell face first into the sofa causing him to release a disgruntled noise. Heiji's face paled as the formidable child stepped out from her hiding place, mentally checking through everything he had said in the last hour, looking for discrepancies she could use against him, silently sighing in relief when he found none.

"Jeez Haibara, you gotta stop doing that" Shinichi cried out in irritation, voice muffled by the pillow he had rather conveniently landed on.

"Well if you hadn't been fangirling over that thief you would have known I was there" she smirked gleefully at the fallen detective.

"I was not fangirling" the detective denied instantly, pushing himself up until he was sat up right, crossing his arms over his chest as he sulked.

"Oh no sorry, I meant fanboying" she retorted playfully. Heiji muffled a snigger at the sour look his friend pulled.

"Is it pick on Shinichi day our something?" He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from his so-called friends. Shoulders slumped in defeat, a put upon look on his face.

"Okay children easy" Hattori placated, holding his hands up in a calming gesture, trying not to melt at how adorable Shinichi was, looking all pouty and put out but like in a friendly kinda "he's cute" not the "oh my god I wanna bang him" type way. Quickly Hattori shook his head to rid the thought, it was a very dangerous slope to be on.

"Haibara-Chan, do ya think I could take Shinichi ta tha Kid heist tonight?" Hattori asked bringing them back on topic, thanking every deity that he had dark skin so his embarrassed blush wouldn't be noticed. It wouldn't be the first time he thought his friend as cute and he was certain it wouldn't be the last, not that he wanted anyone to know that.

The little scientist turned to Kudo with a critical eye. She would deny even on her death bed that the hopeful look being directed at her had anything to do with her decision.

"All right he can go" She agreed "but I do have some conditions" she warned before they could get too excited.

"Anything" Shinichi agreed instantly. He didn't care if he had to wear a dress, so long as it meant he could see Kid again he was all for it.

Haibara raised a distrusting brow at his readiness to obey "Number one, you are you not to wander off, I know it's tempting to follow your impulses, but you are to go nowhere without Hattori-Kun by your side. Number two, you are not to give chase, under no circumstances are you to be walking around never mind running and if I hear you have, let's just say your life won't be worth living." She told him, keeping eye contact so he knew she was serious "Finally I want you to take the wheel chair." She held her hand up to stop the impending argument.

"I know you don't like it, but you are still not well enough to stand let alone walk around yet" she advised. "Plus, it's not like Hattori-Kun will let you be seen, never mind being recognised" she reminded him, remembering the argument that started when he first asked to go out before refusing on the grounds that he looked too weak and vulnerable in the wheel chair.

Shinichi nodded vigorously, not even caring about his image anymore. He trusted in Heiji to keep him safe "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried joyously. Standing up on unsteady legs to hug her, uncaring of the conditions she had given him. Just focussed on the point he could go out and see Kid again.

' **What with all the excitement for?'** Pandora asked, feeling the strong emotion across the bond. Shinichi blushed lightly at comment, not realising he had been projecting how he felt so strongly.

' _We're going to the kid heist tonight!"_ he squealed back, too happy to let his embarrassment get him down for long. Unfortunately, his Bambie legs couldn't hold him up any longer and ended up crashing to the ground, or at least that was his traitorous bodies intention, thankfully his quick-thinking detective friend caught him before he hit the unforgiving floor.

' **Awesome! Finally, we get to see that Hunka Monka again'** she sighed dreamily, distracting the detective from the situation he had landed himself in, with his friend having to carry him back to his seat while he held on like a limpet.

' _Wow easy tiger, I saw him first"_ Shinichi growled, blushing at his own possessive thought, absentmindedly thanking Heiji for placing him back down again.

Heiji just shrugged at the zoned-out teen, not offended in the slightest at the lack of sincerity and attention. The truth of it was, he was just used to his fellow detective tuning out at random intervals to talk to his gal pal, not exactly convenient when they were having a serious discussion but there wasn't a lot he could do about it if they needed to talk.

' **Okay, okay, I'm on my way back now, we can plan the best way to see him then"** she giggled

' _I don't see why your so excited, you've literally spent the day stalking him'_ Shinichi grouched, still upset she had called his secret love interest a Hunka Monka _._

' **I'm excited because your excited'** She chirped back **'Also I know you have been looking forward to seeing him again and I want to make sure it goes down without a hitch'** She told him honestly. She loved teasing her human because he always had the most adorable reactions, but she also knew when to push it and when leave it. She could sense right now was one of those times.

' _Thanks'_ Shinichi thanked bashfully, heart-warming to know she cared so much about what he cared for.

' **Now I'm passing a bakery, want anything?'** She asked, eyeing the Apple pie in the window. Licking her lips as the bakery door swung open and those delicious sweet scents wafted through.

' _Ooh yes hang on let me ask if anyone else wants something'_ he agreed.

Rolling her eyes, Pandora stepped through the open door and entered the shop. It looked like her guardian had once again forgotten she was invisible to the naked eye. Looks like she would have to self-serve and leave the money on the counter.

"Pan-Chan is at the bakery, want anything?" he asked the two in front of him, ceasing whatever discussion they were partaking in.

"Which patisserie is it?" Ai asked immediately.

' **Uh the sign says Caffe Chino'** Pandora replied, squinting to read the name off the menu.

"Caffe Chino" Shinichi replied, waiting expectantly.

"Then I want to try their Coffee mousse cake. I've heard there's is simply to die for" she ordered, the corner of her mouth twitching in a semi smile.

Heiji gave her a strange look at her choice. Surely the point of cake was to make it as sweet as possible since it's a rare treat, unlike coffee which you needed hourly doses of just to function properly.

"I'll have something with chocolate in it please" Heiji requested after a moment's contemplation.

' **Don't make it easy on me'** Pandora grumbled across the bond having heard his request. ' **Think he will like a peanut snicker cake?'** she wondered, scanning the glass casing for chocolate.

"Peanut snicker cake okay with you?" he asked his fellow detective with a grin. He knew Heiji was snicker mad.

"Do you even have to ask" Hattori laughed, mouth salivating at the thought he might get to try such a magnificent masterpiece.

' _I'm going to say a yes on that one'_ Shinichi told her in amusement.

' **Alrighty then'** she laughed _'_ **and I'm guessing your gonna want something fruity?** _'_ she quired, taking out a slice of the cake and putting in a prepared box, separate from the coffee one so as not to contaminate them.

' _You know me so well'_ Shinichi remarked fondly, watching from the corner of his eye as his two friends got into an argument on what was an acceptable dessert.

"This is gonna ruin your appetite" Haibara grumbled from the left of him, having given up on the argument with Heiji completely.

"But so worth it" Shinichi grinned, throwing her the peace sign "I'll just get a late dinner" he immediately tacked on, fearing she would take away his hard-earned treat.

"You'd better" she gave him a warning glare before walking out the room.

' **I'll be home in ten'** Pandora told him before cutting the connection.

Exactly ten minutes later the four of them were sat around the living room, each munching on a cake of their choosing.

"So how was it at the Kuroba's?" the Detective geek requested around a mouth full of cake. He knows he could do it mentally, but he liked to spice it a bit by talking aloud sometimes too. It wasn't like he had to keep it secret from the occupants in the room and they didn't mind only hearing one half of a conversation.

" **Don't talk with your mouth full** " Pandora scolded him, slapping his leg in punishment.

"Gomenasai" he sulked, pulling a face when his detective friend stifled a laugh into his hand. Heiji may not have known what she had said but had felt the detective jolt and could see his face, he could make an educated guess from there on what she had said.

" **Chikage is being her usually wonderful self but Kaito…"** she trailed off, a troubled look falling over her face. She stopped eating as she thought back to Kaito's strange behaviour.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked anxiously, putting down his plate, giving her his full attention. A ball of tension knotting in his stomach.

" **He's not doing so well**." She told him, using her fort to push her food around her plate. " **From what I could piece together, Kaito had been dreaming about the night Toichi was murdered. In great detail I believe"** she frowned as she recalled the talk between mother and son.

" **Shinichi what I am about to tell you, you have to remember what we are doing is for his own good. Just because he's having difficulties now, isn't a reason for you to run off and help in person. We stick to the plan** " She told him grimly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Just tell me Pandora" he snapped, body tense in preparation for whatever bad news she was about to tell him. When he heard it, he would then decide if remaining in the shadows was worth it.

" **Kaito remembers you** " she admitted with a small smile, rushing to carry on before he got too excited " **it is vague and only remembers what you two got up to and your nickname but it's a start. When this is over you two can finally be in each other's lives again** " she told him happily.

Shinichi felt his body vibrate in excitement. Kai remembered him! He didn't have to remain in the shadows anymore! He could cry in happiness. His childhood friend, his best friend in the whole word and first love interest was finally aware of his existence again.

"Oh my god" he whispered in disbelieving awe. His dreams were finally coming true, all that was left now was admitting to Kaito that he was the Shin-Chan he remembered.

Evidently Pandora was reading into his thoughts again because she suddenly looked cross " **You can n** _ **ot**_ **reveal you are the friend he's looking for. If you do all our hard work would have been for nothing"** she told him sternly, hands clenched as she tried to remember every lesson he'd taught her about not resorting to violence as a means to get her point across.

"That's not fair! Now I know I can be close again, how do you expect me to contain myself and keep a distance. I _need_ to see him Pandora. I haven't seen him in person as Kaito for _eight years._ Do you have any idea how hard it is to send you to watch him and listen as you talk of how he's growing up but not being able to see it for myself? To not experience growing up with him?" He screamed, jumping to his feet. Becoming unbalanced but saving himself, feeling his energy drain as he stared her down.

"It hurts. To know he's so close at hand but I can't get within arm's length without knowing if I would cause him harm or not. And now you're telling me that it's okay? That I can finally watch him grow up for myself, to be able to talk to him and build memories with him again. And you want me to stay away" he shook his head, eyes squeezing shut when he felt the familiar sting of tears.

"I can't do it. Not anymore. Please you've got to let me see him again" he begged, opening teary eyes, vision blurring.

Pandora gave a tired sigh, shoulders slumping, eyes taking on a sad quality. " **Okay"** she whispered, her voice cracking. She could feel his emotions across the bond. This wasn't a case of him just wanting something anymore, there was a desperate need to see with his own eye that Kaito was okay.

" **You can see him** " she told him, voice a little stronger " **But you can't reveal your Shin, at least not yet. Just use your full name and get close, when it's safer or if he works it out we will reveal it then"** she advised.

"Thank you" the soccer player whispered around the lump in his throat. Body collapsing into the chair once more as his reserves depleted. Relief palpable to all the occupants in the room.

Ai and Heiji had been silent witnesses to the seemingly one-sided argument, noting the distress their friend was in and was anxious for him and what he was going through. Now it seemed the matter had been resolved they relaxed and went back to eating. Knowing that whatever had been decided upon had ended in their friends' favour.

With the fight over they all went back to eating their cakes, Shinichi tired and excited for what was to come. While the others silently worried how he would hold up at the heist after exerting so much energy to get his point across. It seemed tonight was a night they needed a miracle to happen and as we know, Kid heists where the place to be to get a miracle to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Brief mention of character death (glossing over the nightmare) and crude language.**

The morning of the heist Kaito woke up early, well before the sun rose and the morning chorus began. He'd once again woken by the nightmare he experienced all those weeks ago. After trying to get back to sleep for over an hour with little success, he begrudgingly got up and set about his day. Mind uneasy as a white noise filled his head, loud an unrepentant, as if someone had turned a speaker on high and pulled the nob out. Restlessly he threw on some clothes, limbs shaking with excess energy, an anxiousness flitting through him.

Glancing at the clock he released a pained groan and flopped back on to his bed. It was way too early to go for a run, so instead he resigned himself to another hour of unattainable sleep. With nothing to do, thoughts he didn't want to be having begun to creep in.

Thoughts such as what the wind speed would be like, whether his tricks and gadgets were up to par. If the turnout was going to be larger than the last, but most of all, his mind kept coming back to the newest critic to enter the scene, Kudo Shinichi.

They'd met once before, about two years ago at a heist. It was safe to say the detective made quite the impression. Turning up on a helicopter and shooting at him. At first Kid had been mad, terrified even. Someone was shooting at him and whoever it was had good aim, because they manged to shoot the cables holding the banner on the first attempts. It had forced him to flee and regroup which looking back at it now, was a good thing he had. If he hadn't the chances were, he would have been caught. That night hadn't been planned to the standards he used now.

He wasn't too proud to admit that if it hadn't been for Kudo and his hairbrained scheme both he and the clock tower would be gone. Something that he hadn't realised and became grateful for until a few months later.

After some time had passed and he'd held a few heists -none of which the detective had been interested in- he realised that Kudo had deliberately been aiming at the sting, not to frighten him but to warn him, removing the obstacle that the inspector had been using to get closer. So he was keeping an open mind as to what the detective wanted but that didn't mean he couldn't be wary about it. Sure, he had been helpful in the past, but he'd done it in a way that had been confusing and terrifying, he'd rather not have that experience repeated.

Such thoughts continued to plague him and half an hour of agitated tossing and turning he eventually gave up. Instead he got up and began to check through his heist plans, thinking he might as well use the time for something more practical rather than being swallowed whole by reputative thoughts. He checked through the blue prints and schematics, memorising the layout of the building, planning out his escape roots, making sure the pre-planned ones were still his best options.

He then begins to fiddle with the toys he planned to use, checking each one was calibrated correctly. By the time he was done, the sun was just kissing the ridge of his window sill.

Full of nervous energy and unable to sit still Kaito takes a quick look at the clock and concludes that now would be the perfect time for a run. In the twenty minutes it took him to get ready he could hear the sound of movement from his mother's room, popping his head in he told her of his plan before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving with the promise he would back soon.

Stepping outside he took a moment to appreciate the peacefulness of it all, to appreciate the quietness, the stillness the early morning offered him. Soon the nervous jitters made themselves known again and restlessly he moved on, starting out at a slow jog, pacing himself. Gradually speeding up as his mind became inundated and over run by thoughts he had no want nor need to have again. Running on automatic, feet leading him on the familiarised route of the local park.

After running around the park twice he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before moving straight into the acrobatics he planned to use at the heist this evening, having warmed up his muscles during the run. He moved with grace and fluidity, effortlessly pulling off one move to drop into another, incorporating some martial arts into his routine. Finally, he reached a point where he deemed himself stretched enough and fell back into one of the many benches available to relax and breath in the fresh crisp air.

As he relaxed and let the sound of the morning chorus wash over him, his mind began to wonder to the little boy he knew as a child. Wondering who he was and what he was doing with his life now. Was he still as innocent as back then or had the world warped him just like it had Kaito? Did he still go by the name Shin-Chan or a different one now?

Such thoughts plagued him, frustrating him to know end. He understood why they lost contact, even acknowledged that it was his fault. After all he was the one who had essentially forgotten his friend had even existed never mind them being friends, and now he knew that and could remember his friend without causing harm to himself he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself for not being stronger and preventing such a thing from happening as well as feeling guilty for leaving the childhood friend alone.

' _I hope he made new friends, when I knew him, he was so shy and reserved with new people, I pray he isn't alone now'_ He thought to himself sadly. ' _I really want to meet him again, but would he even what to see me? To be a reminder of time I abandoned him and an uncle like figure died?_ ' he wondered worriedly.

Deciding he wouldn't be able to truly answer the question himself, he raced back home to talk to his mother.

' _Surly she would know how Shin-Chan is now and if we could meet again'._ He told himself, waving at the friendly grocery stall guy as he walked past. Absentmindedly noting that the place was beginning to wake up again as he weaved and ducked past pedestrians.

After managing to get home in record time, he skidded to a halt in the kitchen as his mother dished up a plate of scrambled eggs on toast. She gave him a warm smile as he took a seat at the kitchen island, towelling himself off with the towel she had left out. Chugging down the bottle of water in between breathless pants.

While the teen caught his breath Chikage shuffled around the kitchen, loading a plate full of steaming food and set it down in front of her now, semi coherent son.

"I have no idea how you time that so perfectly every morning mum so I'm just gonna put it down to magic" He said breathlessly, giving her a beaming grin at the little inside joke before digging in.

Chikage smiled as her son wolfed down his food at lightning speed, shaking her head in fond dismay at the mess he was making, she felt a little sorry for whoever ended up with him and had to see his animalistic behaviour each morning.

"Very wise" she laughed in reply. Taking a seat opposite him and began to pick at her own breakfast "Now tell me, what's on your mind?" She questioned, daintily nibbling on a piece of toast. Patiently waiting him to finish chocking on whatever he was chewing on.

Kaito looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion, coughing and spluttering, swallowing the food with a grimace, feeling his throat and chest burn with the size and lack of air. "How did you know?" He asked in return, patting at his chest in the hope it would help dislodge the piece not properly chewed.

"A mother's intuition" She smiled mysteriously over the rim of her cup, breathing in the comforting scent the tea provided.

Kaito gave her a confused look but left the answer as it was. Why couldn't she be a normal mother and say it was because he hadn't followed his normal routine and had obviously had a rough night? He knew he wasn't looking his best, with the wild look and bags under his eyes, which any mother would point out to justify her observation, but no, his mother had to be difficult and go all "Mysterious" on his ass.

While he was silently ranting about the oddity that was his mother, the women in question gazed on with worried eyes at his prolonged silence. Looking up Kaito caught his mother's eye and noticed the worry and realised he was yet to answer her question.

"I keep having a dream, well a nightmare would be closer to the truth." The dream flashed through his mind, the phantom screams echoing in his ear. Thinking of it made him loose his appetite, forcing him to push the plate of half eaten food away "It's starts with the night when a family with a young boy called Shin-Chan came to dinner. I can never see the parents faces and never hear the names you address them, I can only see the little boy clearly and hear that name, Shin-Chan" his eyes take on a far-off look, loosing himself in the memories.

"I'm friends with him and after that dinner we became inseparable, I dream of pranks we play, of the flowers we grow together. I even dream of creating the blue rose to match his eye colour." He smiled fondly at that, the screams being replaced by the delighted laugh of a child when the rose was presented to him. "However," his smile dims as he thinks of what happens next "towards the end of the dream, I'm back at dads show, the building is burning and people are screaming. I can't move and then Shin-Chan screams dads name and runs towards the fire, being ingulfed in it, after that a fire man takes me away and I never see Shin-Chan again, which is when I wake up" He recited sombrely. Eyes unfocused as replayed through the dream.

"Oh Kaito" his mother whispered, her tone distraught and her eyes glassy. She'd known at some point in the future this would happen. That he would remember all that he had lost but she had prayed she had been wrong, that when he eventually remembered it would be painless, both for him and all parties involved. It seemed even he who lady luck favoured, couldn't run from the past.

"Anyway," he shook his head to rid the negative thoughts, turning back to focus on his mother "I've been thinking about the little boy a lot these last few days. Remembering more and more about him. I decided that I really want to see him again. To tell him I'm sorry I left him alone and couldn't remember him for so long, that I want to make up for lost time and be friends again. Only I can't seem to find him. I get the feeling Shin-Chan is a nick name and without the family's name I can't look for him." His fist clenched as he remembered his failure in finding his friend again, straining his memories as far back it could go, to find something, anything to help him identify his friend but he had come up with nothing, his efforts were fruitless.

"So when I went for my morning run I came to the decision to ask you if you remembered the family and what your thoughts were towards me seeing him again?" He explained, looking at her with wide imploring eyes, begging her to cast her mind back and give him the answers he need to rekindle the friendship.

His mother sighed, pushing the food around her plate, avoiding his gaze. Reluctantly she looked at him with sorrowful eyes as if she was the barer of bad news. Kaito felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach at the look, breath catching as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"I do remember them and the little boy you speak off" she finally admitted after a terse moment of silence "I wish with all my heart I could put you out of your misery and tell you who they are but I can't" she paused, seeming to debate with herself on what she should say. A light frown tugging at her brows, pursing her lips in thought.

"Right now, Shin-Chan and his family are going through something" she finally settled on, shifting uncomfortably when her son continued to stare on, eyes begging her to explain. She hated having to do this and while she agreed it was necessary to keep Kaito out of danger, she still felt it was cruel to not allow him to mend the bridges he thought he'd burnt all those years ago. With a groan she realised Kaito wouldn't leave this alone until he thought he knew all there was to know.

"Now I know it's going to sound unfair and a little rude but this is for your own sake as well as Shin-Chans. You are not to search them out. The situation is very delicate and time sensitive, the last thing they need is you charging in, sprouting off apologise" she told him gently but firmly. Trying to make him understand how important it was that he left them alone at this moment. She could see by the stubborn set in his jaw that he wasn't convinced.

"I know you wish to make amends and some day you will, I can promise you that." She gently took the hand resting on the table and held it in her own, giving him a small smile, eyes silently promising such a thing would happen.

He looked at her with large dejected eyes, distrusting her firm belief in such a matter.

"How can you know that though? For all I know he could be lying about there being an emergency and just doesn't want to see me" he argued, shaking his head, distress seeping out of every pour. Griping her hand tight to ground him for the chaos going on inside his head. The earlier doubts beginning to grow in volume once more.

"But I do know that" she persisted, voice firm with a slight tinge of desperation, needing him to trust in what she was saying. When she saw the faint resignation in his eyes, she knew she would have to give him more than that.

"I never told you this and I never planned to, but I think you need to know" she took a deep breath, preparing herself to admit such a closely guarded secret. "Shin-Chan and I speak every few months and during those chats he _always_ asks after you and tells me he's thinking of you"

Kaito was silent after her admission, eyes darting to all the spots that gave away when someone was lying, when he saw none, only the seriousness and truth he felt tears of relief prick his eyes.

"He never forgot you Kaito. He understood what happened and rather than cause you more grief by being around and causing you to remember. He chose to stay away and support you from the side-lines" his mother consoled, moving around the table, pulling her baby into her arms when she saw the tears spill over.

Kaito collapsed into his mothers' arms, a sob working its way up his throat.

"He never once blamed you for what happened and to this day, he is still waiting for you to remember on your own, to go out and find him so you can be friends again." Chikage kissed his temple, before tucking it against the crook of her neck, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other wrapped around his back, giving him all the love and support she could.

Unable able to stop himself, the magician hides his face in his mothers' shoulder, body shaking as a wave of relief and happiness swept through him like a tidal wave. He was happy to hear that Shin-Chan still cared for him and was over the moon to find out that he was never blamed for the rift that formed between them. Now that he knew his friendship was accepted, wanted even, he couldn't wait to see him again and was just itching at the chances to give him a big warm hug hello, but first he had to trick his mother to reveal the family name by mistake somehow.

As if hearing his thoughts, he felt her push him back, producing a tissue out of nowhere and wiped away his snot and tears. A gentle but stern look paining its self across her doll like features. Uh Oh, he knew that look. That was the _you're planning something stupid and I'm not amused by it nor will I stand for_ _it_ look.

"I wasn't joking earlier Kaito when I said they were going through something. In fact, it was Shin-Chan who has explicitly forbidden me from revealing anything to you, on the off chance you ever remembered during this time."

An eyebrow rose in suspicion at the weird choice of wording. Surly whatever was happening couldn't be bad enough to forbid someone from knowing their names, that s just ridiculous. He opened his mouth to say as much but slammed it shut with an audible click when he mother gave a frustrated sigh and began to rub her temples. He always did hate giving her headaches because he was being "difficult" as she called it.

"From my understanding, a rather important matter came up two years ago and since then he has had to leave the country of sorts to repair the damages made." She told him tersely. Silently mourning for the days, he was so obedient. "So there no point me giving you a name since you will want to run off to see him which is not a good idea." She threw in a glare for extra measure.

Kaito huffed, crossing his arms, a pout settling on his lips. He supposed he could see the reason behind it, or at least in that regard anyway, without a name there wouldn't be that pulsating need to go see the other, right now it was tame. Didn't mean he had to like it though, he would much rather spend his life savings seeing the guy and having a name then having a couple hundred to his name and no friend by his side.

"Be patient Kaito, the task shall be over soon, and you two can meet once again" she told him earnestly, a wistful smile flitting across her face at the thought. Loosing herself briefly in the memories, imaging all the trouble they could cause now they were a little older and a little wiser.

There was a lull in the conversation, both lost in thought. There was a lot to take in and so much more to be discussed but it was a start and it was more than Kaito could have hoped for.

"I understand Kaa-san. I'm happy to hear he doesn't blame me for what happened and wants to see me again. I only wish it could be sooner. And all though I don't fully grasp why I cannot know their names I shall respect his wishes" he concedes reluctantly. It's not the ending he was hoping for, but he had already hurt Shin-Chan so much, he didn't want to add more to it by forcing the issue, thus causing more problems they would have to work through. No, this time he would be patient and wait until was okay. Just like Shin-Chan had done for the last ten years

"Now if you could please excuse me, I must check all the props for tonight's heist and that the doves are all aware of what they should be doing" he announced cheerily, putting his dirty dish in the sink and kissing her cheek once more as he passed.

"Oh and" he stopped just before he exited the rom and turned to her with a blinding smile "thank you for telling me what you could and being honest." He thanked her brightly, causing his mother to get all emotions.

"Aww that's okay baby, I'm just glad I could be of some help" she squealed. Her baby was a true gentleman. She had raised him well.

Once satisfied that his mother wasn't getting any crazier, he made a quick exit, fearing what she would do if he stayed.

It took him better part of the day to check all props where functioning, that his mantle was in tip top condition and that his doves where fully trained in their task for this evening. So far, he'd only found two faults, both of which he'd easily been able to fix. Although it did take up the majority of his time left to rectify his mistake. That was the last time he planned the formula for his sticky putty when half asleep.

As the time neared, a nervous excitement began to take over his body. The thrill of preforming to so many and under pressure was causing adrenaline to pump through his veins, making it difficult to focus on anything else. Not that he had much to focus on really, just the regular thoughts such as who would turn up and if they would like what he had planned. He spared a thought to the gift Conan had left him. Wondering if the famous detective would turn up tonight and keep to his word.

A catch and release sounded a little too good to be true but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Well not unless the gift horse turned on him, then he was fair game. Again, such thoughts took up the remainder of his time until he was looking at the clock and realizing he should be dressed.

Call him fanciful but he always felt like he was a frog that transformed into a prince whenever he changed into Kid.

Although he should probably find a better analogy, he was neither vain nor egotistical, but he knew he looked better than a frog, so perhaps a more aesthetically pleasing animal would be a better choice to compare him too. As he was contemplating what kind of animal he should be, he began his pre-heist ritual of dressing himself to be someone else.

Checking himself in the mirror he made sure his disguise was perfect and there would be no obvious give always that any normal person would pick up on. Of course, that didn't include the English prick and supposedly Kudo Shinichi, who he'd done a little research on.

He'd made a formidable name for himself he'd found. One even bigger and more prestigious then Hakuba and Hattori combined, both of who had fathers high up in the police force, so it was safe to say that when it came to Kudo he was the real deal, unlike the sleeping Kugoro. Which in turn made him more dangerous and Kaito had always loved tempting danger, just not in the first five minutes of his show.

Checking the time, he noticed that he would need to set off soon, less he be late for his own performance, which was inexcusable. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't as OCD about being on time as the Blonde dick but there were a few things he was adamant that you couldn't be late on. Number one being heists, two being a date and three being an appointment with his mother – the last one he had unfortunately had to learn the hard way. What was the saying? Hell, hath no fury like woman scorned? Yeah well that has nothing on what his mother would do to you if you turned up a second late to a meeting with her. He'd met criminals more merciful then her.

Speaking of mother's, he really should say goodbye to her before he headed off, you know on the off chance the new detective on the scene had lied about his true intentions and managed to catch him. He didn't want to have to regret not having said goodbye to his mother.

After saying a quick goodbye to his mother, making sure she was set for her night in, he left through the back door and headed to Beika Museum where they had tonight's target on display. Which was perfect for him, coincided with what he needed to do.

Whistling as he walked down the street his thoughts where once again brought back to the famous detective. According to the research he'd done, the detective lived in Beika. Which was a lovely coincidence. Okay it wasn't, he'd had to do a lot of digging to find a Pandora candidate in the area just to test out the detective motives, if he showed that is. Which was another reason he'd deliberately looked for a jewel to steal within the detectives back yard, hoping it would flush him out quicker. After all, if he knew a thief was encroaching on his territory, he would certainly make the effort to go sort them out.

If all goes well, tonight could be one of the most interesting heists to date and probably the most memorable. Kaito couldn't help but hold out some hope that his plan worked and the detective was up for a game as well as being willing to come out the hole he was hiding in. Which if he was honest, frustrated him. He had no idea where the detective could be hiding without a proper paper trail, other than the one he chose to leave behind in solving those cases both abroad and at home.

There had also been no word of the detective returning yet, but neither had there been word of him working abroad anymore. If anything, it seemed like the detective had dropped off the face of the earth, again. Kaito couldn't wait to match wits with him, if he could do that to himself, imagine what he could do if he directed those braincells to another problem, like catching Kid for example.

Just the thought of all the fun they could have sent a shiver down his spine. But he was getting ahead of himself, he didn't even know the detective was in the same postcode never mind turning up. Conan hadn't mentioned a when just a who which left him with quite the predicament when he'd tried to contact his dear Tantei-Kun only to discover the boy had already left, he too having vanished off the face of the earth. Which was mystifying. Why would he need to get a new identity again, assuming that was what he had done?

Unless him knowing it was pseudo name kick started the name change. That would make sense he supposed. It was safer to change a name then stick with it, especially if he was able to work out the name was fake, just meant someone else would be able to as well.

Jumping in Jii's car he vowed to think of the child's weird behaviour another time, right now he needed to get his head in the game lest he make a mistake. Today of all days he had to be going in this attention divided. It was both unprofessional and a little embarrassing that a missing child and new detective could throw him off his game so much. He didn't know if that said a lot about himself or the impact the other two left on him. Both probably.

Pulling out a deck of cards, Kid began to shuffle them, the familiar movements calming his racing thoughts slightly. Helping pass the time as they slowly but steadily got closer to the prepared location for a final check over. From the corner of his eye he could see the older man glancing him worriedly. Most likely worried and probably a little panicked at how subdued he was acting. And wasn't that just dandy?

Maybe they were right, maybe he is losing his mind. He's become obsessive over a missing detective and his little friend to the point that its driving him to distraction, causing him to act in a manner that usually isn't befitting him. The irony that it was a detective causing him to behave unusually was not lost on him. Perhaps if he was to meet his "present" tonight it might help settle whatever alarm bells he had set off to gain such attention in his mind.

Watching the scenery passing them by he wondered if the detective would be flattered at having taken up so much space in the thief's head or if he would be disgusted. ' _Maybe he'd take a leaf out of Conan's book and kick a football at me_ ' Kaito thought to himself eyes drawn to the children kicking a ball about outside as they drove on by.

With a groan he turned away, once again being subjected to worried glances, only this time not as stealthily. He could see a recurring theme happening here. He found something to distract him and that distraction would lead right back to the thing that he'd needed a distraction from. A nightmare I know but his brain just wouldn't let go of the idea the detective painted. A freighting thought of its own I grant you but Kaito had always had a close connection with danger, finding attraction in its sinfully seductive ways. His father would be turning in his grave right now if he found out what Kaito was going through, either that or he'd laugh himself sick, his father always did find perverse humour in things like that.

Mercifully the car came to stop, thus halting the mirage of thoughts that were all battling for dominance.

Focusing back on what was going around him rather than his own head, Kid noticed they were parked a block away from the venue, just as they had planned to be. Turing to his partner in crime he made sure the elder man knew what he was to be doing before stepping out of the car, promising to contact him if there was a change to the plan. Waving the elderly gentleman off he turned and headed in the direction of the heist. Going through a mental check list of all he had to do when he got there, all the while maintaining character.

Ten minutes later he was gliding in though main doors of Beika Museum, making sure to slip in with a throng of people so the inspector would over look him at a glance when checking for masks. It was funny just how much he could get away with right under the inspector's nose. He hated quoting Sherlock Holmes, but he had to agree that when it came to the inspector, he was saw but did not observe. There was a very fine line between the two and thankfully- or at least for him- the old man fell into that category. Annoyingly the same could not be said for the English Bastard but he supposed you couldn't win them all.

Doing the sweep of the building he remained virtually invisible, an anonymous person among the crowed, saying hi to a few people his disguise knew to keep up the image. After all, in a crowd of people the ones to stand out are usually the ones not socializing or are unfamiliar with the group of people present.

Finding that none of his adjustments had been tampered he searched the rooms for the person causing him most of his grief, Kudo Shinichi. Feeling a crushing disappointment when he failed to spot the teen before the inspector ordered them to all hush and remain pealed while he counted down the seconds, shaking it off he scolded himself and tensed in preparation.

As the old man shouted one the light went out and Kaito painted a Kid grin on his face, switching out his costume for his suit and activated the harness attached to him to lift him over the crowed and on to the glass casing, remembering to flip the lights on when stationed.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I hope we're all ready to get this show on the road" he addressed the crowd, throwing his voice to make it sound like he was behind them. Grin sharpening when shouts rang out and an enraged voice yelled his name, pushing the upset of failing to draw out the detective down. Trying to focus on the task at hand.

He was going to make this a show to remember and it all started with a bang.

" _Fireworks"_ he heard Conan's voice echo in his head, making him smile in remembrance of the day they first met. Fireworks indeed he smirked as a colourful spark burst just short of the officer's feet, causing them to leap about in a funny sort of jig to music only they could hear.

"Why inspector you didn't have to put this little show on for me. I would have been quite happy with your usual routine" he threw him a shark like grin as he pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them in a complex way, dazzling the crowd with his showmanship.

"Why you!" the inspector snarled, glaring up the magician who was now seemingly preforming to the spectators gathered. Completely uninterested with what was going on to the left of him which just lead to further enraging the already volatile copper.

Finally, the explosions stopped, and the remaining officers righted themselves, still glancing down at their feet in weary trepidation. The timing couldn't have been better, as cuddly Kid plushies arrived in all the children hands, roses in the women's and Kid insignias as chocolates in the men's. A showering display of stars falling around them as the fireworks came to a close.

"Grab him!" the inspector ordered with a sneer. Leading the charge towards the illusive thief.

"Ah it seems my time is up ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all have a wonderful night and that the magic will remain with you for some time to come" he winked, tipping his hat to the audience before disappearing with a flourish. The gem seemingly vanishing along with him as its glass case remained empty and untouched.

Running along the corridor leading to the roof Kaito couldn't help but cackle to himself as screams of horror and dismay rang out. Followed by a puff and his delightful audiences bellowing laughter. It seemed his putty bombs were up to scratch and as easy to set off as ever.

When he realised no one would be following after him since they were all currently indisposed, Kaito slowed his pace down and nonchalantly made his way to the exit. Preforming for such large audience always gave him such a rush, but now he didn't have them or his little playmates to distract him, the previous hurt and disappointment at not seeing who he was looking for came back with vengeance.

Why hadn't he come? Kid was so sure his plan would work that he had dismissed any thoughts that argued against it, not wanting to jinx the current lucky streak he was on by thinking negatively. Now all he could think was negativity.

He worried that maybe it had been his fault the detective hadn't come. Had he not made the heist notice challenging enough? was it too challenging? Had he offended the other in some way that could cause him to turn away from a puzzle solving night? Had Conan been wrong? Was it his final 'Fuck you' to Kid, making him think there would be a new challenger? Such thoughts festered and made him feel guilty and inadequate.

Not liking the change of flow in his thoughts, the magician began to get angry. Angry at the detective for not showing, angry that he had wasted both time and effort on a conceited individual that couldn't keep his promise. Angry that he had been humiliated and worse still, made him doubt Conan's word.

As his thoughts began to spiral out of control, gradually getting darker and darker he threw the fire exit door open, slamming it against the concrete wall with a satisfying thwack. Charging through the door in a haze of red he froze because standing before him was a man or what he at least thinks is a man, dressed head to two in black, facing out towards the darkening sky.

Freezing, the thief felt all his muscle lock in place as his body pumped more adrenaline through his body to counteract the shock, mind screaming out how much of an idiot he had been not to check the roof for un-savoury's. Quickly he threw up his kid mask and spewed a few words out, internally screaming throughout the whole thing ' _who the fuck are you!?'_ to the person in front of him.

Tonight, just really wasn't his night he thought mournfully as the unidentified man turned towards him, obviously startled by the entrance he'd made. _Well_ he thought woefully _it can only get worse from here on out_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Touches upon society's fucked up view on Homosexuals as well as going into the part religion has to play in it. Basically, someone close to me got a hated on and a good chunk of this paragraph was born on that as a way for me to vent and try and work through this bigoted mind set and the excuse, we have for it. I also touch upon racism as it falls under what I was saying.**

 **In other words, this chapter is going to be full of things that might trigger you and I want to say this now. You are entailed to your opinion as I am to mine. If you don't agree with what I am saying that's fine, I respect that, but I expect the same curtsey in return. I'm just venting my thoughts and feeling in the hopes I can find people who feel the same way and they can receive courage form it. I am not here to bash upon religion, nor am I here to judge you for it. It's just something I've been struggling with for a long time now and I felt I needed to say it.**

 **And before the comments start flying, I just want to say that I was brought up in a strictly religious household. My parents are under the firm belief that anyone who is isn't heterosexual is a sinner should be stoned to death. So believe me when I say I understand the workings of religion and the good points it has as well as the bad. It just so happens that this section is of the bad parts I have never been able to move past.**

 **Also Heiji's accent. I don't know what the fuck is going on with it at this point, so bear that in mind as you read this.**

"Isn't this view just breath taking, Heiji" Shinichi commented to his friend, eyes fixed on the view in front of him.

They were on the roof of Beika Museum, waiting for Kid to show up. Using the time to watch the sun set over the quietening streets of Beika. Just taking a moment to appreciate they were both here to see it.

If you'd asked them two months ago if they thought they would be able to watch the sun setting like this, they would both have to have said no. Neither of them believed they were going to make it through the dismantling of a criminal organisation or the transformation back into an adult, so it was a nice surprise when the universe said "ya thought wrong" and threw them back into the land of the living.

It was moments like these, where all was right with the world and the beauty could be seen for all to see, that reminds them of why they started in the profession they are in and why they continue to practise it. It helps them remember the reasons for fighting so hard all the time and why the deal with the scum of the earth. That reason being, so that your average joe could walk down the street and feel safe, could look out on their enchanting land and experience its wonders, not having to be afraid of who might be lurking in the shadows.

"I've gotta admit, at this height, Beika is almost as beautiful as Osaka" Heiji admitted begrudgingly, taking in the setting sun against the low cloud line. In silent awe as they watched the sky change from vibrant reds to luminescent yellows, right the way through to violets and pretty greys as the sky darkened.

"I said almost" He emphasised, noticing Shinichi's look from the corner of his eye. He got a cheeky grin with knowing eyes in response.

The two remained in comfortable silence for a while, just letting the scene in front of them run its course in unadulterated silence. Mesmerised by the magic at work.

"Thanks for doing this for me Heiji" The footballer thanked with sincerity once the show was over, leaving a dark sky with little lights beginning to twinkle above them.

In an attempt to move past the awkwardness, he felt at saying such a thing, he pulled his hood up higher, hiding his face from those all-knowing eyes. He leaned carefully against the ledge for support, when he felt his knees on the verge of buckling, stealthily taking the majority of his weight on his arms rather than his legs.

"Nah don't mention it" Heiji waved off, turning so his back was leaning against the wall, head angled towards his friend "after all, what are friends for if not ta make 'em look good in fron' of their crush." The teen teased with a wink. Mentally taking note of how the detective was holding himself. He was not impressed with what he saw being telegraphed in the body language, but he would let it slide for now. The teen needed to feel confident in what he was about to do, and if standing did that for him then so be it.

"Mou Heiji, not you too! I don't have a crush on Kaito Kid" Shinichi whined, a blush lighting up his face, hood falling away slightly reveal more of his face at the jerky head shake he did in denial. Hattori didn't look convinced and by the looks of it neither did Shinichi if the blush was anything to go by.

' **Liar'** Pandora singed merrily, giggling when she felt embarrassment and irritation flitter through the bond. Her human was so easy to wind up sometimes, he just left himself so open to attacks that it was hard to resist, especially when he had adorable reactions, like right now for example.

' _Shut up'_ he squeaked, pulling his hood down further when he felt a heat traveling up his neck and into his cheeks. From there he attempted to hunker down as much as possible in the cover his jumper provided.

"Just sayin' tha' if ya did, I wouldn' be against it. It's tha twenty first century, time we accepted people for who thay are" Heiji shrugged, answering honestly.

He didn't see what all the fuss was about, if you like a guy then you like a guy, there shouldn't be any reason to discriminate. It's not like their gonna push their likes on to you, so why push yours onto them? I mean please, Homophobia? Is that even a real word? Phobia means to have a fear of something, you're honestly saying you fear gays? No, what you're being is prejudice. You hate what they are, you're not afraid of them otherwise you wouldn't be able to get near them to be able to abuse them to start with.

It's just a body part, so why are we so hung up in knowing each other's business and having our own say on the matter? Why should it matter to him if someone preferred the company of the same sex or of the opposite? He just didn't get it. Loving someone didn't change you as a person, it didn't make people more or less prone to violence, so why should something as simple as sexuality come into such matters? The answer was simple, it shouldn't.

And who even set the standard anyway? Who said that what you feel in your heart is wrong? Just because it didn't match with their own findings? It was something he had wondered a lot and would often think back to prehistoric times, back before the bible was ever invented.

He doubted in that day in age anyone gave a toss who they laid with, no this prejudice and hate had started after the bible was introduced. Suddenly a god who hadn't given them the time of day for well over a million years was setting rules they had to abide by. And what did god know about love and whether it was right to lay with the same sex? He created us, so he would know what was in our hearts. If he was the one to give us love, why is he suddenly abdicating against it. Damning them to death? It didn't make sense.

If god was loving, then he wouldn't pick one type over another. He wouldn't cast people out just because he felt like it at the time.

It was something he had always kicked out against when he was young and his friends spoke of Christianity. He just couldn't see how an all-powerful being, who had no gender of his own -or so people claim- who created everything from specs of dust he found lying around, could have the highest opinion on a matter he had no experience with but left them to muddle through on their own before deciding "You know what, I don't like how you're doing things, lets change it up a little".

In all honesty he couldn't get behind the ideas of Christians and their one true god. A god who is hateful and prejudice. One who creates us and leaves us to muddle through only to say that isn't the way he designed us. A god who creates another being to blame all this "Sin" upon.

The way he saw it, it was just horrid people trying to hide behind a horrid being. Too afraid to come out and discover themselves on their own. Religion wasn't a reason to hate on someone it was an excuse.

He wasn't saying religion was bad, oh hell no. He had seen wonders that were inexplainable, had seen the happiness and security the belief in a god gave others. What he was saying was that maybe the big guy in the sky didn't have everything figured out yet and that people should realise that we need to get rid of these rules, to remember that we lived fine without them before.

I think people get so caught up in doing gods will that we forget there are people who don't agree with their views and when they are reminded, they react violently because they don't understand why that is. To counter that Heiji thought that we needed to step back from the bible and religious practices a bit and start realising that these are people. That they have their own opinions and believes and get hurt by the words these devout religious people say. When this happens, they tend to go on the defensive and lash out, becoming abusive, creating this nasty circle of people hating on other people.

We need to start accepting those around them otherwise we are never going to evolve as a species and make the world a better place. It was time to stop hating on each other all the time and just saw each other for what we are. People living on the same earth, breathing the same air and sharing similar body structures.

Heiji wasn't saying you had become one of them. If that wasn't your thing then it wasn't your thing, no big deal. But we don't have to be so vicious about it. We don't need to be blood thirsty and abusive because we don't feel the same way. It was fine to say no, to not like it. All you have to do is accept it and move on. To be understanding of that things that were "different" to what they themselves perceived.

Being a detective really opened his eyes to just how badly people get treated. How being a certain colour or ethnicity bumped you up on the suspect list, or how a past action influences how others see you as a person and what you're capable of. He'd lost count of the number of times, he had been part of an investigation where there had been shoddy work because they were so hung up on one individual for a really stupid reason.

We as a nation need to get past this misconception that having a different mentality is wrong, that being yourself is wrong. You hear people preach every day about being the best you, you can be but at the same time putting limitations as to what you could get away with. And it's not just sexuality either we do this with. We do it for race, for religion, for body alterations, such as tattoo's or piercings. We try to hide so much of ourselves and force our kids to do the same that we are surprised when they grow up with self-confidence issues or develop depression and anxiety. Heiji knew that if people just stopped for a second and took a look at what we were doing for each other and to experience their own treatment for a change then the world would be a better place.

So no, he wasn't going to push his ideals or anyone else's on the guy who had pretty much saved his life and the women he loved, and would probably continue to do so until his dying breath. There was no question in his mind as to whether he would accept Shinichi for he was and who he loved. Simple as.

But of course, like everything else in life, Shinichi didn't know that he was accepting. Like so many before him, he was going into the blind with a pretty bleak prospect of his worst fears coming true. Just praying for this to not be a mistake, and Hattori wouldn't make him suffer like this for long, its why he had broached the subject, why he had said what he'd said. Because he knew that a small part of his friends' brain was eating up at him since the teasing done by Haibara earlier on and he wanted to ease him from that torturous panic as soon as he could.

He didn't want his friend to have to hide himself whenever he was around, he wanted Shinichi to feel safe around him, to feel like he could talk about anything without being judged. But to do that Heiji needed to tell him first that no matter what happened or how much they did or didn't change, that he would love him like brother for forever and nothing he could say or do would change that.

"Really?" Shinichi asked a little too fast, peeking out from under his hood. Looking at his friend with wide fearfully hopeful eyes, blush going as strong as ever.

"Yeah, mate really" He reassured, catching his friends' eye and giving him a look. A look that conveyed everything he felt on that subject. A look that said he was loved an accepted for who he was. A look that would empower confidence and give the other peace of mind. A look only a friend could give when something serious was going on and they understood what wasn't being said. Most importantly it was a look of love and trust.

The detective of the East smiled gratefully, wondering to himself, how he ended up with such an amazing friend, who accepted the person he fancied without so much as blinking. He knew in their culture it was accepted and, in some areas, even protected but that still don't take away that fear of being abandoned because of it. There were still people out there that were disgusted by the idea and were very open about it, especially in the western parts of the world. To hear that his friend didn't care who he loved was like a godsend. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken before he could say anything by a door slamming open and the phantom thief came barrelling through.

Jumping the two spun around to find Kid looking at them with a look of horrified surprise before blanking his face once more. Expertly throwing up his Kid mask.

' **Toichi'** Pandora whispered, voice quivering as she took in the sight before her. She knew it was Kaito they were expecting but every time she saw him dressed in the same suit her saviour wore all those years ago, she couldn't help but get flashes of him, momentarily forgetting which Kuroba was in front of her.

' _No, his son'_ Shinichi soothed, gently reminding her.

He didn't think less of her whenever she had this slip up. He too would look at Kaito and see so much of his farther in him that it made his chest ache. Reminding him of the man who had given him the greatest treasure to protect. It was a shame the only time he could see Kaito was when he was in the persona of Kid. But now it didn't have to be, all he had to do was somehow meet civilian Kid and become friends with him, which was easier said than done. For now, he would enjoy the moment of meeting Kid face to face for the first time as Shinichi.

"Hello stranger, how may the great moonlight magician, Kaito Kid, help you?" He greeted with a bow, a yellow rose springing forth from his wrist. It was obvious to the detectives at least that this was his automatic reaction to situations like this, given how his mouth was saying one thing but his eyes and body language said something completely different.

Not wanting to let on he knew how panicked the other was at the unexpected visit, Shinichi took the rose tenderly, keeping a hand on the wall to balance himself, switching the rose to his other hand to remove his hood, having realised that not being able to see who he was, wasn't helping them win brownie points with the thief.

"Hi" he greeted, tone soft and welcoming "I'm Conan's friend Shinichi" he introduced, a warm smile on his face. Trying to appear friendly and as non-threatening as possible. The last thing he needed was a face full of sleeping gas or having the card gun waved around threatening. He didn't even want to think about his taster.

While he was making his introduction, he noticed Heiji moving away from them, putting distance between him and Kid, giving the illusion he had some privacy. He also noticed the while he wasn't in the thief's direct line of sight anymore, he kept his hands in view and body relaxed so he wouldn't be perceived as a threat.

"I just wanted to come say hi" he carried on, seeing the weary confusion as to the set up. He'd obviously been expecting the detective to go straight into chasing him, not by introducing himself first. He didn't know if he should feel insulted by what Kid expected his character to be or not.

"Oh" Kid said, eyes widening in surprised awe, clearly, he had not been expecting that, further confirming Shinichi's thoughts. "I did wonder when you would turn up. I am pleased to meet the saviour of the police force." He smirked playfully, running a critical eye over his critic. He couldn't make out much under the baggy clothing, but the unsteady legs were worrying him slightly.

"I hope I can give you as much fun as Conan did" Kudo responded as he sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that his shaking limbs could last a few minutes longer. He wasn't asking for much, just five more minutes to say "looking forward to the next heist, see ya" would be lovely.

It seemed all the gods were busy tonight and had left him on answer machine, because not even a second after finishing the prayer did his legs give out from under him.

"Only time will tell my dear detective" the magician shrugged, automatically reaching out to the detective when he began to collapse, surprised when a brown blur entered his line of sight. He had forgotten about the other guy with the detective. He'd been so excited to finally meet the person running through his mind the past few days that he had completely casted him from his mind. Not appropriate behaviour for a professional thief he told himself angerly.

"Shinichi!" the brown blob called out, rushing to the falling detective's side and catching him last minuet "Ya damn idiot. She warned ya, ya weren't ready" he scolded.

"Sorry Heiji, I thought I could stand for a few more minutes" He breathed, wrapping his arms around the tan teens neck, as he was lifted from under his knees. It seemed his legs buckling had a domino effect, because he suddenly found it really difficult to breath and was tired. A wave of dizziness shot through him in rebellion for over taxing his body too soon.

"What's wrong with him" kid demanded, stepping closer to the two, wanting to help any way he could. He may not know the guy, but he didn't want to see anyone hurt or unwell at his heists. As he stepped closer a spark of recognition lit up inside his brain, now he was looking at the tan teen he knew exactly who it was. It was Hattori Heiji, the detective of the west. Hakuba had been ranting about him a few days ago, saying how he had basically encroached on his turf and stole his case. At least now that explained what he was doing so far away from Osaka, he must have been where ever Kudo had been hiding.

"Kudo is-" The detective seemed to hesitate on what to say next, eyes darting between the thief and the lad in his arms "unwell but he was admimen' he wan'ed ta meet ya. The baka he is, didn' want ta look weak in fron' of ya, so he refused 'is wheel chair" he explained, voice heavy with regret.

It appeared that he was only saying half-truths, most likely to both protect and help Shinichi. Protect him from what ever had happened but help him keep a good working relationship with Kid. Or that's at least what Kaito assumed the regret was for only giving vague truths, he didn't want to think what the other reason could be.

Kid looked taken back at the explanation. He was touched that the detective had come all this way, when he was clearly ill, just so he could say hi. It was rather adorable if he was honest and made him feel a little bad about all the negative things he had been thinking just a few minutes ago before he opened to the door to reveal them. It actually made him feel silly that he didn't think of checking there first, because that was Conan's favourite place to corner him, so it would make sense if the detective followed his little friends' strategy since it worked so well.

Actually, now that he was thinking of it, he really shouldn't have been so quick to judge him based on one meeting and a handful of news articles. It was obvious from talking to the detective for just a few minuets the he was genuinely a really nice, sweet, caring guy. He didn't deserve all the shit Kaito was planning to do to him when he thought the other had missed his heist. He could hear his mother now, telling him not to jump to conclusions so quickly, that there was always more to a story then what meets the eye. He really should start taking her advice, because who know how disastrous it could have been, him basically attacking this innocent guy because he didn't know the full story.

"Please excuse me while I return 'im to 'is chair an' take 'im ta rest" the Osakaian bowed formally as best he could, while holding the smaller teen, turned around and exited through the other emergency door, found to the left of them. Shinichi said nothing, keeping his head down as he fought off the dizziness and caught his breath, once more. The tips of his ears burning in shame for not being strong enough to stand on his own for fifteen minutes.

' **Oh Shin-Chan, Kid doesn't care that you're not well enough to stand, he probably finds it cute that you wanted to look good in front of him.'** She tried to cheer him up, having picked up on the feelings of shame and embarrassment. She wasn't surprised he felt this way, after all, since he was fourteen he had been taking care of himself, now he wasn't able to, it was a real knock to his confidence.

Kid watched silently as they left, something niggling in the back of his mind. Looking to the ledge Kudo had been using as a prop, he noticed the rose he had given the other still laying there. It seemed when the detective had fallen, he'd let go of the rose in order to try and grip on to the edge of the ledge. Upon seeing the rose Kaito made a snap decision to meet the detective as his civilian persona, in the excuse to get to know him better as well as to return the rose the detective had been delighted in receiving.

He heard a commotion coming from the door he'd entered from and new his time was up; the detective had managed to work himself free and was hot on his heels. Timing it to perfection, the magician turned just as the police force burst through and preformed his usual routine before flipping over the edge in the most spectacular fashion only he could pull off and ducked into a dark alley way to change.

"Ya okay Shinichi?" Heiji asked, uncharacteristically soft. The other gave a small nod, head hidden in the crook of the detective's neck. He felt stupid and inadequate, like he was a complete failure. He didn't even have the energy nor the bravery to dignify that question with a response. He was the greatest detective of their age damnit! And he couldn't even remain standing for fifteen minutes, how was he supposed to keep his reputation like this. Kid must think he was a joke.

"Don' worry 'bout it. Kid ain't one ta care 'bout ya not lookin ya most formidable" he comforted. Shinichi tightened his grip in thanks. It was a holly comfort as they both knew he couldn't possibly know that, but the sentiment was appreciated, even if it did feel like a pitying comment.

"Pan-Chan said the same" he whispered into the neck. He didn't want to come across as rude by not responding so opted to go with the safer option. He really didn't want to get into an argument with him about it.

"There, ya see, if she tellin' ya tha' too then it must be true" the Osaka-ian grinned. Shinichi just burrowed in closer to his warmth and left it at that. This was one of those things they would have agree to disagree on.

They walked to the back exit in silence. Making sure not to be seen as they made their way to the wheel chair they had stashed away before the heist started. Avoiding all security camera's with practised ease. It had almost become second nature to them now to avoid camera's, after having to do it for so long. They weren't sure if that was a good thing or not. Probably not they reasoned, as it would make proving things when asked difficult, but it was a side effect they would have to live with now. One of the many scars left over from being in hiding so long.

"We're 'ere" his friend informed him quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence that had fallen over them. He knew his friend was still sore on what had just happened and didn't want to disturb him, if he was working through it. He had learnt the hard way that you had to let him set the pace, if you pushed things got real ugly real fast.

Having heard his friends' comment, Shinichi reluctantly loosened his grip, letting go with one hand to hold wheel chair steady as Heiji put him down. Without the extra body heat, the wheelchair bound teen shivered and huddled into himself to get warm.

Upon seeing the shiver and knowing he was still despondent and wasn't ready to go home to face lectures from Ai's all-knowing eye. Heiji offered to buy him dinner at the nearby café, having remembered the detective mentioning on the way how peaceful it looked and how good the menu sounded when he had read the sign as they had passed on by.

Upon entering the café Shinichi seemed to perk up a bit and looked around in interest, easing some of Heiji's worry. He didn't even think about asking him to remain in the chair when he pushed them to the booth towards the back of the café, instead he just parked it in an out of the way corner and carried his friend to their booth. Plopping him down on the padded bench before going around the other side and taking the seat opposite. The action caused his ailing friend to give a weak smile, chasing away some of the gloominess that still lurked in those expressive eyes.

It didn't take long for a waitress to come on over and take their orders. Heiji ordering a coke on ice to go with his Ton Katsu and a side ordering of Plum Rice Balls. While Shinichi ordered an Icey Yuzu tea to have with his Soba noodles in soup with Kimchi and a side order of Chicken Teriyaki Rice Balls. Grinning like a little kid when the drink arrived a large sky-blue straw.

"Why are you wearing so much brown today anyway?" The younger asked amused, taking a sip of his tea as they waited their orders. Relaxing when the citrusy tang reached his taste buds. Hood firmly in place, so he couldn't be recognized.

The heist had only finished a few minutes previously, so the streets were sill crowded with avid fans, meaning there could be a chance of him being recognised. Thankfully the café they had dived into was relatively quiet, with a few couples and students getting the last meal of the day in before going home, leaving the two detectives in semi privacy.

"It was tha first 'ing I pulled out tha wardrobe 'is morning. Although I'm pretty sure I didn' pack ma brown jeans, so ma or Kazuha snuck 'em in" Heiji cringed looking down his brown jeans and the brown leather jacket beside him. It didn't help that he was wearing brown boots for tonight either.

' **He looks like a walking poo'** giggled Pandora causing Shinichi to bite his tongue so as not to join her, garnering a funny look from the teen opposite.

"So why didn't you just grab different jacket before we left then?" Shinichi giggled, unable to keep them in. Unconsciously rubbing the flat between ridges on his cup, in a soothing repetitive motion.

"Too lazy" he shrugged in reply, causing the giggles to start anew.

It was an honest answer, by the time he had realised he was all in brown, he couldn't be asked to go up and change again. Plus, it wasn't like he was going to be going anywhere fancy or seeing someone of importance. He was literally going to a Kid heist as support. So what if he took after the colour of a turd? It was night time anyway, so people weren't really paying attention to other people's outfits, they were more focused on getting home at a reasonable hour. It wasn't all bad either, it made his friend laugh so he counted that as a bonus.

While Shinichi calmed down and got his breathing under control again, he felt a familiar present fall over him, coating him a warm blanket he hadn't felt in a long time. "Hey, do you guys mind if I sit with you? I don't really want to sit alone" A cheery voiced asked from Shinichi's right.

The detectives looked up to see a Shinichi look alike with wild hair. Shinichi's breath caught. He had left all the surveillance on the Kuroba's to Pandora, so he hadn't seen Kaito since he was eight. Time had been kind to him, he'd grown up well, very well. His eyes were still the same, holding that inner joy and mischievousness and his presents was just as warm and welcoming as he remembered. Just Without the oppressive manic feeling he gave off as Kid. To Shinichi it felt like coming home after a long day's work. He could have wept at the feeling.

' **Kid!'** Pandora squealed happily, releasing a dreamy sigh **'Doesn't he just look dishy in those tight jean and shirt. Cups his arse very nicely'** she leered.

' _Pan-Chan!'_ he cried embarrassed. How could she say such a thing! Why was he friends with such a crass being again?

' **What? Don't deny it, you thought it too, I'm in your head remember'** she said innocently, managing to embarrass her guardian further. She couldn't understand why he was behaving like such a prude when he'd had the same thought, she really didn't get humans sometimes.

While Shinichi had his inner melt down, over how good Kaito looked and his best friends lack of filter system. Heiji allowed the stranger to go ahead and take a seat. Raising a single brow when he chose to sit next to the hidden teen. Usually people were fearful to sit next to people they couldn't see the features of. In the Stanger doing so, it kinda gave away that he was really Kid, but I suppose that's not something you're liable to notice unless you were a detective like he was. To an ordinary person it would just look like they were either an insanely brave or an incredibly stupid individual.

"Hello" the look alike greeted softly, leaning forward to see under the hood "I'm Kaito" he smiled, forgoing the usual shaking of hands, having the feeling it wouldn't be well received.

"Hi" Shinichi blushed, ignoring Pandora's awing "I'm Shinichi" he gave a little wave, grateful the other didn't try and initiate contact. As much as he would have loved to have touched Kaito, it would have felt too much and not enough at the same time. It was best not to tempt fate this early on in the "meeting". At least now he wouldn't have to orchestrate an elaborate plan for them to meet, it seemed making Kid curious about him was all took to get them to meet civilian to civilian.

"You can take the hood down now; the heist is over. Your rabid fans and Tv crews should be long gone" Heiji suggested after a moments silence. Pleased when the paranoid detective trusted him enough to remove the hood. He had the feeling if this conversation was to continue past names, they would need to see each other's face. At least then they are kickstarting on an even playing field and showing trust in each other.

With hood no longer obscuring his face and the lighting significantly better, Kaito saw just how ill the teen really looked. His cheeks were slightly sunken, his hands shaky, skin a foreboding pale, clothing hanging off him. He looked awful, yet at the same time adorable.

With his big blue eyes looking around curiously, an innocent gleam in them that many lost and was rare to find, but there was something else, hidden just beneath it, a softness, an intelligence that many over looked in the exploitation in his problem-solving capabilities. An intelligence to read people, to understand them and cater towards their needs rather than his own.

With hair slightly tussled and his frame swimming adorably in the black hoodie, making him look small and vulnerable, an easy smile forming across his soft, pale pink lips. Everything about him screamed innocence, and yet, when he looked deeper, past the sickly complexion and curious gaze he found a darkness. A world-weary old man looking out from young expressive eyes. He saw a vast amount of knowledge, an understanding to how the world works past its basic function. He saw a soldier trapped in a teens body and it made him wonder what the boy in front of him had to have seen to get this way. What travesties and injustice he had been witness to that gave him such an old soul.

"Poison" Shinichi muttered catching the other teens analysing look being directed at him. He felt stripped down and naked under the watchful eye, like everything he was and wanted to be had been bared out to the person in front of him. Like his very soul was being read in its entirety. It was nether a pleasant feeling nor a hateful one, just made him uncomfortable and worried about what he may find.

"I worked a case and got poisoned. I'm still recovering from it" He elaborated seeing the magicians bewildered look. While he knew the magician could get past all his walls and see deeper into him then he had every let anyone before. He wouldn't understand what he was reading. Wouldn't be able to make connection without the blanks being filled in. If he wanted them to be close again and to trust in each other then he needed to get the ball rolling by admitting to things the thief would see at a glance.

"A case? You're a detective then? Very sexy" the thief flirted shamelessly, acting as if he was surprised by the fact when all the occupants of the table knew otherwise. "But are you sure you should be out? Should you not be resting or something?" he asked worriedly, letting his true emotions show from behind their mask.

He didn't know why he was being so open and honest with the detective, perhaps it was to show him the same curtsy being shown him or maybe it was because it felt easy to just be with the detective. Whatever the reason, he found himself enjoying actually being open with someone for a change, felt safe in what he was saying rather than feeling judged for it and having to play it off. Liberating, he felt liberated in the others presence.

"Nah I'm fine. I only came out because I wanted to meet Kid" Kudo waved off, down playing how bad he felt. While it was true he only came out to meet Kid, he wouldn't exactly say he was fine. Everybody knows that when someone says their fine, they really mean the polar opposite, they just didn't want to admit it. Fearing they would look weak or worry people too much.

In truth, he felt run down and tired, don't get him wrong, he was really happy to see Kid and is really happy being with Kaito now, it was just the way it ended was hanging over his head and was making him feel a little glum about it all, which didn't help with the problems he was already facing thanks to the transformation.

He knew they had agreed it was okay for him to come out, but he couldn't help the realisation that he had pushed it too soon from forming. He was only just being to feel the effects of his repercussions. It had been too much too soon and wouldn't be repeating the experience until Ai actually said it was alright, not because she was feeling bad for him. He had learnt his lesson, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy his time with Kaito now, he would just try not to let on how exhausted and unwell he was feeling.

"Really?!" Kaito burst out excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat before stilling "Wait are you pro Kid or anti Kid?" the teen asked suspiciously. He knew a lie when he heard one, but he also knew when to push and when to leave well enough alone. He already got a sense that the teen was close to the edge and looking at his friend, he could see the other had picked up on it. Instead he shifted the conversation in a less personal direction, in the hopes that it wouldn't make the other feel like he was being cornered.

"Pro" Shinichi grinned as the excited gleam entered Kaito's eyes again. Body and speech coming more animated the happier he got. He was glad to see that despite the years that had passed and the change both looks and skill wise, Kaito was still Kaito, easily excited at the things he took pleasure in.

"That's awesome! You're the first detective I've met who is, all the others are stuck in the muds about him. The usual drone, he's a criminal blahdy blah crap" he rolled his eyes in fond irritation as he thought of the inspector and childhood friend, the Nakamories. "so why you pro Kid?" Kaito asked eagerly, leaning in, excited to hear what the detective thought of him. It was a wonderful change from the officers he listened to talk smack about him and it helped it was an attractive teen detective who was close to his age that agreed with what he did. Whatever the other had to say he was sure would boost his ego.

"I'm not the only one. Heiji is pro Kid too" Shinichi said pointing to the other detective at the table, who waved at the acknowledgment. Sending a smirk at Shinichi for forgetting he was here due to a nice body and pretty eyes. Shinichi blushed, sticking his tongue out. Not his fault he was distracted by his missing childhood friend, cut him some slack okay, he hadn't talked to him like this in over ten years, surely that allowed some leeway into how much his attention was divided or lack thereof.

"I don't know why he is" he said, jerking his head towards his mean friend "but for me, it's because I don't think he's done anything wrong. Sure, he steals but everything is returned safely. Not a scratch or mark on them. I think all he really doing, is bringing excitement and a little bit of sparkle to people otherwise dull lives. He makes them smile and experience joy even on the darkest of days, proving to the world and its inhabitants that magic is real and does exist" his smile turned soft as he thought about the magician and all he did for those around him, eyes taking on a far of look as he lost himself in the memories he shared with the thief as Conan.

"I like his morals to, willing to risk all, even put his own life on the line just so nobody will get hurt. I admire that about him. Along with his bravery, ambition, determination, optimism and just his all-round caring nature. All of which just makes up who he is. I also admire how he can smile in the face of opposition, to laugh in the face of fear, it's something that makes him rather irresistible in my eyes." He admitted fondly, thinking of the thief's better quality's he wasn't so well known for but he had picked up on anyway. While to others the thief came across as insane or crazy, to Shinichi he just came across as brave, doing what everybody at one point in their lives thought about doing.

"Even the magic tricks are amazing too. So ingenious and unorthodox, using real imagination to create them rather sticking to the traditional methods. He's so creative and intelligent, able to make the most mundane things look beautiful, although usually hazardous to us officers. And he's so smart, making impressive intuitive leaps in logic to pull off the impossible and making it look effortless as he does it. He's just so….so magical" Shinichi gushed, a dreamy smile on his face, head resting in the crook of his palm. Unaware how much he had revealed of his inner thinking's of the thief. You had to be def and dumb to not be able to hear the obvious affection that coated the detectives voice as he talked about Kid.

Kaito let out a strangled noise, face steadily growing darker as a flush worked its way across his face. Shinichi looked confused as to why he was getting a wide-eyed stare off Kaito, and looked toward Heiji for help, only to see him fall about laughing, serving to further heighten his confusion. Had he said something funny or offensive to Kaito?

' **Shin-Chan. You literally went on a tangent. Gushing about Kid to Kid'** Pandora filled in, sounding amused. Shinichi then proceeded to take after a fire truck. _Why do I have the worst luck ever?!_ He cried to himself, feeling mortified.

' _Oh my god! I basically just admitted I have a crush on the illusive thief to the thief in civilian clothing!'_ He freaked. "Anyway" he rushed out, tripping over his words in his haste to move the conversation on and leave his blunder in the past, unacknowledged.

"I met him today. Wanted to speak to him, just once, before we begin our game of cat and mouse and get caught up in it" He took a large sip of his drink, preventing himself from spilling anymore secrets. Admittedly that secret was already out the bag but he still had his pride damnit! He hadn't wanted Kaito to know just how fond he was of the Kid persona. God this was a mess.

' **Hey at least its only Stick boy and Kid you essentially confessed who you had a crush on too.'** Pandora tried

' _You were no help, why didn't you stop me?!'_ he asked desperately, feeling panic beginning to sink its claws into him _'And stick boy?'_ he questioned momentarily distracted.

' **But it was so cute what you were saying and it was coming right from the heart, who am I to stop such beautiful words'** she teased mercilessly, not really understand why he was so upset over it **"Oh and stick boy because he practises his Kendo a lot, hence the stick** _"_ she said snootily as if it was something hard to work out.

' _Oh, I thought it was because of the brown clothes'_ he thought back, vaguely disappointed that a brilliant teasing name for Heiji had a terrible back story behind it. It was rather cliché to call a Kendo practitioner, stick boy, there was no imagination in it what so ever.

' **Yes, well mine was more ingenious'** she told him haughtily, feeling snubbed at her reasoning.

' _Anyway, what am I gonna do Pan-Chan. Kid now knows I have a crush on his alter ego so now his civilian self won't want to date me'_ Shinichi bemoaned his fate. It's not like he went to this with the proposition of dating Kaito, but the idea had been there, and he could admit – if only to himself - that he had been in love with Kaito for the longest of time so having the option taken away from him was like ripping his heart out, painful and messy.

' _We are so setting up a system so you can stop me blurting things out again'_ he cursed, sinking down in his seat, waiting for Kaito to leave, most likely disgusted with what he had just heard. It still wasn't common in Japan for a boy to like a boy, despite there being a large market for it as well as no laws frowning upon it. It was manly the western influence and people moving to Japan or coming for holidays that were beginning to colour folks originating from Japan's perception on the matter, making it hard to know whether it was still accepted or not.

' **Hai'** Pandora agreed to him needing a system. They really did need to work on his secret keeping skills. Confessing your crush to your crush because your distracted by how good looking he was, would lead them into a lot of trouble in the future if they weren't careful.

Regarding his feeling as towards Kai's reaction, there wasn't really anything she could say. She found it difficult to understand basic human emotions, so when it came to the matter of the heart you might as well ask a brick wall, at least then it can't give you an answer it thinks you want to hear but only ends up causing problems. Shinichi was on his own with this I'm afraid. Being a million years old didn't automatically give you the answer to all of life's questions. It would be nice if it did but sadly that was an age-old misconception, being older didn't make you necessary wiser, it was how you spent that time that made you wise not the time itself. Given how Pandora had spent the majority of her life locked away, hidden from those around her, it was safe to say it was safer to trust in the heart then to listen to her teachings, even if his heart was being pessimistic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning; Language**

Kaito sat there in stunned silence. He couldn't believe Kudo fucking Shinichi, saviour of the police force, the modern-day Holmes, genuinely admired him. The way he spoke was as if he knew Kid before now. Like they had met before and had a battle of wits. Which couldn't be right could it? The first time didn't even really count since he didn't leave the helicopter, but right now, talking in this way. It gave the impression that he knew him, he certainly knew a lot more then what the papers printed.

Had the detective secretly been going to his heists in between the case he worked? Had he been watching with the spectators and he'd never noticed? It could have happened, he had been so distracted by Conan that he never really looked out towards the crowed so there was a chance that is what the detective had been doing.

And if it was, he was gobsmacked both by how highly the teenage genius thought of him and that he came out of hiding to watch his shows. He was ecstatic to hear how much the teen enjoyed his creativity and the mastery behind them. It wasn't often somebody could take apart his tricks and still be in awe of them, it took a special person to do that and that special person was sat right beside him. Who by the sounds of it has a crush on him. Or at least a soft spot for his alter ego if it wasn't a crush. Now wasn't that something.

Watching as the proud detective sunk down into his seat in shame. Kaito realised he was yet to answer. In fact, all he had done was make a noise of surprise and stare at the poor boy. The thoughts that must be rushing through his head right now, Kaito didn't want to think about them, so instead he set about fixing the mistake he made in remaining silent too long.

"And here I thought I was the biggest Kid fan, you beat me by a long shot. Going out when you are recovering from a poisoning, just to say hi and show your support, that's inspiring. I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He sang, slinging a casual arm over the ill teen. Rejoicing in the blush it caused. Beaming when the detective subtly leaned into the touch.

Huh who would have thought it, the teen liked his more manic side as well as normal softer side, he didn't doubt the teens had worked out he was Kid, they were too intelligent not to, and Kaito, Kaito was alright with these two knowing. It's not like they were going to arrest him since they were fine with his nightlife. Who knows their skills may even come in useful.

Strangely he was totally okay with this adorably hot, intelligent, kind detective harbouring a crush on him as well. If anything, he could definitely say he was attracted to the teen, even when he wasn't looking at his best, he still looked like a model or a Greek god. Yes, maybe this little crush wasn't so one-sided at the detective thought, there was defiantly protentional to be more there.

"Here's your order" A waitress broke the moment by placing their food down, causing Kaito to glare subtly at her for taking away this beauty's attention from him.

"Anything for you sir?" she drawled, bored already. His sunny smile came back immediately, mask firmly in place. He might be alright showing his real self to the detective beside him but to anyone else he wasn't.

"Just a hot chocolate please" He ordered, offering her a dark pink rose he conjured out of nowhere. She took it with a smile before walking off to make his order.

He turned back to Shinichi. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to give you a rose handsome" He gasped, rectifying the situation immediately by handing him a yellow rose with red tips instead of the plain yellow he had been given earlier.

' **Friendship, Falling in love. Nice choice'** Pandora gave her stamp of approval while Shinichi was tallying the difference between the last one he got and this one, feeling joy bubble up in his heart at the change in them. He understood what Kaito was saying and knew that his feelings were in the beginning stages of being reciprocated.

"Thank you" He thanked, smiling softly as he took the rose and gave it a delicate sniff, finding its fragrance faint but soothing. He'd missed this, the little things he couldn't indulge in like smelling flowers when he was in hiding. He kept forgetting that it was okay now, that he could make the time to partake in time consuming pointless actions that made him happy again.

After accepting the rose, Shinichi and Heiji began to slowly eat their food, taking turns to fill in the quiet gaps between bites. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind, conversation flowing easily between them. With Shinichi absentmindedly stroking the petals in a soft caress in between bites and pretending he didn't notice Kaito stealing a few of his Rice Balls.

"So how long have you been practising magic?" Shinichi asked, taking a bite of a Rice Ball, pushing a half a bowl of food to Kaito, smiling indulgently when he checked to see it was alright before digging with childish glee.

"Since I could walk to be honest." Kaito told him, humming happily as he slurped up a noddle, giggling slightly when it wacked the tip of his nose on the way up. Swallowed it and carried on talking. "My farther was a profession magician, so I grew up surrounded by magic and I guess that just shaped me into who I am now"

"Was?" Heiji parroted a look of confusion on his face, unknowingly stepping on a primed lad mine. Shinichi whipped his head towards his fellow detective at the insensitive question. Horror falling across his features. He may be acting like they had never met before but even he could feel the delicacy the question required. You just don't quite a job like that for no good reason, Christ, they needed to have a serious talk about reading the tension in the room.

"My farther passed away when I was eight" Kaito told the Osakian sombrely, using his chop sticks to move the noodles around, avoiding their gaze.

Almost immediately Hattori felt like kicking himself for his tactless comment which was ironic because the next thing he knew, a very strong kick came for them other side of the table, hitting him directly on the shin, causing him to jump and release a grunt. He could now see why he was offered a chance at being a profession footballer in middle school.

While Shinichi kicked some sense into his friend, he turned to look at the magician with an empathetic look, ducking down slightly to catch his eye, a small sad smile on his face.

"He sounds amazing. I bet he is on par with Apollo Robbins or maybe even surpassed him" he said softly, carefully wording it as if he was still alive because he was really. Alive in spirit and in memory.

Kaito gave him a grateful look, eyes sorrowful. Ten years later and it still felt his father would walk through that door at any moment and tell them it was all an elaborate joke. It made him feel all warm inside when Shinichi spoke as if he was still alive, like he understood what he was going through and wasn't doing it in a way that came across as pityingly. Perhaps he did know what it was like, just because both parents were alive, it didn't mean he hadn't experienced the loss of a close family member.

"He is and one day I'm going to surpass him. It's not just a hobby or a career choice for me, it's a way of life." He told the detectives passionately, surprised when he saw twin looks of understanding on their faces. Usually when he said that people would say he was mad or obsessive, that it was a job and shouldn't be the main focus point in his life.

"We can understand that. For us, being detectives is a way of life too. We didn't choose the job; the job chose us. We can't help it if we are drawn to mystery's and lose track of everything else, people say were mad for it don't they?" he turned to his fellow detective nut for help.

Heiji nodded along with him, face serious "Right. Not a lot of people understand that. They tell us we should leave the cases at the door or to find something nicer to occupy out times. They don't realise that we are not _a_ detective we are _the_ detective. Our lives are consumed by learning things to further our course and help us become better at what we do. Which means reading a lot or going to weird classes to learn obscure facts. Much like you. You're sitting her eating with one hand, but your other is constantly flicking cards into our lines of sight and vanishing them again, while we are sat here cataloguing everything around us to help us with memorising long lists." He added helpfully, nodding towards the hand under the table, making Kaito flush in embarrassment. He hadn't realised he had been doing that.

"Don't worry, we're the same. Because we've programmed ourselves to notice the smallest of details, we can't help profiling the people we meet, even if we don't want" Shinichi admitted sheepishly, seeing the embarrassed flush on Kai's ears.

"Oh?" Kaito said, looking interested in what they had just revealed, curious to know what they had profiled him as "So what can tell about me that I haven't already told you?"

The two detectives exchanged looks, before mutely agree what they had found wasn't something that would upset him with them knowing.

"We know you have ichthyophobia because when the waitress mentioned the aquatic creature to the couple two tables down you flinched. We also know you have an IQ of about four hundred or there about because when we were discussing a case we worked, you saw the connections that needed to be made to solve it instantly, much like we did so that puts you in the same bracket as us, if not a little higher. You're ambidextrous but favour your right hand when doing one handed trick." Hattori listed off in a clear and precise manner, looking to Kudo to carry on.

"We know you're Kaitou Kid because when you met us on the roof and we scared you, you unconsciously pulled out a rose and presented it to us, which tells us that as your civilian self, it is customary for you to do so, meaning the percentage of someone having the same quirk as you, as well as being the same country is statically low, leaving the only possibility that you are Kid." Shinichi picked up from where his college had left off.

"We can see that you're 174 cm placing you at 5'8ft, you weigh around 58 kg which is 128 lbs. You are athletic because your build is too butch not to be, you practice acrobatics or martial arts because your movements hold a certain grace and flow between one movement to another without the lag none practitioners would have. And finally, we know you were born sometime in June because the birthstone you wear on that watch is an Alexandrite." Shinichi finished, looking towards the ammeter magician expectantly.

"Wow, you sure got a lot for only knowing me an hour" He uttered, stunned they had gleamed so much in so little time. He was really glad they liked what he did because he really didn't want to have to face off against them for real if that was just an unconscious profiling. He was also pretty sure they missed out a lot, especially to do with his character but he suspected that was more out of politeness then not knowing.

The three continued to talk for a little while longer before noticing the time and mutually agreeing they should be heading home. But not before exchanging cell numbers with the promise to remain in touch. Although this was directed more towards Kaito and Shinichi rather than Heiji and Kaito, but they exchanged numbers just the same. It never hurt to have too many close acquaintances, especially one with enough power to both land you and help you out of trouble.

"So, you and Lover boy got on like a house on fire back there." Heiji commented a little later on as he pushed the wheel chair down the sidewalk. A safe distance from the café and where they had said goodbye to their new friend.

"Oh, shut it" He snapped playfully, a small pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips "I doubt it will go anywhere, but if it does, you will be the first to know"

' **Ahem'** Pandora faked a cough.

"The second to know, after Pan-Chan." He promised around a yawn. Meeting Kid then meeting Kid as Kaito had taken a lot out of him, now all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed, under his toasty blankets and sleep for eternity.

A few hours later Kaito was gently closing the door behind him, leaning back against it with a smitten look.

"Heist go okay Honey?" Kaito's mother welcomed as she walked towards him, intent on giving him their customary welcome home hug.

"Yeah, it was good, went off without a hitch." He reassured kissing her cheek.

"But?" The women raised her eyebrow, knowing by his tone there was something. He sounded a little dazed and she was worried he might have a head injury. Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time he's come back with one.

"I met someone tonight, a detective" He answered dutifully. Allowing her to take him by the arm and lead him to the living room, being ungraciously pushed into the nearest chair.

"Oh?" She prompted, taking the seat opposite him, leaning forward eagerly to learn all the juicy details. It was often someone caught his interest, so it was a rare treat to watch him fawning all over them.

"Yeah. Said he wasn't after me to arrest me, just to give me some fun." He looked down at his hands, the smitten smile form earlier coming back, eyes soft. "He collapsed during our talk and his friend took him away. I found them a little while later in a small out the way café, so I introduced myself. It turns out that he's a big fan." A sparkle entered his eyes as he remembered the enthusiasm the detective talked of his magic. "In fact, he just got off a case after being poisoned, all he wanted to do was introduce himself and say hi. I just can't believe he would go through all that agony just to come meet me" A had came up to cover the smile that was threating to break his face in a half. A delicate blush lighting up his features.

Suddenly the loving look took on darker quality. A frown tugged at the corners of his face, dropping his hand, to cup it with the other under his chin. Worry shining brightly in the expressive blue eyes.

"I mean you could see just how unwell he was and how much of a struggle it was to talk let alone to stand but he did. Stood up just for me when we met at the heist, all so I wouldn't think him weak and not worth my time." Awe and warmth coated his voice. The darkness creeping back as thoughts of his smile over took him.

"You like him" his mother smiled knowingly. She had never seen nor heard him talk about someone this way before. Of course, there had been crushes in the past, but this was different, he was softer, lighter almost when talking about this person. His whole being just seemed to glow. His words warm and caring, an underlying fondness and enchantment he had never directed at anyone else. She knew the look of falling in love and her son defiantly had the look.

He nodded bashfully "Yeah I think I do" He admitted softly, almost like it had been a revelation for him to "But I'm going to do this slowly. Be his friend first, get to know him a little better before I do anything. I want to do this right mum." He told her seriously, an air of defiance about him, daring her to deny him the chance at something special.

Chikage just gave a him a peaceful smile, secretly pleased he was so protective over their bond, even though it was new to him. "What was he like?" She asked him kindly, curious to know who had managed to capture her son's heart so thoroughly.

Kaito thought for a moment, posture softening as a sweet smile crept its way across his face, eyes shining in happiness "He was so cute, and nice and smart and just... he thinks I'm magical mum." He told her dreamily, giving a love-sick sigh.

"He had the most gorgeous biggest bluest eyes I've ever seen, they just seemed to pull you in, enticing you with his mesmerising gaze, enchanting you. Those eyes were framed by the thickest longest lashes that added to their beauty. His lips looked so soft and kissable. The top was a perfect cupid's bow while his bottom was plump, complimenting each other nicely. His hair looked so silky and fluffy, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. And his mannerisms" Kaito gave another dreamy sigh "So polite and caring, always listening to what I had to say, even if it was silly and random at the time. He came across all shy and innocent, but his mind is so sharp, and he can pick up the littlest of things, instantly connecting dots that people are usually ignorant to." He told her fondly, a far-off look in his eye.

"He was just so... so perfect. He could keep up with me and my tangents. Was interested in my tricks enough to solve them but still marvel at the ingenuity behind them. He cared about what I had to say and didn't get angry when I was too in his face, in fact I think he quite enjoyed the few pranks I played. He also didn't care about the fact I was Kid, and before you say anything. He knew the first ten seconds I sat down. In fact, he says he support me. I can't imagine meeting a better guy" He held up his hand to prevent the lecture he knew was coming.

"I trust you Honey. I know you wouldn't deliberately fraternise with a threat if he really posed as one" She soothed. It was something she had decided a long ago, to trust in her son and his judgment. This was Kaito's life and she would let him live it, all she asked was that he was happy and safe as he could be.

"I don't want to ruin what could possibly be the best thing to ever happen to me by rushing." He admitted nervously, looking down to his fingers again.

Now that he had his mother's blessing, he wasn't sure what to do. He had been prepared to fight and prove Shinichi wasn't like every other cop out there. That he had a heart and realised that the reasons behind the actions had to be taken into account. But now he didn't need to do that, he was rather lost on how to move on. An anxious fear was slipping in, knocking him off kilter.

He had never actually been interested in anyone besides the casual flirting and maybe saying 'yes he's hot' before moving on, his mind once again taken up by magic and mayhem. In truth he didn't know how to date, he didn't know the steps he was meant to follow or even if there were steps. He knew he had the amazing ability to go over bored and jeopardise important things, he didn't want this relationship to turn out the same way.

He supposed he'd do what he did with everything else, try different approaches until he found one that worked and stick with it. And as cliché as is sounds, if Shinichi was the one for him, then just being himself would be enough

The fashion designer nodded in agreement, a proud look on her face. "Wise decision. He sounds very special, you must bring him home for me to meet." She told him. Kaito nodded along with her, looking a little out of it, eyelids drooping as the seconds ticked by. Now the heist was over and he'd had the chance to wind down by talking to Shinichi, exhaustion was beginning to seep in, making him feel lethargic and fuzzy around the edges.

"Now off to bed with you, young man, after all, its two in the morning and you have university later in the day" She told him sternly, making a shooing motion. Kaito laughed, giving her a goodnight kiss before dashing up the stairs.

' _Oh Toichi, my dearest. Our little man is growing up and found his first love. It looks like you may be winning our bet as to who it will be, going by the kindness and intelligence of the detective and of course the unmistakably unique description of his eyes, it will be Kudo's son. You cleaver bastard, always having the last laugh."_ She cursed playfully, looking up at the ceiling before retiring to her room, certain the sound of her husband's warm laugh was following her into her dreams.

 _ **That night the detective and the thief fell asleep with a smile on their faces, dreaming of all the adventures there were to experience together.**_

A month came and went. Both teens holding to their promises and talking daily. Conversation ranged from what they had been up to that day or just weird obscure facts they found interesting. During that month Shinichi's health had been on a steady incline, to the point he could now go out and do things on his own. He was still delicate and had to watch what he did, but he no longer house bound, all there was left was to wait for a lovely day so he could go out and celebrate his freedom – within reason of course.

" **Shin-Chan** **̴** **wake up"** Pandora sang early one morning. Bouncing up and down on the bed, shaking its occupant.

"Noo" He grumbled, burrowing further under the blanket "Why don't you go spook Heiji" He slurred already falling back asleep.

" **Okay!"** She chirped happily, jumping off the bed and prancing out the room.

She wasn't strong enough to manifest a form everyone could see but she could make one that Shinichi could see and move light objects. The appearance during the transformation had been a fluke as her will power outweighed her abilities, but thanks to that, whatever seal she'd had placed upon her had broken. She grew stronger with every minute. One day she hopped she could become like a normal human, with a physical body. For now, she was happy with the other discovery they had made, it appeared that if someone touched the gem while she was in the half way form then they too could also see her for a brief time.

Currently her favourite thing to do while in this form was scare the living shit out of the detective from Osaka. In her opinion there was nothing better than making a grown man scream like a little girl, however, at six in the morning, Shinichi did not share the same opinion.

Half an hour later the fast asleep Holmes fan was roused by a feminine shriek only known as Hattori Heiji, the famous detective of the west. Shinichi was about to drop off again when he heard his phone chime.

"All right, all right I'm up for Kami-sake." He whined reaching over for his phone, knocking off the book on the night stand. A smile broke out on his face when he saw who the sender was. Kaito.

 _Good morning my beautiful detective. How are you on this fine day? Well I hope. I was wondering if you would like to hang out together today? Finally stretch those sculptured legs of yours._

" **You're blushing. I bet that message was from Kid"** Pandora teased upon entering the room again. Plonking herself on the edge of the bed.

"Don't pick on me, I'm fragile" He pouted, tapping away at his phone, giggling at the reply he received. Kaito was true daredevil.

He knew they could convers telepathically, but it was nice to actually speak to her in his own voice sometimes. Occasionally when they conversed through their minds, he wondered if doing it too much would make him forget how to speak, the thought terrified him more then he would like to admit. To counter his fear, he had started talking to her aloud whenever the opportunity presented itself. Thankfully Pandora didn't say anything about his behaviour, instead she indulged him and began to speak aloud also.

" **Just think, you have this for all eternity to come and then some** " She sighed good-humouredly, flopping down onto the bed and stretched out, hearing a satisfying crack in her back.

"Hmm yes, I've always loved waking up to shrieks of terror. They make my day" The teen deadpanned, sending his response, waiting anxiously for the reply.

" **Now you're the one being mean"** She sulked, Pouting at the ceiling.

Suddenly she perked up, and rolled over towards him, crowding his space to look at the phone. By the time she got there, the detective was grinning ear to ear, obviously he had gotten some good news.

" **So? Are we spending the day with Mr sex on legs otherwise known as Kaito?"** She winked, smirking at the answering blush.

"If you must know, then yes, we are, so don't you dare do anything that could jeopardize our secret. Remember he is looking for you and until we know why, you must stay hidden. Even if he is uncle Toichi son." He told her sternly, leaving no room for argument as he stood up, stretching himself before entering the adjoining bathroom. Pandora trailing in after him.

"Seriously pebble? I'm taking a shower, show some common decency and let me do it in peace" He groaned at the blank look he got, grumbling to himself about how she was ruining his me time.

"If you leave me to shower, I promise you can use my body to wonder around for a bit." He bargained desperately.

He wasn't worried per say that she would over work him before hanging out, he just didn't trust her when it came to food or impulse buying, so offering his body was kinda a last resort.

" **Deal!"** She cheered with a squeal, looking smug as she shut the door. It wasn't until later in the day that he realised she planned for that to happen.

"And no food from back street stalls! I am not going through the Tempura incident again" He called through the door, turning the shower on.

" **Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad"** She exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"I had food poisoning for a week thanks to that place and what did you do?! Remain in your home, moaning about how you didn't get to take me out for a spin long enough!" He Hollard back, indignation colouring his tone.

" **Okay fine no food unless you say the place is okay** " She agreed moodily. Brightening at an idea she had.

" **Can I use your body before meeting Kid?"** She asked excitedly, waiting with baited breath for the answer. It was quite for a while, only the sound of the shower could be heard.

"Let me dry and get changed first, then you can use me for the next three hours. I'm not meeting Kai until eleven, so that's your cut off point." He sighed, he'd only just got up and he was tired already. Whatever she had planned, it didn't bode well for him if she was excited for it.

" **Awesome**!" she cheered, doing a little happy dance. **"I'll leave you to wank over Kaito in peace"** She taunted, sauntering out the bathroom, leaving him to shower in peace.

"Lalala I can't hear you" She sniggered at his reply. He was just too easy.

Two and a half hours later Pandora wasn't so sure her idea had been a good one anymore.

"Where are you…you stupid paper weight!" An enraged detective yelled. "I have a good mind to use you as my next door stop!" He ranted, gliding throughout the house like an avenging angel, hunting for his prey.

" **What's up Shin-Chan?"** She asked curiously, popping up beside him. She was positive she hadn't done anything to make him this angry in the few hours she was him. She hadn't gone off script, had made sure she matched him in both personality and strut wise. She hadn't even gone to the food stall she wanted to. For the life of her she couldn't think what it was that had set him off.

"This is what's up!" He snarled, pointing forcefully at the piercing. "You went and got my ear pierced, with a gold studded ruby to boot!" He burst out, puffing his cheeks out in frustration, reminding her of a chipmunk.

" **What's the big deal? I personally think you look rather good with a piercing"** She challenged, crossing her arms across her busty chest. She couldn't see a problem with what she had done. He looked good and she knew for a fact it was something he had thought of having done numerous times, all she had done was use the time she had to do it for him, knowing he wouldn't be able to. Not something worth getting worked up about in her book.

"You're meant to ask before you alter my body Pan-Chan, especially if it's going to be in a such a visible place" he told her, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

" **I don't see why I should have to do that. I knew you wanted one, so I got you one"** she argued back confused. She could understand if she's had him pierced somewhere else like his nipple, somewhere he hadn't thought of having one, but an ear pierced? She hadn't thought it necessary to check if it was okay since she was in his head twenty-four seven, she knew it was okay.

Shinichi released a frustrated sigh, he got where she was coming from, but it still wasn't okay, and he needed her to know that "I know you know I wanted one. What I'm saying is that I need you to give me some warning before you do it" he tried to reason with her.

" **Why?"** she tilted her head to the side, brows furrowed as she tried to understand his logic.

"Because sometimes, even if it's something I want, we have to think about how it will affect others. I wasn't prepared to see it on me, so I'm not prepared to challenge peoples view point on it" he explained patently. Counting to ten in his head, reminding himself that what was common sense to him was unnecessary thinking to her.

He had to find the delicate balance of reproaching but not disheartening her, teaching but not ordering. It was a tedious task and required a lot of patient and effort on his part, but it was worth it in the end. For her to understand and use the teaching properly, making both herself and those around her happy. That was reward enough for almost tearing his own hair out from time to time.

" **I don't understand** " she shook her head, a lost look in her eyes " **Why would people react badly to you piercing one of your ears. We've seen lots of people have it done when we go away** "

"Here in japan, piercings are often frowned upon and while the stereotype is getting better and you're more likely to get a job with a piercing now then five years ago, there are still some people who believe it to be dishonourable to force damage upon the body your parents gave you. Given how I have the worst luck I'm more likely to meet those types of people and if I don't know I need to defend myself on my choice, it can be a little frightening and will cause me a lot of problems." He informed her patiently.

" **Oh** " she muttered after a moment silence, looking a little down " **I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I understand what you're saying and will make sure you tell what I plan in the future** " she told him apologetically.

"Despite that, thank you for doing this for me" he gave her soft smile "I know you had my best interests at heart and just wanted to make me smile" he acknowledged. He may not have agreed with the way she did things, but he was thankful that she had done it with his wants in mind.

She gave him a beaming smile at his thanks before turning thoughtful **"Is this a bad time to tell you about the tattoo then?"** She asked innocently, making a run for it when she saw the anger return tenfold, yeah now really was a bad time to tell him she decided.

"Get back here!" he yelled, taking off after her "I'm going to open that head of yours to see if you even have a brain in there you stupid trinket!" The teen roared, stalking after his prey. Forget taking this peacefully, he was going break everyone bone in her body. How stupid do you have to be to tattoo somebody without their knowhow?! Piercing was one thing; a tattoo was something completely different.

Down stairs in the kitchen, Heiji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the impending headache. He'd only been able to hear one side of the conversation and wondered what had set the detective off again. There was a very short list of things that could make the detective truly angry and cause him to lose his cool. Heiji needed to find out what it was so he never accidently stumbled upon it, unintentionally waking the devil residing in Kudo's skin suit.

A serious of bangs and crashes originated from upstairs, closely followed by an enraged yell that would make a sailor blush. Ah, well that answered that question, it looked like Kudo had discovered the Tattoo and what it was. Now he just wondered just how long it would take him to work out he was wearing Pandora around his neck and was just chasing after a form of her. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to point it out to him.

On the Brightside, at least that proved the detective was well on the road to recovering, which meant he could go home soon. Home, god he missed being in Osaka with his mum and dad, having Kazuha constantly popping in. It just wasn't the same talking to her on the phone every night, not being able to tell her what he was really doing.

He winced when he heard a glass shatter in the room above, yeah, he couldn't wait to go home and return to a more peaceful way of living.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: upsetting scene in which he describes what it was like being away from his family.**

Shinichi stormed down the street to the meeting place, ignoring all of the dumb trinkets attempts to apologise. The tattoo his so-called best friend got him was located on his left arm, opposite side to the earing. It spanned from his shoulder to elbow with not scratch of skin left unmarked.

The very first thing you see across his shoulder was a drawing of a magnifying glass over an old styled map, done in the style commonly used to explain the routes the sailor would take in the movies. The magnifier was hovered over a finger print, drawing the viewers' attention to it with the oddity of it places smack dab centre of the map.

Further down the tattoo, the map connected to the magnifying glass was then connected to a Victorian compass, sticking with the theme of old relics. Directly below the compass was a blue rose, its leaves connecting it to a sand timer.

The top section of the sand timer had a burning candle, wax plugging up the centre. Under that was a dead tree against the illuminating moon, the land and sky barren bar them. Finally, the tattoo ended with a dove with its head inclined and one wing across its chest, like it was bowing to an audience.

In the section where the tip of the right wing met the centre of the left wing it held a magician's hat, wisps of magic, along with playing cards and stars flowing out of it. A crimson ribbon tied to the middle of the hat.

The Dove was perched on a banner pole, a banner draping down from it, reading _LIFE'S MAGIC_ , that too was in a cherry red while the rest of the tattoo was in different shadings of greys, blacks and whites.

He had to admit the tattoo was beautiful and it was obvious Pandora had taken the time to listen to his thoughts and piece together what he wanted to create this master piece, and he had to admit he did love the design she had come up with. He was also thankful she'd used her magic to speed up the process to get it done in one sitting as well as making it painless. Despite this though, the eighteen-year-old was still upset.

He wished she had just talked to him about it or at least asked before permanently marking his body for all to see. Oh, he knew he couldn't stay angry with her for long, especially as she thought he would be genuinely pleased with the surprise, but he couldn't let her off the hook so easily.

They'd already had a long talk about the reason for asking for a piercing, he was hoping she would also be able to transfer that to tattoos as well, if he gave her enough time. He needed her to understand that just because at one time he had thought of it, didn't mean he was comfortable getting it done now, especially when there is still such a bad outlook on tattoos here.

"Hey Shinichi" A cheery voice greeted, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around, only just noticing he had reached the park they were meeting at already.

"Hi Kaito" He waved, walking over "So what do you have in mind for us to do today?" He asked coming to a stop in front of the boy, relaxing in his soothing presents. Now that he was here with him, he found he was enjoying the feeling the wind through his hair and the sounds of life around him. Something he hadn't noticed in his rage.

"Well I know your still not up to doing much, so I thought we could go to the local cinema and watch what's being shown" He suggested, offering his arm to the detective.

"We could get lunch at the nearest café after then" Shinichi added, accepting the arm with a blush. He knew he had the title as a gentleman thief, but it still surprised him when he was treated like was something precious, like was worth the manners being shown him. It was a nice change for the usual lack of manner he experienced daily.

"Sounds like we have a plan" Kaito cheered, leading the way to the closest cinema. Inwardly rejoicing at the sweet image his detective made.

' **Ooh you're going to bag yourself a real gentleman Shin-Chan. Bet he's down and dirty in the sheets though'** The stop light nudged playfully, appearing beside him, Shinichi didn't dignify that remark with a response, just laughing sheepishly and playing of the slight jolt as him tripping over a stone. Relaxing as he saw her return to her jewel hidden under his top.

 _Sometime later the two exited the cinema, charming boyish grins on their faces as the geeked out of the film they had just watched._

"That was awesome!" Shinichi exclaimed excitedly, turning to Kaito with shining eyes. "I've got to admit, I was a little sceptical about the whole thing, and was worried they wouldn't do the story justice, but it seems like my worries were invalid. They chose a really good cast, the sets and clothing were authentic, they stuck to the time theme remarkably well, and the magic!" Shinichi fanboyed, flapping his arms about in excitement, joy radiating off him in waves "It was so amazing that I forgot to breath at some points! They made it feel like it was real, like it was really happening in front of you. And the emotions it created! I don't think I've been so moved by an ending before" Shinichi gushed happily, linking his arm through Kaito's once more as they took off towards the nearest food district.

"I'm glad you liked it" Kaito grinned, sounding relived. He had worried about what type of film Shinichi would like for days before finally settling on this one. He figured since Shinichi loved magic as much as him he might enjoy the tv version, not to mention it had a mystery of sorts, so he thought the reward for taking the risk would be worth it if it panned out, and if it didn't, well he could always make it up to the detective by watching the latest Sherlock with him .

Thankfully it seemed his gamble had paid off, allowing him to bask in cheeriness the normally stoic detective gave off.

"J.K. Rolling is the best when it comes to having her vision become reality" Kaito chuckled agreeably. "Take it you're a bit of a potter head then, are you?" he asked conversationally, leading them in the direction he wanted.

Shinichi smiled sheepishly "It's one of my favourites, its right beside Sherlock on my list of books adapted both into films and standalone's. Her mind had always fascinated me, I loved how she took an age-old idea and turned it into something new, something we hadn't seen before." He prattled on enthusiastically. Kaito just watched him, not interrupting his rant. Just enjoying seeing this hidden side to the detective. It was sweet to see him enjoying something with that childlike joy he imagined the other didn't allow himself to experience much, given how from accounts given to him the other came across as standoffish and a little arrogant at times.

"She then had the gall to stand up and say 'hey this is a world in my head, it's either my way or the high way' and amazingly it worked in her favour. All the Potter movies were done brilliantly and although it didn't keep in line of the books completely there were still amazing and gave off the feeling of magic in their own right, I'm pleased to see Fantastic beasts and where to find them is going the same way" He beamed, his inner child sashaying forward.

It was rare he could let it out these days. With the whole turning into Conan and then taking down the organisation, he had developed a sort of paranoia that didn't let him relax enough to throw himself completely into the things that he enjoyed. Even in the comfort of his own home, in the domain he controlled he still couldn't seem to just let go and live in the moment. But with Kaito, that paranoia took a back seat. Suddenly the stuff that seemed impossible before were now open to him. He didn't feel so afraid, didn't get this oppressive feeling that something bad was going to happen. He could relax and let Kaito take care of him, instinctively knowing Kaito would do anything to keep him safe. The knowledge that he could just be was more powerful than any drug could ever be. He would forever be in Kaito's debt for making him feel safe.

' **Nerd'** Pandora coughed good naturedly. Normally he would have felt embarrassed about his fanboying but Kaito seemed to be happy indulging him so he ignored her as best he could. He couldn't care about his image right now, all he cared for was the boy who was quickly becoming his very reason to get up and smile in the morning. If he came across as a nerd or childish then so be it, Kaito didn't seem to mind and if he didn't then neither did he.

By the time Shinichi had finished geeking out over the latest Fantastic Beasts they had reached the café and were being seated at one of their available tables. Thankfully there were only a few other customers in store making it the best place to sit and relax. Without thinking Shinichi took off the leather jacket he had been wearing. Only realising what he had done when he heard the magician's sharp intake of breath.

"Ah, yeah, forgot about that" He admitted embarrassed. The inventor moved in to get a closer look.

"It looks new" Kaito noted, running his fingers along it gently, keen eyes taking its detail, trying to find reasons in the pictures on display.

"Yeah, I got it done this morning. I'd wanted it since I turned sixteen but had to wait until I was eighteen, unfortunately this was the first opportunity that presented itself, so I nabbed it while I could. My opening for the length of time needed are very hit and miss I'm afraid, dead body's fall at my feet, literally." He answered as truthfully as he could. He wasn't really lying it was more leaving out certain parts, he was trying to be as open as possible with Kaito.

Shinichi knows there's gonna be a time where he will have to come clean and when it comes, he wants to make it as pain free and understandable as possible.

Hopefully Kaito wouldn't notice that time needed for this piece was a hell of lot more then he'd said. Whilst hoping that he also sent out a silent prayer that Kaito wasn't one of those people who viewed tattoo's as a bad thing and thought him part of the Yukaza.

"Also got the piercing done while I was there too" He added as an afterthought, fiddling with the earing, bringing it to Kaito's attention to it. He really hoped Kaito was as open-minded as he made out to be and would be willing to see past the…alterations he'd done to his body. Given what he knew of Kaito he was ninety percent sure he wasn't shallow enough to stop being his friend because of it.

The Jewel thief whistled appreciatively noting it was genuine studded ruby in there "Nice bling" the earing distracted him for all of two seconds before the tattoo beckoned for the magician's attention again.

"Can I ask the tattoo's meaning or what it signifies, or would that be too much?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his milkshake. Their food and drink having arrived while Shinichi talked. The detective looked torn for a moment before nodding decisively.

"The magnifying glass has two reasons. Reason one being a tribute to my love of Holmes and that I'm a detective. Reason two is to remind myself to look closely at things. To not just take everything at face value, to look deeper and see the real truth so many try to hide." He grinned slightly at the fond eye roll he got for mentioning his beloved Holmes.

"The thing that's magnified is a finger print. That's to show that I see each person as unique. Much like the finger print, no one can be the same, even if they look identical at first, look a little closer and you will find no other person has the same print" He explained, pointing to the mentioned part of the tat.

"Behind that is a map with a compass. I chose them to show the direction my life is taking and that the world is my oyster, just waiting to be explored. The rose is a reminder to my childhood. My very first friend gave me a rose when we first met. The colour of it is symbolise a secret as it's very close to the same colour as their eyes, despite it not being the right shade, need a little more purple." He mused briefly, getting back on track and pointing to the next one.

"There are two reasons for having the sand timer too. The first was because I wanted a subtle salute to Harry potter, so I used a sand turner as they were the centre of the time turner. My second reason however is much more philosophical. It's to depict a human's life span and a reminder that time is short, and I need to grab every opportunity I can and live to the full so I can die with no regrets." He cast a look at Kaito to see if he was still paying attention and was surprised to see he hadn't zoned out yet. In fact, he was leaning forward so as not to miss anything, an interested gleam in his eye. It made a nice change from his usual short attention span.

"The top section as you can see has a burning candle in it, the candle is known as the candle of life. It shows how our lives just burn away. The undersection you will notice is a dead tree against the full moon in a barren land. This is to show the next stage of life, death." He looked a little sad as they moved on to the next section.

"I deal with a lot of death, some accidental, some deliberate and other's natural, so I like to believe that they have time after death. That it doesn't just stop." He explained sadly, shaking his head, not allowing himself to dwell on the depressing fact too long.

"Now the moon and the dove are connected. When I was young, a family friend gave me something very important to look after. He was like an uncle to me. The dove is him bowing to his audience for the last time. That magician hat shows off his job, but it was more than that, it was like he was made of magic itself. The playing cards coming out was his favourite trick to do. He loved the moon and stars, so I added stars to his magic and the moon to the time as a tribute to him. Along with the banner, because he taught me my most valuable lesson of all. That life is magical and every day should be treasured as something special." He gave the dove a gentle stroke, smiling softly at it.

He missed the man dearly, but he wasn't so much feeling sad at thought of him, more like an acceptance, remembering all the good he taught him and the morals he lived by. It was hard to miss someone when it felt like they were still with you in spirt.

"So, to sum it up, this tattoo is the story of my life so far. Reminders I have learnt, lessons I was privileged to receive and the magic of an old man" he finished, trying to lighten the sadness that he fallen upon them at the mention of his deceased uncle.

Kaito swallowed roughly, throat feeling tight at hearing someone experience something similar to him "I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you for taking the time of going through it with me and opening up about it" Said uncle's son thanked, taking his hand and giving a light squeeze.

Shinichi released a breath he had been holding. He had been a little worried Kaito would put two and two together, but it seemed the touching on the death of a close friend had distracted him from piecing it together. For now at least, he didn't hold out much hope that he wouldn't make the connection. After all, there wouldn't be many deaths of a magician of his calibre with the same moral and teaching set.

"I'm actually surprised you've got a tattoo though. I thought with all the stigma surrounding it and where it originates from you would be dead against them" Kaito pointed out a little surprised, wanting to move on from the sensitive subject.

"Actually, I'm completely for tattooing" Shinichi admitted "I spent a lot of my childhood travelling abroad, especially in America and Britain, where in their culture, tattooing was a way of expressing yourself. My parents taught me that it's okay to respect people's standpoint on things like this, but it was also okay to expect the same in return. If I wanted to get a tattoo that was my prerogative and so long as I was respectful and covered it up if I know it will offend a person's belief, then it was okay." Shinichi stopped for a second to collect his thoughts.

"Plus, it's not like I really care about what people will think of me with it. In my eyes, by saving their loved ones and offering their souls rest, I have earned my right to mark my body in any way I choose. The least they can do is accept my choice and not stereotype me as another baddie."

Shinichi's body tensed in anger, fists clenched, resting on the table as he thought of the discrimination, he knew he would have to face "Not that I believe people with tattoos are bad either. I mean, sure a lot of gang members do have tattoos but that doesn't mean all of us are bad people. The stigma behind the tattoo is ridiculous and shouldn't be used to judge others without even getting to know us. It's stupid not to give someone a job just because they have ink on their skin. For all we know they could have gotten through a traumatic experience and wish to hide the scars or wanted to get something to remind themselves they made it through the tough time. It's wrong to label people like that." He said, clearly upset with the how people viewed what was essentially art.

"I know what you mean" Kaito nodded understandably, gently resting his hand over the closed fist "I've been thinking of getting a tattoo too for a while now, but I've been too afraid. I know Japan is slowly getting better at accepting tattooing as a social norm, but it's not quit their yet and I don't want to get one in case it jeopardises my chances of debuting in the years to come" Kaito explained.

"But I do agree with what you are saying. I think it should be a person's right to choose if they should be allowed something like that or not, without the masses pitching in."

Shinichi smiled gratefully, turning his hands over to give Kaito' a soft encouraging squeeze "And I think the way you're going about it is lovely as well. You understand that to some it's an offence against the Shinto religion and are happy to cover it up for them, without letting it effect your confidence in your conviction that you're right" Kaito went on to say.

"Yeah well that more me being too stubborn to let them change my mind than anything else" Shinichi muttered bashfully.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, which didn't last long given who his company was. It just wouldn't be Kaito if he didn't have some sort of noise coming from him, being talking or a quite humming, there was always something to cut through the stuffy silences Shinichi had grown to hate.

He had now become accustomed to having someone fill in the silences or to hear a back-ground noise, so being with someone and not hearing anything coming off them was a little disconcerting, even if at times it was welcomed. He may like the calm atmosphere the silence created but he didn't like the feeling like he was forcing his lack of social skills on someone. He would prefer the person to mutter to themselves then feel like they have to be quite for his benefit.

"Do you believe in magic?" Kaito blurted out, looking a tad embarrassed at the rude outburst. It was something that had struck him during the explanation behind the tattoo and hadn't let go. Now the serious talk had been done he wanted to move onto something light hearted to make his detective smile again.

"I do" Shinichi giggled, taking a nibble from his méringue pie. Moaning at how good it tasted, slightly confused when Kaito shifted uncomfortably.

' **Don't worry Shin-Chan. Kai-Chan just liked the noise you released, bet he's imaging what other sounds he could tease from you if he got you into bed'** Pandora giggled with a leer through his mind.

Ignoring the strange reaction and pretending he didn't hear Pandora Shinichi carried on "I've seen so many things that can't be explained away by science or common sense, that it would be silly of me not to"

"No way" Kaito laughed joyously "Can you give me any examples?" he asked eagerly, sceptical that a detective would believe in such a thing. After all, weren't detectives meant to be logic driven?

"Well" Shinichi took another bite in excuse to give him time to think "I once met a witch who put a curse upon me" he told the magician. Startled when a manic look entered the magician's eyes.

"Did she have purply red-ish hair with eyes to match. Wears a weird golden serpents crown?" he questioned a little desperately. Laughing hysterically when the other nodded his head "I know her too. Goes by the name Akako" he leaned back against his chair, amusement shining brightly in his eyes.

"Ah you must be the other male that can resist her charms" Shinichi nodded, as if he understood what was happening.

"Yep that's me" he said proudly "So what kinda curse did she put on you?" he asked curiously.

"Had every person I met within the space of twenty-four hours full in love with me as punishment" he smirked "Although I don't think she was counting on the serial killer coming in contact with me and becoming willing to do my bidding. Turns out there are other people out there with a closer relationship with Lucifer then her"

Kaito laughed "How did that work out for her?"

"Let's just say she leaned not to mess with me again. I have a few… powerful friends shall we say, who gave her quite the problem to deal with" he answered vaguely "We're friends now, sort of. We have mutual respect for what the other does" he looked quite pleased that he had one upped a witch.

"Well I guess it's safe to say I won't be getting on your bad side anytime soon" Kaito semi joked before stirring their conversation in a different direction. "During our texts you mentioned having to do some homework, does that mean you are attending a university nearby?"

Shinichi shook his head, swallowing what he was eating before answering "I'm not attending Uni at the moment, I'm taking some online courses right now since I wasn't well enough at the start of term and I didn't even know if the case would be done in time" He didn't mention that he happened to be in the body of an eight year old when he started.

"What was the case you were working on might I ask? Whenever we talk, you never mention anything on it, just make vague comments about not being able to do something at a certain time"

Shinichi looked away at his comment, posture becoming stiff and troubled. He wasn't really sure what to say to that. He wanted to be honest with Kaito but knew now wasn't the time, he wasn't ready to hear his story. So what was he meant to say in its place? To the king of liars no less. Pursing his lips, he racked his brain for something to come up with.

"I was a witness to a blackmailing when I was out with a friend" he sighed, slumping down into his seat, there wasn't really anyway around it. He would have to tell the truth and just miss out being a kid. "Only I was spotted" he said, pushing the half-eaten pie around his plate, not looking up at the sharp intake of breath. Talking about this had made him loose the little appetite he had.

"When they were done and had left me for dead, I managed to stumble away and just kinda sat for a while. I was in pain and lost on what to do. Something like that had never happened to me before, I had never been caught off guard by their partners, I'm usually so aware of my surroundings" he bit his lip, rubbing at his chest as he felt phantom pains from the transformation before allowing his hand to drop back into his lap.

"I knew I couldn't just go to the police with this, knew there had to be more to it than a blackmailing given the kit they were carrying. Which meant going to hospital was also out the question because someone with my injures would have been reported both to the police and the news. So for the first time in my life I was lost. And as you know, when you don't know what to do, you phone your parents and ask them for advice" he took a sip of his drink to help ease his drying throat. Talking about it, being mostly open about the experience was harder then he thought. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, trying to stop him from saying any more but he pushed on, ignoring his discomfort. Knowing he needed this and Kaito was willing to listen.

"I must have spent hours on the phone to them, telling them what had happened and actually processing that this was me. That this hadn't happened to a random client or family friend, I was the one who had been left for dead and that scared me. The panic set in as I realised I was all alone, that other than my parents I couldn't talk to anyone about this so for the first time since I was a child I cried, and unlike those times I didn't have my mom to hold me, my dad to list dozens of reasons why I was over reacting, I didn't even have the knowledge that everything was going to be okay." His voice cracked slightly but he pushed on. Eyes stinging as tears welled in his eyes, refusing to cry over this again.

"Flash forward to a few days and I discover they were part of a rather large organisation that was beginning to spread across Japan. It became apparent that they had been watching my friends and had determined I was dead since I hadn't checked in with them since I ran off. I knew I could use that to my advantage, so I did the hardest thing I have ever had to do and went into hiding. I either refused or kept very limited contact with the people around me. I took cases abroad to make it look like I was away to my friends, but even then, there was still a risk. If the org had decided to check in to see if I really was dead it would have ruined everything, but I couldn't leave Ran or the professor to worry like that." he lost track of his thoughts for a moment, remembering how hard it had been to lie to his sister, knowing it was hurting her but being unable to do anything about it.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, when it hit the one-year mark I found out the group were on the FBI and Japan's secret service radar. When I knew that I went to them with all evidence I had gathered, fortunately they agreed to allow me in on the case. Although I suspect that had more to do with the fact that I was closer then all of them combined and they couldn't risk me blabbering to someone else rather than actually wanting my help." He gave a weak half-hearted smirk that came out more like a grimace then anything.

"For the next year I worked very closely with them to bring the bad group to justice. Only, in the last six months, they somehow got wind of me being alive and the night of the take down, they were ready for me. One of the moles slipped in a slow working poison into my drink. Thankfully we found a cure in time, but the damage had been done." He told his love interest sombrely, moving to meet the magician's eye for the first time since he had started the story.

Now being able to see his eyes, Kaito couldn't help but notice there was something off about them. Some feeling lurking in there he didn't know how to identify. He knew the most common tell for when someone was lying was when they couldn't maintain eye contact, but he also knew the biggest sign that someone was upset or was having a difficult time talking about something was when they looked down, which combined with the cracking and roughness of his voice, as well as the unshed tears he could see, he was more inclined to believe that latter rather than the former. But even then, something still didn't feel right. He felt like he was missing an important fact but for the life of him he couldn't get a read on what that might be.

It wasn't like he could push for it either. It was very clear that it had taken a lot of trust and effort on the detective's part to share this with him, so acting all suspicious and asking very personal and intrusive questions, wasn't an option he could take right now. What Shinichi needed was a friend that he could open up to and share the burden he must be feeling at having all this locked inside and by god was Kaito going to be that friend.

"Shinichi I am very thankful you shared this with me. If you want to talk about it, I will be here for you. Just let me say I'm sor-" Kaito was cut off by an enraged yell of the name he just mentioned.

"SHINICHI!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to let you guys know there are two time jumps in this chapter. The first is about four hours while the second is about three weeks. I know I could have filled those gaps in, but I liked how I had written the second time skip and didn't want to change it too much. As for the first, I was going to fill it in, but I got bored writing in random conversation pieces. I've tried writing parts that don't interest me before and since I'm trying to make this better not worse, I made the executive decision to leave a bit of a gap. I have done my best to get it to flow, so please keep that in mind as you read this chapter.**

 **Warning: Slight Ran bashing. Bad Language**

Shinichi!" A furious voice growled.

Said boy looked up, the colour draining from his face as he met the eyes of his greatest fear. An angry karate champion towered above him, an aura as dark as Gin's soul surrounding her as she cracked her knuckles.

"H-Hey Ran." He stuttered leaning back, never more grateful for having a table between them as he did now. The look in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

During the recovery process and then being swept up by Kaito's magic, he had completely forgotten about his other childhood friend, Ran. Sweet but violent Ran who had been patiently waiting for him to return…crap.

 **'Oh shit, you're on your own buddy, make sure she doesn't break too much'** Pandora told him seriously before dropping the connection.

 _'Traitor'_ he thought, wishing he had a jewel of his own to hide in.

"You're looking nice, done something to your hair?" He smiled nervously, judging by the narrowing of her eyes, that was a bad move. She growled. Yep, defiantly a bad move.

"I was gonna call, promise." He blurted out "I've had a lot on since I came back and to add to that I was poisoned my last day on the case, today is the first time in two months I've been out. I swear I was going to visit you tomorrow" He panicked, a nervous sweat breaking out on his brow. Now was not a good time, his body still wasn't ready to cope with the amount of stress she would unload on him.

"You bastard, I wait two years for you and this is my thanks?! Don't think pretending to look sick is going to save you from the beating you so rightly deserve" Sneered his childhood friend, raising her fist up.

His eyes widened. If Ran hit him now it would kill him, he was not ready to deal with dying and waking up a few minutes later. No thanks, that can wait till another time. Fuck! What was he supposed to do?! Damned if he does Damned if he doesn't, he knew now that no matter what he said she would just view it as an excuse.

Shinichi was so caught up in his inner panic that he didn't notice the concerned look Kaito threw him before offering himself as the voice of reason.

"Excuse me Miss" Kaito broke in "But Shinichi is telling the truth, he really has been poisoned and is still currently suffering its effects" His voice was like ice, eyes burning with rage as he caught the first flying at Shinichi.

"Keep in mind Karate is a sacred art, it's not to be used in unjust violence or petty revenge, it's for show and saving others, not for you to use as a means to get your feeling across" He lectured, pushing her arm away from them.

The detectives head whipped around to look at the usually calm magician like he was Jesus himself. A look of hero worship on his face as his saviour faced the mighty dragon alone. If they were dating Kaito would have gotten lucky that night.

' **You're practically dating at this point. Go and make nieces and nephews'** Pandora chimed in happily.

' _Fuck off'_ he snarled embarrassed, was nothing sacred anymore? He couldn't even make comments in his own head anymore without someone commenting on them. He internally wept for the days he could think in peace, not paying attention to the standoff going on in front of him.

The girl turned to see an emotionless boy with Shinichi's face staring at her with cold eyes, promising her the world of pain if she so much as attempted to get near the detective again. The anger she felt at Shinichi cooled slightly at the others look, taking a calming breath, she turned back to the boy she was in love with.

Actually, looking at him this time she saw that he spoke the truth and Shinichi really was ill. She felt horrid, she was about to hit someone she was supposedly loved while he was sick. She realised she needed to leave and cool down, he did say he was coming tomorrow.

"Please forgive my interruption" She bowed "I'll leave you now, but you had better come see me tomorrow Shinichi" She warned lowering her stance.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked a couple of times before snapping back into the realm of the awake "Oh, yes, I will, I'll be with you around lunch time" he promised hurriedly. Crossing his heart. Praying she didn't make an even bigger scene for his delayed reaction. When it came to Ran's temper, he really did have the worst luck, always stepping on a primed landmine when with her.

With nothing more to say, Ran bowed once more before turning swiftly on her heel and headed towards the door. Strides long and purposeful. When she was half way across the room she stopped suddenly "Oh, by the way" she added, turning back to face them, earning pretty much everyone's attention at her raised voice and rude actions "Nice tat and piercing." She grinned cheekily, giving him a wink "Very bad boy, its sexy" She called out, laughing as she turned and walked out the café, knowing she had been successful in her endeavour of embarrassing him. She may have agreed to meeting tomorrow, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to take the opportunity to torment him in the meantime.

The detective groaned, hiding his face in his hands, tips of his ears red. "I'm sorry about that, she has anger issues…. but don't say I ever said that!" He hastened to add, a look of panic settling across his features that his comment may find its way back to her. "As you know, I've been gone two years working the case so she's a little on edge. Doesn't help she's in love with me and expects a confession" The footballer explained embarrassed, a note of resignation to his tone.

"Nah, it's okay, my friend is exactly like her, only she uses a mop instead of her bare hands." Kaito waved off. He could understand having a violent friend who was volatile, although understanding didn't equate to accepting. If he saw her acting that way again, he would give her a _very_ strong talking too. It was unacceptable to treat someone in such a way. He'd heard stories of their relationship, of how abusive and manipulative she could be.

While Aoko was quick to bring out the mop, she never used violence to make him do something he didn't want to do and had certainly never threatened him with grievous bodily harm to get her way. Shinichi may not see it, but the way she treated him was wrong and he was dead set on making her see the errors of her way.

"Soo, you gonna confess tomorrow then?" He leaned forwards, wiggling his eyes brow. Steering the conversation to safer grounds as well as to answer a question that had been bothering him since he heard the rumours surrounding the detective and the Mori girl.

Shinichi blushed before looking away, a sad look entering his eye. Upon seeing the look Kaito had a momentary panic that he had unintentionally just made the situation worse but relaxed at the detective's words.

"No, just the opposite actually. I have to tell her that I don't return her feelings" He sighed, slumping on himself a little in defeat. Kaito knew that look very well. That was a look of a man about to do something painful.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, mind if I ask why you think you guys wouldn't work?" He asked, trying to keep the hope and happiness out of his voice at the news. He had a rough suspicion to go off on as to why they wouldn't work. He thought back to the night they met in that dinner and the observation he had made. He really hopped that observation held up and had some truth to it.

"I'm gay" Shinichi stated bluntly, seeing no point in sugar coating it. He'd already realised Kaito knew he was, he was just looking for confirmation at this point, no sense in dragging the inevitable out.

Kaito's heart soared at the news and had to stomp down the happy squeal he wanted to release. This meant he had a fighting chance at wooing the detective properly. He didn't think he had heard any news better than that before and doubted he ever would, baring a few things like actually asking him out or proposing but they were a little far in the future yet for him to bask in the prospect. All that was left now was to inform his darling that he too partook of men.

"Well ain't that just the funniest, I'm gay too" The prankster laughed merrily. Shinichi giggling softly along with him, shyly looking at the magician in front of him. Feeling elated they were finally making some progress. They had gotten one problem out the way, all that was left now was the suitable length of time between being friends to becoming lovers.

 **'Score! looks like your chances just went up by ten. He's gay and protective of you, we're on to a winner here'** Pandora cheered.

' _Buzz of traitor'_ Shinichi snarked. Tuning back into Kaito excitedly talking about the plan for his latest show.

They bounced ideas of each other on what the performer could do in his next performance. Halfway thought a sentence he cut off and gave Shinichi a confused almost accusing look. Lost as to why that looking was being directed at him, he asked the other what was wrong, the answer he got back shocked him.

"Your story about the case earlier. You never said anything about Conan or that detective friend who was with you the night we met" Kaito pointed out, suspicion swirling through those gorgeous eyes.

Shinichi had a deer caught in head lights moment, brain short circuiting. Shit, he had forgotten about that.

"Because I didn't know how much you knew on Conan, so I didn't want to confuse you by mentioning him if you didn't have many dealings with him" he stammered out, amazed at his own lying capabilities.

"I know Conan isn't his real name and I know he's not originally from America like he made out. I also know he was in contact with you" Kaito listed off.

"Okay, you're right about his origin and name being wrong" Shinichi said slowly, holding up his hand when he saw the other go to talk. "I won't give you where he is really from or his name so don't ask" he said sternly, mind racing ahead to come up with a plausible story.

"I met him on one of the cases I took to keep an eye on the org. His parents had been murdered by them" he lied, making a conscious effort not to do any of the tell-tale signs that would give him away.

He had always promised himself that he would never outright lie to Kaito, but the magician was making it difficult. There wasn't a way he could explain Conan's presents without giving the game away, so a complete lie was the only option left, he just really hoped Kaito didn't hold it against him when the truth did eventually come out.

"I worked the case and I noticed how intelligent he was. He had hidden himself the moment he heard a commotion downstairs. Which meant the org were on the lookout for him." He glossed over, internally wincing at how choppy it was coming out but kept it together and soldiered on. "At the time I wasn't working with the FBI, so I didn't have anyone I trusted enough to go to with him. So instead I took him into hiding with me. Sooner than I would have liked, it became clear doing it that way simply wouldn't work" Shinichi made sure he conveyed his upset and frustration at the situation.

"Being on the run is no life for a child. He needed somewhere safe and stable, where he would have people to talk to rather than just myself, so we worked out a plan. I sent him to live with the professor. That way I could keep an eye on him, he had somewhere stable to grow up and he could keep tabs on my loved ones for me. Not to mention, at the time it was the safest place for him to be. The house was large and has top notch security as well as having enough bell and whistles to distract someone intent on causing them harm." Shinichi picked up his drink and took a sip, biding his time.

Curious as to know what Kaito was thinking, Shinichi profiled him and was surprised he was eating the story up, not seeing the signs of deceit. He must have been worried about the child to miss such obvious plot holes, now he felt even worse about this then before.

"The system worked perfectly for us. The org wasn't looking for him in that district of Japan, so we only had to add fake glasses, give him a new name and he was all set." Shinichi rambled.

"But how did he end up with the Mori's if he was originally intended to stay with the professor?" Kaito cut in, looking lost.

"It was an accident that worked in our favour. The night I sent him to the professors was the night Ran went looking for me there. She came across Conan and in the professor's panic -because let's be honest he sucks at lying- he told her he was meant to look after him, but he was struggling as he didn't have the time nor the means to do that at that moment. Ran sort of volunteered hearing the professor was a little busy and took him home with her. The arrangement kinda stuck after that. Not that I minded, it meant he would be well looked after as well as being close enough to save her if things took a turn for the worst." He mused thoughtfully.

He'd hated when the professor had done it without consulting him, but he could admit now that the plan had merit. He wasn't saying it was a good one, it had thrown Ran and by proxy her father right into the heart of the mess he had made, placing her on a higher danger level then he was comfortable with, but it had been necessary. He had needed the access Ran's farther provided in being able to work on cases that connected to the org. He just wished it hadn't worked out that way.

"The only problem with it was, it put Conan on the same walk way as Heiji who took an instant liking to the kid." Shinichi carried on. "Given Heiji's deduction skills it didn't take him long to work out what you did and track me down, offering to help. I kicked against it at first, I didn't know this hot-headed teen, who knew nothing about me or the situation I was in but was butting his head in on my investigation anyway. Not to mention I knew nothing of him but a few accomplishments printed in the paper and the reputation of his farther as well as having Conan's word he was okay. Which if I'm honest wasn't a lot to go off of, he may have been intelligent, but he was still a kid and kids trust way too easily these days" he pointed out factually, supressing the smile that was tugging at his lips as he pretty much degraded himself. He really had fallen in the world to get to this point.

"Thankfully Heiji was able to prove himself quite adapt at piecing things together and having fast reactions to the puzzles we solved, so it was an advantage to have him by my side. With him and Conan keeping an eye on my loved ones, I was really able to throw myself into the case without having to worry so much about them, which in turn helped speed up the whole catching process." He said jovially, looking pleased things had worked out that way. Smiling diming slightly as he went on to tell him about how he'd had to say goodbye to Conan permanently.

"However, when the org was taken care of and I told the FBI of him, it was pointed out to me that he couldn't remain with me. I'm not old enough to be a responsible carer. Not to mention the danger I get myself into regularly. So, we all sat down and talked. It was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, having to tell Conan he couldn't stay with me and that we had to say goodbye." Seeing the tears in Kaito's eyes made him feel tearful but for a whole different reason entirely.

He was hurting the person he was in love with, was lying to his face in the most painful way possible. He felt trapped, could feel the dishonestly eating away at him, multiplying his guilt tenfold. Nothing he could do after this would fix what he had done. No explanation could wash away the hurt he was causing now, when Kaito discovered the lie. He just hoped Kaito would be understanding as to why he was lying right now and gave him the chance to rectify it. If not, he didn't know what he would do.

What he didn't know was that time was drawing ever nearer, not letting up in the reins as it galloped towards him. Soon he would be facing that problem head on with nowhere to turn and no guiding hand to help him.

Ooo0ooo

A few hours later and a much lighter, happier conversation, Shinichi found himself back home, leaning against the door with a dreamy sigh, the sadness of the day long forgotten, being over shadowed by the feelings Kaito stirred up in him.

 **'Shinichi and Kaito sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G'** The mythical jewel sang giddily, popping into existence beside him. ' **I can't wait to tease you like this in the years to come'** she rubbed her hands together gleefully, already working on some material to use as they spoke.

At her comment Shinichi lost his smile, it running away like a frightened mouse, taking on a sad droop in his shoulders and desolate look in his eyes "Even if this relationship does go somewhere, there is no guarantee that he would want to live forever, let alone with me, Pan-Chan." The ever-logical detective sighed sadly, forcibly shaking the gloom away when he realised how pessimistic he was being.

"Oh well, I got you to keep me company. I might as well enjoy my time with him, ne?" He faux chirped, avoiding looking into her eyes while he walked on ahead. Refusing to let the facts of life get him down again, he'd had enough sadness for one day, what he needed now was to focus on the positives, even if it didn't feel like he had many of those left.

Pandora watched her guardian scamper off in search of He-Chan with sad eyes. Heart feeling heavy when she realised he was keeping so much locked inside still. She'd thought they had sorted this out when he was still Conan, but she had been wrong. He was still afraid of being alone, of not being chosen or put first for once. She hadn't noticed how much he had taken on from those around him. She had been naive to think things like that could be fixed so easily.

When she watched Kaito, she always saw the love for life he had, only really paying attention to how free and happy he looked, always thinking to herself that he would be happy at the chance of ever lasting life. It was only now, after the talks he'd had with Shinichi and Shinichi's own reaction to the development had given her pause. Doubting thoughts beginning to creep in, being mirrored in Shinichi's mind, creating an echoing loop between them.

 _He won't want the life_ she would find herself thinking _Kaito won't want to remain caged to Shinichi forever_ her subconscious would whisper to her. She'd hoped if she had ignored them, left them unaddressed then they would go away, that maybe Shinichi's thoughts of positivity would drive them out. When neither happened, she began to lose faith and was unsure how to move forward. With Shinichi now giving voice to those thoughts she found herself at a loss of what to do. So, she did what she always did when a situation was looking impossible. She prayed to her creators for guidance and help. Asking for one small miracle for a miracle worker.

 _ **'Oh Mother, oh Moon, if you can hear me, please let it be. Let the Magician of the Moon Kaito and the Detective of Justice Shinichi be destined for one another'**_ she prayed desperately, looking up. She stayed like that for a few seconds, waiting to see if her prayer had been heard, before becoming distracted by her BFF's tinkering laugh of delight, she chased after him, joining in on the fun.

High up in the sky, Mother moon and Lady Luck heard her desperate plea and began to set a plan in motion that would re-write fate as we know it. After all, nobody deserved to live out their life alone.

Ooo0ooo

A few weeks went by, full of cases and moments were Shinichi and Kaito devoted their time to one another. Soon that time of the month came and Kid sent out another heist, scheduled to take place that weekend in the Beika astrology centre, which just so happened to coincide with the display of the Sapphire Star.

In the weeks leading up to the heist, Kaito and Shinichi would often be found together, bent over a shared cake or a book of some description, laughter and smiles ever present. Soon they found themselves spending every free moment they had together, making time in their busy schedules to either pick up food or for a brief conversation. When they couldn't find a way around work, they settled for texting each other updates along with funny anecdotes, things normal people found trivial but to them meant the world.

Soon the crushes they had on each other began to evolve, slowly falling in love with one another. Becoming each other's main support and point of contact, more so for Shinichi after him having to confess to Ran that there would be no "us" as he was gay. It had been a difficult time for him, having to hurt his sister like that, but Kaito helped and they were on the road to recovery, relationship stronger for it.

It also meant Ran had actually had a chance to officially meet Kaito and she instantly picked up the chemistry between them. Once she had a chance, she pulled the detective aside and gave him the thumbs up, approving of his choice. Which was a weight of his mind. So, with everything back on track and how it should be, the two relaxed, which should have been a sign that something was going to go wrong. They had never had a quiet day in their life, so why they thought it would suddenly change now was a mystery and a little naïve, but don't you think after all they had been through, they deserved a little naivety and the innocents that goes hand in hand with it?

It was during that week however that disaster struck and reality snuck back in, derailing their fairy tale plans. With only two days to go before the heist they really should have expected something to come crashing in, but they hadn't and found themselves unprepared for the trouble they had unknowingly walked into. Although it was safe to say, this time it was all Shinichi's fault. How you may ask? well it was simple, he forgot to mind his words and it resulted in him revealing one of his most closely guarded secrets.

It was during the introduction to Kaito's feathered family the problem arose. The act of meeting Kai's doves was a very important step in their relationship and he was nervous. Nervous because he knew at least two if not more of them would recognize him as Conan, it would be impossible for them not to since they saw things differently than humans.

The chance of meeting them came about spontaneously like many things around Kaito did. It was late afternoon on an ordinary Tuesday when Kaito decided to do the all-important introduction. He had gone to Shinichi's and let himself in, just like he had many times before, not thinking anything of it.

Once he'd reach the second floor, he felt a nervous excitement building in the pit of his stomach. This was probably the single most important meeting he would ever do with Shinichi, bar the parents of course. With that thought in mind he hurried to the library where he knew his darling was residing for the day. - He had taken the liberty of checking beforehand, just on the off chance the detective had been called out on a case- His treasured feathered friends hidden in the many pockets his clothing catered for.

Upon entering the Library Kaito released the doves with his regular showbiz panazz, ' _ever the performer_ ' Shinichi rolled his eyes fondly.

"Tada!" Kaito sang, throwing his arms wide open theatrically, twelve doves flocking out from their hiding places. Waiting for the applause he felt he rightly deserved. Instead he found he got a rather different response, or at least his doves did.

"Heart-Chan! Miyuki- Chan!" Shinichi cried out, giggling as he was dive bombed by two very happy doves. Previous anxiety forgotten. He hadn't realized how much he had missed cuddling with them each week until they were in front of him, nuzzling to his neck once again.

"Hey girls, I missed you too, tell me, have you been behaving yourselves?" He asked with a serious expression. The doves shook their heads in sync.

"That my girls!" He praised giving them a sunflower seed each and a gentle stroke down the breast. Admiring the soft, silky quality of their feathers. Soon finding himself a perch for the other ten doves, all asking for treats and fusses. Since his time as Conan he had made a habit of carry bird seed or some treats in his pocket for them, it seemed that habit had carried over to his time as Shinichi as well.

"Uh wha-uh ha" The magician was rendered speechless, which was a first for him.

He couldn't understand it. Miyuki and Heart were two of his wariest doves, they trusted no-one and were only close to him, even his own mother had trouble interacting with them. And yet, here they were, chumming up with a detective they had supposedly, never met.

He just couldn't fathom the personality change of his two most loyal doves. Oh, and let's not forget the detective knowing their names, how on earth did he know that?! There is no way he could have deduced their names, they had nothing identifying about them to a stranger, looking like any old ordinary dove. He should not have been able to correctly deduce their names.

Kaito racked his brain, trying to come up with a reason to explain the friendliness. Out of anyone who should have had such a warm welcome it should have been Conan. After all Heart was his surveillance on the boy and Miyuki…was…

The flummoxed magician was distracted by a strange movement the detective was doing. The detective was holding Miyuki on his index finger and carefully spreading her left wing, gently moving the pure white feathers to one side, revealing a scar. But he shouldn't have known that was here, Conan was the one to save her and nurse her back to health. His mind went into over drive, suddenly a snippet of their last conversation played over in his mind.

 _"_ _Is your name really Conan?" He heard an echo of himself ask._

 _"_ _No, it's not. Just like Kaito Kid isn't yours" The childish voice whispered in his ear._

A contemplating look crossed his face, it would make sense the detective knew of the scarring if he and Conan were close, but he didn't see that being the actual reason. While it may be true he could have told him of the shooting, he doubted he would know the intimate detail of the exact position of the marking.

Another Conversation but this time with Shinichi came to mind.

 _"_ _Do you believe in magic" He asked_

 _"_ _Yes, I believe in magic"_

And those words " _Yes, I believe in magic"_ those words were telling, there was something in them, it was niggling at the back of his mind. It was said as if there was no other option, like the choice had already been made for him, definite and unbudgingly. It was more than just seeing magic in person, it reminded him of something Conan had once said.

" _Pieces of jigsaw, even though they are small and different, if you rotate them different ways, never stop trying until the end, eventually they will fit" Conan's voice told him seriously._

So that's what Kaito did, he took all the pieces he had, the bits that were too jagged to fit anywhere, and turned them in different directions until they slotted into place. Just as his picture was coming together he heard something that gave him pause.

"How's _Nuri_ been?" Kaito's keen ears picked up Shinichi's whisper to Heart-Chan.

The thief felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. That one-word, _Nuri_ , had that niggling feeling bursting forwards, the picture becoming more and more defined. Kudo Shinichi was or had been Conan Edowaga and had lied about it.

"Poison" He uttered aloud, thinking back to when they first met. Shinichi who had been watching the emotions play out, turned away guiltily when he saw the realisation enter his eyes.

"You know, don't you?" Shinichi looked at him with guilty eyes, tone certain.

"How?" The magician demanded, taking the seat in front of the detective so he could gage when he was being lied too. They had covered this story once before, only he hadn't been looking for deception in it. He wasn't going to making the same mistake twice.

"A criminal organisation was trying to create a pill that granted immortality, instead what they created was an untraceable poison with a rather rare, unique side effect. I was one of the very lucky few who the side effect effected, turning me into a child." He answered meekly. Keeping his body language open and non-threatening as possible. He didn't want to make it worse by accidently challenging Kaito in some way.

"Tell me everything. Why it happened, the case you were on, how you changed back. Tell me all of it and leave nothing out." Kaito instructed, leaving no room for argument. "The truth this time" he added, just so the detective couldn't weasel his way out and say he had.

So, Shinichi did just that. Told him how he witnessed a blackmailing and was caught. How when he woke up he was in a body of a child. Told him of meeting Shiho who was now Ai. Went on to tell him how he met members of the FBI and secret service, helping them on the investigation.

Explained that he promised to protect Ai and put the villains behind bars while she created the antidote. The detective then opened up about the dark times, when he lost all hope of becoming himself again or when the bad guys got away time after time, with no end in sight. Just a repetitive loop of getting close and having them slip through his fingers again. Even admitted that attending Kid heists brought light into his dark world and gave him hope.

Informed the magician of all the failed attempts at a cure. How nine months ago, he got a long-awaited opening and crushed the black org for good. Finally, he told him of the success Haibara had, only for his body to begin failing during the transformation. That by some miracle he pulled through, but by then the damage had been done.

When it was over and he had run out of words to say, the story coming up to date, expertly missing out the involvement of Pandora. He looked nervously to his crush and waited for his verdict, whether he would believe him or not. Jumping when Kaito groaned into his hands.

"That means you won our bet since you found out my identity first" He moaned into his palms.

Shinichi burst into hysterical laughter, tears falling free "I'll have to get back to you on my wish" he gasped between giggles. Heart-Chan and Miyuki cooing with him in their version of a laughter.

"I shall await your request _Mon tout"_ He grinned, basking in the unrestrained laughter.

He was still angry about being lied to and it would take a while for him to trust in the detective's words again but he understands why he was lied to. The detective had been scared and his story wasn't the kind you could listen to and not be changed by. It was a daunting prospect telling someone a story that was hard to believe never mind having to open yourself to their speculation on how you handled the situation. So he understood, he really did.

And it wasn't like the detective wasn't remorseful about what he had done. The way he carried himself pointed to him being apologetic. When he thought back to the time Shinichi had told him the story, he now realised that the look in the detective's eye had been self-loathing. He was regretting having to lie and hating himself for it.

Knowing all this made it easy for the magician to forgive his detective. After all, that what love is. Its forgiving someone of their past transgressions – Within reason that is. Plus, it would be really hypocritical of him since he had been keeping a secret of his own, it just so happened the detective already knew of it and had hinted that upon their first meeting. If you really thought about it, Kaito had no reason to be angry, he now knew the truth and didn't have the fear of his own secret hanging over them, preventing him from making a move.

He was rather glad the detective had forgotten to filter his words, without it he wouldn't have learnt the real story. Which was something would have needed to deal with before they could even think about getting together. Now that the secrets were no longer there, restricting what Kaito wanted to do out of misplaced guilt. He felt lighter and free, like he now had a shot at winning the detectives heart. But for the moment he would enjoy the unguarded laughter the other was releasing, there was time yet to put his plans into action and when he does the genius won't know what hit him – in a good way of course.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: In this Chapter Kaito will be a little out of character and will contain an upsetting scene.**

Two days after the confession of one of his closest kept secrets, Shinichi found himself wondering around Beika observatory four hours earlier then he was meant to be. Finding himself with so much time on his hands he whiled it away by becoming a tourist and looking at all the pieces on display. Keeping up a running commentary to the being beside him, who was presently not listening as she was freaking out for reasons only known to her.

' **This is so exciting Shin-Chan!'** Pandora squealed jumping up and down beside him, causing the detective to wince.

' _Hey LED light, turn the pitch down a little would ya'_ He complained rubbing his temples, playing it off as a tension headache to those around him.

' **Sorry Shinigami-Sama'** Pandora retorted, sulking beside him. She knew it was a low blow but she had never claimed to be above them in the first place.

' _Oi, I will have you know that I have yet to run into a body toda-'_

"AHHH"

' _Spoke too soon'_ Shinichi sighed to himself as a scream rang out. Why was this his life again? Just once he would like to walk out of his house and spend the day without a corps throwing themselves at him, both figuratively and literally. Oh, don't get him wrong, when he goes out with Kaito, the magicians luck seemed to cover the both of them, leaving him pleasantly body free. It was moments like this when he was out alone or with someone other than Kaito did it grate on his nerves, not all the time, but often enough that he was seriously beginning to think he really had been cursed.

' _This is your fault. If you hadn't worked yourself into a tizzy and threw a tantrum any five-year-old would be proud of, just so we could be early, this never would have happened'_ He moaned, making his way to the gathered crowd. And pushed his way through. Barking out orders for them to stay back and phone the police.

' **You were the one to give in'** she pointed out smugly, rocking back and forth on her heals while he inspected the body. Not bothered in the least that someone was dead not even a foot away, just carrying on their conversation like nothing had happened. Having said that the detective was no better. He couldn't say death no longer affected him, seeing a body like this always stirred up anger and upset for the loss of a life, he was just more adapt at knowing when to silently grieve them and when to be indifferent. Right now, he needed to be indifferent so he would have a clear head to work with, if carrying on a conversation was going to do that for him, then he had the right to do so.

' _Did not. Last thing I remember is seeing Heiji off at the station and then nothing, until I wake up in the astronomy tower and discover I have joined a tour group around the planetarium.'_ He protested _'In fact it was almost as if I had been possessed for a moment'_ He jabbed. She hadn't exactly been subtle in getting him here.

She whistled innocently in response, pretending as if she hadn't heard him _._ To Shinichi that was answer enough.

"I thought as much" He muttered aloud, rolling his eyes as he checked the victim's pockets. To the crowed around him it looked like he had confirmed a theory, which they weren't wrong about, they just assumed the wrong kind of theory.

"Shinichi-Niichan!" Three excited child voices called out. He turned his head to the left, grinning when he saw the detective boys waving enthusiastically at him from the side. He stood up and walked over to them. He already had what he needed, so it wasn't like he needed to search around the body any longer ' _Might as well catch up with the troublemakers'_ he thought to himself fondly, snorting at the answering thought he received.

' **Yeah and while you're at it, teach them some sayings that can be taken the wrong way. I would love to see the look on Ran's face when one of them says something like 'that's what she said' whenever someone makes a remark about something being too big'** she sniggered into her hand, her mischievousness broadcasting across the bond.

' _Maybe later, for now I just want to make sure their okay'_ the detective admitted, storing the idea for a rainy day. It would be something funny to see but for now he was more anxious to know how they were since he had last seen them.

"Hey guys" He beamed "Wanna help me solve this case by using your awesome detective skills?" He asked already knowing the answer but wanting to ask anyway. Eyes turning soft at the resounding yes that met his ears.

"The detective boys are on the case!" They cheered, speeding him up to date on the vics movements before death.

' **Aww now ain't that the cutest thing'** Pandora cooed, watching as the children followed Shinichi and hung on to every word he said and vice versa. As much as she would have liked to watch Shinichi interacting with the children, there was something she had to deal with first, namely the noisy judgmental people around them. While Shinichi was distracted by the children, allowing them to get close to the corps and determine the cause of death, he had been unaware of the disapproving and horrified stares being directed at him.

Pandora however was very aware of what was happening and was determined to keep her friend safe from the ridicule that would present itself. It may not be conventional to allow a child to examine a body but that didn't mean people had to shove their judgmental bullshit down others' throats for it. What Shinichi allowed and didn't allow the children to do was their business and theirs alone. If someone had a problem, they could take it up with the parents, who were perfectly happy to allow their children to partake in such activities.

So while the detective's attention was directed elsewhere she used the opportunity to place a small mind altering spell on those around them. Suddenly what had be sickening and deplorable to them now no longer felt that way. They were accepting of what was happening as if it was the norm. Pandora knew she shouldn't have, Shinichi had told her on more than one occasion why altering someone's mind was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty over it. They deserved it and if being the bad guy meant her best friend would remain safe then she didn't care and would never apologise for it. To her nothing was more important than Shinichi's wellbeing, nothing.

While this was happening Shinichi remained oblivious, only having eyes for the children in front of him. Feeling an overwhelming proudness at how logical they were being, slowly piecing together what he previously had. He compared them to the children he had first met all those years ago to who they were now. Noting how their intelligence and keen observational skills had come on leaps and bounds. Instincts and reflexes becoming sharper with time. He could tell if they remained on this path then they would all make marvellous detectives one day.

With the help of Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko, Shinichi managed to track down the killer and apprehend them with little fanfare. Ai offering up a sarcastic comment every now and then, just to remind them that she was still there. Even with her lack of help the four of them were still able to solve the case within the hour, wrapping it up in a neat little bow just as the police arrived. Standing back, he allowed them to fill the police in, feeling every inch the proud parent, he imagined himself to be. Allowing them to receive all the praise and credit, exchanging amused smiles over their heads with the lead detective.

Once the police had taken their statement and taken the necessary things away, Shinichi claimed there all deserved a little treat for all their hard work and took them up to the little café the astrological centre offered, buying them each a drink and a piece of cake.

"So, where's professor Agasa? Surely he didn't let you four come alone?" He asked curiously as they sat down at an out of the way table. Shinichi had chosen it because it offered a view of the whole room as well as giving them semi privacy in their conversation. Since his time as Conan he had built a compulsive need to be able to see everyone in a room at one time as well as having his back to a wall. If not, he found his was constantly on edge, just waiting for someone to come up behind him.

"Don't worry Kudo-Kun he just went back for his camera to film the Kid heist tonight. He won't be long" Ai informed him primly, easing his worry. Raising a brow at his seating choice. She hadn't missed the rearranging he had done so he was sat against the wall, she didn't know if she should be worried about his mental health or grateful for the paranoia, as it did ensure the children would be at their safest if he was on the lookout. For now, she would let him pretend that all was fine, it's not like it was coursing problems just yet.

"Mou Ai-Chan. Why don't you call me Shinichi like the others? We've known each other long enough, right Ayumi-Chan?" He questioned, turning to the other girl who nodded vigorously.

"Yes Ai-Chan, you must call him Shinichi-Niichan, he is our friend" She told her friend, eyes shining. Haibara sighed, silently promising to get him back as he grinned smugly. Two could play dirty.

"Okay Shinichi- Niichan" She ground out with fake enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Ayumi cried, giving Ai a hug.

Shinichi smiled fondly at the sight of all the children surrounding Ai, chatting and laughing happily. He had worried that once he turned back Haibara might feel lonely or isolated, after all she was a different mental age to the others, but he was pleased to see she was happy. Now the shadows that had made her live-in terror were gone, she was more relaxed and seemed almost closer to the children. He was grateful to see she was embracing her life as a child again.

It was weird to be hanging out with them again, this time his proper size he mused. He remembered what it was like the first time it happened, heart heavy with regret and guilt. Trying so hard to be familiar with them but not overly so like Conan. Conversation awkward and stilted, with Ai having to work as a go between as they were shy and unsure what to say or do.

The meeting had come about as a surprise to him, having woken up to incessant knocking at his door. Still a little groggy as he was expecting to be either Ran or Kaito he opened the door lethargically and nearly jumped out of his skin when a chorus of children greeted him. Ai at the front of the pack, leading them. It became obvious very quickly that they had been missing him – Conan- and Ai had suggested getting to know the person Conan had admired most, thus leading them to be knocking at his door at ten in the morning. Despite their enthusiastic greeting they held themselves back and often shied away to hide behind Haibara, seeking her guidance on what to say.

It didn't help that the whole time they were there, he'd had to keep reminding himself he wasn't Conan so he shouldn't expect the same reactions as before. Which was hard to do because all through his time as Conan he had made sure to talk about himself as Shinichi a lot, just so when he returned they would be semi comfortable around him, now it seemed that it was a wasted effort as they didn't treat him as someone they had heard a lot about, so it took a while for them to warm up to him. But he had stuck at it, not allowing his momentary upset and their wariness deter him and thanks to that, he had cultivated a unique friendship with them, just like he had promised Ai at the beginning of all this.

Now he could confidently say they viewed him as a treasured friend, much like they had Conan. Whatever had been holding them back seemed to have evaporated overnight and were just as boisterous with him as they had been with Conan. He was grateful for that and planned to spend many days with them, taking them places, teaching them things he couldn't as a child. Making up for lost time.

Not much had changed he noted with surprise as he looked around the table, lending half an ear to the conversation going on around him. Genta still stuffed his face like there was no tomorrow, Mitsuhiko still sprouted of things he had leant or saw around him, constantly questioning things and the meaning behind them. And finally, Ayumi, dear sweet Ayumi still had a love for life and helping people. Ready to talk about anything and everything while she also listened to what you told her. Of course, Ai hadn't changed that much either, she was still her sarcastic ever-loving self, although he had noticed she was more relaxed and open with them now, it was a nice change to see in her, one he hoped she kept.

"Since we weren't able to finish the tour, do you guys wanna go look around with me while we wait for the professor?" He offered after they had finished eating, laughing at the star struck look in their eyes. Watching the children nod their heads in rapid succession, scrambling to their feet and pulling him out the café and back to the exhibitions, allowing himself to be dragged with a small pleased smile tugging at his lips.

Over the course of the week the children had started a sort of hero worship towards him. It wasn't anything drastic or something to worry about, it was more them admiring and wanting to take after him then actually being him. He found it kinda cute, never failing to make his heart feel full when he saw the look, knowing he was just as important to them as they were to him.

"Shinichi-Niichan" He felt a tug on his sleeve, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Mitsuhiko holding his sleeve. He hadn't even realised they had stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling encouragingly as the boy shied away under the attention.

"I was wondering if you could tell us why they're showing a jewel here when it has nothing to do with space?" He questioned, eyes wide and alight with questions. The thirst for knowledge shining brightly in them, mirroring the detectives own when he was that age. How could he possibly not answer such an inquisitive minds question? It would be a crime not to.

"Do you know what it's called?" He asked the children, leading them in the direction of the showing room. All the children shook their heads, Haibara just letting things pan out, allowing him to fill them in at his own pace.

"Well the jewel is named the Star Sapphire due to its unique story and pattern it contains under special lighting." He told them.

"Can you tell us the story Shinichi-Niichan?" Ayumi asked sweetly, Ai looking interested in the story too. Shinichi smiled down indulgently, nodding his head once.

"Well, once upon a time on an island named Ceylon, there were once impassable tropical forests with blossoming acacias, baobabs and evergreen coconut palm trees, there lived a young man by the name Dzhampal. He was so handsome, that women and girls were afraid to look at him. Dzhampal was a hunter. For hunting, his fellow huntsman took with them bows and arrows with the tips poisoned with snake's venom, but Dzhampal was content with a boomerang." He started out, weaving an intricate tale, casting a spell upon them.

"One day he decided to spend the night in the forest. But he could not sleep, for there in the night, a small asterisk twinkled over his head. The asterisk was so beautiful that Dzhampal fell in love with it. Now every evening he came to the same place and admired the asterisk. When at dawn the sky became dark blue the asterisk descended so low, that it almost touched Dzhampal's curly hair, the young man whispered to it" here he paused building up the suspense before deepening his voice, to give the man some character and make it more lifelike for the children.

"Listen, a pre-dawn asterisk, be my guiding star". The children continued to listen to him, spell bound by what he was telling them. Voice once again becoming soft, taking on a smooth strong story telling quality. The kinda voice your mother would read you your bed time stories with.

"But the asterisk answered nothing and disappeared in a fog. The next evening Dzhampal went back and discovered his lovely asterisk shining down at him. Suddenly a black goat with a white spot on a forehead jumped out from behind a bush. The hunter threw his boomerang at it, but the goat turned his head and uttered a blaring roar, whirlwinds coming off its spiralled horns. Picking up the boomerang and begun to whirl it in air, lifting it higher and higher." He veered them towards the left, following the signs directing them to the main showroom.

"High up into the sky, the boomerang struck a dark blue dome, chopping off a part of it together with the asterisk. When the piece of dome hit the ground, it smashed into smithereens. One of the splinters fell toward Dzhampal 's legs. The young man picked it up. In a splinter of the dome which had turned into Sapphire, his majestic asterisk was shining with a bright light. That piece was named the star sapphire" He spoke low, appearing to put a spell on all who listened. Many broke off from the tour to listen to his story, even some of the guides who were leading the tours changed course so they could listen in. He didn't mind, the children were happy, and it wasn't like the people were grappling for his attention.

"What's an Asterisk?" Genta asked once he had finished, brows furrowed as he tried to work out if he had heard it somewhere before, perhaps from Conan at one time or another.

"Well in modern days we use the word for the name of a small star symbol to make a note of something, but the word originates from late Latin 'Asteriskus' or from ancient Greek 'Asteriskos' meaning little star. So Dzhampal was looking up at a small star." He explained patiently, putting it into simple terms. He didn't think them stupid by any means, he just wanted to be sure they understood so they could call upon the knowledge again in later life

"Where's Ceylon Shinichi-Niichan? I've never heard of it" Ai asked, eyes swimming with curiosity. She had always loved learning new things.

"From Fifteen O Five till Nineteen Seventy-Eight the place was known as Ceylon, named by a Portuguese empire and translated into English. After that the name was changed to Sri Lanka and has remained that way ever since." Shinichi answered, pleased she was finally showing some interest in the story.

"How long has the Star Sapphire been around Shinichi-Niichan?" Ayumi questioned as they rounded the corner, grabbing hold on his hand to hold. Shinichi let her do as she pleased.

"Well in the legend it said there were Baobabs and in Two thousand and Three scientists found a tree over eight hundred years old, placing it in Twelve O Three AD. However, in Twelve Ninety-Two 2AD Marco polo mentions about the Sapphires Ceylon had been producing since biblical times, such as king Solomon and Sheba, placing that in Ten BC" he paused for a moment, racking his brain to see if he knew anything more about the gem in question.

"Actually, Star Sapphires are used a few times in the bible, take Ezekiel Twenty-Eight verses Thirteen to Sixteen, where it says twelve stones of fire. We know that Star Sapphires although rare have between four to twelve points. Another example would be exodus Twenty-Eight verse Fifteen to Thirty, telling us they were given Moses and set in breastplate of Aron, which would be Seventy AD the first century. Then you have Revelations Twenty-one verse Nineteen, their it tells us it was one of the twelve gemstones set in foundations of the city walls of Jerusalem, which was some time in BC again." He rambled on. He hadn't planned it inundate them with facts, but he found once he'd started he couldn't stop.

Ever since he was young and first learnt to read, he had been fascinated by stories of mythical gems. Since meeting and befriending pandora that passion only grew until it became an obsession. There wasn't a gem nor stone on this planet he didn't know the back story of and every rumour surrounding them. It felt good to finally be passing this knowledge on, especially as it was the detective boys willing to listen to him list every fact under the sun.

"The Star Sapphire has an amazing history if you know where to look. There are accounts of the star being seen in the twelfth century and accounts of it being seen again in the seventeenth century. There is even speculation that a member of the royal family had it at one time. After that it was only seen a hand full of times, passing from family to family until it was brought in one day and sold to a private collector." He listed off what he could remember, eyes shining with the childish glee he knew was being reflected in their eyes.

"The name of the native people or tribe who lived on Ceylon were called were the Cingalese, who descended from its primitive inhabitants. Dzhampal was most likely to have been part of the tribe" He recalled going of topic slightly. Sometimes his mind did that, moved to fast for his mouth to keep up, often meaning he missed important steps when explaining things to people.

"Star Sapphires have been referred to by many cultures as a "stone of Destiny", as the three bands of the star were believed to represent faith, hope and destiny. The English explorer Sir Richard Francis Burton carried with him a large Star Sapphire, referring to it as his talisman, for it brought him influence and good luck in his travels. Star Sapphires were also believed to help ward off illness, ill omens, witch craft and the Evil Eye" he tried to bring them back on track, but he was quickly losing his thought trail as another angle popped up. Shrugging he decided just to go with the flow. The children weren't interrupting or stopping him, so they obviously were interested in what he had to say.

God how long had it been since he could that? Just let go and say anything and everything, not worry about the persons interest. A long fucking time that's what. So he wasn't going to waste this opportunity granted him. If the kids wanted to learn then by golly were they gonna learn.

"In many cultures Star Sapphires were considered love charms; Helen of Troy was said to have owned a Star Sapphire and to have owed her conquests to it. In 17th century Germany, Star Sapphires were the "Siegstein", meaning "victory stone". Star Sapphires were commonly used as talismans to protect against the evil eye and the Sinhalese used them to guard against witchcraft. One of the most unique of all talismanic gems, Star Sapphires are said to be so potent that they continue to exercise their good influence over the first wearer even if it has passed into other hands" He went on to say, invested in the topic now, previous apprehension that he was saying too much gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"What about its Marking Shinichi-Niichan? You said its pattern was a reason it was here" Mitsuhiko remembered, craning his neck up so he was talking to the detective not at him. The action made Shinichi smile, it was something he had done himself when he was that age and wanted to be taken seriously. In true Shinichi fashion he decided to honour that request in the only way he could, by letting the child discover the answer for themselves.

"Ahh, take a look and see if you can tell me" Shinichi grinned, motioning to the display case they had arrived at, the gem sitting on a tilted, rotating stool.

At the suggestion Genta, Ayami and Mitsuhiko rushed over and pushed themselves up against the glass, watching with narrowed eyes as the jewel spun around, trying to find an answer to the question put before them. Ai However took a more sedate pace to the glass casing, content on letting them discover the reason for themselves.

"Ah! I see it! It's because it has a star on it, isn't it Shinichi-Niichan?" Ayumi cried out excitedly, turning to him with sparkling eyes. Eagerly awaiting her praise.

"Yep you're absolutely correct" he praised, pride evident in his voice "The Star is most clear under natural light, such as sunlight or moonlight, which is why it's in the centre of the room with a sunroof directly above, when normally you keep gems out of direct sun light." He told them, stepping closer to get a look of his own. He had yet to see it as he had previously been occupied by a murderer.

From the corner of his eye he saw Pandora poke her head through the glass, poking at the gem before pulling back with a dissatisfied look on her face. It seemed they had been wrong, this gem did not hold another conscious inside of it, how disappointing.

"But how does it do that?" Ai asked, her curious mind showing itself again, she was a scientist after all, knowing how things worked was pretty much in her job description. He had to say though, she had remarkable timing, just as he was about to lose himself in his own head, she pulled him back with a question he was more than happy to answer. Not for the first time he wondered if she had a mind reading ability, she hadn't told him about.

"The optical phenomenon responsible for the Star Sapphire's shimmering rays is called asterism, from the Latin word astrum, for "star." Asterism is caused by small needle-like inclusions of the mineral rutile. Aligned needles that intersect each other at varying angles produce the rare phenomenon" he explained, using the scientific terms especially for her. When he saw the corners of her mouth quirk up, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Star Sapphires can range in colour from blue in various tones, to pink, orange, yellow, green, lavender, grey and black. The colouring agents in blue Sapphire are iron and titanium, and vanadium in violet to purple coloured stones. A small amount of iron results in more yellow and greenish tones, while chromium produces fine pink to red tones. Iron and vanadium result in golden to orange tones. The most desirable colour is a vivid, intense blue. The Thai Star Sapphire is famed for its golden rayed star." He said going into detail, warding off the question before it came. He had spent long enough with them to know how their minds worked, what would fascinate them and what wouldn't. Giving them the chemical structure of how the colour was achieved was defiantly something up their ally.

One of the children went to ask another question but the warm old voice of professor Agasa cut in before they got the chance. "Ah, I see they found you Shinichi, I hope they didn't cause you any trouble" He mentioned wearily, knowing the kid's tendency to wonder of and find problems. He didn't think the detective wanted to be dealing with a bunch of nosy children on his day off. No matter how fond of them he had been as a child.

"No" Shinichi denied, shaking his head "They actually helped me solve a murder while we waited for you" He laughed seeing the man's shoulders relax. It was a testament to how much time he spent around bodies for someone to relax when he mentioned them, as if they were the things, that marked how well his day was going.

"Professor!" Ayami's ecstatic voice called out upon realising he had been the one that interrupted her "Shinichi-Niichan has been telling us all about the Star Sapphire. He knows so much about it, he's amazing!" Ayumi gushed rushing over to the elder man, skidding to halt in front of him, the other two not far behind, Ai once again taking her to time to follow on after them.

"Yeah and he even told us the chemical make-up of the different colours" Mitsuhiko babbled pleased. The footballer could tell that if that boy didn't become a detective, he would certainly go down the forensic route. He had way too much interest in how to identify things and what they were made up off not to.

"And he brought us cake" Genta beamed, rubbing at his full stomach. Apparently after all that had been said and done today, the food had been the most rememberable to him. Shinichi didn't know whether he should be offended by that or not. He decided on not, since the child had always been like that. It was nothing personal, it was just food interested the boy a lot more than a stimulating conversation ever could.

"Hohoho" The bolding professor chuckled good naturedly "That's brilliant, you must tell me all he taught you while we go find a place to watch the heist from" he told the children indulgently "For now, we need to let Shinichi get back to his job of scoping out the area" he told them firmly but not unkindly.

It was only when the inventor mentioned the heist did the detective realise how the room was slowly beginning to fill up with Kid fans. More time must have passed then he had originally thought for it to be this crowded already.

Nodding gratefully towards the elder man he said his goodbye to the children, promising they would hang out again sometimes soon before walking away. Thoughts of how to confront Kaito and have a moment alone with him rushing through his mind. He had yet to have his Kaito fix today so he wasn't about to take any chances in them being disturbed.

' **I love those kids. They're so full of life'** Pandora spoke up after a while, something wistful about her tone.

' _You know, once you can sustain a human form at your control that others can see and touch. I don't mind forging documents to allow you to adopt'_ He offered casually, thoughts equally split between planning the meeting and listening to her wistful dreaming.

' **Thank you'** she whispered, swallowing back her tears. Nobody had ever offered to do something for her before, she was touched and a little moved by his declaration. She knew whatever the detective said, he meant wholeheartedly and would move heaven and earth to make it happen.

Ooo0ooo

Sometime later Shinichi once again found himself on a roof, waiting for Kid. He needed to stop doing this, it was becoming a habit, he scolded himself. But then again, the thief always did look his best against the moonlight. He should be allowed to see that as a reward after what he deals with on a daily basis, he argued to himself.

After much deliberation, he had decided on the roof for A) the previous mentioned reasoning and B) it was the quietest place as well as being somewhere they were less likely to be over heard and gave the thief a quick getaway if things turned hairy. It was logical therefore for him to plan his ambush here. No witnesses to the crime he was about to commit, Aiding and Abetting. Before he became too immersed in his thoughts, he heard the light steps of the illusive thief coming up behind him.

"Hi" He greeted with a smirk. Pleased he had foiled the pranksters plan to sneak up on him "I loved the heist, especially the part where you dressed inspector Nakamori as a fog horn, nice touch." He chucked, turning around, hands in pockets. He had really meant that. It had been nice to have been a spectator for a change.

"I thought you might like that, although I was expecting a chase from you today" Kid quirked a brow in question.

"Not recovered enough yet to do strenuous exercise. I didn't want to risk setting my recovery back and make you wait longer, but I should be good to go by the next heist" He informed his friend regretfully.

' **It might be a pain in the ass, but it would be worth it in the end'** Pandora consoled. The detective sent a wave of understanding and gratefulness back, not wanting to engage in a conversation with her since he had something, he intended to talk to Kaito about.

"Can I ask you something?" The detective quizzed as the thief did his usual gem checking. Holding it up to the moon and looking through it, when nothing happened, he let his arm drop, sighing in disappointment.

"Sure" kid agreed sounding tired. Disheartened that yet another heist was a bust.

"What Jewel are you looking for?" He asked bluntly, no sense in beating around the bush so to speak.

"Pandora" Kid shrugged, answering just as bluntly. It's not like it cause harm to his plans, if anything it might even boost them, having two Brainiac's working on it instead of one.

"Can you tell me why?" The detective hedged, heart pounding in his chest. Palms becoming clammy as he awaited the answer with baited breath.

"I want to destroy it" The thief informed him darkly. "My father died because a bad group were searching for it. When I find it, I'm going to break it so no one has to die for it again" He went on, oblivious to the freak out going on beside him.

The book nerd felt his heart stop for a moment at the news. A chill slowly working its way up his spine.

' _Kaito wants to kill Pandora'._ The words seemed to take a hold of him, chaining him in place. They felt heavy on his tongue and heart attack inducing in his head.

On instinct he jerked back, trying to move away from the danger his crush presented themselves as. It was like his body was on auto pilot, hearing the blaring warning signals and preparing for a battle that wasn't there. _'Kaito doesn't know'_ he tried to calm himself, feeling hysteria beginning to build up. All that succeeded in doing was create an opening for those doubting thoughts to come in and pick at it.

The sudden movement, although done for self-preservation was his down fall. Managing to dislodge the gem from her hiding place thus bathing it in Luna light. That was all it took for Kaito to go from unaware to aware and there was nothing Shinichi could do about it. His fate had been sealed the moment the crimson glow light up his face.

Upon seeing the unique colouring, the normally blue gem gave off, Kid recognised it instantly. "Give me Pandora Shinichi" he demanded, hand out stretched. A wild look entering his eye. Revenge took president, any other thought was cast as irrelevant. Changing him from the person Shinichi had grown to love into one of those monsters he chased on the streets.

The teen backed away "No" he denied, a sense of fear ripping through him like a tidal wave. All prior knowledge on how to deal with this type of situation fleeing from his mind. Panic began to set in, his prided thinking skills beginning to fail him as it tried to come up with a rational plan to get them out of this mess.

' **Shinichi Run!'** Pandora yelled in a moment of clarity. The words echoing through his mind. He gasped onto the logic and held tight.

He spun around, preparing to run when a sharp pain burst across the side of his head, directly on to his temple. He stumbled vision turning fuzzy.

"Please…no" he whispered, voice weakening as his body collapsed in on itself. Eyes fluttering shut against his will. His last conscious thought was an apology to Pandora for failing her and all they had set out to achieve.

Kaito stepped around the prone body with a mask of indifference. Only having eyes for the necklace around the body's neck. In his hand he held a bloody police baton he had previously used as part of his disguise turning the once innocent prop into a deadly weapon that had knocked out his friend. He reached around the boy's neck and tore the necklace off with one sharp tug, uncaring about the state the chain would remain in.

Once he had the jewel in his possession he took a step back and surveyed the scene, finding nothing of merit and knowing if he remained any longer, the detective would revive, he turned tail and took off into the night. Not even sparing a thought to the friendship he had once treasured, unravelling at the seams.

 _ **Just to say, all the facts about the Star Sapphire are true. I spent a fucking week looking up all I could and**_ _ **building a time line that was realistic. The story of the huntsman was taken straight from the web, I changed a word here and there, but I kept it relatively untouched because I wanted to leave it as authentic as possible as if he was really reading the legend out to them as I had to myself. So, I'm sorry that bit of writing isn't great.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: I talk about the thought process behind those who have been abused. This scene will be upsetting as well as triggering, please be careful.**

He couldn't contain herself. The object of his dreams, his wishes, his desires, was right there in front of him. All that hard work, tears, sweat and pain had finally paid off. In his hand glistened a gem like no other. The Pandora Stone. The one myth says is supposed to grant the holder immortality by crying a single tear.

In this moment. Holding the gem against the moonlight he couldn't help but think that perhaps it wasn't such a myth but held some truth. However, the joy was short lived as a bullet winged passed him.

He came crashing back to his dark reality. This gem had taken so much from him and was still taking. Kaito had one final task to do and that was to destroy it. Before it destroyed him as it did his father.

Placing the gem in a secure pocket he took off running into the night. Dodging this way and that, never slowing down to allow his follower to catch up. He took a sharp left, throwing a smoke bomb as he did so, and jumped from the roof down into the pitch-black street. Taking on a new identity along the way. Once the magician landed and rolled a little, he stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. Barely sparing a thought to his once friend that had kept the stone hidden as he vanished into the night.

Shinichi woke up with a groan. Head throbbing, he sat up slowly and took in his surroundings, noting he was outside on a roof. Memories of the last few hours slammed into him like wrecking ball into a wall. Kaito finding Pandora around his neck. Demanding to have it and proceeding to knock the detective out to get it. He frantically bought his hand up to the place the gem usually rested. Heart-stopping anew when he felt nothing but cloth.

"No" He whispered in despair, scrabbling to his feet, stumbling through the door and down the stairs. He ran all the way to the Kuroba household. Only stopping to catch his breath once before pushing on. Ignoring the burning of his lung and stitch in his side. The pain was nothing compared to losing his lifelong companion. If she died now, he really would be all alone. Lost to live out his life sentence with no-one to guide him, to keep him sane. He could not allow that to happen.

With a sigh of relief, the house came into sight, he put on a bust of speed for the final leg up to the door and barging through, running past a stunned Chikage. Upon seeing the teen zip past she hurriedly got up to follow him, taking the stairs two by two as they headed in the direction of her sons' room. Anxious to find out what had brought the hiding teen to finally visit her home. Especially when he disregarded the manners he had always made a point of using.

The detective all but fell through the bedroom door in his haste, sweating profusely as he gasped for breath like a dying man, greedily sucking it in as frantic eyes scanned the room, looking for her. Stretching out his tenses as he tugged against the bond, waiting for the answering pull.

"Please, Kaito don't do this. Don't hurt her" He chocked out, breathing ragged, tears in his eyes as he spotted the magician in the far corner of the room. Placing his best friend onto the desk to be destroyed. Just then he felt her respond to his calls, a pulsation of power slamming into him. This was bad really bad, Pandora was gathering her energy, readying for an attack. He could feel her trying desperately to stop the automatic response, but she was struggling, to counter act it, she was pulling in his mental capacity as well as the never-ending life energy he has. He estimated they had about five minutes before they both gave out and Kaito was destroyed.

"Please don't take my best friend away from me" He begged, hand out stretched towards the Sapphire. There was no mistaking the desperation in his voice. He didn't want to hurt Kaito, but he was a threat and if he didn't hand her over then he wasn't liable to for what happened next. He may be in love with him and promised to protect him and his family from the world, but that promise became null and void if they present themselves as a threat to his ward. It would break his heart and would probably cause him to resent Pandora one day, but he would protect her till his dying breath.

"I promise I will tell you everything. About how I got her and why I call her she. Just please, please give her back" The boys' voice shook as he negotiated, tears streaming down his face as he held out his hand. Looking so small and vulnerable. If he couldn't solve this with words then there would be no hope between them, Pandora would react to the threat and there would be nothing he could do. If the power he felt tingling at the edge of his senses was anything to go by then they would be lucky if their was even a body to identify the remains by at the end of it.

The magician looked at his friend and then to necklace, not wanting to hurt the boy but also not wanting to let this opportunity slip him by. He could end this, finish the work his father set out to complete. What he had dedicated going on three years of his life to would finally be over. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up, even for the guy he had fallen for. He had to choose revenge for his farther rather than a life full of love, he had too. It was what he had been working towards and was now going to carry out. Maybe after everything was said and done, they could reforge their friendship again but if they didn't, he would be sad, but he wouldn't regret his choice. He felt right in his decision and one day Shinichi might be able to see that too.

However, the choice was taken away from him as his mother glided into the room like an avenging angel, plucking the necklace from the desk he had placed it upon and handed it over to the crying boy. ' _The rightful owner'_ his treacherous mind supplied in a whisper. Focusing back in on what was going on he saw Shinichi clutching the gem close to his chest, cuddling with it, whispering words Kaito couldn't make out from this distance.

"Mum what are you doing?! Otōsan died because of that jewel!" He cried looking at his mother in shock, his anger at what she had done weighing heavily in his words. His mother just turned to him with disappointed eyes and shook her head.

The look cut Kaito to the core. ' _W-what? I don't understand, I thought you would be happy!'_ he screamed to himself, mouth moving with no words coming out. A vice tightened around his heart, a lumping forming in his throat making it difficult to breath. His eyes pleaded with her to get the necklace back or to at least explain why she was suddenly looking at him like he had failed her.

"You don't know the whole story Kaito. I thought you were being Kid to be closer to your father, not for revenge." She admitted, body radiating displeasure with his actions.

Despite her disappointment in him and the small spark of anger she could feel threatening to explode, she kept her tone soft and caring. She could see by the expression on his face that he had no idea why she wasn't happy with his plan. He probably hadn't even realised he had hurt his friend in this scheme of misplaced vengeance. He heart went out to them. These two boys were trying to make things right in their worlds and yet their priorities had clashed in the most terrible of ways.

She felt anger towards her son, not because he was seeking revenge – although that did come into it- but because he had completely disregarded his empathy and caring nature to bring this plan about. This wasn't him, this wasn't her Kaito and she needed him to see that. If that meant giving him a look she swore she would never show him, then she would, all for the sake of knocking some sense into his damn genius brain.

"Look at what you did to that boy, the person you claim to be your friend" She admonished turning to the frail boy.

Eyes narrowing as she saw Blood running down his temple, a slow oozing slit on his temple she was sure her son had done. Even when desperate Shinichi had never run into something, his eye sight and automatic response was too good, not to mention the natural grace with which he carried himself with, so she knew deep in her heart that it was her son who raised a violent hand against him. And yet he seemed unphased by it, she doubted Shin could even feel the blood or had noticed the pain, he was too focused on the stone he was clasping tightly, as if the very thing contained his life and without it he would be lost. She supposed that was true. The two had been together so long she doubted he would know how to cope without her. She was precious to him, just as she knew he was precious to her. It seemed Toichi had been right all those years ago to brush aside her concerns, Shinichi really had been born to be her protector and saviour.

The thief took a step back when he looked, truly looked at his friend. At the pain and heartbreak, he had caused to one of the nicest people he had ever met. He felt sick as he watched with morbid fascination as blood slowly tricked down the side of the pale teens face and dropped on to the pristine carpet. He had done that, he had stuck him heard enough the break the skin, breaking his one rule in doing so. He felt so ashamed of his emotionally driven actions and wanted to make it right as well as understand why a cruel, merciless killer would be friends with the poster boy for justice.

"Shinichi" Kaito's voiced cracked, taking a small step toward his friend before stopping, feeling as if he didn't have the right to be close any more "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so caught up in revenge for my father that I threw away my no one gets hurt rule. I am sorry" Kaito Bowed low, truly regretful of his actions. It felt like he was making an excuse for his actions now, and although he spoke truth, they all knew that there was no good reasoning for striking a loved one, whether it be in anger or desperation, it just wasn't done.

"If you would, could you please tell me why you have that necklace with Pandora in, and why it is so precious to you?" He asked uncertainly, he knew the boy owed him nothing and didn't have to tell him the reason, but he still wanted to try. Wanted to fix his mistakes and earn that friendship they had worked so hard in cultivating back.

The small boy looked up, sniffing. His grip tightening on the necklace before nodding his head once. Chikage looked at the youngster with soft eyes, walking over to give him a hug that he melted into. The stress of the last hour melting from his frame at the unconditional love she showed him. God, he had missed her.

"Come, let's wash that blood off you and get you a nice cool drink and get comfortable before starting, hmm" She encouraged gently taking the distraught boys' hand and leading him out the room. Being careful not to touch or go anywhere near the hand holding the prized necklace.

He allowed her to drag him to the bathroom with a dazed look upon his face. Mind far, far away as he conversed silently with his friend, checking she was okay and that he had gotten there in time. Helping her disperse the excess energy she had drummed up during the standoff. Allowing his aunt to manipulate his body until he was sitting on the edge of the tub while she dug around the first aid kit. Eyes distant as his fingers traced the dove engraved on the bead. The familiar pattern soothing his frazzled nerves.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked softly, coming to crouch in front of the detective. Eyes soft, the guilt temporarily being over shadowed by the concern he felt for his crush.

Chikage sat on the edge of the tub beside Shinichi, gently washing away the blood, not saying anything as she took care of his wounds. Breathing a relived sign when she noted the blood flow was beginning to slow meaning the cut was clotting.

Shinichi hummed, feeling a little spaced out. He was starting to feel the raging headache from being bludgeoned and then running for so long straight after. The pounding behind his right eye was especially bad, causing it to twitch.

"Can I get you anything? Tylenol* perhaps?" He asked, noticing the twitch, sympathetic eyes falling to the cut, wincing at the coloration around it. He was definitely going to have a black eye tomorrow judging by the size of it.

"Please" Shinichi whispered. The headache was becoming unbearable now, bringing with it a nausea he was trying to fight.

He was taken aback by Kaito's soft caring tone and kind questions. If he let himself, he could almost forget he was the one to put it there, almost.

He followed Kaito with his eyes as he slowly stood up and walked to the medicine cabinet before opening it. He watched as he pulled out a bottle of something and then a strip of tablets. He popped two out of the packet before placing it back. He was confused when Kaito then opened the bottle and tipped one out onto his palm before placing the lid back on and closing the cabinet.

Kaito then slowly rinsed out the glass on the sink and filled it with water before returning to stand in front of Shinichi.

"Here" he handed the detective the water careful, frowning at how shaky his hand was. Worried he might drop it, he gently took it back and instead have him the tablets, eyes falling to the necklace when the detective raised a brow at the switch. "You only have one, I thought you might prefer me to pour for you" he explained, deciding not to point out the obvious. He had done enough damage, he didn't want to insult the teen further by pointing out is weakness.

Shinichi gave a barley their nod, too afraid to move it any more. He tipped the pills into his mouth and allowed Kaito to gently feed him some water, making a soft noise to say he was done before swallowing, allowing Kaito to pull the glass back.

"They should start working in a few minutes" Kaito comforted. Placing the glass back on the sink.

"What was the small round one you gave me?" he asked, voice sounding breathless as he tried to move past the sickness.

"It was an ant sickness pill I was given when I was young to help fight off one of the symptoms of the anxiety I had. They work for any type of sickness so they gave me a repeat subscription even after I stopped having so many panic attacks" he admitted softly "They take less the five minutes to work so you will feel the effects soon" he promised.

"Thank you" Shinichi breathed, already feeling slightly better.

Kaito moved back to lean against the door with a nod. Chikage continued to work in silence, lips pursed. On one hand she was proud of her son for taking the initiative and helping, but on the other, she knew that there was now an even higher chance Shinichi would push what had happened under the rug as a fluke and leave it unpunished. If that happened, then she would step in. She was going to ground him anyway but maybe she should pull Kaito aside and tell him exactly what happens after the first blow is dealt. She will not see her two babies destroy each other. But that comes later, for now she will watch to see how this plays out.

"There we are. Good as new" She smiled, putting the bloody rag away. He tracked her hands, weary of her trying to take his necklace. Logically he knew she wouldn't, but after the whole ordeal with Kaito, he wasn't willing to risk it.

"It's okay dear, I'm not going to take it, and neither is Kaito, so relax poppet. Being stressed isn't going to help that head of yours." She reassured him, holding her hands up so he could see them easier. She wasn't offended at the mistrust he was displaying. She understood very well what it was like to be betrayed by someone close and then doubting everyone else's intentions because of it.

"Now how about a drink? Then we can get on to storytelling" She coaxed, shooing Kaito out the doorway so they could leave for the living room. "I'm going to let the cut aerate for a little while, hopefully that will help it clot faster so I can wrapped it for you" She informed him moving to stand at his side, an arm wrapping around her waist, to offer him both comfort and to ensure he would not have to worry about her hand being too close to the gem. She felt him tense before relaxing as her arm looped around him, once again cuddling into her side.

In no time at all, they were all seated around the living room with a beverage of some description, sat on the table in front of them. It was quiet, the air tense. Shinichi paranoid Kaito would try again and Kaito on edge about the whole thing. Chikage sat calmly between the two, placing herself on the sofa beside Shinichi to offer him her continued support but keeping herself as a barrier between her son who sat on the chair to the left of them. That way Kaito was in the detective's direct line of sight but still had a wall between them so he could relax slightly. It seemed her plan had worked because as the time ticked on by, nobody saying anything, the paranoid teen began to gradually relax, shoulders dropping from their hunched-up position.

When he was comfortable -or as comfortable he was going to get given the circumstances- Shinichi took a deep breath and began his tale "When I was eight a man came to my house. It was late and he was dressed all in white and wore a magician's hat. He'd come to my parents for help in hiding Pandora. Having heard the door and listened out for a while, I went down to see who it was. It was a full moon that night so when he brought a gem out it instantly glowed red the moment the lunar beams touched it. I knew it was Pandora." He stopped to take a sip of his drink. Enjoying the refreshing coolness at it slid down his throat before continuing on with his story.

"The man let me hold Pandora and listened as I rambled on about its story, he even joined in, nerding out with me at one point. He was kind to me and didn't make fun of my intelligence or interest in the subject. Just smiled, nodding along, adding bits in." He remarked fondly. His left hand holding the necklace while the other stroked his tattoo in the exact place the dove was.

Chikage reached out a hand and rubbed his knee consolingly. He threw her a weak smile. The action caused a warning signal to blare in Kaito's mind. The interactions between the two were of people familiar with one another, not someone who had just met. Shinichi's soothing motion reminded him of the tattoo that lay underneath, specifically the dove. It was in that moment that everything suddenly became clear. Why the story at the time had felt familiar, too close to home for comfort. Why at times Conan had felt familiar to him, how is resemblance was eerily similar to his lost friend. There was only one reason for all of that to make sense. The man Shinichi spoke fondly of. Who was a magician with a partiality to card tricks and dressed in white, the overwhelming familiarity between his mother and friend.

A lump rose in his throat at the conclusion he had come to "That man you told me was like an uncle to you. The man who visited you that night…was my father wasn't it?" He croaked, eyes burning with unshed tears.

Shinichi nodded in confirmation "He told me about you, said we would be the best of friends" He shared, Kaito gave a watery laugh at that. That sounded like his farther alright.

"I never stood a chance with this bet, you knew who I was all along, you are the Shin-Chan I've been dreaming about" He smiled, wiping away the tears as they spilled out. He hadn't even suspected anything, showed what a crappy investigator he was. He would stick to magic tricks and annoying people from now on.

"Hai, Kai-Chan. It's been a long time" He returned the smile with one of his own heart feeling a little lighter as he finally shared his final secrets, the sharp edges of his cracked heart from the betrayal smoothening out slightly. It really had been hard not telling the magician they were childhood friends. He couldn't count the number of times he had almost given the game away by either remarking on something he was meant to have no knowledge of or almost saying how something reminded him of a trick they had once played. He was relived he wasn't going to have to watch he said anymore. It truly had gotten exhausting having to constantly correct himself. He smiled at the fact that the final secrets between them had finally been outed, only for that smile to dim slightly as he remembered he had yet to finish his story.

Conveniently he had forgotten they weren't his last secrets, that he in fact had one more to go, probably the worst of the lot.

"Pandora isn't just a magical gem" he frowned, thinking how best to word what he wanted to say next "It possesses its own consciousness, creates its own thoughts, feelings and wishes." It was important Kaito understood this. It would make it harder for him in the future to want to kill her if he saw her as human – if he tried again that is.

"After your father saw us interacting, he agreed to allow me to protect and befriend Pandora. The night we came for dinner was the night he gave me the necklace, specially designed for me and Pandora or Pan-Chan as I like to call her. We've been together ever since." He finished, inspecting the clasp to make sure there had been no damage done to it. Smiling in satisfaction when he saw Toichi's craftsmanship holding up against Kaito's violent action.

"Can I meet her, please? I want to apologize for trying to kill her" Kaito asked quietly, voice full of guilt and regret. The previous nausea returning at the knowledge he had almost become a murderer. The very thing he despised. He should have known better. With all the accounts he had read, the very story to land it its fame, he had never pieced together the fact she would have to be a living thing to cry and he should have. He wasn't stupid, his IQ was a testament to that. So why had he disregarded that particular piece of information? Why had he not seen it fit to acknowledge the fact and plan accordingly?

The answer was simple. It didn't fit his plan. He would rather have been ignorant and pretend it wasn't living as it made his job easier, meant he didn't have think of it as a murder, more of an act of vandalism. Maybe subconsciously he had known what he was doing, what he was becoming and simply hadn't wanted to believe it to be true. But now he couldn't follow through, couldn't bury his head in the sand once again, instead he was being forced to face the truth, to face the horrifying fact that he almost became the thing he detested. And although he was upset, angry even that his first plan couldn't be fulfilled he was also thankful for the detective to putting a stop to it.

He would never have been able to forgive himself if the detective had been too late in the act of saving his friend. However, that didn't stop the knowledge that it was an attempted murder none the less, even if it wasn't intentional, and for that he had to apologise. Had to speak face to face with the very being he threatened, in the hopes he may earn her forgiveness, no matter how small the chance may be.

The guardian looked down at his charge, having a whispered one-sided conversation before looking, back at him. A tightness around his eyes that betrayed the unease at the suggestion, a fire burning in them that promised something he had no desire to unravel if this was a trick. Kaito for the first time ever had no idea what to say to dispel that look. He knew it was warranted and rightly deserved but it didn't stop the tightening around his heart and the twinge in his stomach at receiving it.

"She's going to connect to your emotions to see if she can form a bond. That will give you the opportunity to speak to her face to face, so don't be alarmed if you feel a warm tingling sensation." He warned, voice tight.

He didn't like this, he had no control over the situation. He didn't think it was a good idea to form a permanent bond with the human who had become closer than anyone else in successfully wiping out her existence. But of course, his best friend didn't want to hear any of his argument and just rolled her eyes and told him to relax before doing whatever she wanted to do. He just prayed this didn't come back to bite them in the arse later.

Just as Shinichi said, Kaito felt the pins and needles sensation he had previously been warned about. It only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. Once it had finished, he saw a figure begin to materialize in front of him.

She looked around their age. Big blue eyes, long lashes. Same facial features as Shinichi, hair long and silky, a slight waviness that gave it volume. She was shorter than them, he estimated about 5'2. Wore a pair of white skinny jeans, black skin-tight top and an emerald leather jacket. He noticed she only had one piercing, exactly the same as Shinichi's, he supposed what was done to Shinichi must manifest on her, meaning she too must have the tattoo. Over all she looked pretty and could very well pass off as Shinichi's twin sister. Despite them having the same looks though, his heart didn't stutter at the sight of her, not like it did with her ward. He was strangely relived to find that to be the case.

" **Hello, Kaito. Its lovely to finally meet you. Toichi often spoke proudly of you, telling me of the latest pranks you had pulled off or the newest trick you had perfected**." She greeted, holding out her hand, a warm smile on her lips. He wasn't sure he deserved such kindness after the murderous intentions, he'd had towards her.

"Uh hi" He fumbled, looking at her in wonderment before his face fell again. He had been so close to extinguishing the life in front of him and he wouldn't have even known it. That was what really got to him, that he had been willing to be ignorant to what should have been obvious just to get the job done. It scared him that he could switch off to obvious facts if they didn't help him get what he wanted. And that's all it boiled down to, he _chose_ to ignore the facts put before him and in doing so, he was no better then the scum Shinichi chased off the streets.

"I'm sorry I stole you from Shinichi and that I was going to murder you. I didn't know you were a living person, please forgive me" He apologized standing up and giving a low bow. Mentally preparing himself for whatever punishment she would cast down upon him. Feeling off kilter when no such thing happened and was instead pulled into a warm hug.

" **It's okay. I understand why you did it, me and Shin-Chan are not angry with you** " She reassured pulling him into a hug. Shinichi had always hugged her when he was trying to make her feel better, so she figured doing the same to Kaito would reap the same result.

' _Hey! Don't decide how I feel about this!'_ Shinichi snarled across the bond, glaring at the hug.

' **What? Am I wrong? Are you angry with him?'** She challenged, cracking an eye open to look at him over Kaito's shoulder.

She watched as Shinichi slumped in on himself, the fight leaving him. _'No. I'm a little upset he didn't use that big old brains of his to work it out but I'm not angry'_ He admitted resignedly. Giving her a small smile at the wink his agreement received.

"Now" She said aloud, pulling away from the hug "Let's put this all behind us and be the bests of friends, the three of us." She chirped, beaming at the two boys, winking at Kaito's mother. Judging by the smirk on her face, she too could see the chemistry between the two teens. It would only be a matter of time now before they got together and started causing mischief like they had when they were children.

That night Shinichi and Pandora stayed over at the Kuroba estate, enjoying the company and laughter of another. While Pandora and Kaito got to know each other, Shinichi slipped into the kitchen for a breather. He didn't know why but he was beginning to feel a little stifled in there, probably had something to do with the stupid thought that was currently playing on a repetitive loop. Refusing to release him from its clutches.

He wasn't surprised when he felt Chikage's warm presents come up behind him not a minute later.

"Okay tell me what you wouldn't tell Kaito" Chikage said coming into the kitchen, tone implying that there was no getting out of it. He wouldn't be leaving this kitchen with all his secrets intact.

"How did you know?" He asked resigned. Chikage took after his mother in that regard, always knowing when something was bothering him or if he had deliberately kept something hidden. It was a quality he both loved and hated in them.

"Come on Shinichi, I've known you since you were eight, I know when somethings wrong" She raised a perfectly sculptured brow, daring him to prove her wrong.

"Well I suppose mum has told you about my Conan experience" He sighed, he had already been prepared to share this with her when he escaped to the kitchen, he just hadn't realised how hard it would be to get the words out or just how scared he was of her reaction to the news. Would she hate him? Resent him for it? Be grateful? He just didn't know and that scared him. He had prided himself on knowing everything that was happening around him, but suddenly, the Kuroba's enter his life again and his pride is shattered to pieces. Tonight alone proved that fact.

It didn't help that after so many years of not seeing her -not by choice mind you- to suddenly seeing her again, only to fear if it couldn't remain this way by an action done by how own hand didn't help him feel any better.

' _Come on. Just like a banded, spill it all at once'_ he encouraged himself. Pulling up a mask of indifference he prepared to tell her one of the hardest things he would have to say to date."When I changed back, there were some complications. I um I ended up very nearly dying. Pandora saved my life but in doing so, I gave up my right to die" He told her blandly. It was easier to cope if he pretended he didn't have any feelings on the matter. If he couldn't feel pain or regret, then he wouldn't be hurt by the cruel words he was sure she would shout at him. Distancing himself, detaching the problem from his person so he didn't feel anything when his worst fears were confirmed.

"Oh, my poor boy, why did you take the deal?" She gasped, rushing over and pulling him into a hug. She knew what he was trying to do, but in the end, it would be hopeless. No matter how much he tried to hide it, she would always be able to see the lost little boy residing in his eyes.

"I had to keep my promise. I had to, I swore to uncle Toichi I would protect you and Kaito and if I have to give up my right to a life after death then so be it. I won't let anything hurt you or Kaito again" He swore, holding her close. Pushing away the thought he'd had earlier about almost breaking the promise, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Please forgive me, I wish there had been another way, but this is for the best, you can live out your life in peace, knowing I will keep your family safe and that no one can ever have Pandora again. I believe in some way uncle knew this would happen, knew someday somehow, I would take immortality to keep Pandora safe. I think that why he let me at the age of eight have her, so we could forge the bond that would make me stay" he explained desperately.

He wanted her to understand why he had done it. Get her to see that this was a good thing, that she would be safe to live out the rest of her days with no worries as to her own or her sons safety. Wanted her to see that his moment of weakness didn't have to be a mistake, that it was something positive that shouldn't cause her to push him away in fear.

"You know Shinichi, I think you might be right about that, he was a devious bastard with an annoyingly high IQ" She laughed weakly. He supposed he should be thankful she was seeing the brighter side of things and that the tears hadn't started yet "It's okay Shinichi I forgive you. Thank you for protecting me and Kaito all these years and for all the years to come" She thanked, kissing his forehead before pulling away and returning to the living room, frowning to herself.

This made the situation all the more delicate. She wouldn't be surprised if her earlier worry came true, and Shinichi played this off as a one-time thing – even if she herself believed that too, there was still a chance of it causing damage to his self-esteem, which meant they needed to actually talk out what had happened before it grew into something catastrophic.

While Chikage got lost in her head, she had unknowingly left the teen to stand in the kitchen, a mess of emotions.

He hadn't expected her to accept what had happened or to thank him for it. In fact, he had expected screaming and a lot more tears. He felt a little foolish for thinking her so weak. He should have known she would have been understanding and supportive of his decision. She was a mother after all, and mothers always understand the stupid shit children do.

Feeling better in himself and the path he found himself on, Shinichi returned to the living room with his head held high. Comforted in the knowledge he was still welcome here.

About two hours had passed since he had returned to the room and the restlessness was beginning to claw at him again. This time for a whole other reason. He just couldn't get the look in Kaito's eye out of his head. For a brief moment there, he'd thought Kaito might kill him to get to Pan-Chan. He didn't know what to do with this information, didn't know how to work though it but knew that he had to. The time they had together was short, and with each passing day he was one step closer to watching Kai die, so he needed to move past this. Needed to accept it for what it was and turn a blind eye. He couldn't let this new-found information stand in his way. But to do that he needed to space to sort through it to be okay again.

So, while Pandora exchanged embarrassing stories with Aunt Chikage keeping her and Kaito distracted, Shinichi took the opportunity to step out again, this time on to the veranda. Wanting to feel the fresh air and admire the constellations on view tonight.

He had a lot to think about now that his secrets were open for the world to see. Thoughts such as where his and Kaito's relationship would go from here, or if he could move past the trauma of being hit by the one person, he had trusted everything to. Gradually his thoughts got darker and more depressing the more time he spent alone. It seemed coming out here to think had not been his best idea. The more he thought, the more he realised that he needed to talk to Kaito, in the end he wouldn't be able to move past this if they didn't talk about it.

Another problem he was having was even though he knew what Kaito had done was wrong and could be the beginning of a pattern, his brain wouldn't stop saying that he was the one in the wrong, that he was over reacting and Kaito was right to smack him when he did. And it was scary to think that. Scary to know that he could somehow make this whole thing his fault, that he could start reproaching himself on not doing as he was told and handing her over.

He had always been confident in his brain, had always felt safe and was never scared by what he could do like others, but now he was terrified of it. He didn't trust in it anymore and what it deemed as right or safe. Suddenly everything had been turned on its axis and he was the one at fault, he was making a big deal out of this. His mind kept telling him they had so many good times together and one bad one wasn't enough to negate all they good they had and the way Kaito made him feel.

It was frightening to suddenly change his stance on something because of the way someone made him feel. Instead of saying "I will not accept this" he was saying "Well it was only once, and he was so nice and kind to me after. I must have done something wrong for it to happen".

It was like a before and after shot, only the slide was stuck on the after and wouldn't move on. All he knew was that he wanted Kaito and he would turn a blind eye to any wrong he did if it just meant he could stay by his side a little longer and be loved by him and make him smile. Everything was messed up and even though he had a legitimate excuse on why he would pretend it didn't happen, somehow he still felt that even if he didn't have that reason, he would still choose to stay, just on the off chance that Kaito's word was true and it would be the last time and they could be happy again.

"Beautiful view from up here, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind, breaking the downward spiral he had fall in.

"Breath-taking" The younger replied, turning to see Kaito standing behind him, smiling lazily over at the detective. Once he had been acknowledged the magician moved to stand beside the detective, leaving a gap between them in case he wasn't welcome, leaning crossed arms on the railing as he looked up the sky.

Shinichi smiled softly down at the little town below. It seemed Pan-Chan had picked up on what he needed most and sent him out here, otherwise he didn't know how long he would have kept up the rather startling and if he was honest depressing discovery. He'd have to thank her later by letting her use his body again.

"When I was little, dad use to bring me up here." Kaito told him softly, seemingly picking up on Shinichi's restlessness and the need for a calmer atmosphere. "He would tell me every star was a person who died doing the right thing. I dunno if that's true but I like to think it is, that he's up there, living beside the thing he most admired, the moon" He shared, gazing up at the moon with distant eyes.

"Sometimes I even think I see him, can hear him laugh when I talk to him, can see him playing with the stars, chatting to the moon. Silly right" Kaito laughed self-deprecatingly. He wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe it had something to do with the peacefulness of the night _'Or maybe it has something to do with the company I keep'_ he thought to himself, side eyeing the beautiful picture the detective made being bathed in the silvery light the moon gave off.

"No, not silly" Shinichi reassured, shaking his head. He stepped closer to the teen, sharing his warmth and offering his silent support. Despite what had happened, he never wanted Kaito to feel like he had to walk on egg shells around him. He wanted him to feel safe and welcome in his presents. To not have to second guess himself or his decisions.

"Your father is defiantly up there, probably causing mischief and mayhem no doubt. Driving poor mother moon crazy with him gushing like a proud parent about you" he tried to console, wanting to see that sunny smile on that handsome face again. ' _Is it narcissistic to think his face is handsome when we both have the same features?'_ Shinichi asked Pandora in a moment of distraction

' **Probably?** _'_ Pandora replied, sounding unsure of herself. The teen mentally shrugged at the answer, pushing the thought away again. If she didn't know then the chances are it wasn't. He turned his mind back to more pressing matters, like making sure Kaito didn't feel judged for voicing such a private thought.

"Sounds like the old man alright" The magician barked a laugh. It was nice to hear someone else think that way too, but it didn't really reassure him that he wasn't stupid for thinking he could still hear his father. As if able to hear the thought the detective carried on.

"You know I believe in some sort of life after death" Kaito nodded at the assessment. He remembered the other mentioning something like that before when talking about the tattoo. "The reason for that isn't because I need to, to remain sane. It's because I believe I too sometimes can hear uncle, hear him laughing when I do something stupid, cheering me on when I'm in a rut. Sometimes feel a warm hand ghost over my shoulder when I'm down and alone. I know its him, so don't think you're crazy or delusional for seeing or hearing him because you're not." He admitted, voice strong in confidence in his conviction. Proving to Kaito that If a logic driven detective could believe in the ghost of his farther then it was okay for him to too.

"There is magic in this world, that's what uncle spent his life teaching us, so why can't death have its own magic?" Shinichi stated, as if there was no other reason for it. To both of them, magic made up the majority of their lives, it would be idiotic to think that magic didn't touch on death too. Kaito felt a little silly for doubting his own belief in magic and what properties it held.

There was a comfortable silence shared between the two. Enjoying the company, they offered each other in the serenity of the place. Soon however the silence became too much for Kaito, the guilt from earlier returning with vengeance. No longer allowing him to enjoy the peace as he had been.

"Hey" Kaito called for the shorter male's attention, waiting until their eyes met to carry on "I'm sorry about today. I should never have hit you" Kai said sombrely, looking at the stark white bandage with ashamed eyes. His mother had dressed the cut about an hour ago, claiming that if it opened up again in his sleep then he couldn't get any blood on his pillow. Kaito had the sneaking suspicion it had more to do with the fact his eyes kept looking towards it out of guilt then her worry about bloodstains.

"It's okay. I know why you did it and I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. So, don't beat yourself up over it." He advised with a small smile on his lips, a mischievous spark entering his eye.

"Plus, it means I get a free hit you card" He grinned, pulling a reluctant laugh from Kaito.

The laugh didn't last long before the sombre look retuned again. "You wouldn't have Shinichi" Kaito shook his head. Momentarily confusing the detective. "You wouldn't have hit me if our roles were reversed" he elaborated seeing the confusion.

"I-" Kaito cut the detective off with a violent head shake hand coming up in the universal sign to stop. Shinichi fought a flinch at the quick movement. He knew Kaito wasn't going to hurt him, but his body didn't seem to agree. Thankfully Kaito had his eyes closed otherwise Shinichi didn't know what he would have done faced with Kaito's heart broken eyes.

"No, you wouldn't have" he insisted. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as Shinichi tried to work out what to say to that.

He didn't want Kaito to feel any guiltier then he already did but he didn't see a way out without doing that since Kaito could see through ninety percent of his lies. He just wanted this to be over, to stop thinking about it and being paranoid in Kaito motives. To put an end to this heart ache and distrustfulness. He wanted them back. back to the way they were, where they were comfortable and happy around each other. Seeing no way around it, he decided to be as truthful as he could, even if it would temporally hurt his beloved more.

He nodded slowly "You're right. I wouldn't have" he eventually agreed, feeling a stab of guilt when Kaito flinched at the admission. "But I don't hold it against you" he carried on softly.

"But why!?" Kaito cried out, hands shaking, breathing becoming short and quick as an onslaught of emotions crashed into him like a tidal wave "I deserve for you to hate me for what I did! So why?! Why are you so calm about this!?" his hands come to cover his face, shoulders shaking with the effort to hold back his sobs.

"Because you're Kaito" He answered simply, as if no other reason had crossed his mind. "I know that you will never do it again, so it is easy to forgive" no sooner had he said it, did the magician throw himself at the footballer. Wrapping his arms around his neck as he burrowed his head. The tears no longer able to be kept at bay.

Shinichi held on the sobbing teen, closing his eyes against the painful sound. He hadn't lied but he also hadn't said the whole truth. The real reason – or so he kept telling himself - wasn't because he believed Kaito wouldn't do it again, he knew the chances of that happening were slim. Once it had happened once it was bound to happen again. No, the reason was much darker then what he had said. The truth of the matter was that when you got down to the nitty gritty all you had left was that he was too weak to walk away.

Unlike Kaito, he had the knowledge that dictated his actions for forgiveness. He knew come a hundred years he would be walking the earth alone. Knowing this made him weak to his desire to remain by his side for as long as he could. He couldn't afford to hold a grudge, to be afraid of when the next hit would come. He simply wasn't strong enough to say no in this life.

The only choice he could make was to forgive and forget. To take the chance offered him at making peace. Immortality was a curse. Something he had thought many times before, but he had never been so disheartened by it as he did now. It was making him realise that the line he had built for himself, to stop from being walked over was being drawn again, allowing some of what he wouldn't previously allow in.

If someone came to him with the same story as him, with the same facts and thoughts he would tell them to run away. To not allow someone to treat them in such away. To not settle for less, yet here he was, ignoring his own advice. Holding the man who had hurt him close, contradicting all that he knew on what to do when someone was in this situation. But feeling the thief in his arms, hearing his calming breaths, imagining the future they could have, he could say he regretted his instincts to get away. Whether that would remain true the next time Kaito asked for forgiveness would remain to be seen, but this was his life, he had a right to be selfish and make mistakes. In the end it was his life he was ruining if he was proven wrong in his decision to trust Kaito and if that happened, he would have nobody but himself to blame.

When the thief pulled away, face tear stained, a grateful smile tugging at his lips he knew he was lost. Knew that no matter what happened or how he was treated, he would remain by his side until death, all because he was weak to the charms of the man he loved. Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts any longer he started up a conversation. Disappointed when the other moved out of his arms.

Kaito put some distance between them again, not wanting to over step his boundaries. Or at least that's what he intended but when he saw a flash of disappointment cross the detectives face, he couldn't help but give into the impulse to pull the detective into his arms this time.

Smirking when the detective moved in closer to him, body subconsciously searching out his warmth. Soon they were close enough to share breaths. They just stood there, watching each other, Pupils dilating as he stared into the bottomless pits Shinichi called eyes, getting lost in the beauty of him. Slowly his vision wondered down to those plump, soft, lushest lips, unconsciously licking his own. Wanting to bite, to taste those tempting lips.

Neither knew who made the first move but they didn't care. Their lips met in a chaste kiss at first. Kaito pulling back a little to check it was okay. Seeing no resistance and only longing in those pretty eyes, he leaned back in, kissing him harder this time, putting his all into the kiss. Trying to convey his love for him, his adoration for all that he was, the gratitude he felt at being forgiven and of course the trust he placed in the detective.

In turn Shinichi pushed all his feelings into his, telling the magician how he was loved in return, that he was forgiven and shouldn't worry, his acceptance of who Kaito was as well as the trust for the other. Most of all he conveys his need to stay by the magician's side and to be held like no other by him. Kaito was it for him, there would be no one else after.

By the time they pulled back for air, Kaito had thoroughly mapped out the detective's mouth, making him weak at the knees.

"I know what I want from our bet" The detective panted out, remembering back to when he had met the doves and the bet they had made before that. Not wanting to waste this golden opportunity as it presented itself.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kaito asked, sucking on the detective's neck, mind instantly catching on to what his precious detective was talking about.

"I-I want to go on a date" He stammered out, tilting his head to the side, submitting to Kaito. Gasping when the thief gives a particularly hard bite to a sensitive part of his neck.

"Your wish is my command babe" The thief left the neck in favour of stealing another breath-taking kiss from his adorable nerd. Now the detective had given the go ahead, starting the ball rolling in deepening their relationship Kaito was going to do his very best to ensure the detectives affections remained with him. Starting with stealing his breath away.

Oooo0oooo

Shinichi didn't think anything more on the wound Kaito gave him until a few days later, when his mother came to visit.

"Shin-Chan!" An excitable feminine voice called out.

At the voice Shinichi felt all blood drain from his face "Oh god" he whispered horrified. Standing up just as the library door was thrown open, wincing as it smashed against the wall.

"There's my baby!" the women in the door way shrieked, rushing over and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Okāsan!" He choked out, wiggling his arm free in an attempt to semi hug her back. "What are you doing here?" he gasped out. ' _How can such a delicate looking lady hold so much power in those scrawny arms?!'_ He wailed to himself.

"Surely a mother doesn't need a reason to come visits her only son" she pouted as they pulled apart. He always did have a knack for making her not feel valued as a mother, playfully of course.

"Normally I would agree with you but we both know you're not one just to pop in for the hell of it" he raised an eye brow at her. Surely, she remembered all the times she had run off to him when his father had done something to upset her.

His mother huffed "Yuu-Chan has been ignoring me" she stomped her foot "and today he…" she trailed off, eyes focusing on the fading bruise and healing cut.

"Shinichi who gave you that?" She asked him, lightly running her finger across it, wincing in sympathy when he hissed in pain.

"No one mum, I'm fine, honestly" he tried to dis-sway "Tell me what Dad did today" he distracted but his mother was having none of it.

"Tell me who hurt you baby" she told him sternly, hands on hips. Somebody had taken a battering ram to her son's head, she was not going to rest until she extracted vengeance on them.

"I…I can't tell you" he finally elected to say. His mother nodded clicking her tongue. Not telling her anything told her everything.

"Kaito did this?" she posed as a question, a coldness entering her eyes.

"No!" Shinichi cried out, fear for his lover filling his system. Cursing himself for being so obvious. He should have known that we would have to try harder to fool an actress.

"Shinichi don't lie to me. The only reason you wouldn't tell me who harmed you was if they were important to you. If it was Ran you would have no problem admitting it, the same with if one of the children had caused it. No, the only reason people lie about that is if a lover does it" she stated wisely, already turning to leave the room.

"No! mum please don't!" he called out, grabbing her hand to prevent her leaving.

"Why?" she rounded on him, a look of grief on her usually perfect features "He's hurt you Shinichi, no matter the reason for it, it is unacceptable. It leads to a very dangerous slippery slope." He turned to look away, startling as he felt her hand gently cup his cheek and turn her back to her, eyes sad.

"I just... I don't want to see you become like so many of those spouses on the news who are abused by their partners." She told him sadly. He gave her a sad smile, hands coming up to holds her, leaning into the touch.

"I know mum and I agree with you, what he did wasn't right and if I was stronger, I would have cut him from my life. But I'm not" his voice cracked "I'm going to live forever, you're not always going to be here to protect me or offer advice and the same goes for Kaito. One day I'm going to lose him and all I will have left will be the memories. Don't you see? I can't make something out of this, I have to forgive and forget because in a few short years I'm going to be alone and I will spend the rest of my never-ending life regretting staying away if I do" he told her tearfully.

"I'm not strong enough to push him away, maybe if things had been different, if I hadn't become Conan and had my near death, I would do what you want me to do but I can't, please leave this alone" he begged

"Oh Shinichi" she hiccupped, pulling him into a softer hug, feeling droplets of warm water against her neck as he nuzzled in "Okay baby, I will leave it alone, but if he ever does this again, I will say something. You are so strong Shinichi, more than you could ever know. You deserve so much more then what's coming" she sobbed. She had never regretted something so much in her life then in that moment. Listening to her son accept less then he deserved because of the living hell she had chained him to.

They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let each other go, afraid if they did, they would fall to pieces. In the end it didn't matter what she thought, so long as she made sure her son understood just how strong and good he was, that he deserved only the best. She as a mother vowed to live out her remaining life instilling this into him so that he may never doubt it, because as he had pointed out, she wasn't always going to be there to remind him.

 ***What they call Paracetamol.**

 **Hey, I know this chapter was heavy and I would like to address something. In no way do I condone abusive relationships. However, just saying that if someone hit you once or said a degrading remark you would leave isn't that easy. That is the point I'm making in this chapter. When you hear about cases like this, people will always find it hard to understand why some stay so long and why others never leave. It's not until you're put in that type of situation that you realise all the factors that come into play. About their health, the good times you had, the amount you love them, your own strength in character on where you think the line would be drawn, How they treated after the fact. These are just to name a few, there are so many more reasons we give ourselves to stay and I only touched upon it.**

 **I don't want comments saying about how I'm promoting abuse or how Shinichi wouldn't accept it and what not because you can never say with certainty that someone wouldn't stay. Now I hate abuse and although I've never had physical, I have had the verbal, and I stayed for so long and I got messed up and just... shit got bad. So I wanna just say it now to get it out the way, I don't want you to accept less then you deserve and if I want Shinichi to feel similar to how I felt and still feel on bad days then I can, I may not own the character but putting a limitations on them for a problem you've never experienced is just stupid.**

 **And for those out there going through a similar experience, just know I'm with you, I won't say I understand as I never dealt with physical blows, but I will say this. Whatever you think you owe that person just know you don't. If they stopped giving and started taking liabilities and taking you for granted, then that bond you think you are protecting began to die with it. And if you feel this is all you're worth or that you somehow deserve this. You don't. I can promise you that you deserve so much better and are worth ten times more then you think you do.**

 **Be strong my lovelies and just know that even though you feel alone right now, feel like nobody understands how you feel or what you are going through, there is somebody who is willing to listen and probably understand a hell of a lot more then you think. We all wear our scars, some are just more visible then others. Remember that. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll make sure the next chapter is a lighter more upbeat one.**

 **Sweet dreams xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: For the next few chapters there will be moments of him thinking about the abuse. Also, this chapter includes Ran bashing and language.**

 **Also, a side note that is very important! For those who don't know ('cause I have no idea if you get emails to say I've edited and reposted a chapter) I have been re-writing this story. For the last three months I have been up loading updated versions of already posted chapter. I advise you to go back and re-read those chapters as a hell of a lot has been added and you may be missing key points you need for this to make sense. For those who already know this and have been following along as I update, here comes some fresh never before seen stuff! Enjoy!**

"Ran you've got to help me" Shinichi begged down the phone to the karate champion.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" His childhood friend laughed, cutting the call. He smiled down at his phone, glad they had managed to move past the crush and remain close friends.

It had been a close call though, they almost hadn't made it. Especially after the introduction to Kaito. He didn't know what the magician had said but whatever it was, it had caused Ran a lot of problems and made her take a good look at herself and fix her faults. Not that he was complaining. A less violent Ran that wasn't prone to taking her stress or wants out on him was a nice change from the norm. He just wondered how long this "new" Ran would last, hopefully a while.

He remembered how the change came about with startling clarity, which if he was honest made him feel extremely guilty and a little cowardly. He and Kaito hadn't started dating yet and neither had the…. Incident happened. Its probably why the day stuck out to him so much. That awkward stage of not telling your crush you like them with your friend making teasing remarks you hope they don't catch.

 _Flash back_

 _It had been around a fortnight since he had broken the news to Ran, effectively crushing the fairy tale dream she had dreamt up for them. It had been hard, having to brake her heart, especially after living with her for two years, forming a close sibling connection as Conan. Although it defiantly wasn't the hardest thing he's had to do. It was discomforting for sure, but cultivating their friendship wasn't as high up on his list as it would have been a year ago, maybe even six months ago._

 _He loved her he's not denying that, he could just live without the friendship if he had to. After the long talk he'd had with Kaito after Ran confronted him in the café, he had taken a serious look at how he had been treated by her, both as Conan and Shinichi, and found her manners to be lacking. He already dealt with volatile people on a daily basis, being attacked in one form or another by them, he didn't need a friendship to be the same._

 _Of course, he never said any of this to her, too afraid of the ass kicking she would give him. So instead he just told her that he had come to realize he preferred the company of men and already had his eyes on someone. She seemed to take it well enough before asking him politely to leave. At that moment it felt like their friendship had come to the end of the road. He was sad to see that eighteen years of friendship had ended because of a stupid thing like not likening each other the same way, but he accepted her wishes and moved on to the best of his ability._

 _Or at least tried to. After four days radio silence she got in touch. Telling him that she was proud of him for having the courage to tell her and that he was still her best friend. Insisting that he came to lunch the following week and to bring Kaito so she could check his intentions were honest. Shinichi jumped at the chance and instantly agreed. It wasn't until after they had hung up did it strike him._

 _Kaito loathed Ran. Hated her for how she had taken Shinichi's friendship for granted. Hated how she wouldn't listen to his wants or feelings. Hated her for not doing her sacred duty by ensuring Karate was used for peace, not for ill-gotten gains._

 _Given how poorly Kaito thought of Ran and how easily set off she was, you could understand why he was a little apprehensive about their meeting. He wanted them to get on but didn't know how to make it happen. Which left him with a conundrum, what the hell were they meant to talk about!?_

 _Thankfully the dinner went off without so much as a raised voice, but it was silted with awkward silence and thinly vailed barbed glares when she wasn't looking, but since no blood was spilt, Shinichi was happy to mark the night as a success. Not to mention Kaito was a remarkably good actor and managed to hide his contempt for her either with his charming smile or double-edged wit. If that failed, he did the odd magic trick, just to throw her off if she suspected the double meanings._

 _He did notice however that after Ran had given him the thumbs up Kaito had then pulled her aside. Whatever it was he was saying, his face looked serious and grave. Ran's reaction was something he expected, she met him with anger, snarling and snapping at him. Doing wild hand gestures while Kaito looked on stonily. Eyes cold to her words. The detective had wanted to go over there. To make them stop but he couldn't, couldn't move from his hiding place. Too afraid to find out what they were saying. Afraid to know what could put that look on Kaito's face and the violent reactions from Ran._

 _At one point she had punched the wall, cracking it like she usually did when she wanted Shinichi do or stop doing something. It seemed her tactic had the opposite effect as all Kaito did was smirk victoriously and say a few more words._

 _After that Ran seemed to shrink in on herself. Body losing all the pent-up rage, being cooled by a deep-rooted sadness he hadn't seen on her before. Kaito's face seemed to soften slightly at the transformation. Uttering a few more words before walking away. Shinichi watched as Ran brought her hands up to her face, shoulders shaking as she cried to herself. For once he didn't want to reveal the mystery behind the altercation._

 _He didn't want to know what they had exchanged and why it caused such a reaction in her. He felt awful, like he was failing her as a friend for not sticking up for her or going to console her. Felt like he was choosing one over the other, but he just couldn't bring himself to help her. Some sort of instinct whispering to leave it alone, that this needed to happen. So instead he turned his back, heading in the direction Kaito had gone in, leaving her to cry in privacy._

 _Later in the evening when she had finally returned her eyes were rimmed red and puffy. Looking dull around the edged as if she had been through the ringer. He supposed she had given the words that were exchanged. She had seen them to the door, sharing a look of understanding with Kaito before giving him a small apologetic smile. Kaito nodded back, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips._

 _The questioned burned on the tip of his tongue but he held it back. He was sure if it was something he needed to know they would tell him._

 _Fast forward a few days and he got a surprise visit from his sister in all but blood. Happy to see her he let her in, beckoning her to the library as it was the most comfortable place in the house._

 _He made her a drink and sat down opposite her, not saying a word. He got the feeling she was here for more than just a visit. He had been right when a few seconds later she opened her mouth and began to speak._

" _It has recently come to my attention that I have not been treating you as a friend" she told him quietly, voice thick with emotion. "I wanted to come and apologise for all the hurt I caused" she paused, seemingly debating with her herself. Shinichi remained quiet, waiting her out._

" _I am sorry that I have been abusing you and our friendship. I didn't even realise I was still doing it until it was pointed out to me a few days ago" she cleared her throat as her voice cracked._

" _I want you to know that I never meant to let this go on for so long or go so far." Tears welled in her eyes. Shinichi found he couldn't be silent any more._

" _Then why? Why even start?" he whispered, it hurt to know that she had intentionally started this._

" _Because you were so obsessed with being a detective that you began to neglect me" she explained tearfully "You stopped wanting to go places, to do things, to see things together. It happened by accident the first time. I hadn't meant to make the threat, but you responded so positively that I couldn't help but do it again and again until it became a habit" she tried to explain._

" _Then you should have said something. Told me that you felt left out" he told her angerly. He wanted to understand but it was so hard now that he knew it was deliberate. He'd held some hope that maybe she wasn't even aware she had been doing it. Now he just felt stupid for blindly holding on to that faith._

" _Because I didn't know how!" she burst out, moving to stand "I didn't know how to say that you were leaving me behind. I was afraid you were doing it deliberately and was just waiting for me to get clued in" she shouted._

" _You were my only friend" Shinichi growled "The only person who wanted to talk to me. Why would I deliberately hurt you when I always went out my way to make you happy?!" he snapped, standing up also. Refusing to cower to her any longer._

" _Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was being distant because you were the one who did it first?" he roared, rushing on before she could get a word in "I grew up surrounded by murder, did you stop to think that perhaps that all I knew to talk about? No, you didn't. You just got annoyed when I couldn't say anything that wasn't mystery related. Snapping at me very time I opened my mouth. Yelling at me when I took you somewhere that a murder happened." He spat pacing back and forth like a caged animal, the flood gates open for all to hear._

" _I tried so fucking hard to be your friend that it got to the point that I didn't know what to do. My parents were gone already so I had nobody to talk to on how to be a good friend. In the end I decided that it was you who didn't want to be my friend so I would step back. Be your company when you wanted it and a stranger when you didn't" his chest heaved as he vented everything that had built up._

" _So don't come here and tell me that it's my fault you resorted to violence. That was your choice, nobody told you to use a sacred art to make people do stuff, you thought of that all on your own" he snarled. Hurt she even had the balls to come her under the pretence of apologising when it was really to lay the blame at his feet. He wouldn't stand for it, not anymore._

 _Ran stood in front of him, mouth hanging open at the information she had learnt "I …" she slammed her mouth shut and swallowed roughly._

" _I started this?" she finally whispered, desolation in her tone as she fell back against the chain in a ungraceful heap. "I pushed you away first" she mummer to herself. "Oh my god"" she whispered horrified "I'm a cold-hearted bitch" she announced._

 _At the rather amazed announcement Shinichi felt the corner of his mouth twitch in reluctant amusement. The rage that had engulphed him slowly retracting its claws. "No" he shook his head_

" _A bitch yes, but not cold hearted" Ran gave a weak laugh at the assessment. Even now, after all she had done to him, he was still here, not letting her tear herself down. She didn't deserve him, she could see that now._

" _I really am sorry. Please give me another chance, I promise I will be a better friend" she begged, going down into her knees as she bowed, head touching the floor. She didn't move, waiting for his answer. She knew it was a long shot but she had to try, she didn't want their friendship to end this way. Not after she had realised her mistakes and wanted to correct them._

 _Shinichi gave a tired sigh "I forgave you after you apologised the first time" he admitted softly. He didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted it to be over, the quickest way to do that was so give her what she wanted. Plus, it's not like he didn't believe in what he was saying. He really had forgiven her, he was just that type of person. He was the type that found it difficult to hate those he came to love. Ran being a prime example of that._

" _I'm sorry too, for going off on one on you. It had just built up and then you coming here saying what you did, it just kinda broke the wall holding them so to speak" he apologised, holding out a hand to her. It was both an olive branch to their friendship and help to get up. In the dark recess of his mind, where he stored all the things he tried to hide, he heard a faint whisper. Telling him he would come to regret this decision. It sounded suspiciously like Kaito, but he pressed on, choosing to ignore the warning. If it came to that, at least he wouldn't look back in regret for not taking the chance._

 _Ran shook her head, gratefully taking the offered hand "No, I think I needed to hear that" she told him, smiling weakly "I was still under the illusion that maybe it hadn't been my fault. You saying what you did. It just made me realise how I haven't been taking responsibility for my actions" Shinichi didn't have a response to that._

 _Instead he pulled her into a hug the moment she was standing steadily on her feet "I'm really happy that we have cleared the air" he whispered into her hair. And he meant it. He truly was happy they were on the road to recovery._

" _Me too" she whispered, nuzzling into his neck. Recognizing this was her final chance. She was determined to do better this time, just like the detective, when she sets her mind to something, it will be done to the best of her abilities._

 _They stayed that for a while, using each other to hide their tears. They never talked about how the revelation came about. They didn't need to. They were just thankful that had managed to save their friendship before it was too late._

 _End flash back_

A small part of him regretted accepting her hand, of allowing her once again into his life after he had decided he was done, but a larger part of him didn't care. The part of him that was still a child, naive and innocent to the world. One who trusted in his friends explicitly and thought the best of everyone. That part that he tried so hard to shelter to keep safe and hidden from those around him, always managed to break through his hold and take control, going against the rest of him. On some level he felt like her deserved the treatment, after all what she had said was true, he was mystery obsessed and often got waylaid by them, so maybe giving their friendship another chance was his way of punishing himself. After all, it was exhausting watching the shadows for an enemy, but it was even more tiring having to watch your back when with friends. Always questioning their motives or waiting for the next blow, constantly paranoid about where the next attack might come from and by who.

So yeah, it had certainly been an emotional month for Shinichi, and it shouldn't come as a surprise that he was very much looking forward to the date. Where he could just switch his big brain off and let Kaito take care of everything. It would make a nice beginning for the new month, hopefully setting a precedent for more to follow.

It had been two weeks since the kiss and Shinichi requesting a date. The detective resisted the urge to touch his lips for the nth time since it had happened. A goofy smile brightening his face, a blush following close on its heels whenever he thought of it.

Kaito had taken his time actually setting a date, mainly for the reason that what he had planned took time to arrange. Secretly Shinichi was thankful for the long wait, since it meant his bruise had faded away, so there would be sight of it on any of the pictures taken today. That was probably the other main reason they held off on setting a date.

He winced as he remembered what had happened after his mother had found out. The sneaky women had done as he asked, she never spoke to Kaito directly, but she did talk to his mother Chikage _and_ Pandora. Somehow rallying them, who had been there in the after math to extract the revenge for her.

Not only had had to deal with the paranoia when Kaito moved too fast, but now he also had his best friend worried about his safety and trying to talk him out of dating Kaito. Thankfully after a very long talk she had agreed to lay off, but if she even caught a whiff of him intending to do it again, she would be on his ass like a fat man with a cheese cake.

It had confused him at first when she had suddenly changed her stance on their soon to be relationship. She had always been so supportive. Even after Kaito had hurt him, she had been fine about it. A little mad he had been hurt but she had said she understand the reason and had left it at that. He'd asked her about it four days after her chat with his mom.

Apparently, she didn't know what abuse was, and hadn't thought anything on the hit. The way she had seen it, Kaito had done what Shinichi did when he had to knock a criminal out to be safe. It wasn't until his mother had sat down with her and angrily asked why she was so okay with Shinichi being abused did she learn about it and its effects on people.

After that she was singing a very different tune when it came to the magician and had promised to keep a very close eye on them and would intervene at the first sign of trouble. Meaning she was now a million times more protective towards him, which was a little annoying, but it didn't fail to make him smile.

He was very thankful that he had yet to have a report from Kaito that she had done something. Although he had the feeling, she was either biding her time to make it more memorable or she just didn't want to upset him anymore since he was already hurting.

He felt a little bad that Kaito had had to sit down and receive two very long-winded lectures and the punishments that went hand in hand with it- Kaito was still finding booby traps set up around the house- but he was also a little grateful for them too. He hadn't realised how much the three women had cared for him and warmed his heart knowing they would make sure he would never have to worry about being hit by him again.

Despite the rocky start to their relationship the heat had finally died down, and Shinichi had been permitted to spend quality alone time with Kaito- or as alone as he could get with a magical being in his head. Which was another reason he was so grateful Kaito had held off on their date. At least now he didn't have to worry about one of the mothers stalking them or ringing every five minutes.

Although that didn't stop the slight twinge of fear he got when Kaito asked him to do something. He had yet to find the courage to say no and to not give in to his demands, even if they weren't made that way. It still felt like it was an order and he didn't like that. He didn't like the fact that Kaito held so much power over him, but he kept pushing those thoughts and feelings back, not wanting it to ruin the limited time he had with him as was as just not wanting to deal with them. So instead he tried to focus on the positives, resolving not to think on the matter anymore, focusing more on the fact they were going on their first date. Remembering that had his heart racing for a completely different reason, a very happy reason.

The reason behind his current freak out you may be wondering, was because today was the day Kaito was going to take him on their very first date. The detectives first date ever to be exact, which meant he had no idea how to look, how to act or what to expect. In short, he was a nervous wreck.

Pandora was of no use what so ever as she just laughed at his problem and refused to co-operate or answer his questions. Which led to him having to call Ran for help -praying to a deity he hadn't even decided he believed in yet that Sonoko never heard of this, otherwise he will never live it down.

At present his room was a tip as he had all his clothes laid out to look at them. Trying to match different articles of clothing to one another but only ending up frustrated at himself. He knew what went with what and what brought out his best features but, what he perceived to be his best, Kaito might not. He was annoyed as his mother had taught him all about fashion from a young age, he should be prepared on what to wear on a first date but, here he was, wallowing in self-pity, surrounded by designer clothes.

"Shinichi?" Ran called entering the house. Her voice sounding like a god send. She hadn't been joking when she said she would be there in minuet.

"Up here Ran" He hollered back, holding up a dark purple shirt and examining it.

She entered the room as the teen put the top-down, turning to her with a kicked puppy expression that just screamed help me. She took a moment to take in the bomb site.

' _He must really be stressed over this'_ she mused taking in the clutter. While Shinichi was not a neat freak, he did like to keep things semi-tidy, nothing on the floor and things on shelves or desks.

"Help" He pleaded looking frazzled.

"Well first things first, do you know what you're doing?" She asked, carefully stepping around the clothing.

"I know Kaito said he had a special surprise lined up for tonight, but other than that, no" He answered in his famous thinking position. Mind racing with ideas on what it could be. He didn't get much time to indulge in fantasising about them because Ran's voice cut across the void.

"Okay so let's dress you in something that makes you look good but is light. The evenings are warmer now and the news said there is very little chance of rain. So, wear your light grey hoodie. Next your tight-fitting royal blue top you bought last week, the one that matches your eyes. As for your trousers, put on the black skinny jeans, they hug your ass just right. And finally, for shoes, just slip on a pair of white Vans on, they will match your outfit but not hinder you if you have a lot of walking to do" She passed him each piece in order before shoving him into the bathroom.

He stepped out a few minutes later in the described outfit, giving a little twirl to show off her creation. "Yum, in that outfit he won't be able to take his eyes off you never mind his hands" She winked, laughing at her friend's blush. It was nice seeing him this way, more human and less like an emotionless robot.

"I don't look like a whore or something," Shinichi asked worriedly, thinking maybe the pants were too tight.

"No, you look sexy but nothing like a hooker. You look like your usual, well styled, amazing self, only this time you're actually aware of how good you look" She reassured, beginning to help tidy.

"Thanks for this Ran. I don't know how to repay you" He thanked, catching her arm and pulling her into a quick hug.

"Just tell me all the deeds when you get back and we're even" She smirked, relishing the hug. She couldn't believe she had almost thrown this away on accident.

"You know, you've changed in the last two years. Before you would have avoided human contact like it was the plague, but now, you actively search it out and initiate a lot of the contact. You're also more…open then you used to be. Much more approachable, I guess. I like it" She commented, giving him a proud, approving look. She didn't know what had set about the change in her friend, but she was glad to see it. She hadn't realised how cold and distant he had gotten until he had come back and was acting how had been when they first met.

"Thanks" he gave her a cheeky grin as he started picking up a few of the clothes "I'm happier than I've ever been. I learned a lot while I was away, saw somethings I wish I hadn't, did things I wish I could forget but all those experiences taught me to hold on to what I have, to stop running away and learn how to handle things like touch or social interaction. And I think, because of it, my life is brighter than it's ever been" he shared honestly. Rejoicing in the fact that they could talk like this again. Not being afraid of what to say in case he was judged in some way.

"I just hope my luck holds out and I don't come across any body's today" He mused catching sight of the time.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late! Sorry Ran gotta dash, thanks again bye!" He waved, grabbing his wallet and phone before running out the door. Ran shook her head in fond amusement. Somethings never changed, he still had no sense of time what so ever.

Shinichi ran out the house and down the street, shouting out a hello to the street venders he knew. Thanking his lucky stars he had the stamina to make it the station and still have the energy to spend on the date.

He made it to the station with five minutes to spare, slowing down to a jog as he scanned the passers-by, looking for his magician. Grinning when he spotted him.

"Kaito!" he called out giddily, uncaring to the stares his shouted attracted. Heart fluttering anew at the answering smile and wave Kaito gave him. Speeding up to get to him sooner.

"You look ravishing" Kaito growled in a way of greeting, pulling the detective into a fierce kiss.

They had agreed to meet at the station, why, Shinichi was yet to discover. The logical conclusion was they were going somewhere, but where? He hadn't had a chance to research what was on where, as he'd had a double homicide to deal with.

"Hmm, I could get used to being greeted like that" Shinichi hummed, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck, leaning in for another kiss.

"You'd better, I plan to kiss you like that many times in the years to come," He said, resting his forehead against _his_ detective for a moment. Yes, you read that right, _his_ detective, as in nobody but Kaito could have him.

"Come on, we've got a train to catch" He informed the teen, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss as he pulled away. Grabbing the nearest hand and pulling him onto the train.

"So, where are we going?" The detective questioned once they had sat down. Rather amazed they had managed to find some empty seats on the train

"Tokyo" The magician answered, a secretive smile on his lips.

The Holmes nodded in acceptance. Knowing he would find out why soon enough, content let Kaito keep his secrets, for now at least. He cuddled in close, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, settling in for the long ride ahead of them. At least that explained why they met up so early.

The journey was picturesque and peaceful. The two kept themselves entertained by alternating between chatting about their lives or just enjoying each other's company in the soothing rocking motion the train created. Pandora leaving them undisturbed, a rare treat in its self.

They arrived at Tokyo bang on Ten AM. Kaito suggested they go sighting seeing and try the local food, killing the few hours since the actual date didn't start till five. It had confused Shinichi at first, why they had met up so early if the date didn't actually start until Five, but then he realised. Kaito had wanted to spend as much time as he could with the detective, taking him to all his favourite spots, sharing the memories he had once created there. It warmed his heart to know that magician was just as stuck on him as he was on Kaito.

The two used up their available time by visiting some of the more well-known sights Shinichi hadn't managed to visit on his school trips here, while Kaito had frequently visited. Such as the Hozomon where they took one of their favourite pictures, Tokyo National Museum where they had seen The Buddhist Sculptures of Daiho' onji, Kyoto. Stopping for a bite to eat in the owl café experience, before taking a romantic stroll down the Happoen Garden. Taking selfies and pictures throughout their visits.

Two hours before the appointed time, Kaito dragged Shinichi into a high-end Kimono shop, greeting a fifty-year-old lady, presumably the manager upon entry and left Shinichi to go chat to her. They exchanged a few words before making their way over to where Kaito had left him.

"You're right Kaito, you've bagged yourself quite the looker." She grinned once she was close enough to get a good look at him. Shinichi tried not to squirm in discomfort, she had that look in her eye that his mother got when she wanted to dress him up.

"He has a nice skin complexion, soft jawline, gorgeous eyes and well-developed muscles," She said aloud, taking in his physique, jotting down his measurements with her experienced eye. Resting her hand on her chin for a moment before snapping her fingers, a look of triumph falling over her face.

"I know the perfect Kimono for him to wear" She gushed, bouncing up and down in excitement, calling over a few ladies to help her, taking him by the arm, intent on dressing him like a doll. Shinichi threw a helpless expression at his beloved, sending him a save me look. He had enough experience to know that if left alone with this woman, he would not be walking out, without something extravagant done to him. He blamed the trauma of knowing such things on his mother.

"Easy Shinichi, this is part of my treat. Where we're going tonight, I thought you might enjoy dressing up. Don't worry these ladies are safe and I'll be wearing a Kimono too" He calmed the teen, giving him a reassuring kiss at the panicked look. It was rather adorable to see the self-assured detective, who was confident to face killers shake at the idea of being alone with a formidable woman.

"Now let these lovely ladies do their job, I'll be right out here, waiting for you" Giving him a gentle push into the sales clerk's direction. Smirking at the betrayed look his boyfriend threw him. ' _Really adorable'_ he corrected himself mentally.

An hour later Shinichi walked out the dressing room head held high as he took graceful steps. Ran and his mother had always been jealous of the natural grace he seemed carry himself with. He had never been more thankful for that then in this moment, knowing if he didn't have it, he would just trip and smack himself in the face. Instead he looked confident in himself and what he was wearing. Or that's how the outside looked at least, on the inside he was curled up into a ball, dying of embarrassment. They had put mascara on him, mascara!

Although he had to admit, it really did make his eyes pop. And the clear lip gloss made his lips shimmer, he wondered what brand they used… ' _No bad Shinichi, no time for makeup tips, we will get those later'_ he tried to dis-sway himself _._ He held out for all of about five seconds before caving.He'd get them now since he really did like how they looked, and he may use them on future dates and then go find Kaito. Decision made, he veered off left, finding the makeup room he started in.

"Um hi, would you mind if I asked you something real quick?" He asked aloud to the girl putting makeup brushes away. He waited in the doorway nervously, unsure if this was still a good idea or not.

"Sure sugar, how may I help you?" She grinned, turning to face him.

"This might sound odd, but I was wondering what the brand of mascara and lip gloss you put on me?" He looked away, slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why this was affecting him so much. It was just a little lip gloss and mascara, nothing to be frightened over.

"Hey, no worries, I think it's awesome you like the stuff we put on and want to get it, I support you" her smile turned warmer and more supportive. "The Mascara was called 'Lancôme Hypnose Star Mascara' and the lip gloss was called 'Instant light lip comfort oil raspberry'" She handed him a tube of each.

"Don't worry about your mascara running, it's waterproof" She added as he examined the casing, committing it to memory to buy at a later date. He went to hand it back, but she shook her head.

"Nah you take it, there both new so only you have used them and since you're just starting, might as well let you take those, here is a small bottle of unopened eye makeup remover to get the mascara off, I assume you have cotton pads at home" She presumed placing the small bottle in his pouch that matched his Kimono. Handing it to him to put the other products in.

"Thank you so much, are you sure your boss won't mind? I don't want to get you in trouble" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, you look like a picoline doll and look good with the products on, so she won't mind, got extras anyway" She waved off "Now go meet your prince charming, he's waited long enough for you" She shooed him out playfully. Shinichi laughed, waving to her as he followed her command. Feeling more confident now after her unthinking acceptance.

On his way out to the main room he passes a body length mirror, stopping to actually see how he looked with the Yukata on. The colour was of the same royal blue his top previously had been. His obi was black with silver indentations running over it, both articles made out of a light silk. His feet were clad in the traditional black tabi and Genta sandals matching his Yukata.

It was a simple design but elegantly made to make his skin tone shine and eyes pop. There was a smidge of practicality in the Yukata apposed the traditional ones, they were lighter and easier to move around in. Curious now to see how Kaito had been dressed he glided into the room Kaito was in.

Entering the room, he looked around curiously, excited to see how his lover looked. When he finally caught sight of him, he felt his breath catch, he was jaw droppingly handsome. The Makeup artist hadn't been wrong when she said he was a prince charming.

" _ **Raea**_ " He whispered star struck.

The magician had a matching design to him only his colour was more indigo to match his own eyes and his obi was silver with black markings. It was obvious even at a glance that these two were designed for a couple to wear, and given they were both in male Yukata's, it was a heart-warming sight to see.

Kaito was in awe of the beauty before him. It astounded him how Shinichi could look so sexy yet still remain adorable at the same time, it should be impossible yet here he was, pulling it off. He noticed immediately that his lashes were darker and thicker making his eyes stand out further and that his lips were glistening in the light. Obviously, the girls had gone all out and he looked marvellous.

"You, my dear, look absolutely breath-taking." He complimented, giving him a deep sensuous kiss, tasting the raspberry on his lips. "Hmm, raspberry, nice" He licked his lips. Shinichi blushing under the attention while the girls all giggled and cooed at the sight. " _ **Aucune autre beaut**_ _ **é**_ _ **ne peut se comparer**_ _ **à**_ _ **la tienne"**_ He whispered sensually his ear, smirking at the blush and shiver it created.

"Come, it's time for your first surprise" He ushered, entwining their hands and leading them to the door. Thanking the girls and saying a quick goodbye, Kaito promising his mother's latest designs would be with them within the week. The workers all waved them off happily, promising to deliver their clothes back home. Shinichi barely had time to return the wave before they were once again joining the crowd on the streets. If Kaito was this excited to start the official date, then Shinichi couldn't wait to see what the rest of the evening held in store for him.

 **Hey guys! Just a little to let you know the translations and to remind you that if you haven't already, you should re-read the story to keep up with the massive changes I've made;**

 **Raea: Gorgeous (in Arabic)**

 **Aucune autre beaut** **é** **ne peut se comparer** **à** **la tienne: No other beauty could compare to yours (in French.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: None**

The two-walked hand in hand down the street. Uncaring of the strange looks they garnered. Only having eyes for each other. It didn't take them long to start coming across large decorations and colourful streamers that decorated the walkway. Curious Shinichi strained his eyes into the distance to see if he could work out what the festival was, worried that this may not be what Kaito had brought him to see.

His worries seem unfounded as Kaito continued to lead them towards what could only be described as a mini market. As they got closer Shinichi was stuck by the realisation that the coloured blobs he had seen earlier and assumed to be more decorations were in fact stalls that had been set up along the road side but was too far away to be able to make out what they were selling.

With a noticeable spring in his step and smile on his face, Kaito began to eagerly point out all that was going on around them. Shinichi grinned and listened in closely, eyes darting left and right as he tried to take it all in.

Along the trees, Shinichi noticed, hung strips of coloured paper, each with a neat Kanji written upon it, dangling, swaying in the light breeze. Each tied on with a small ribbon of silk. As they passed them by, the detectives realised that not all of them were written in Kanji, quite a few were in English as well as few other languages he wasn't able to distinguish at a glance.

Star-shaped lanterns and paintings littered the place. As they grew nearer Shinichi was able to make out what the stalls were offering in more detail. They ranged from your festive food stalls that sold street style food, to gaming stands that offered the passers-by a chance to put aside their busy schedules and indulge in the childish act of playing a simple game where the prize was either a toy of some description or a key chain.- A small reward that offered themselves as a reminder to the winner that it was okay to take the leap and have fun doing something that sets a challenge and breaks the monotony of this world.

Then of course you had the stalls that catered towards the theme of the festival rather than the typical, non-changeable stalls he had previously mentioned. These stalls consisted of people selling objects such as ornaments and painting, as well as the typical prayer papers and your own festival decorations. The paintings all seemed to have a recurring theme, same with the jewellery as well as the ornaments on display. It seemed that whatever this festival celebrated it had something to do with the stars as well as a man and a woman, as in every picture they came across a man and women depicted amongst the stars, forcing Shinichi to conclude that the couple played a major part in the creation of whatever festival he was just now being introduced to.

"Wow!" Shinichi breathed wide-eyed. Mind racing to piece everything together. He had no prior knowledge of a festival like this existing and was drawing a blank on what it could possibly be about or why people felt the need to celebrate it. Not knowing was a new novelty for him, one he was finding rather refreshing.

"It's called the Tanabata festival or the star festival" Kaito informed him pleased. It had been a gamble to bring the detective here. He hadn't known if the other had heard of the festival and if so, how interested he was in it. After all, it was one of the biggest festivals of the year, he had taken a risk in assuming the detective geek hadn't played much attention to it. It seemed his luck had paid off.

Of course, it wasn't all just luck. After only a few interactions with the detective he had quickly realised that when a murder happened- which was always- the detective's attention was quickly diverted and everything else became a blur to the teen. It was reasonable to assume then, that Shinichi would have barley heard anyone gushing about the festival as his attention had been drawn elsewhere.

"It takes place on the seventh month of the seventh lunar year. According to the formerly used lunar calendar, the seventh month is August rather than July. In some places like Sendai, they celebrate on August 7, though the official date is July 7. However, the Tanabata dates vary between different regions"

"And what's the festival about?" The detective asked eagerly. Now he knew it existed he wanted to know everything about it. What its purpose was, why it came about. This kinda thing fascinated him, the thought process behind these beliefs, helped a lot when it came to figure out the more obscure motives behind the killing as people tended to think in a more poetic sense, much like they did for celebrations.

"The festival originated in China, known as Qixi, which was brought over to Japan in the eighth century. It was inspired by a famous Chinese folklore 'The cowherder and the weaver girl'. There are many versions of the story, some even use old Japanese poetry" Kaito informed him brightly, swinging their linked hands between them, expertly guiding them out of the way of oncoming traffic.

"The most popular version is of Orihime, the weaving princess, being introduced to Hikoboshi the cow herder by her father. The two instantly fell in love and were soon married, but, Orihime stopped weaving and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to wonder all of heaven." The magician spoke in low, soothing tones that seemed to cast a spell over the detective, unable to focus om anything but the hypnotic voice his boyfriend seemed to possess.

"In anger, her father split them up and forbade them from ever meeting again. Orihime missed him terribly, so, moved by her tears Tensei the sky king-also known as her father- allowed the lovers to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month each year, on the condition she worked hard." So caught up in the intricate tale Kaito was weaving, Shinichi didn't even notice they had come to a stop a few steps away from a stall selling the wishing paper.

"However, when it came time to meet, the two lovers found they could not hold one another as a river blocked their path to each other. They looked but found no bridge, so the princess began to cry. Hearing her pain, the Magpies came and made a bridge for her to cross out of their wings, promising to return the following year to allow her to cross again. To this day the two deities represented by the stars Vega and Altair, are still separated by the milky way, only to meet once every lunar year" Kaito finished, smiling serenely at the detective. He'd always loved that story. It gave him hope that if he ever found love, that they would be able to conquer anything that stood in their way of being happy.

"That's a beautifully sad story. I couldn't even begin to imagine not being able to talk to you never mind see you every day." Shinichi thought aloud, blushing when he realized he hadn't said that in his head.

His lover squeezed his hand in agreement "Don't worry, I feel the same way" the magician whispered giving him a kiss. The mystery nerd smiled shyly at his boyfriend from under his lashes. He didn't feel so silly for saying that now. It was reassuring to know he wasn't the only one who treasured what they have. He felt all warm just thinking about it.

"So, what do we do at this festival?" He asked quickly, trying to get his blush under control. He did _not_ want be seen acting like a preteen girl with her first crush, not in the public eyes at least. No matter how much he enjoyed hearing Kaito say such things, it was still embarrassing on some level to have those thoughts said aloud. Not to mention he had an image to maintain. The last thing he needs is for the media to get hold of this and ruin any semblance of privacy he managed to grab hold of with his lover.

"Well, as you can see, we take in the beauty, play some games, eat some food and buy a keepsake. There is only one tradition for this festival, and it is to write a wish you want -known as _tanzaku-_ on one of the strips of paper, tying it to a bamboo branch. Then at midnight, they are taken down to the river to be burnt, much like you do in the Obon festival. They do the same to the decorations. I believe the reason behind it, is to symbolize the lovers leaving again, taking our wishes with them." He explained pulling the puzzle fanatic over to a stall selling the wishing paper.

"So that's why there are so many wishing trees here, even though we aren't at a shrine" The younger mused, looking at all the different colours on offer, picking a deep blue strip while Kaito picked white, paying for them both. For a moment Kaito thought Shinichi would cause a fuss about being able to pay for his own, but all he got a playful and mischievous eye, promising to get him back for ruining his manly pride.

Shaking his head in fond amusement, the two began writing their wishes in the neatest Kanji they possibly could, after all, the gods were going to read this, and the tidier the writing, the more respect was shown. They had just finished writing down their wishes when a sudden thought occurred to Shinichi.

"Hang on, you said this was my first surprise, implying there are more to come. What I want to know is what on earth you have planned as my second surprise that can top this."

"A magician never reveals his tricks" Kaito smirked at the dismayed look his comment garnered "Too early in this case" His teased with a wink, trying very hard not to laugh when his detective perked up. He could just imagine him with puppy ears and a wagging tail.

Conversation done for the moment, the two walked over to the nearest bamboo branch that had space available and tied their wishes with intricate looking bows. After all, life was all about presentation.

Once satisfied they weren't going to fall off, the two interlaced their hands once more and set off further down the street to try their hand at a few of the games on offer.

"What should we play first?" Shinichi asked curiously. He could make out a few Wanage stalls, one of those Ningyo Sukuigames as well as a Shateki stand.

"Fancy trying our hands at a little ring tossing?" Kaito's eyes twinkled in excitement as he pointed to the stall with his free hand. He could see a plushie of a beautiful dove that looked a lot like Heart-Chan he thought would be excellent for his boyfriend to cuddle at night when he's not there.

"The Wanage it is" Shinichi grinned, already leading a laughing Kaito to the stand.

This time Shinichi payed for them as Kaito paid last time, giving a cheeky wink when the magician glared playfully at him. The stalls men gave them three rings out and got out of their way. Smiling snuggly as he patted his breast pocket where the money was kept.

Unfortunately, the stalls keeper had no idea who he was trying to scam and was unaware of the danger the moonlight magician and modern-day Holmes presented to him. With barley any effort at all both managed to get all three rings on the highest pointer stick and turned to the man expectantly.

"P-Pick anything on the front row" he stammered, eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe they had done the impossible, he had rigged the game for them so they _wouldn't_ win.

"Actually, we would like to combine our points for a bugger prize please" Kaito smiled nastily at the man. He'd had a feeling the game was set to lose, the man's expression just confirmed it.

"O-of course" he tripped over his words, lost on what to say.

"Then we will have the dove please" Kaito pointed to the fore mentioned dove.

In a daze the man reached up and plucked the dove carefully off the top shelf and handed it to the smug teen, who in turn happily presented to the teen beside him.

"For you gorgeous" he flirted. Smiling charmingly at the blushing teen.

Shinichi carefully reached out and gently took hold of the plushie, admiring the soft fluffiness. "Thank you" he thanked shyly, hugging the dove to his chest.

"What are you going to call it?" His boyfriend inquired, placing a hand on his lower back and steering him away from the stall. He didn't want to stick around for the man's brain to come back online and accuse them of cheating. That would just put a damper on the evening.

The detective looked down at the toy in question, nuzzling his cheek against its soft fur "It kinda looks a bit like Heart-Chan but I think she would be jealous if I name it after her" he gave a cute giggle at the image the thought conjured up. He could picture it now, the little white dove glaring at the toy with ruffled feathers.

Kaito gave a boisterous laugh at the image the detective created and pulled the detective closer to him, so he was tucked up against his side, arm firmly wrapped around his waist. "I think you might be right about that" he agreed, eyes twinkling.

The mystery geeks eyes focused out for a moment as he got lost in thought, trusting Kaito to move him out of the way of other people and things he could bump into. "Starlight" he murmured softly, holding the dove at eye level. "I will name her Starlight"

"Beautiful name" Kaito completed, voice matching his partner in softness. "Mind if I ask why?" at the question Shinichi flushed and hid his face against the dove.

"It was what I always called you in my mind before I learned Arabic" he admitted sheepishly, one eye poking out to gage the other reaction.

Kaito remained quiet, waiting until his lover peaked out from behind the dove again and swooped in and gave him a quick kiss, smirking at the adorable startled noise his lover released. No words needed to be said, Shinichi already knew all he wanted to say.

"Shateki next?" Shinichi suggested in a high-pitched squeak, cheeks burning. He needed a distraction before he spectacularly combusted. Not to mention was rather good at shooting and had spotted a Kaito kid character plushie he just knew the thief would get a kick out of.

"Bet I could get more points then you" Kaito challenged, a familiar competitive glint being mirrored in his violinists' eyes.

"You're on" he smirked, rising to the challenge.

In the end it was a close call, but Shinichi came out victorious and handed the thief the Kid toy proudly and maybe just a little smug about it all. There weren't many sports he could best Kaito at, shooting happened to be one of them as well as football and remarkably skating as well.

"I think it's time for some food, don't you?" Kaito said, eyeing bags full of multicoloured Wataame.

The detective followed his trouble makers line of sight and gave a delicate snort. This boy had nothing but sugar and magic on his mind sometimes. "Savoury first, we can get the cotton candy and few other sweet treats _after_ we have something savoury" he told is boyfriend firmly.

"Deal!" his man child squealed, already beginning to list the sweets they were going to try. "We're going to have Anzu first then Kakigori and to finish of the round of yummies we will get a bag of Wataame to enjoy on the way home"

"Okay we will get all of those, but first would you rather Yakitori or Yakisoba?" Shinichi figured if he gave him two options it would lessen the time taken to decide what to eat.

"Ooh Yakitori, defiantly" the magician said definitively.

For the next half hour Shinichi found himself being dragged from one food stall to another, he couldn't help but be thankful that he had a quite a large appetite as well as being a foodie, otherwise this constant supply of food would be a little over whelming. Kaito hadn't been joking when he said there were going to try at least three different desserts.

Mercifully the food tour ended when he'd caught sight of a few street performers putting on a show and all but begged Kaito to go get a closer look. They stayed for a while watching the traditional dance in period dress, admiring the lavish designs and colours the kimonos where made out of.

Soon though, Kaito became bored and although he could apricate a good show and the idea behind it, standing in one place not doing anything was not something he was not used to nor wanted to get used to. Upon seeing his lovers' restless movements beside him, Shinichi decided they had seen enough and took mercy upon his magician by pulling him away and back into the heart of it all, pointing out the different streamers and asking what it signified.

They whiled away the remaining time by going more in-depth on what the Tanabata festival was about and why there were so many different meanings behind each hand made decoration. Until they came across a lavish stall that was selling quality grade jewellery. Being the gem connoisseur, he was, Kaito couldn't resist taking a closer look and just so happened to find the perfect gift to go along with Starlight- who Shinichi was still cuddling with.

Immediately his eyes were drawn to a thin white gold chain with a beautifully crafted full moon resting in the centre. The chain wasn't long and would rest just on the collarbone, where the moon would easily be displayed in the hollow of the detective's throat. Glancing to his side where he knew his beloved was taking his own look, he noticed Shinichi's eyes rested on the necklace for a fraction of a second longer than anything else before moving away again. If that wasn't a sign by lady luck that he should get it then he didn't know what was.

So Kaito brought his beloved detective the necklace and took great care to put it on, feeling a warmth settle in his chest when the detective laid a gentle finger over the necklace, joyous tears twinkling unshed in his eyes. Wordlessly Shinichi turned back to a sales clerk and ordered another one, taking Kaito by surprise. Eyes widening when he was presented with his own version of the necklace, exact is every way.

"There. Now if we are ever apart, we have something to hold on to" he whispered, sounding a little chocked. Not knowing what to say, Kaito threw himself at the detective in a passioned kiss, Shinichi's arms automatically came up to wrap around the taller's shoulder. One hand playing with the hair at the nape of the neck while the other held on to Starlight. Kaito's own arms came to embrace the detective around the waist, the Kid plushie resting comfortably on his hip.

At the back of his mind a voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother reminded him how improper it was to indulge in such a blatant display of affection, but he didn't care about that right now. If he wanted to show his man some love then people were just going to have to deal with it.

They remained locked in an embrace until the need for air became apparent.

Pulling back breathlessly, Kaito rested his forehead against his lover, breaths mingling.

" **Je t'aime** " The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think about.

"I love you" Kaito whispered intimately, this time in Japanese, wanting Shinichi to know he handt said it by mistake, that he really meant it. He'd been thinking about that for a while and here, being with the detective, experiencing all that they were, he was sure of it. He was in love with the teen who had done everything in his power for Kaito to remain happy and healthy mentally.

At the magician's confession, Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat. It was a big step to say the L word, but he felt he was ready. He had been in love with his magician for so long that it just felt right to admit it now. It also helped that Kaito had said it first and he _never_ said anything he didn't mean.

" **Iinaa ahbk 'aydaan"** he murmured in Arabic. "I love you too" he whispered again in Japanese, giggling at how freeing it felt.

A little later on, after they'd had their picture taken and was waiting for it to develop, Shinichi caught site of the festival staff collecting the wishes and taking down the decorations. He tapped Kai on the shoulder, getting his attention, and pointed in the workers' direction.

"Ah, we should start making our way to the river once this is done" He commented, wrapping an arm around his puzzle loving boyfriend, pulling him in close to his side once again. Waiting patiently for their photo to be done.

It didn't take long for the picture to develop and soon they were on their way to the river being used for the ceremony. Walking at a slow pace, enjoying the scenery as well as insuring they didn't trip over an invisible rock. There were lamps illuminating the path for them. Shinichi was extremely surprised to learn it was nearing midnight, the day had gone so quick and yet it didn't feel like it was going to end yet. After all he still had one surprise left in stall.

Soon people began joining them on the walk and began to sing.

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara, Nokiba ni yureru._

"Why are they singing?" the footballer asked in a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the rather tuneful melody.

"It's the traditional Tanabata song. I'm not really sure why they sing it, but I think it creates a nice atmosphere and it is very beautiful to listen to." Kaito whispered back. ***Just to say I don't know if they do sing it but it is a traditions song. Carry on***

Shinichi nodded in understanding before falling quite again. He didn't know the words, nor did he have a pleasant singing voice, so he chose not to join in, and was rather touched when Kaito did the same. He didn't feel so alone or set apart from the rest with Kaito's silent support.

 _Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_ _Kingin sunago._

Once they had reached the park the river cut through, it didn't take the two long to find a nice place to sit. Choosing to sit on a park bench not far from the river's edge, giving them the best line of sight. Rather than go up top where the items would be placed the two had mutually decided to sit downstream, as to watch the fire float by. The voices of the people carrying down to them on the gentle breeze.

 _Goshiki no tanzaku_ _watashi ga kaita._

The scenery before them was gorgeous. Surrounding their bench was a flower bed of Night Blooming Jasmine. The scent they gave off was simply exquisite. It was unlike any scent they had smelt on earth, sweet and powerful. The bench they had chosen offered them a lovely view of the full moon that was peaking out from behind the large lustrous trees, reflecting to across the slow flowing stream. Ripples distorted the image as the wishes and decorations were placed gently on top of the water. Quickly being set alight, gently bobbing down with the river current.

Head resting on his partners shoulder Shinichi took in a deep breath, reviling in the peacefulness of it all. After being surrounded by people all day it was wonderful to sit down alone, the faintest melody of song being sung in the distance as they watched the commemoration of one of Japan's biggest festival.

 _Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_ _sora kara miteru._

When one o' clock rolled by, the sending off of the lovers was coming to an end, the last few burning embers rounding the corner and vanishing from sight. The song that had been accompanying it coming to an end too.

"Still wanna know your second surprise?" Kaito asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen them. Laughing at the vigorous nod he received in response. Standing up he offered his hand to his lover. Keeping their hands woven together as he led the way to the park's carpark. Where Jii-San was already waiting for them.

Kaito had asked Jii-San to drive them home.

Shinichi had been positively bouncing in his seat, mind rushing on what they could be doing so late at night. About Halfway between Tokyo and Beika, he felt the car begin to slow to a stop, just as he had turned to see where they were stopping his magician had asked him not to. Instead he had Shinichi close his eyes and keep them shut so as not to ruin the surprise.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" The neat haired boy heard his partner say. In his voice he could detect a slight tremble, as if he was nervous about something.

Shinichi didn't think Kaito had thought through his plan very well as he had to get out of the car blind as well as stumble up the hill in yukata with only Kaito to guide him. To say it had been an amusing affair was an understatement, if he wasn't so anxious about what was making his unflappable boyfriend nervous, he would still be giggling about it.

Slowly he opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw before him.

He found himself on top of a hill, a soft cotton blanket laid out with a wicker basket beside it. The light of the moon and stars gave off, were just enough as not to require any other means of lighting. Shinichi jumped at the thief, giving him his third very enthusiastic kiss of the night.

"Wow! If you're so happy with just this, I can't wait to see how you react when I tell you the actual surprise" He chuckled holding him close.

"What could possibly be the real surprise if this is not it?" The detective asked perplexed, playing with the soft hair at the back of Kaito's neck, it was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do, after kissing of course.

"Well, at half two tonight, a meteor shower will pass overhead. I thought the Moonlight Detective might appreciate dining under the stars and watch the display with the one and only Moonlight Magician" He grinned, pleased when he received another kiss, just as enthusiastic if not more so then the last.

Kaito ever the opportunist took his chance and slipped his tongue in, causing his sexy boyfriend to moan and cling on tighter, moving his hip closer. After a heavy make-out session that had moved onto the blanket provided for them, they opened the basket, finding the food still warm. Kaito's magic would never cease to amaze him.

Just as they finished eating their share, the shower began. The two watched in awe, cuddling in close to one another. Marvelling at the wonder of it all and how with being so close to the densely populated area they were able to find an area not so badly affected by pollution to watch this mesmerising sight clearly.

"You know, I think these shooting stars are the magpies going off to wait another year" Shinichi commented quietly, eyes never leaving the sky.

"You know something, I think you might be right" Kaito agreed, smiling gently. It was a nice thought, that once again the two star-crossed lovers had been able to meet again, just like himself and Shinichi.

"You know, their story kinda reminds me of ours" Shinichi commented offhandedly, not really thinking of what he was saying, just going where the mood took him.

Kaito's head snapped in the direction of his love, heart pounding at hearing his own thoughts verbalised.

"Two lovers who were torn apart by the people and events around them. Destined to live their lives apart and yet here we are, watching as the two found each other again." Shinichi turned to the prankster with warm eyes "Much like us don't you think?"

The words he so desperately wanted to say just wouldn't form, instead he found himself nodding in a sort of daze. A dopy smile on his face. He's always suspected there was someone out there made for him, someone who shared half his soul and with it half his mind. Tonight, he was in no doubt that the teen sat beside him was his soulmate in every way possible.

It was silly to think only a few months ago, he thought the detective of as an enemy. Was unsure of his motive or end game. Now he could say with the up most certainty that all his previous suspicions had been wrong, and he was in fact head over heels in love with said teen. Funny how life worked sometimes.

You wake up one morning with a wish to find an old friend and to make a new one, and instead you end up with more, so much more. What you find is love, a partner who was designed for you and matched in every way, Kaito mused to himself, watching as the stars twinkled in his destines eyes ' _Life couldn't get any better than this'_ he thought to himself. Content with the way of the world for the first time in what felt like forever.

The shower didn't last long, only half an hour but the experience it created and the memories it made were unforgettable. They packed up in comfortable silent, fixing each other's kimonos, attempting to look presentable before wandering back down the hill to where Jii- San was patiently waiting for them. No doubt already knowing what had taken place up there on the hill, but he kept his silence and gave them a proud sort of smile that made their breaths catch. For in that moment, they swore the smile on the old mans face had been Toichi's, giving them his blessing.

Gripping Kaito's hand tightly, breathing coming out shakily, Shinichi stepped into the car and pulled his lover in with him. They had spoken once before about believing in a life after death as well as thinking they felt him around, tonight just proved the trouble loving man was watching down on them. Knowing that helped ease some unrest in his soul he hadn't even known he had. He knew he would have always wondered if Toichi would be happy with him getting together with his son, and now he knew for definite that the old man was pleased with his decision.

During the ride home, Shinichi fell asleep against the gymnast's shoulder, warm and content, a small smile on his lips as he dreams filled with a future, he hoped he could live out. Only to be woken when he felt Kaito carrying him up the stairs to his room. The memories were fuzzy and he didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew he was home because he could smell that comforting scent it always seemed to hold, being lulled by the feeling of warmth.

The next time he had come around was at the feeling of being tucked into bed and kiss pressed to his forehead. He felt the bed spring back up as Kaito's weight left it. In a moment of panic the detective threw out his arm and weakly grasped the sleeve. He didn't want Kaito to go, he didn't want this to end. He wanted to wake up tomorrow with Kaito at his side, a warm steady presence.

Feeling something tugging on his sleeve, Kaito turned back and found himself look at an adorable sleepy detective, eyes half lidded and glazed over with sleep.

" _ **Albaqa. Raja"**_ He pleaded reverting back to his favoured language. He was too tired, and it was Kaito he was talking to, it felt right to speak to him in his treasured language. The magician melted instantly at the adorableness and slipped into bed beside the other. He didn't know what he'd said but at a guess he'd say it was some variation of stay. Smiling when his lover nestled in close. He'd planned to stay in the spare room anyway so it's not like he had to worry about Jii-San waiting for him. Plus, this was much better, he got to snuggle with his detective and got to experience that sexy deep gravelly voice he got first thing in the morning.

"Thanks for today. It was the best date ever" The detective mumbled, making a conscious effort to speak Japanese, nuzzling into the prankster's neck. Pulling his magician back from lala land where he was imagining Shinichi's morning voice.

Smiling into his boyfriend's hair, Kaito tightened his grip ever so slightly. Kissing the crown of his head. If he thought this date was the best ever then he couldn't wait to prove him wrong with plans he had to come, but those were thoughts for another time. Right now, he was perfectly content to focus on the feeling of having his lover breathing steadily in arms.

Between one breath to the next the two fell asleep, and for the first time since they were young, they slept with no interruption. Keeping each other's demons at bay.

The next morning Shinichi woke to the sound of a click. His mind was instantly alert as he shot up, dislodging Kaito from his sleeping place in the process, his eyes flying to identify the source of the noise, only to find Pandora holding up a camera and grinning cheekily from behind it.

"Pan-Chan" Shinichi groaned, flopping back down, causing the magician to release a sleepy groan of his own at the movement. It was too early to deal with this shit.

"You guys are so cute" She giggled before skipping away merrily. Probably off to send the picture to his mother no doubt. Seemingly uncaring to the almost heart attack she had caused.

"Nichi?" A sleepy voice asked. The sound caused a shiver to race down his spine. What was it about guys voices after they woke up? Kaito sounded so... delicious. He had half a mind to keep him talking just so he could hear more but his internal clock told him it wasn't even six yet, resulting in his need to sleep taking precedent. Much to his disappointment.

"Sorry Kai, Pan-Chan woke me up, I was startled that's all" He reassured, curling into Kaito's side again, a warm lean muscled arm, wrapped around his waist, holding him close. With a contented sigh, he felt his mind beginning to fade, slipping back into the sweet embrace of sleep once more.

Once they re-joined the land of the living again sometime later, they were subjected to an endless stream of questions from Pandora.

"Did you guys kiss? What food did you eat? Kai-Chan did you buy Shin-Chan a gift to remember your first date by? What did you see? Where did you go? Did you take pictures? Can I see them?" She yammered on, seemingly no end to the onslaught in sight.

"Whoa, whoa, okay Miss talks a lot, I have a question for you. How come you didn't talk to me yesterday? I was kinda expecting your excited squeals or a running commentary" The detective asked when he could finally get a word in edgeways. If anyone else had been subjected to this overload of questions, they wouldn't be able to find the opening. It was only after having to deal with this on a daily basis was Shinichi able to see the minuet openings, she left him. It was one of those, you blink you miss it moments.

The mythical being smiled softly at the couple "I wanted to give you guys some time to yourselves, give you a little privacy I know you crave. So, I stayed tucked up in my gem and entertained myself for the day. I didn't want to ruin your romantic day by having a third wheel tagging along."

Her charge got up from his seating place-Aka Kaito's lap- and gave the girl a hug, placing an affectionate kiss on the cheek as he pulled away.

"Thanks, Pan-Chan, it means the world to me that you did that" He thanked sincerely, his partner nodding in agreement. Barely reframing from rolling his eyes as the questions started again. He owned her this after all. She did something for him and now it was his turn to do something for her.

After Pandora had run out of questions to ask, next came Ran's grilling. Which was closely followed by a call from Kaito's mother digging for details and then his own mother graced them with a call, all but interrogating them on the date.

Come lunchtime the boys were exhausted but happy none the less. Their first date had been nothing short of amazing and went down without a hitch. Somehow, they felt that it marked the beginning of a fantastic relationship.

They thought their future together might as well be written in stone, for not even the gods would be able to sperate them now.

On the topic of the future, the detective had been wondering what his phantom thief was going to do, now that he had located Pandora. Was he going to hang up the mantle and call it quits or was he going to remain Kaito Kid and do it for fun? Being the blunt person, he is, Shinichi asked his boyfriend outright.

"Are you going to carry on being Kid now that you've found what you were looking for?" He asked, taking Kai by surprise.

"Wh-what?" He coughed, choking on the drinking he had just sipped.

"I asked if your planning on remaining as Kid or not" The famous detective reiterated.

"I've been thinking about that and I've decided I'm going to keep Kid around for a little longer. Just until my magician career picks up. Plus, it's like mum said, makes me feel close to my dad. And let's not forget that it makes people smile and I'm all for that" Kaito grinned, trying to hide his worry at how his decision would affect the relationship.

"Good, I'm glad I still get the chance to play with him for real this time, although I will miss him when he's gone, try not to hang on to Kid too much. I find Kuroba Kaito's magic even better than Kids" The football player remarked, smiling happily.

"Guess I better start planning the next heist then. I want to make it extra special, so no peeking at my work if you see them" He winked, depositing the teen on the chair beside him before getting up to go find and pick his next target.

Shinichi watched Kaito's back as he left the room, eyes full of devotion. Even if Kaito never gave up being Kid, he would still love and support him. In his eyes, the law was no more important than Kaito's happiness. That thought should scare him, but it didn't. He accepted that this was a part of him now. Kaito would _always_ be number one and nothing on heaven nor earth was ever going to change that.

 **Translation to the song:**

 **The bamboo leaves rustle, shaking away in the leaves.**

 **The stars twinkle on the gold and silver grains of sand.**

 **The five-colour paper strips I have already written.**

 **The stars twinkle, and there they will watch us**

 _ **Albaqa.= Stay**_

 _ **Raja = Please**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Depressing beginning,** **Nakamori-keibu** **in drag (apparently you guys think that needs a warning so here you go) Adorable Shinichi. Any more?. Very important note at the end btw.**

Shinichi closed his eyes at the pained sound. Anguished sobs filled the room. The day had started so promisingly, waking up in Kaito's arms for the nth time this month, going with him to Edoka museum to help him set up a few traps for the inspector and his men for the heist later tonight. They had built their own little world, where only happiness resided, but all that came crashing down when their harsh reality forced its way back in.

They had been walking down to a café that had caught Kaito's eye earlier in the day when a scream had run out from the apartment complex they had just passed. Unable to resist someone in distress, they'd both ran up the stairs and towards the direction of the scream. Long story short a murder had taken place and they had just apprehended the killer, leading to the rather distressing display the wife was putting on now.

"It can't have been him! Please you've got to believe me. The Kirito I know wouldn't kill someone" the wife begged into the officer -who was holding her- chest.

"Time and experience will shape a person. Will alter their state of mind as well as their wellbeing. It can change a person belief and morals in a blink of an eye. What you may allow today you may not allow tomorrow. That is what it is to be human. To be an ever-changing constant in the universe. It's the age-old question, how well can you truly know someone?" Shinichi thought aloud sombrely, watching as the murder was taken away.

"The man you may have known a week ago or even an hour ago won't be the man you know now, in some way he would have changed. Be that his likes, dislikes or even his temperament. Every person has a line, once crossed we can never go back to the way things were. Your husbands' line was your life being threatened. It changed him from the pacifist you married into a cold-hearted killer. No being is immune to that fact. After all, Satan was an angel before he became the devil" he told her softly, eyes empathetic to her feelings, it would be a while before she accepted what he told her. Feeling everyone's gaze him, he made an excuse of needing air and left through the door onto the balcony. Mind becoming a dark place.

He felt a presence appear beside him, warm and welcoming.

"It sounded like you were speaking from experience back there" the presents spoke, allowing Shinichi to relax as he recognised the owner.

"I am" he admitted, turning to see Kaito a foot away.

"Anything you would like to talk about?" he asked, leaning against the balcony edge.

Shinichi was quite for a moment, thinking over what he should say. He had already told Kaito so much, one more thing shouldn't hurt he reasoned.

"That case I was working" he took up leaning against the ledge too, tilting his weight until their arms were brushing, drawing courage from the offered warmth and support. Kaito remained quiet, not pushing the other to share.

"When It started, I had a clear set of morals. There were things I was willing to do and accept and things I wasn't" he started out, watching the waves crash against the shore. A faint thought that it had been a while since had been beside the sea snuck in before he pushed it away again. "But things began happening that toed the line I had drawn for myself, suddenly the clear image of myself I had became distorted, shadows beginning to lurk along its edges" his eyes hardened as he thought of all his misgivings.

"I made mistakes and people were hurt for it. I began to get reckless and resentful of the criminals I was chasing, viewing them as a waste of time and resources. I would tell myself it didn't matter how I finished the case so long as I was a step closer to catching the men I was really after. Once that mentality started it was hard to stop. I was cutting corners, lying to myself that it was necessary to get where I needed, it wasn't."

"In my mind I was still a detective but to those around me, I was just another criminal, one who they had no proof was acting outside of the law, but they knew. They always knew" he smiled bitterly. "When I came back, I wasn't the person I was when I left. I had become jaded, corrupt. My sense of justice skewered. And I dunno maybe that's not such a bad thing" he shrugged. "I now see people in more than just black and white. For example, if a criminal such as a petty thief is stealing food for family and such, I let them off, help them find work, but others see my actions as bad, that I'm obstructing justice" he recited with a humourless laugh.

"Not all change is good and for a short time the change in myself was dangerous. I think if I had been pushed, if I had been given the opportunity, I would have killed Gin when I captured him and that thought scares me. When I was ten, I could confidently say I would never kill anyone, that no reason was good enough for murder, but now at eighteen I can honestly say I don't know. I don't agree with murder and I believe everyone should be punished for a taking a life, but I can't say with certainty, that if it had been a me or him situation that I wouldn't have killed him." He admitted softly. Turning to Kaito.

"That's why I said what I did back then. Nobody can ever say with certainty that somebody is not a killer, not even me, the poster boy of saints."

A silence fell over them. It wasn't welcoming and peaceful, didn't feel safe like their usual silence did. This one felt tense and cold, like at any moment Kaito would see him as the monster he was and turn away. Not wanting to be tainted by the darkness that now clung to him. The seconds ticked on at an agonizingly slow pace. He'd just given up hope, went to run his mouth to fill the awkwardness when Kaito beat him to it.

"You once told me that if a person had murder in their heart then they have already committed the act" Kaito remembered, it was something Shinichi had said as a child after Kaito had stumbled across his first murder. He couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing and then lie and say they didn't mean it. It was shortly after that, Shinichi had told him that and it had stuck with him ever since. "Do you still believe that to be true" he asked voice soft. Shinichi couldn't detect any disgust or hatred, but then that didn't mean a lot when it came to magician. He was a master of hiding his feelings after all.

Once again Shinichi fell silent, mulling the question over wanting to give him an honest answer "To an extent, yes" he finally found himself saying.

"And what does that mean?" Kaito asked confused.

"It means that to have murder in your heart, you must already be passed the point of no return. To have it in your heart means there is no other option to you" he explained.

"And how does that not apply to you?" Kaito posed the question.

Shinichi gave him a small smile "Because murder is in my head not in my heart." Seeing the magician look of confusion he elaborated "For those who have it in their heart, they receive a sick pleasure at committing the crime, for them it is something to celebrate, the person is gone. They know by the worlds view they have done wrong but in their own they felt they are right to take that action." He reasoned.

"To have it in your head means you are willing to but only if all other option had been exhausted, that you take no pleasure in killing another being. As you know, the head is much easier to change opposed to the heart which is almost impossible to change. Meaning that if another option was to open to a murderous heart, they will be blind to it, rather than the murderous head who will take the god send with both hands and never let go"

"Then you should not worry over such matters" Kaito announced. "After all, man changes every day like you said. The changes you had from when we were children to the man you are now are not bad in my mind. To me you have become kinder and more understanding of people then you use to be. The road getting here may have been rough, but you are a good man" Kaito gently took his hand and held it in his own, catching the detective's eye and smiling, broadcasting his sincerity.

Shinichi was surprised at his comments, he hadn't realised Kaito had picked up on his dark thoughts or that he was worried if he was any better than the man he was sending to jail. He gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand in thanks. He wasn't sure he believed Kaito's words, but he would like to. He would spend forever and a day paying for the sins he committed in the last two years, but for now he was content to let Kaito think there was still some good in him.

"So, what's the plan for the heist tonight? I know some of the traps we've set but not the overall theme for it" he asked, trying to change the subject on to a lighter path. Today shouldn't be a day to get bogged down by things that had no place being there.

"Ah, well that's for me to know and you to find out" Kaito winked, laughing at the sulky look he got in return. "Am I to be expecting your involvement tonight or are you just another spectator?"

"Just another spectator?" Shinichi purred, a dangerous look about him. "Am I just another spectator to you?" he asked sadly, eyes drooping, shoulder slouching as his form took on a dejected look.

"No!" Kaito burst out "No baby you could never be just a spectator to me" he rushed out, reaching out his arms and pulling his detective in. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way" he tried to explain, panic sinking its claws into him.

After a few seconds of silence, he felt his loves shoulders begin to shake, ramping up the panic he felt. He had made his lover cry! He was not fit to be his boyfriend. Just as he went to spew a million and one apologies, the smallest chuckle escaped the detective.

Pausing Kaito realised his boyfriend was _laughing_ not crying. "Oh, you sneaky sod" he gave a wry chuckle of his own "That was good, you really had me going there" he complimented reluctantly. He'd have to remember what good an actor he was in the future.

"Try to keep in mind I have an actress for a mother and a boyfriend who can make himself look and sound like anyone. I'd be a terrible detective if I hadn't picked a few skills from them by now" he reminded, mirth coating his voice as he tipped his head back to meet his lovers' eyes, unable to suppress his pleased grin.

"But yes. I have been given the green light to play with you this evening." He beamed. It had been a long hard road. Some moments he wasn't even sure he would get here but here he was. Not completely back to full health but well enough to not have to worry so much if he could run around with his thief again.

"Yes!" Kaito fist bumped the air.

"Although I wouldn't expect anything to elaborate." He warned before the magician could get too excited "I've spent pretty much all my down time with you the last month, so I haven't had the chance to come up with a show stopping plan" he explained, not in the least bothered about the fact he was ill prepared. There was always going to be more heists. It meant a lot more to him to spend quality time with the magician rather than lock himself away, planning a counter attack.

"So long as you are there having fun, I don't care what you do" Kaito grinned, a thrill working its way down his spine. Smile widening when he spotted a mischievous spark enter his lovers' eye.

"You don't care what I do?" Shinichi purred sinfully. Fingers stroking sensual lines up his chest and around his neck. Kaito swallowed thickly, pants tightening at the tempting meal his detective made. Eyes smouldering, lips glistening with the raspberry lip gloss he had taken to wearing since the date.

"So you don't mind if I spent the heist doing this" he whispered, leaning up on his tippy toes and placed a delicate kiss against the others lip. Eyes promising more to come later.

"No, you defiantly won't hear any arguments from me" the prankster rumbled, voice rough with lust, as he pulled his mystery lover closer. As they moved to kiss again, they were pulled apart by a throat being cleared. Face burning but not wanting to move out of those warm arms Shinichi's head snapped in the direction of the sound. Belatedly remembering they were still at a crime scene.

"The murder weapon was where you said it would be" the inspector told him gruffly. Eyes twinkling in amusement. He'd worried about Shinichi since he had come back. It seemed like he was watching the shadows, waiting for something. Looking alone and lost. It was nice to see the lad back to his happy self, even if it meant turning a blind eye to his rather inappropriate display a few seconds ago.

"Were you able to lift his finger prints off the weapon?" he asked, face losing its openness slightly as he turned on his professional persona again. Kaito hid his smug grin in the others neck. His detective was hot when he was focused and commanding.

"Yep, with the evidence you gave us, the confession he gave and now the weapon, we have enough to get a full conviction without having to go through the courts" the inspector told him proudly.

"I'm glad to hear it"

Looking down at his watch Shinichi released a gasp. "Sorry inspector, Kai and I need to get going. We're supposed to be meeting his mother in five minutes to help her with shopping" he pulled out of his boyfriends grip, grabbing hold of the out stretched hand and all but dragged him past the chuckling inspector.

"Aww but I wanted to get food" He heard the teen Shinichi had referred to as Kai whine.

"We will grab some sweets to snack on from a lady down the street. She owes me a favour, so she shouldn't mind me coming to pay her back later for them" he caught the teenage detectives reply and shook his head, snorting ungraciously. Yeah Shinichi was in good hands now.

 _A few hours later at Edoka museum…._

"Kid!" Nakamori roared as his gaggle of officers tried to free him.

The inspector was suspended from the ceiling, wearing a dark brown wavy wig that matched his hair colour perfectly, which left a few heads scratching on how he was able to get so close to the detective without anyone noticing he was there. A white ball gown with a gay pride sash running diagonally across. To go with his beautiful gown Kid had accessorised him with delightfully sparking silver shoes, a lovely studded diamond necklace and an emerald ring. To finish the look the inspector was wearing a light layer of makeup that highlighted his eyes and strong bone structure. All in all, he looked dazzling, and not in the trashy cheap drag version. Where people were mainly trying to mock those wonderful people. No, Kid had gone all out to make his best friends dad looked like a true queen ready to sly and have the people of Japan shook.

You might be wondering why tonight's theme was about promoting gay rights, well the reason was simple. Currently the English pride march was underway in London and Kid had wanted to get in on the action as well as state what side he was on. Plus, he always did love going the extra mile when dressing others up and officers in drag was just begging to be done.

"Now, now Inspector, don't tell me you don't like or support Gays, Trans or anyone that identifies as "different" and I use that term loosely. Because that would just break my poor little heart" Kid mocked from his vantage point upon the chandelier.

To any outsider it would like the thief was having fun, but Shinichi knew better. He knew that that thinly disguised mocking was actually a worry Kaito couldn't help but verbalise. He was scared that the man who had become almost a second farther to him, wouldn't accept him. This was Kaito's way of getting a true answer, as chances were the inspector had lied and was secretly uncomfortable with him when he had first come out. Kaito knew he would never be able to rest easy in the man's presents again until he knew for sure, that he was loved and accepted by the man hanging in front of him.

"Of course, I do" The inspector spluttered, offended he thought him such a twat "My daughters' best friend is gay, and I view him as a son, it would be wrong not to treat them as just another individual!"

Shinichi watched on like a hawk. Breathing a silent sigh of relief both at the answer and the bodily repose it caused in Kaito. For the briefest of seconds, he had seen the tricksters body relax with a relived smile on his face before it masterfully covered over again. Just that split second told Shinichi all he needed to know. Kaito was finally going to be comfortable in himself again around the man who meant to so much to him. It caused a goofy smile to break out on his own face, happy that his lover had found some peace.

"Oh good, so you won't mind if I do some redecorating in here then" The thief clapped, giving the doves the signal to come out of their hiding places and converge over the herd of police. Each one carrying a large coloured balloon its beak. Once they were in position, lined up in rows over the officers – again forming the LGBT flag- they stopped and hovered above the twitchy people who had previously been traumatised by having goo dropped on them from those kinda heights in previous heists.

Shinichi who had kept to the shadows at this point, dived out the way just as the balloons were dropped. Upon impact the balloons released a gas that covered whoever was on its receiving end to the point the rest of the audience couldn't even make out their silhouette. Once the smoke had cleared, allowing the spectators once again to see them, they discovered every officer with in the vicinity was either dressed in drag or in a smuttier very male version of the uniform they had previously been wearing.

Those who had a more feminine figure were in women clothes that suited them in every way. Those who had beards, either had them shaved off, giving them a baby face, glitter glued to them for a glitter beard or left alone and had another part of their body altered, such as their hair or covering over vulgar tattoos with foundation.

One of the braver - _Stupider_ \- officers decided to speak out against the gays. Using derogatory slurs, spewing hate. They quickly found themselves hogtied to the chandelier Kid was dangling off. A ball gag in their mouth and the word twat written across their forehead in permanent marker.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you I want them brought up on charges for hate crime" Kid drawled, a dangerous glint in his eyes as they connected with the inspectors.

The man in question had a grim sort of look on his face "You have my words, they will be charged accordingly, and I will personally make sure they won't be working as a police officer any longer" he promised, eyes serious as he held the magicians gaze.

"Good" Kid nodded satisfactory, taking one last sweep of the room.

"Now I would love to stay and chat about the gay rights movement currently sweeping Japan, but, some high-class bling is calling my name. Tata" He smirked, appearing to glitch out of existence.

Kaito chuckled at the enraged yelling, sauntering up to the studded necklace on display without a care in a word. Secure in the knowledge that his traps as well as the heels would hold them back giving him the time to do what he needed and to waltz back out. Stone in hand.

Kaito took a moment to admire the jewels beauty. Tonight's target was a simple studied necklace. Nothing great on its own, pretty much a universally seen gem people saw too much of. No, what he was really after was the gem in its centre. The stone was as black as night and said to have fallen from the sky. Story told that whoever owned the gem on the night of the full moon, there were granted a single wish of their own desire.

Rather poetically, people had named the gem 'Moons shadow' as many believed the man on the moon had broken off part of its shadow and threw it down to earth, in the hope that it may help humanity who had been whispering their problems to him.

"Nice work back their" A voice congratulated from the shadows. It sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. It seemed his detective had come out to play. "I think a few officers might even be enjoying their new outfits"

"Ah, Tantei-Kun there you are, I was beginning to think you were going to going to stand me up and skip the heist I especially planned for you" The performer mock pouted. Secretly over joyed at both being able to play their cat and mouse game again, as well as knowing that his gifts had been received favourably.

"You know I'd never miss one of your heists Kid" He purred, eyes widening in innocents. He'd learnt that if he either made his eyes exceptionally big or allowed his inner shyness to come forward and looked at Kai through his lashes, then he could usually distract the magician long enough to get what he wanted.

"You know I've noticed there's a pattern to your heists recently. The last two were star/space-based names. Any reason in particular?" He casually committed, inching closer. Blinking slowly.

"Let's just say I found some inspiration" the magician retorted absent minded, finding himself impossibly lost into those exquisite eyes.

Shinichi struck fast, cuffing the phantoms wrists "Ha!" he crowed triumphantly. He hadn't been lying when he didn't have some grand plan, but he wasn't above using his assets to catch his thief.

"Better luck next time babe" The thief smirked, holding up his free hands, showing two very realistic fakes in the cuffs. Almost giving in and putting the cuffs back on him when he saw the detective slump slightly, a pout settling on his lips, but he held strong, knowing from experience that the detective was only acting to catch him off guard again.

"Nice tactic though, distracting me with your eyes like that. I almost fell for it, found myself very lost in your mesmerizing gaze" The prankster looked proud for a moment at the plan before doing a quick hand movement, grabbing the single gem he was after before dashing off, Shinichi hot on his heels.

Kid burst through the door to the roof first, with only seconds to spare before the detective came barrelling through after, standing on opposite sides of the roof to each other.

"You can't fly Kid, I messed with your mantle earlier." He grinned smugly. Never let it be side the great detective of the east, didn't exploit all openings to him, and that included messing with the mantle before the heist.

"Oh, my dear detective, still so naive. I already knew you did that and made sure I had a backup plan" He smirked holding his arms out. He'd had a feeling the mantle had been messed with, even if he couldn't find what was different. It made him exceptionally proud that his detective was the one who was able to one up him.

From a distance a slight flicker of a flame could be made out as it headed straight for them. Shinichi looked away for a moment, preoccupied with opening his dart watch. When he looked up two talons gripped onto Kid, burning feathers leading up to a Phoenix. The arm he had held up to take aim, fell slack against his side in shock.

"Better luck next time Tantei- Kun" The magician tipped his hat. The Phoenix lifting him up as the rest of the task force crashed through the door. Gawping at the sight of the phantom thief being carried off by a Phoenix, fire licking up its body.

A single gunshot rang out, clear and crisp, echoing around them. Kid made a sharp swerve left to avoid it. The shot snapped the awed audience into action. Reminding Shinichi of why he really came to the heist tonight.

' _Pan-Chan, follow that sniper. Chances are he will either lead you to his base or better yet his boss. Either way he will phone someone to discuss next month's plan of attack, memorize it. From there we will plan our own counter. It's time we put the snake back in its cage where it belongs.'_ he ordered, leaving no room for her to argue. Face impassive as he watched her materialise before him.

' _ **Roger that Shin-Chan'**_ Pandora saluted, a look of blood lust in her eyes. Without the usual fanfare and childish glee, she took off, making the simple leap across the buildings to be the snipers' nest before vanishing from site.

' _You had better watch out Snake because I'm coming for_ you' he thought, glaring in the direction the shot was fired, before making his way off the roof and home. Where he knew an inpatient and agitated lover was waiting for him.

Ooo0ooo

Pandora raced across the building tops, hopping from roof to roof. She had placed a tracker on the sniper, so she wasn't worried about losing him, she was more worried about missing key evidence needed to take them down.

With one final leap she landed weightlessly on top of the getaway car. Casting a wordless spell to keep herself stuck on.

They drove for what felt like hours, turning off one road before doing a loop round and heading the opposite way. Pandora couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was making it obvious he didn't want to be followed which if any copper was worth their salt was paying attention to traffic cameras would send alarm bells signalling.

Finally, they turned off onto a desolate road that led to an abandoned complex due to be demolished the next day. The magical being gave a sigh of relief as they slowed to a stop, flashing his headlights once before cutting the engine, placing them in darkness, having the moon being their only source of light.

The man waited in the car for a few minutes until a single flash came from the middle of the building. Once the flash had come and gone, he got up and began making his way in and up to the level the flash originated from.

Even though she knew they couldn't see her she still hung back, following a few steps behind. She had learnt over time that some people - especially those with an acute paranoia – could feel her presents there and would often clam up with whatever they were saying until she moved a sufficient distance away. She could _not_ risk that happening today, she needed to know _everything_ they planned to speak about if they were to save Kaito at his next heist.

"You're late" a disembodied voice spoke from the shadows.

"The cops are crawling over the place back there. Soon its gonna get to the point where their gonna wise up and start patrolling all buildings in the vicinity for us" the sniper sneered, as if the reason for his tardiness should hve been self-explanatory.

"Then you're just going to have to get creative" the voice stepped out from the shadows. Now that she could see him, Pandora could make out three distinct scars running diagonally across his face, starting from the left temple and ending at the right side of the chin.

"Why did you call me here Tiger" the driver asked getting down to businesses

' _ **Well that's an unoriginal name if I heard one'**_ she thought distastefully. Fancy being named because of the unique pattering of your scaring. Who ever thought that wouldn't give him away was an idiot.

"Always so impatient Snake. No wonder boss sends you on all the crappy jobs" the man now named as Tiger commented gleefully.

' _ **So Shinichi was right, the shooter really is named snake'**_ Pandora thought to herself impressed, even she hadn't been sure on the name till now, but her ward had known all along. It made her wonder how he knew before her.

"Watch it. You just remember how I got my name, then we can talk about who is impatient" Snake growled.

Tiger held up his hands in mock surrender, a nasty smirk on his face "I know your profession calls for patients. Much like a snake waiting for its prey to come into striking distance. But even a snake gets bored occasionally and wonders off"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" the shooter took a threatening step forward.

"Just that. Big boss isn't impressed with the time it taking you and seems to think you have gotten bored and trying to make a game of it" Tiger said conversationally, not in the least bit worried about the hand going to the snipers pocket "and I wouldn't do that if I was you" his eyes fell on the hidden hand.

"I would hate for you too loose a limb or two, just because you forgot your manners" he smiled blood thirsty.

Swallowing forcefully, snake removed his hand from the gun he was palming. Giving Pandora the idea that whoever he was conversing with, was someone who shouldn't be messed with.

"Is that all?" Snake asked boredly. He'd already known this, there had been whispers for months on what the big boss thought of his work.

"Not in the slightest" the scarred man carried on cheerfully "I've been sent in to make sure the next attempt goes off without a hitch. We don't have the time to waste on this thief anymore" smile widening when he saw a challenging glint enter the shooters eye.

"This is my job. I will deal with it how I see fit" he blustered. Feeling threatened.

"Then you should have taken care of it" he said simply, leaning casually against the wall.

"I have been. It's not easy to shoot at a target that can make himself disappear into thin air without anyway of me being able to track him home to deal with the annoying twat" he spat.

"See that's where I come in. I know his civilian identity" he told him smugly.

Pandora took a step back, hand coming up to cover her mouth in the hopes of muffling her gasp. How could they have found out? She'd been so careful in hiding all documents pertaining to Toichi's death. There should have been no way they could have come across it.

"How do you know that?" Snake asked suspiciously, doubtful of the older man's words. Pandora had never been so grateful for the bad guys suspicious of those around them as she did right now.

"Because unlike you I actually enjoy researching the job I've been given until the well runs dry on information" the man took a dig at the others working. "Someone went through a great deal of effort to hide what I found but I got it. Nothing can be hidden from me" he announced proudly.

"Well go on. Tell me so I can go gank the bastard" Snake demanded. He had been after the shit for two years, if he had the chance to end it now, he was going to take it.

"Didn't we talk about this earlier little snake, patients. Boss wants to wait until the twenty fifth before he can get our hands on him."

"And whys that?" the other responded angrily.

"That's for me to know only" he hummed playfully. But Pandora got the feeling there was nothing playful about it and was best not to ask. It seemed Snake had come to the same conclusion as he didn't ask either.

"Can I at least know his name?" Snake sighed, admitting defeat.

"Kuroba Kaito" Tiger informed him smugly. He always did love knowing the most obscure but vitally needed information.

Snake recognised the surname. Kuroba was the name of that stage magician he had been commissioned to bop off at the beginning of his track with the organisation. He had never been told the reason and he had never asked. It made sense now why they had asked for him specifically to deal with the pesky thief. He always did love killing family members either together or a few years apart. It made for a great rapt sheet when looking for employment. Showed he had no mercy or morals or even a conscious to use against him. A mark was a mark. Just thinking about killing that man's son sent a thrill down his spine.

"So that magician killed I about ten years ago, Toichi Kuroba. I take it he was the first Kid?" He asked casually, fishing for information.

"That's the one. The foolish man thought he could double cross us" he snorted "Of course we couldn't have that, not with him knowing our names, so we hired you to deal with it. Someone with an M.O that couldn't be tied to us at the time. See we were new then, still finding our footing in the world" he grinned, sharing the information easily.

That alone had red flags and sirens blaring loudly in his mind, but Snake ignored it. Figuring they knew his loyalty by now and trusted in him to know the reason.

"Is that why we're after the son? Because you think he might have told his son of us?" he asked.

"Nah" Tiger laughed "We're looking for something and his father must have left a message telling him that. He has no idea of our names, just what we are looking for. That fact alone puts on our death list"

Snake didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that Kaito actually had a pretty good idea about their existence as well as his name. Telling him wouldn't do any good, he was to die anyway, no need to get himself in trouble.

Unknown to Snake while he was thinking this, Tiger was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, trying desperately not to let out a laugh _'Oh, you stupid man. Didn't I tell you I know everything. Including your run in with this Kid and the information he garnered'_ Tiger thought to himself smugly.

"And the plan isn't going to take place until next month?" Snake checked, going back to the reason Tiger was here for.

"Yep" tiger confirmed, popping the P childishly "The twenty fifth to be exact" he added.

"Do we know what the plan is or am I gonna be kept in the dark until the day before" he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeing a headache coming on. Getting information from the man in front of him was like pulling teeth. Slow and painful.

"We go ahead as normal, lull him into a false sense of comfort that he still has not been discovered. It will be after the heist the real plan will be implemented."

"And that would be?" he inquired, a bite to his tone.

"To kill him" Tiger shrugged.

"Yes, yes but how" Snake was two steps away from hitting his head against the nearest wall until he blacked out.

If the matter hadn't been so serious, Pandora might have laughed at the interactions between the two criminals.

"Well I need to scope the house out first before I can tell you" Tiger admitted.

"Right" Snake sighed, so done with this conversation. "If that is all, I'm heading back home to clean my riffle" he said tiredly, turning to leave.

"Bye bye" Tiger waved enthusiastically as Snake trudged back to his car.

Pandora waited to for snake to drive away to see what Tiger had planned next. She wasn't disappointed because the moment the car was out of sight, he brought out a hidden phone and placed a call. Having a feeling it might be the boss she had been looking for, she put a trace on the phone for her to follow later.

"It's me. It has been done. This time next month both your nuisances will be gone" he informed someone over the phone.

"Yes sir, I will make sure the explosion looks like an accident. With the thief and his family inside. Snake will of course be caught in the unfortunate explosion, having messed up setting up the bomb" he smiled evilly, hungry for blood.

Seeing this as an opportunity Pandora carefully reached out and touched the back of the phone, absorbing every piece of information stored in it. Now she had a list of contacts and names as well as a few images of hits carried out to be able to track down the organisation with while Shinichi planned their counter attack.

"Twenty fifth at two AM as arranged." He answered the unheard question before hanging up.

Knowing she had all she could get Pandora took off into the night, heading for him. Intent on telling Shinichi all that she had learnt.

 **Hello, my lovely readers, I am in need of your assistance. Warning I am about to release a spoiler. Kaito and Shinichi are going to get married. Now I was going to write a brief summery of the wedding, you know just gloss over it, but I felt that was unfair to you guys. You would have seen them grow as people as well as a couple and deserved see how it ended, but I have a problem. I have no idea how to write a wedding scene. I've been to a fair few weddings, but they were all extremely religious and I want to avoid that if I can. So, I want to know what ideas you guys have and try and see if I can use them to create your dream wedding for the two. So please feel free to PM me your ideas or just leave a comment. I will look forward to hearing your amazing ideas! Thanks, Dream xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Sad scene talking about Shinichi's take on the "abuse". Pandora and Kaito have a serious chat that could also be upsetting. Mentions of sex, no actual sex scene. Note at the end.**

The moment Shinichi entered his home, he found himself pinned to the door as Kaito ravished his mouth, not giving Shinichi a chance to breathe before claiming him.

"K-Kai what wrong?" He asked the moment he saw an opening. Arms coming up to try and offer some comfort the obviously freaked out teen.

"I was worried, you should have been back half an hour ago" Kaito replied, sucking on his neck.

"I got held up by Inspector Nakamori. He wanted to ask me if I noticed anything to help identify Kid. I'm sorry if I had known you'd worry I'd have called" He panted between moans.

He wasn't exactly lying. He _had_ been held up by the Inspector, but the real reason he was late was because he'd made a stop at the professor's place first. During the walk home, he'd had an idea and had gone to him to ask for a commission on a new gadget. But he couldn't say any of that without saying the reason why. So instead he omitted some truths and tried to focus on his magician, not the coil of guilt pulling at his conscious.

"Well to make it up to me, we are going to curl up on the sofa and watch junk Tv" He ordered, pulling away from the mark he'd left and dragged his lover to the couch.

"You're the boss" Shinichi shrugged, getting comfortable. Curling in close to reassure himself he was still there. That Kai was still with him, alive and well.

"Damn right I am" Kaito smirked, picking up the remote and wrapping an arm around his lover.

The two surfed the channels for a bit before stopping on a show called Supernatural and settled in to watch. At first Shinichi struggled to focus in on the program he usually had no problem sinking into. His traitorous mind constantly worrying about Pandora and if she had found anything yet. Mercifully his mind took pity on him and allowed him to focus on the tv show. Forty-five minutes later the two were completely invested in the program.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Dean made that deal! Poor Sam, I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling like" Shinichi burst out at the end credits.

"I know! but I get where Dean is coming from, better to have a year with someone you love rather than a full life alone" Kaito reasoned, unknowingly mirroring Shinichi's thought all those months ago.

"That's true, I could never imagine not having you by my side" the detective murmured, thinking back to how close Snakes shot was. He didn't let his mind broaden that thought any further, knowing it would just depress him. He'd thought enough about the future alone, he didn't need to think of it while in Kaito's presents also.

"And if I have it my way, you'll never have to" Kaito comforted, kissing him on the forehead. He wished he could make that a promise, but he knew one day, Snake or one of his men would deliver the killing blow. And when that happened, he didn't want to add more hurt by not being able to keep his promise.

"On a lighter note, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you." He carried on casually, pretending as he if he wasn't trying to move the conversation elsewhere. "Why _Nuri_? Of all the languages why did you pick Arabic?" He asked, curious to know the answer.

"Well concerning your question for _Nuri_ that's easy to explain, to me you are this shining light. Who lights up the dark world I've locked myself into. You are my one and very true light. As regards to the Arabic, that's a little tougher." He explained, blushing softly. He knew the question would come one day, he just hadn't expected it so soon. A was a little embarrassing sharing something so personal.

"We went on holiday when I saw little. I forget where but I met a very kind elderly lady there. She was talking in a language I had never heard before. I was completely mesmerized by it. The words sounded so soft and gentle, creating this long flow of beautiful noise. It sounded so peaceful and almost poetic that I fell in love with the language almost immediately" eyes softening as he remembered the day so clearly. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could still hear the women as she spoke that hypnotic language.

"Luckily the lady also spoke English and she was able to teach me some basic words like hello and goodbye. Unfortunately, we left not long after and I wasn't able to find the women again to learn more. So when I got home I began to take classes online until I was able to speak it fluently. Of course, once I had mastered that, I wanted to lean about the people who spoke this beautiful language." He shared. Telling Kaito more than he ever had before.

In the past when people had asked, he always told them he liked the sound of the language and left it at that. He'd always thought people didn't need to know the ins and outs of how his mind worked. But with Kaito, it was different. He actually _wanted_ the magician to know and understand him. To share in the memories, he had once guarded so ferociously. It was scary to be so open like this with someone.

"Everything about them was so peaceful and enchanting, I slowly fell in love with the people as a whole. I keep myself up to date with new phrases and whatnot simply because I love it. It's my special language I only use for important things. Like saying I love you or showing affection." He explained, a sparkle in his eye as he talked.

"That's amazing Shinichi" Kaito gushed excitedly "You are right about it sounding beautiful, I love listening to you talk in Arabic, it's almost like a lullaby. Slow and soothing. Thank you for using your special language with me _Mon Tout_ " He thanked sincerely.

"Can I ask why you call me _Mon Tout_?" Shinichi asked in return. Head coming to rest on the magician's shoulder.

"It's French, what most call the language of love. _Mon Tout_ means My All. I call you that because even if I was too lose everything, I wouldn't care, because you are my world, nothing means more to mean then your happiness. You're my everything, my all." He admitted, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen into his lover's eye away.

"Regarding the language itself, I kinda learned it to spite my mother. Mum had said I would never be able to learn another language since I'm so terrible at stinging together sentences in Japanese. I took her remark as a challenge. My mother already spoke French as Paris is one of her favourite places to visit in spring, she goes every year and tends to use French phrases when she doesn't want me to understand what she was saying, so I decided I would learn that so I could be nosy. At first it was like a chore, something I was doing out of necessity, but the further along I got and the better I became I began to love the flow of the words, the way they spilled off my tongue as if I was meant to speak it. It changed from being something I wanted to use for my benefit to only using it on special occasions. I promised myself I would never use French unless it was for the one who stole my heart." he laughed softly "So it was a no brainer when I began to automatically switch to French whenever you're near, after all, you are the keeper to my heart" he confessed softly, eyes speaking of silent adoration.

Shinichi giggled joyously at the confession, feeling his cheeks heat up "What a sappy pair we make"

"Yes," Kaito laughed "But I wouldn't have us any other way" He stage-whispered.

"Neither would I" the detective confessed, leaning up to steal a kiss.

"Now come along Romeo, I'm hungry, and you're going to keep me company while I cook" Shinichi ordered playfully, getting up and stretching.

"Whatever you say, _Mon Tout_ " He said, kissing his lover's hand before standing.

"Ever the gentlemen _Nuri_ " Shinichi complimented, a look of soft adoration upon his face.

"For you baby? Always" he flirted shamelessly.

"Oh, Prince Charming you could make a man swoon with just a few words, pray take mercy upon me" Shinichi teased, pretending to swoon.

"For you my handsome Knight, I shall woo until the moon stops shining and the stars stop twinkling. For my love for you is eternal and shall rage as a towering inferno. Please, Dear Knight, take this rose as a token of my affections" He declared, gently thrusting a crimson rose to his partner. Shinichi was yet to discover where he hid the roses or how he kept them so fresh, but that didn't matter right now. He had more important things to focus on.

"Oh, my Prince, our love is forbidden but strong. I shall serve thee until the birds stop singing and the bards stop's waxing poetic lyrical every time you speak. For my love is undying and shall remain a strong pillar upon the temple that I worship you. I take thou' token of affection and return one with a kiss." Shinichi replied, placing a delicate kiss on Kaito's lips, keeping it chaste as he had more to say.

"And if our love shall last forever, allow the gods to rejoice in music, for no love shall be stronger, brighter nor more passionate then ours. Oh, brave Prince, take me away to the land that sings, to the land upon which our love shall sore through the mountains and across the sky. Take me to where buttercups and fairies dance, where a Lion plays with a small boy. Take me to where our hearts desire and in its place shall we consummate our love." He sang, looking deep into Kaito's eyes.

"My love, my Knight, we shall set forth this day to the promised land. We shall ride upon the sun to tomorrow where our love will bloom and cherish. You sing such sweet words that I fear I shall ruin the moment. Take thou's hand and hold it close, may a day never end and the sun never set without my love wrapping you in an embrace. May my day never start without your kiss and may a songbird never wish. Here is my vow, good and true, for one day I shall marry you." Kaito whispered, leaning in close, foreheads touching as their breaths mingled.

"For now, we shall wait and see what the future shall hold for thee" His breath ghosting across Shinichi's lips before covering them with his own. His tongue gently caressing the bottom in askance for entry. Without delay, Shinichi granted him entry and the two were locked in an embrace. Slowly unravelling the other, stripping them bare before putting them back together in the best way possible. Quietly becoming lost in one another, pushing forth all their love and devotion they felt for each other through the kiss.

 _Grrr_

Shinichi pulled away from the kiss with an embarrassed flush, looking down at his stomach with something akin to betrayal. "Told you I was hungry" the detective smiled sheepishly.

Kaito gave a hearty laugh and began leading his starving boyfriend in the direction of the kitchen. "That you did"

Upon entering the kitchen Shinichi began ordering Kaito get the saucepan out as well as a few other things while he got the ingredients. Ten minutes later, Shinichi was chopping up some green onion while Kaito was beside him, slicing the meat into chunks. As their forearms brushed, Shinichi felt a warm sort of glow settle in his chest. For once the big empty house felt like a home. Its atmosphere was warm and welcoming. The kitchen alive with the sounds of cooking and Kaito making light conversation. It all felt very domesticated and Shinichi loved it. He wished moments like these would last forever. Just him and Kaito, building a home and a life together.

But he knew, deep down that it couldn't remain this way forever. One day he's going to wake up in this house, cold and alone. The house would no longer feel like home. He wished he could say he was ready to accept that, but he wasn't. He didn't think he would ever be ready to say goodbye and it would probably kill him. When Kaito was to close his eyes for the last time, the Shinichi the world knew would be gone, in its place would be a hollow shell of a man that was once so great the world trembled in his wake.

The idea of turning Kaito didn't even enter his mine, having shut down that possibility a long time ago. Only power-hungry people wished to live forever, not people like Kaito who put others above themselves.

That night Shinichi went to bed with a heavy heart. Today had shown him how fragile and fickle Kaito's life really was. He had tried to ignore it, pretend that Kaito was stronger than anyone and wouldn't be gunned down so easily, but he couldn't do that anymore. He had to be truthful, even if only to himself. Kaito was living on borrowed time already, no amount of pretending was going to change that. He thought back to what they had said to one another as he snuggled in closer then he normally would. Ear resting over the magician's heart to ensure he was still alive. And concluded that if the world was out to get his man, then he would retaliate in kind.

He'd once said that everyone had a line, one once crossed was hard to redraw. Kaito was his line, and he was going to protect that line with every fibre of his being. If someone wanted him dead, then they'd better be prepared to meet the same fate. If you thought a law-abiding Shinichi was dangerous, then you better be prepared for a Shinichi desperate to save his love. There was nothing he wouldn't do, _nothing._

 _Four hours later the slumbering detective was aroused from his sleep by a panicked trinket._

" **Shinichi** " Pandora's frantic call pulled him from his dreams. He was instantly alert, knowing she wouldn't wake him unless it was important. The fact she was speaking and not conversing telepathically told him she was upset over something.

A flash of fear zipped through him as he thought of the magician overhearing them.

" **Don't worry, I've made sure he will remain asleep"** she told him, feeling his momentary panic.

"What did you find?" he asked anxiously, leaning up and putting on the light so he could see her better. He felt his stomach twist at the dark look on her face. Whatever she had found, wasn't good.

" **It's not good Shinichi** " she told him gravely, unknowingly confirming his suspicions.

"Then you had better tell me everything. Leave nothing out, it may be important" he instructed her calmly.

" **Then I should start by telling you that Snake met up with someone, not talked over the phone"** she started.

"That's bad, it means they are either getting desperate or are bumping Snake off and sending a new person in" he thought aloud grimly.

" **You're right** " she nodded " **The new man said the boss was getting inpatient with his way of doing things and was sent in to make sure the job was done right next time**." She remembered " **It wasn't until after Snake left did that bloke make a phone call saying how he will take care of Snake and Kid** _ **both"**_

"Damn" Shinichi muttered under his breath. This was a lot worse then he'd previously thought. He had considered the idea, but had dismissed it early on, more out of hope they had more time then anything. It now meant they had a limited time to come up with a fool proof plan. Great like the task of saving his trouble maker wasn't bad enough, now he had to do it to a time scale. He wanted it to be quick but now it was going have to be done at a dangerous pace to ensure the magician would remain alive, he wasn't sure he could pull it off with his soul still intact.

" **It gets worse"** she warned him. Waiting for him to nod to signal she could carry on. " **The guy's name was Tiger and it became very apparent that Snake is both afraid and respects what he can do to a certain degree** "

"A dangerous mix" Shinichi remarked, brows furrowed. When the world fucks him over it makes sure it goes all the way with no stone left unturned. Distantly he wondered who he'd pissed off this time for it all to be crashing down on him at once.

" **They've set the date for the twenty fifth for the last attempt** " She told him, thinking back to what they said " **Tiger said that it would go as normal at the heist. That Snake would follow his usual plan so Kid wouldn't suspect anything"** she paused letting him catch up.

"Makes sense" he said thoughtfully "Kai is used to them attacking only during the time of the heist, so going after him when a heist is over will take him by surprise" Shinichi summarised. A teeny tiny bit impressed with the thought process they'd had. The reluctant praise at their work was quickly followed by a wave of dread. Whoever was pulling the stings was smart, very smart to be able to come up with this plan and be confident it would work first time, Shinichi would have to be _very_ careful where he moved his pawns from now on. The board was set, and one wrong move could mean checkmate, with the baddie as the victor. That was one outcome he could _not_ let come into existence.

" **Exactly** " she nodded, once again blow away at how quickly her ward could piece things together.

"But I don't understand. How can they go after him if they have no idea of his identity?" he turned to her with stricken eyes, face pale as he came up with the answer to his own question. "No. Please tell me I'm wrong" he begged.

" **I can't"** she whispered voice rough " **Because its exactly as you think. They have uncovered what we have tried so desperately to hide** " she broke it to him gently.

Shinichi swallowed roughly, choking back his tears. He'd hoped nobody would find the documents stating Toichi's death and wouldn't make the connection, but it had been a weak hope to begin with. Someone of that profession would be able to find out the manner of his death no matter how much they tried to hide it

"Then we have no choice" his voice cracked "We _have_ to take them all out next month" he told her fiercely. "Tell me how they plan to kill him" he ordered.

" **Tiger is going to blow up their house with Kaito and his mother inside. He said he was going to get Snake to set the bomb but it's going to go off 'accidently' while Snake is placing it** " she told him, clenching her fists. She was Kaito's biggest fan at the moment but that didn't mean she wanted him to die.

"So our best bet is to take them out at the heist before they can get access to the house. Chances are they will wait until after the heist to plant the bomb as there is a chance Kaito will notice something wrong beforehand" he thought logically, detaching himself from the emotions he felt.

" **I agree. Not to mention it will keep Kids identity hidden from the police"** Pandora pointed out. Taken back at the vicious, blood thirsty smile that took over the detective's face, a look of mania in his eyes.

"If we can't catch them at the heist, I _won't_ be going to the police for help" he told her sinisterly "We swore to protect them by any means. If they can't be caught in the law, then I'm happy to take it into my own hands" he told her honestly.

Pandora nodded slowly in understanding. Privately promising herself not to let it get that far. She was all for killing the bastards but not at the price of Shinichi's happiness and soul. Being forced to kill would do irreparable damage and would change who he is. She wasn't going to let that happen, not if she could help it.

"Do we know anything else?" He questioned, frowning at how little they really had.

" **I do** " she told him eagerly, excited to tell him what she had gleamed **"When he made the phone call, I tracked the call as well as made a copy of everything on his phone**." She told him happy.

" **Currently I have the names of twenty members, six pictures of hits he had carried out as well as the numbers I can use to ping their phones and get a trace on them."** She told him proudly " **And I'm pretty sure, the number I tracked is the big boss** " she added as an afterthought, thinking back to how respectful and submissive Tiger had been on the phone.

"Well done" he praised "That's more than I could ever hope for" he gave her a proud smile, causing her to preen. He didn't praise her sleuthing skills often, but when he did it always made her feel special.

"Right" he said decisively after a moment's meditation "Get some sleep, starting tomorrow we will start our research. You will be tasked with finding their hideouts and who exactly the big boss is while I talk to a few contacts about the members themselves. Starting with this Tiger person"

" **Who ya going to talk to Shinichi**?" she asked curiously, she didn't know he had contacts and would certainly remembered him mentioning them if he did.

"Why the Black org of course" he smiled nasty "After all, surely they will know everything I need to know about someone who was threating to take their turf" he pointed out.

" **Oh, that's clever"** she grinned before remembering a stray thought she had had earlier **"Shinichi, how did you know his name was Snake?"** She asked inquisitively.

"Kaito was having a nightmare a few weeks back. He kept calling out for this guy called Snake to stop shooting at him." He admitted turning his head to check on his still seeping lover "He revealed a little later when it started up again that Snake was the one who killed Uncle. Kept saying he would get his revenge over and over again" he told her softly, gently caressing the magician's cheek.

"I took an educated guess and assumed that was the snipers name. How Kaito knows that I'm not sure. At a guess I would say he has confronted the killer in the past and managed to get away. Probably in the early stages of his career as Kid" he explained turning back to face her.

There was a moments silence between them. A look of understanding shared. It wasn't often Shinichi kept things from her, but when he did it was usually because of two reasons. One being it would hurt or upset her, and he didn't know how to break it and Two, being he was uncomfortable or didn't feel like it his secret to share. In this case it was reason two.

"There is something I do want to talk to you about actually now we have a moment alone" He turned to her, face turning sad around the edged. Instantly she was on high alert.

" **Shoot"** she made herself comfortable on the bed, feeling she might be here a while.

"I know your trying to protect me, but you've gotta stop giving Kaito the stink eye. He doesn't deserve it" he told her, tone gentle but with an underlying steal to it. He would not be taking no for an answer.

" **He's abused you Shinichi"** she told him face grave " **I think that deserves a lot more than the stink eye"**

Shinichi shook his head tiredly "No he hasn't. Abusing someone entails a repetitive pattern being set up where they enjoy seeing their lover cowering before them. That's not Kaito"

" **But Shinichi-"**

"But nothing. I know the signs Pandora. I'd know if he took a liking to hitting me. I see the signs so often I could be an expert on it. Trust me, Kaito is not exhibiting any of the signs" he told her firmly.

Seeing the look on his face, the certainty he had in his assessment had her biting her tongue. She almost wanted to say he wasn't a reliable source as he was too close, was too invested in what they were and could turn a blind eye to it, but she knew that pointing that out wouldn't help either of them.

" **What about how it affected you huh? You still flinch if he moves his hand too quickly or he asks you to do something, you don't even put up a fight when I** _ **Know**_ **you don't want to be doing it"** she argued, feeling it was safer out of her two options.

"That's just me being stupid. It surprised me, I wasn't prepared for him to take that option even though I should have been. I'd backed him into a corner, it's only natural to take out the person doing it." He shrugged "It's gonna take me a little while to settle again, but it's just me being on high alert. I'd probably react to you lifting you hand too quickly. It's a conditioned response, like me having to sit with a full view of the room and something at my back" he explained.

"Plus, I agree to do what he asks not because I'm scared, he will try again- although I admit in the beginning it was a big factor- its more me wanting to make him happy. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like doing Pan-Chan. It just so happens that when Kaito does ask me to do something – which I might point out is rarely- it's something I don't really have an interest doing, but I will because I want to experience the things Kaito likes doing in the hopes it may change my mind. If it doesn't at least I get the reward of seeing him beaming happily at me." He explained, keeping his face and body language open as well as the bond so she could feel his honesty.

" **Okay"** she nodded slowly. She could kinda see where he was coming from. Didn't mean she believed it though.

"Look you said it yourself before mum got this stupid idea in your head, he reacted how I do when dealing with volatile criminals with no back up. I knock them out as its safer for me and all parties involved, as well it is being a quick solution" he pointed out, maintaining the seriousness with a little bit of exasperation creeping into his tone.

" **I know what I said, but your mum was so sure it would lead into abuse"** she pointed out, frowning as she remembered the long talking to and some yelling, she had received for not protecting her baby and preventing it.

Shinichi's face softened slightly, aware of the thoughts going on inside her head.

"You don't have to feel responsible you know. She didn't mean to make it sound like it was your fault. She was just worried and tends to throw things way out of proportions when that happens. She was probably angrier at herself for not being here to look after me than anything else" he comforted, thinking of his mother and her dramatic ways.

He knew he should have said something against the insinuation when she'd first brought it up, but the wound was still fresh, and he hadn't seen his mum in so long and just kinda played into the idea, even though he knew it was false. He just didn't have the energy and frankly at the time it had been a legitimate worry of his own before he realised, he was just being stupid. Kaito had the biggest heart, there was no way he would ever allow them to devolve into that. The magician would kill himself before he let that happen.

" **But she was so angry and firm in her belief. She told me I had to nip it in the bud before it became a serious problem"** she huffed, looking down at the blanket guiltily **"And then she was saying all these traumas you might experience, and it just made me feel worse because you were already exhibiting them"**

"I'm gonna tell you this now. Kaito is not and never will be an abuser, he has too big a conscious to eve let this one go. As for me being well what I have been the last few weeks, that's pretty normal if I'm honest. I don't think you realise just how jumpy and paranoid I've been since the business with the org. I jump at my own shadow half the time, so don't take my skittish behaviour as a sign of something that simply not there. Yeah, I admit, I could have handled it better, should have made him work for the apology, but in the end the result would have been the same. I would have forgiven him, and I still would react the way I am now. So just let it go. It's no more his fault then it is mine. He was just reacting on instinct." He told her gently.

"Anyway, he just found out you really existed. You can't blame him for being overrun with emotions he'd probably bottled up since the funeral. Hell, I would bet my entire Holmes collection on the fact he is very disturbed, disgusted and probably hating himself for behaving the way he did. So stop holding him and yourself responsible. He apologised. Trust me on this. I know we will be fine, this notion of it preluding to abuse it silly. Even if in the beginning it did run across my mind, it won't ever happen. So, stop with the evils, I'm safe and happy." He promised, projecting the honesty and certainty he felt across the bond

" **Alright, I'll take him off my bad book** " she signed. She was still a little sceptical, but she supposed what he was saying made sense and with the bond they shared she'd know if he was lying. She could tell He genuinely did believe in the stuff he was saying, she just wasn't sure how much she should believe in it considering she would be the one taking the brunt of his mother's anger and disappointment. But she would trust in his judgment for now **"But I reserve the right to put him back in there"** she told him playfully with a note of sincerity behind it.

"Well if he proves me wrong, which he won't, then I will write his name in it myself" the detective laughed in relief.

"Now go get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow" he shooed her away, smiling softly at her. Wordlessly conveying that he wanted to cuddle with his man, to bask is the knowledge that he was safe for the moment.

" **Rodger that Shin-Chan** " she saluted, jumping off the bed and out of the room.

"And take the spell of Kai!" he yelled after her, snorting at the giggle he received in response. He knew she would take it off come morning, so he wasn't worried. Instead he turned the light off and snuggled back down into the bed, curling in beside his peacefully sleeping lover once again.

The next morning found Kaito sat in the kitchen, munching his way through a plate of toast, the morning paper in hand, feeling strangely refreshed, as if he had been asleep for days not a few hours, but he shrugged it off, putting it down to having Shinichi fend off the nightmares.

Curiously he noted that Pandora was nowhere to be seen, having been left to their own devices, while Shinichi took a shower. Kaito having been tasked with watching the sacred jewel.

" **You're good for him you know"** A feminine voice stated causing the birds nest of a teen to jump, erecting his poker face.

"What?" He asked thoroughly confused.

" **I said you're good for him"** She repeated taking a seat in front of Kaito, grabbing a roll from the basket.

"Um okay, how am I good for him?" He questioned, thinking back on all the pranks he played on the detective.

Pandora smiled knowingly **"You actually see him for what he is and accept all his faults."**

"But, didn't Ran-Chan do that also? Surely what I'm doing is nothing big nor special" He wondered, unsure.

The mythical being shook her head **"No. While it's true she cares for him, she wasn't as accepting of what he is.'"** A mixture between a deep-rooted sadness and a burning hatred flashed across her face as she thought of the girl in question.

" **When Shinichi would get excited about a trick he had seen, he would tell her all about it, or when he fanboys over Sherlock Holmes. Ran would become angry and often threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't stop."** Her fists clenched at her said as the hurt look of her charges face swam into view.

" **She would get bored and stop listening to what he said, especially if it was something, he was passionate about and she didn't care to know. Blamed Shin-Chan when murders happened around them, even made fun of him over it and calling him Shinigami'** She told him grimly a dangerous glint in her eye that had Kaito wanting lean back away from her.

Even if Pandora did call him that herself it was always in jest and he knew that. She always made sure she said the name with a teasing smile and voice soft. A stark contrast between Rans snarling explosion whenever she used it.

" **It got to the point that he was hesitant to start conversations and thought through everything he said. Began to avoid touch as whenever he was close, she would punch or grip at his arm tightly."** she could remember vividly the bruises that would litter Shinichi's arm after every meet up they had. The thought made her stomach roll and more than once had her wanting to choke the life out of the pathetic girl. But alas Shinichi's conscious would get in the way and put a stop to her plan. Although she had the sneaking suspicion it had more to do with him feeling lonely then not wanting his ward to commit murder.

"What? How could she treat someone so amazing as Shinichi like that?!" Kaito burst out angrily. He'd known she hadn't exactly been grateful for the detective's friendship and was quick to violence, he just hadn't realized how deep her contempt she held for him ran. How could she still claim to be his friend when she didn't want to hear about any of his interests?!

Pandora shrugged **"Not everyone is nice as you" s** he murmured, beginning to tear at her roll. In fact, most people Shinichi interacted with got fed up with him at some point. And if it wasn't that then they let their jealousy at his accomplishments cloud their judgment for a moment. The only person beside Kaito and herself who accepted Shinichi unconditionally was Heiji, but he had his own life in another part of Japan, so they couldn't meet often.

She turned thoughtful eyes to Kaito. He had been very passionate on Shinichi's behalf about others treatment towards him. She knew from reading Kaito's mind that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the detective. So she couldn't help but wonder if Shinichi had been wrong, that Kaito would be willing to become immortal if it mean being able to remain by Shinichi's side. And if she was right about her hunch, then wouldn't it be best to warn Kaito that sometime in the future he will have a big decision to make? At least then, when Shinichi sprang it on him, he will be semi prepared for a life altering option.

There had been a moment however where she felt he didn't deserve that option even if her detective did love him. He had done something that was unforgivable and by the research she had done could break Shinichi for forever, something she hadn't thought possible. She had seen the world pull him apart, watched as he stitched himself back together again, making everything about him stronger so it would take them longer to crush him. Despite all the attempts on his life, the attack on his person, the betrayals and heartaches he had lived through, his spirit remained intact, a beacon of hope to those around that if he could survive that then so could they.

She had thought her human indestructible, had naively thought nothing could break his spirt nor his strong mentality. And in one move Kaito had threated to do what so many had tried. For the briefest of moments his soul had wobbled, and his heart had broken into a thousand pieces. She had felt it. Felt the moment her Shinichi collapsed into despair, becoming the shell of her human, her saviour. For the first time ever she was frightened and no amount of magic or praying seemed to help her friend.

Slowly she felt him pick up the pieces and attempt to glue them together, but it wasn't the same, there were cracks in his armour. She was about to give up hope, especially after she learnt why he was in this state, but then the sun came out and things began changing for the better.

Even though Kaito had been the one to deliver the killing blow, it seemed the more time Shinichi spent with him, the more he came back to himself, building himself up once again. Despite the joyful news there was still a darkness Shinichi was trying desperately to push back. After discovering the demon, she had spoken to Shinichi's mother on the matter.

Told her how even though Kaito had hurt him, he also seemed to be healing him. That there was no sign of him trying again. If anything, he was truly remorseful and guilty, with a look of hardened resolve in his eyes. A promise on his tongue to fix things. She admitted to the mother that she had once invaded his privacy and read his mind. She had needed to be sure that Kaito was safe again, that she could trust him. What she saw blew her away.

Kaito acknowledged what he had done, but rather than trying and burry it by pretending it never happened he had embraced it. Had accepted it was something he would have to be careful with. She had seen how much it had broken him to know in a moment of heightened emotions he had lost control and lashed out. She could see his genuinely hatred for what he had done and would never do it again, no matter how anger or stressed he got, or if another situation arose that he needed to act on automatic he would never go down that route again.

Once she was aware of how he was handling the situation, she couldn't continue to view him as the enemy. Even with the talk she'd had with Shinichi the night previous, she still wasn't convinced it wouldn't evolve into abuse. She'd read up on it and hitting someone in a moment of high tension was the beginning setting the pattern, the abuser got a taste for it so to speak. So even with her best friends certain conviction that this wasn't a start of it emerging, she wasn't convinced, especially when she saw him flinch or instantly agree to something – though he was getting better, it didn't happen so often now- but now she had looked into his mind and saw that he really didn't feel good about hitting Shinichi she was happy let him back into Shinichi's life. It made her feel like it would be okay to let him live forever with Shinichi again. But despite his attempts the darkness remained, and she didn't know why.

Thankfully Yukiko knew exactly what was keeping it here. The two hadn't talked about what happened. Sure, they had talked to other people about the matter as well as research on Shinichi's side how to stop reacting to nothing, but they never actually talked about what had happened and what should happen from then on with each other. So it was up to Pandora to make sure that talk took place, now was as good time as any to tell him that.

" **I want to thank you for making Shin-Chan happy"** she started out by saying. Start off light and gratefully, lull him into a false sense of comfort so he will receive the warning well.

"I'm sensing a but here" Kaito grinned good naturedly. He was way too familiar with this tactic of breaking unpleasant or uncomfortable news.

" **But"** she shared an amused smile before turning serious again **"I feel like I must warn you. Sometime in the future, Shinichi is going to tell you something, it will come with an offer. When that time comes, please listen to him and think it through. I can't tell you what it will be, but I wanted to forewarn you."** She looked him in the eyes, conveying just how serious the subject was.This wasn't some sort of joke or tad bit of information he could throw away without care. This was something that would make or break his relationship with her best friend.

The magician gulped, nodding in acknowledgment. Seeing he had understood the hidden message- don't fuck this up- she nodded in satisfaction and turned back to rip little bits off her roll to nibble on.

" **I've spent a long time with Shinichi"** she carried on, looking at her roll. She knew for a talk like this that eye contact tended to make people uncomfortable. **"I've seen so many attempts to crush him, to break him down into nothing, and yet he brushed them off, as if their actions had no effect. I've always admired that about him, how he could shake off the worst of humanities attack"** She smiled sadly at her dismantled roll.

" **But then you come along and do one thing and suddenly it's like the world collapsed in on him. Suddenly that iron will he had vanished, leaving behind a scared little boy"** She frowned turning to look at him. " **In that moment I hated you. I wanted to hurt you just as you had hurt Shinichi, but I didn't because I knew he needed me and touching you wouldn't help"** she told him, tone flat as her eyes burned.

" **And even though you had been the one to deal the damage, the longer Shinichi was with you, the better he becomes, seeming to shake it off once again, only this time its left a scar"** She looked him the eye again, feeling vindicated when he gulped at the look **"I have forgiven you, although I think I'm always gonna be protective the moment you get angry. I know however that it's something you hate about yourself and want to fix it, so I'm going to give you a little advice. You and Shinichi needed to have it out. You need to actually talk to each other about what happened. If you don't it's going to fester and turn your love toxic."** She told him seriously.

Kaito gave a shaky nodded, eyes falling onto the work top surface, unable to look at the mistrust in her eyes. "I know" he admitted quietly "I've been trying to work up the nerve to broach the subject. Every time I try something either comes up or the words die in my throat, but I will. I promise someday soon I will talk to him about it. I won't let this ruin us or hurt him more. I love him, I'd rather die than deliver another blow, mentally or physically" he swore, turning her with determination. That hardened resolve shining brightly in them.

She nodded to herself, pleased she had been right. He really did love Shinichi and would move heaven and earth to prevent that hurt from happening again "Good" she said, reaching for another roll. Her previous one was completely demolished and inedible now.

"What are you two up too?" The detective asked, towel drying his hair as he walked in ignorant to the tension surrounding them. **I** f Kaito wasn't so used to having to hide his natural reaction and was on guard from the last scare, he would have jumped again.

" **Talking about who's going to be topping in the relationship, I myself see you as a bottom Shin-Chan"** She chirped mischievously. The lie falling effortlessly off her tongue. Grinning cheekily as she dodged the towel thrown at her.

"Hmm, I think I agree with you Pan-Chan" Kaito leered joining in on the fun. Chuckling at how red the detective was turning. He never tired of seeing that beautiful flush his words or actions could conjure up.

" **Ooh, what's this? You're not denying it Shin-Chan"** Pandora pointed out gleefully. She was rather hoping that if she brought the topic out into the open it might help them solve the sexual tension that was driving her up the wall. Don't get her wrong, the two were adorable, fumbling around with each other. Shy looks and lingering touches, but she was over it now. She wanted her Shin-Chan to get his freak on.

"You…it..we…I..Ugh leaves me alone. So, what if I'm a bottom, at least I'll get more action then you, Rudolph's nose" The footballer pouted, sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms. "Go back to your bread Miss Bread- Chan" he smirked eyes dropping tellingly to her roll for a second before meeting her eyes again. It was too good an opportunity to miss.

" **Touché"** She giggled running from the room as she saw a predatory look enter the thief's eye at Shinichi admission, making sure not to forget her Bread. Miss bread indeed, not her fault she didn't know Pan meant bread in Japanese.

"You want to bottom do you baby? Any kinks you want to explore as ravish your tight ass?" Was the last thing the gem heard rumbled in a lustful tone before hightailing it out the house.

When she deemed it safe enough, she returned giggling at the smug look on the elder's face as his lover limped by. There was no misconception about what they had been up to. At least now she wouldn't have to put up with listening Shinichi day dream to himself about how they would make the next move. She had been scarred for life thanks to that.

 **Guys, I'm needing ideas for the wedding. We are rapidly coming to a close and I still have nothing written for that part. I am researching but I wanna know what you guys want, after all this part is for you. If no one sends ideas I'm just gonna go with my original idea and gloss over it thinking you don't want a wedding. So send them please. With as much detail as you can!**

 _ **Hikaru Yami 999: Thank you for the warnings! I have used the ones you suggest so thank you for that. Also, thanks for pointing out the typo. No matter how many times I read these over there is always something that gets past me. As regards your idea. I love it, I think the same as you, I really want to do something with that but considering I was asking for a wedding idea, I have no idea how to incorporate that. If you wanna expand on the idea please do PM I would leave to hear about it in some more detail. Thanks! Dream xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Kaito has a stalker, language and an extremally important note at the end. For the sake of my sanity please read it.**

It had been two weeks since the last Kid heist had been held. During that time both Pandora and Shinichi had been strategizing, gathering intel on the criminal network and devising a plan of attack that would wipe the group out in one fell swoop.

They spent hours spit balling ideas to one another. Pandora seeking out all their hidey-holes and safe houses while the detective took care of the identity of the perps and learning all he could on them. Finding their weaknesses and planning accordingly.

A week before the heist was due, Kaito sent out notices, revealing the location it was going to take place in, Kyoto National Museum.

Going on previous heists, the shooter would not enter the building. Too high of a risk with that many officer's prowling around. Not to mention having to spot and avoid Kids traps was difficult. So, it was safe to say they would be in another building nearby.

The detective compiled a list of nearby nesting sites. Slowly he began to work his way through them, checking them off until he was left with one. Sanjusangendo.

The site was perfect for what both he and the shooter would need. The Sanjusangendo was a large structure, giving lots of opportunities to find the perfect sniping spot. It had life-sized statues that littered the place which would be good places to hide the silhouettes of those inside. The grounds themselves had foliage to take cover in, and it was directly opposite the museum. A sniper's dream hideout.

Shinichi had just circled the prime candidate and was beginning to look for the blueprints when Pandora rushed in.

" **Shin-Chan! Shin-Chan!"** She shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet **. "I found the big boss!"** She burst out.

' _Pan-Chan that's brilliant! who is it?'_ He praised across the bond, anxious to know. Worried if he spoke aloud Kaito might listen in and hear something he had no business knowing.

' **You will never guess'** She chirped, rolling her eyes at the glare she got, before following his lead and turning the conversation into a telepathic one.

' **It's the Prime Minister!'** She exclaimed, handing him a large stack of paperwork.

Flicking through it quickly, Shinichi noticed there were documents entailing the PM's embezzlements, bank statements. Photos of him with known crime syndicate members in compromising positions. There was a hard drive hidden amongst the pages, popping it into his laptop gave him a list of names of other corrupt officials, along with evidence that the PM was blackmailing them.

"Holy shit" He swore aloud. This was big. Bigger than the take town of the org kinda big. In his hand was evidence of every corrupt Law enforcer, lawyer, builder, government officials, doctors, nurses, vets, big brand CEO's, teachers, carers, social workers, bankers and so much more, right across Japan. And that was without the names of drug runners, smugglers and many other criminals added to it.

The teenager leaned back against his chair, running a stressed hand through his hair. This complicated things. He would have to be a lot more careful in his approach and who he asked help from. One wrong word could make the difference between a blood bath and a well-executed plan. What he had just seen would bring Japan to its knees and that was only the tip of the ice burg.

While he was flicking though he noticed several names and payments from England, America, China and other far of lands. Which now made his case international. A worldwide network of criminal activity was at his fingertips. With everything he read, every word he absorbed he knew one thing for sure. He was going to need help and a lot of it for this to even have a chance of success.

Originally he'd wanted the takedown to take place simultaneously, every base being hit at the same time, to minimise or even extinguish the risk of them having prior warning and fleeing, but he'd only worked on the idea of it being contained in Japan, he didn't know if that plan could work anymore with the network now expanding from their borders. It was definitely something he was going have to sit down and think hard about, looking at all information before deciding their next cause of action. Which sucked because it meant he had to scrap all ideas he plotted up until this point and start afresh.

' _Pandora, did you make copies and leave the originals there?'_ He asked, already in his famous, thinking pose.

' **Yep, just like you told me too if I take something, Shin-Chan'** She nodded.

' _Okay, good, the cameras and alarms wouldn't have picked you up, and given the dangers of this, I assume you made sure it all looks normal like nothing was moving on its own, correct?_ ' He checked, again receiving another nod.

' _Then take these and hide them in a place only me and you can access'_ Hetold her, giving her back the documents and the USB stick.

' **I'll hide them in my jewel until you're ready'** The magical stone replied, taking the files and popping into the stone around his neck, causing it to jump.

He forgot she could do that. He briefly remembered her saying that the stone was like a genie's lamp. That the inside was much larger than the outside and looked like a normal Mansion from the inside. Thinking of it that way just made him think of Doctor Who and the Tardis which in turn reminded him of what he was doing before she arrived. Reaching for the blueprint he waited for her to return.

When she popped back, he was pouring over a blueprint schematic of the temple, where he planned to set up the arrest on Snake. ' _I've got a job for you'_ he said in a way of greeting as he wrote something down.

' _I need you to look into all members of the law enforcements in Japan without raising any alarms. Look into special branches, not just the police and find me trustworthy groups in all, I suggest you start with the secret service and look into the man who went undercover as Bourbon, Zero was his name I believe'_ he informed her.

' **Rodger that Shin- Chan. I shall be done with my search by the end of the day'** She promised, mock saluting the detective before running off, leaving the Holmes geek to what he did best, problem solve.

Shinichi had just turned back to the pile of blue prints he had acquired from the library archive earlier in the day when his mobile went off. A quick glance at the screen told him it was Kai calling. Glancing at the time he felt a smidge of worry pull at his heart. It was late, much too late for Kaito to be ringing for a chat.

"Kai? Are you okay?" he answered. Pausing to allow Kaito to answer. There was no response, just the sound of loud panting echoing in his ears. Just as he opened his mouth to try again a small voice drifted across the line, the words faint even with the speaker pressed closely against his ear.

"Shinichi?" Kaito sounded far away from the phone, breathing laboured as if he was running.

"Yeah, it's me Kai, what's wrong?" he stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and the spare keys he left in the draw.

"Can you meet me?" Kaito asked uncertainly sounding a little clearer as if he had brought the phone closer to his mouth but whispering into it. He felt his worry give way to dread at the implications of that. Immediately Shinichi knew what ever was wrong was something serious if he was asking for help.

"Of course, where are you? I will come pick you up" he ran out the room and down the stairs. Stopping last second to pick his car keys. He didn't drive much but he felt the situation required it.

"I'm two streets down from you. At the park entrance by the path along the road side" Kaito sighed in relief "Please hurry" he whispered vulnerably.

"I'm getting in the car. Stay on the phone, talk to me about your day" he instructed his magician, getting into his car, placing his phone on the dock, pressing the loud speaker.

"A-alright" Kaito agreed shakily "Um I had lunch with mother today…" for the next five minutes Kaito proceeded to tell Shinichi all about it, in as much detail as he could remember, speaking lowly as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

Instantly Shinichi's instincts had sirens blaring, that kinda of behaviour meant his magician was being followed and by someone Kaito didn't feel safe going up against. The idea made him grip the steering wheel tighter and push the peddle a little harder, speeding up the amount of time it would take him to get there. The thought of anyone forcing his Kai to hide made his blood boil and skin crawl. His mind pulling up a list of members he knew to be active in the area that Kaito wouldn't go against, Tiger being at the top of the list.

"I'm here" he interrupted the magician. He didn't normally like doing that but felt it was safer to find Kaito as soon as possible. The time had gone by agonisingly slow which meant the stalker had had time to catch up, placing Kaito in further danger.

"I see you" He heard his magician respond before hanging up. Looking forward he saw a familiar silhouette step out from behind some bushes and rush to the car, throwing the door open before scrambling in, shutting the door as fast as he could the second he was inside.

Shinichi raised a brow at the action, watching as lover sank into the seat with a sense of relief. "You okay?" he asked. Kaito gave a shaky nod that didn't convince the detective.

There was the sound of feet pounding on the pavement outside, running in their direction. Whoever it was they were closing in fast. The detectives head snapped towards the sound while Kaito stiffened in alarm. He could make out the figure of a butch man raising his hand and pointing something at the car.

Instinct kicked in and Shinichi stepped on the gas, throwing his arm out to catch Kaito as he was jolted forward, not having put his seatbelt on yet. Shinichi swerved left just as the sound of a gun shot rang out, ricocheting off the lamppost as he drifted.

"What the fuck!?" he exploded, tyres squealing as he took the next exit, leading them in the opposite direction to his house, wanting to lose the guy.

"I'm sorry" Kaito whispered meekly, eyes cast down at his feet. He hadn't meant to cause trouble.

"It's not your fault. Don't apologise." Shinichi comforted distractively, most of his focus being taken up by getting them to safety. He 'd deal with Kaito's blame taking later right now he needed to focus on the road.

' _Pandora'_ he pulled at their bond, dodging the camera's. The last thing he needed was a speeding ticket.

' _ **Shin-Chan!'**_ She greeted back extatically.

' _I need you to check on Chikage. Someone took a shot at Kaito tonight, so I want you to check they haven't made an attempt on her too.'_ He ordered, snarling at the mistreatment.

' _ **On my way'**_ was all she said before cutting the connection. Knowing Chikage was in safe hands meant he could focus fully on the road and not kill them by getting into an accident.

After a few more minutes of driving in silence, going down random roads and off beaten track, Shinichi finally slowed down and took them down the back road back to his house.

"So, wanna tell me what you're doing out this late? Its four in the morning Kai, you should be in bed, safe" he rebuked gently.

"I got some news and I was just so excited that I had to come tell you, next thing I know I'm outside and walking to the train station." Kaito explained in a subdued voice.

"We will get to the good news in a minuet" Shinichi threw him a smile "But are you really okay? What happened back there?" he asked worried.

Kaito took a fortifying breath "I got the feeling not long after I left the house that someone was following me. But at the time I couldn't see anything and just thought I was being paranoid" he gave self-deprecating smile "But when I got on the train, I noticed a guy I had seen earlier in the day and realised I had seen him around a lot in the past week. I mean an amount you can't put down to as coincidence." He farrowed his brows.

"He's always at my shows, at my favourite café, my hang out spots. Seems to know my schedule on when I have a publicity shoot. Little things I hadn't picked up on until now" his hands clenched, fisting his trousers as he remembered all the times, he had seen the bloke but thought nothing of it.

"We made eye contact and this guy got cocky. I knew he was a member of the local Yukaza because he was the gang symbol tattooed across his palm. Anyway, we made eye contact and he comes over and starts harassing me. Trying to cop a feel" Kaito's arms came up to wrap around himself, shivering in disgust. Shinichi took one hand off the steering wheel and rested it on Kaito's knee for support.

"I couldn't use any of my usual tricks because I had seen him hanging around my house a few days before, I didn't want to do something then have it effect my mum. But I couldn't stand for it either. So I ran and he followed saying how I was his and I would see that eventually. That's when I rang you." He finished, looking at Shinichi expectantly. Waiting for the angry rants about being carless.

"Oh, Kai. I love you, please be a little more careful, I don't want to lose you" Shinichi sighed, giving a gentle reproach "But you did the right thing. Only next time you wanna visit me at four AM ring me so I can either pick you up at the station or the house." He told him. Seeing the annoyed look, he hurriedly carried on.

"Not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, it's just moments like this, with guys who know your address. Not to mention, even I don't go out at this time of night alone. If I really have to, I always ask they send an officer to pick me up or I take Pan-Chan if there is no other alternative." He admitted. Wisely keeping the fact Pandora was on him all the time to himself.

Kaito relaxed into the seat once more, surprised he hadn't been yelled at for his reckless behaviour. Then again, his boyfriend was the king of that so maybe he didn't want to come across as a hypocrite. It was also nice to hear the detective thought he could look after himself and didn't want to offend him by saying otherwise.

Kaito knew he could. He had a list as long as China with proof of that fact. It was just a case of this one being too close to home to take care of, he had his mother to worry about let's not forget. No, he couldn't deal with it as Kaito, but he could as Kid. He knew what the guy looked like, so it was just a matter of waiting for the opportune time to visit and to see him off for good.

' _Speaking of mother, I hope she's alright'_ Kaito thought to himself, worrying his bottom lip. He'd already stated the guy knew where he lived, what if he did go after his mother in punishment for disobeying him and running away?

"Your mums safe. Pan-Chan is with her right now, setting up alarms and traps for if he tries anything" Shinichi announced, eyes on the road. Kaito's head snapped towards him with a relived smile. Sometimes he truly believed Shinichi could read his mind. But he supposed that was a result of spending too much time together, being so in sync they knew what the other was thinking.

"Do you think you could sketch me a likeness of the guy?" Shinichi asked out of the blue "Tatt included" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, but why? You're not gonna do something stupid are you?" Kaito questioned, already envisioning the detective fighting for his honour and dying for it.

"Just so I know who to look out for. That way if I see him prowling around, I can warn you off or something" Shinichi shrugged. Trying not to show his guilt in lying. In truth he was going to send Pandora after the cockroach.

"Alright" Kaito agreed, somewhat suspicious of the motives "I will start working on it when we get to your house, I'm too hyped after all that to sleep anyway"

He didn't believe for a second that was the reason, his boyfriend wasn't the kinda person who could leave one of their loved ones being threated alone, but knew even if he didn't do this, the detective would find a way of finding out who it was. It was just easier if he controlled the information as well as stuck one his doves on him, just to be on the safe side.

"Thanks" Shinichi gave him a grateful smile as he turned onto his drive way and through the gate, pressing a button on his dash to close it behind them.

A little while later saw the detective and thief cuddled up on the sofa, mugs of hot chocolate steaming away in front of them as Kaito began his detailed sketch of his stalker.

"So, what was the good news you couldn't wait to tell me?" Shinichi asked, breaking the comfortable silence. After what Kaito had dealt with tonight, he knew for a fact the teen would be stuck in his own head, luckily, he had the perfect conversation to draw him out and get it away from what was happening.

Just as Shinichi suspected, Kaito lit up at the reminder of why he was there, the previous shadows that had been lurking in his eyes receding as excitement took its place. Sketch forgotten, Kaito angled his body to face Shinichi, feeling like he could burst at any moment.

"I got a call not long ago from my manager" Kaito filled him in "She had just gotten off the phone with a huge benefactor who holds the annual magicians competition every year to decide who was the leading light for the upcoming year" he spoke fast, words tumbling out his mouth, unable to control himself.

"Apparently the CEO of the main sponsor had been in one of the bars I held a small gig at, and he was so impressed that he wanted to make me an exception to the rule!" he burst out, forgetting that Shinichi probably didn't know how the competition worked.

"Rule? What rule?" Shinichi broke in, not wanting to miss anything, this was obviously a big deal if Kaito's reaction was anything to go by.

"The no amateur rule, duh" Kaito rolled his eyes as if that fact should have been obvious. The detective nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to go on the defensive.

"Anyway, he really liked me and said that if he hadn't have known I had only just started out he would have thought I was a pro already!" he carried on "Can you believe that? Me, a pro at eighteen!" Kaito laughed giddily.

"So, he's made an exception and has invited me to be a part of the competition this year! He really thinks I have a shot at winning this Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed "And if I do, then I can make my official debut with his backing!"

"Kai that's amazing!" Shinichi laughed pulling his lover into a hug, feeling like his chest would burst at how proud he was.

"The show will be televised nationwide and will last four weeks" Kaito prattled on "It's gonna be hard and I'm not going to be able to see you as much as we have been, but I've really got a chance here Shinichi, I can finally follow after my dad" Kaito rambled on, a spike of worry slipping into his voice at admitting he would be too busy to hang out as much.

"That's brilliant Kai! Of course, you should do it, I don't care how long it takes as long as you are happy and come back to me than I will support you no matter what you do" Shinichi reassured, kissing his lover on the forehead.

"I can't believe it" he whispered awed, Kaito was really doing it, he really was one step closer to besting his father.

"Neither can I" the magician laughed "I keep thinking it's a dream and I will wake up at any movement" he admitted, yelping when he felt a sharp pain on his arm. "What was that for?!" he demanded with a pout as he rubbed the spot Shinichi had pinched him.

The detective grinned unrepentantly "Not a dream then" he said, causing Kaito to laugh again.

"No, looks like it's the real deal baby" he pulled away and picked him discarded pad, feeling lighter and happier in himself once again.

"When does it start?" he asked curiously.

"In two weeks, so I've got time to prepare" Kaito answered absentmindedly, focusing on the task at hand now the initial excitement was over with.

"How did you mum react when you told her? Bet she screamed the house down" He chuckled, rearranging himself, his arm was slung over the back of the couch, giving Kaito the space he needed to work.

"I haven't told her yet" he admitted, fringe coming to cover his eyes. Shinichi knew that tactic, Kaito was embarrassed by something.

"I actually wanted you to be the first person I told" he carried on, voice soft, embarrassment dripping off the words.

Shinichi moved without thought, ducking his head and placing a soft yet passioned kiss against Kaito's, expressing everything he couldn't say. How much it meant to him that Kaito was putting him first.

As a child, Shinichi had known he was no one's number one. That his thoughts and feelings were usually the last things thought about or consulted over. Whereas for him, whoever was with him at the time came first. It hurt to know that, to know that while he would go out of his way to make them happy, they wouldn't so much as glance his way.

Gradually he had come to accept that and although he held on to the hope that maybe one day, he would be number one, he hadn't hold out much luck on it happening, instead he filed it away as another fairy tale dream, he would never get to live. For Kaito to admit that he wanted Shinichi to know first, to be the one he shared everything with, it blew his mind and made him tongue tied, words failing him, so all he could do was kiss him and hope that conveyed all that he felt.

Fortunately, his magician knew him well and knew exactly what he was not saying, returning those feelings tenfold.

Once the kiss was over and Kaito was engrossed in his drawing once again, Shinichi risked a chance to read over some of the documents found in more detail instead of the cursory glance he'd given them earlier. Which meant he was tasked with the job of getting the documents out of Pandora's home without the being herself, all without directing the magician's attention towards him. He was kinda regretting sending her to fortify the Kuroba household now as whenever he had attempted to do what he was about to do in the past, he'd always caused a huge commotion and destroyed whatever room he was in. He'd practised at it over time, had refined his control but he was still prone to slip ups, he wasn't _completely_ in control of it yet.

Crossing his fingers Shinichi took a deep breath, preparing to look deep within himself to find what he needed. After all there was only one way he could get the documents now; Magic.

It felt strange to reach in within himself and pull at a once strange but now familiar energy running through his veins. It was even weird to feel the energy being channelled through his arms into his heads as he envisioned the item he wished to bring into existence. Feeling a sense of accomplishment when the documents he had imaged popped into his hand, the only sound something had happened by a light fluttering of paper. Inwardly cheering at the fact it had gone down without a hitch.

He and Pandora had been bonded for eleven years now and during that time a small steady stream of her excess magical energy was being poured into him, collecting his own reserve. The first time he had accessed it was by mistake. He'd gotten angry at his mother for forcing him to go to yet another singing lesson, that anger channelled the magic and caused the papers around him to levitate and be thrown at his mother.

After the shocking discovery, he and Pan-Chan had checked him over for any adverse effects, pleasantly surprised to find that rather than try and tear his body apart to get out, the magic had settled into an empty space inside him, the body adapting to the foreign object until it was a normal working part of his body. Once he had learnt control, he found it easy to use, viewing it as just another extension to himself.

As they grew so did the reserve of magic welling inside him. Now he could lift heavy object like a feather and use the basic offense and defence spells. Something he was very happy about, especially when he discovered he could pull and put things from inside Pandora gem at will, making it easy for him to carry a weapon without being brought up on charges. Something that came in very handy.

Worriedly he glanced in Kaito's direction, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he didn't so much as stir at the rustling. Pleased he'd managed to pull off, Shinichi turned back to the documents and began to read them in full detail, brows furrowing as he realised the shit show he was in for.

Methodically he began to sperate the paper work by provenance in Japan then he moved on to the countries outside of Japan in the Prime minister's spear of control, breaking them down into four sperate tasks forces; East, West, South and North. He figured it would work as a quick grouping so he could see what size tasks forces would need in each direction before broadening the groups into cities. Depending on who Pandora found to be trust worthy would then depend on the final placement, as he realised, he would need chief coordinators in each state and then a large one in Japan to plot the whole thing.

Sighing he leaned back against the chair, looking at the piled of paper work spread out in front of him, groaning as he caught site of pile still to be sorted. Unfortunately, the groan attracted his lover's attention to the mess he'd made.

"Uh Shinichi, what is all this?" Kaito quired, eyes widening at the carnage set out before him. He tried to get a closer look to see what was stressing his love, but the letters were in a tongue he didn't know.

"Ugh its research my father has sent me. He'd working on a new book, but he can't translate the language, so he's passed them on to me the lazy bastard" Shinichi grumbled, thanking his lucky starts he'd thought to change the langue on the paper work.

"Uh, why? Can't he pay someone to do that?" Kaito questioned lost. He knew Shinichi was good at languages considering he knew Arabic and had let on he knew English as well which was a pain in the ass to learn, so it was reasonable to assume he had a natural gift for it, bit still, that was a lot of work and for someone starting from scratch.

"Ah yeah about that" Shinichi scratched his cheek sheepishly "While I do have a natural ability to learn languages, even I'm not that good as to learn a new one in a day. Fortunately having a magical being in your head who knows every language on the planet, even forgotten ones can come in real handy. Since we've been together so long, we can share this ability so to speak. My father knows this and is a total cheapskate and gets me to do it" he admitted. "Not that I mind, gives me a break for cases" he shrugged, feeling a little guilty at the lie that fell effortlessly from his lips. Distantly wondering when all the lying would finally end.

"Wah that's amazing!" Kaito beamed, eyes shining a childish excitement "Do you think I will get that ability soon? I mean the three of us are connected now, if I focus, I can hear both of your thoughts" he asked eagerly.

Shinichi looked at him in surprise, he hadn't thought Kaito was aware of their connection in such a way, he really had underestimated him. Strangely the realisation didn't annoy him as much as he thought it would, in fact it made him happy that there was still things Kaito could surprise him with. He'd have to be careful with that and block the bond whenever they discussed the plan.

"Yeah. Give it a few years and you will have that ability amongst other things" he smiled softly.

Kaito laughed in delight, ignoring the last part in favour of his curiosity over where the papers came from.

"Hey, where did you get this stuff? I know you didn't have anything when I arrived and I certainly would have known if you had left" his eyes narrowed as he gazed at his detective, suspicions rising in him.

Shinichi grinned at the look "Magic" he winked mysteriously, giggling at the huff his lover gave. Kaito could be so cute sometimes.

"Fine keep your secrets, I will unearth them one day" he pouted turning back to his sketch to finish the final touches.

"You do that, for now I'm going to finish sorting through these" he waved in the general direction of the paper work. Grin softening as he watched his lover work.

He knew the up coming battle was going to be tough and the plans grew more and more complicated with each piece of information, but it would be worth it for Kaito live in a safer world.

Ooo0ooo

A day later saw Kaito's stalker arrested and behind bars, never to see the light of day again.

Thanks to Kaito's sketch Shinichi had been able to identify the man rather easily and sent Pandora to do her work. By night fall she had a list of every crime he had committed and the evidence to back it up. It was suffice to say that Kaito was safe to wonder the city streets once again.

 **Guys, I have this horrid feeling that the story is going to go on more then 20 chaps like it was planned to be. Writing this wedding scene…. Like damn I didn't know how many stages there was to a wedding. Like you have the actual engagement, then the planning. Then the hen night then the wedding morning with all the prep then the wedding then the reception and sometimes an after-party type thing. Like I was just gonna do the wedding, but there is just so much material…. I have a feeling its gonna take a up a few more chaps, which is nice… maybe. So after the 18** **th** **chap maybe 19** **th** **I wouldn't expect the next update the following week as its gonna take me time to get it to a stage I'm happy with. That said please please please! Tell me anything you know about none religious weddings and any ideas you might have. It can be traditional, modern, Japanese, western, anything would be welcome at this point. I'm currently drowning in search results so any information that doesn't mean I have scroll through link after link asking if I'm planning my own wedding would be great. Dream xx**

 **Oh my fucking god guys, something's come up and I need serious help (excuse my language I'm stressed) I just read something that has thrown a massive wrench into the works. This is what I read *As a result, articles 731 to 737 of the Japanese Civil Code limit marriage to different-sex couples. Same-sex couples are not able to marry, and same-sex couples are not granted rights derived from marriage* Now I was a little pissed given what I've done so far but no worries, I thought that I could have them marry aboard but oh no, Japan will not legally recognise same sex marriage if married abroad….. What the fuck am I meant to do now?! Someone please, tell me what I should, should I just go ahead and write it anyway and ignore Japan's laws or do I keep it true to life? If it's the latter then I know what to do with that but if it's the former, then you're going to have to give me a nudge on what to do in that direction. Seriously, someone please just… just help me out with this. I'm seriously reaching the end of my tether. Who knew just writing a wedding scene could be so stressful!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: langue and dark-ish theme. Oh and time skips but they are made clear.**

By the time the twenty-fifth rolled around, Shinichi had a solid plan in place. Pandora had done as promised and, by the end of the day, he'd had a list of trustworthy individuals to look over after Kaito had left. Zero leading the forefront of the list, just like he had expected him to be. Shinichi was actually surprised by the sheer number of trust worthy individuals given the level of corruption infecting the system. He knew there would a good few, but he had not expected just how large the body of trustworthy people would be.

Once he'd had it established that Zero was still a trustworthy individual, he wasted no time establishing contact. Asking to meet in a secure location.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _What's this about Kudo-Kun? It must be pretty important to ask to meet in a place like this." Zero noted, looking around the abandoned warehouse Shinichi had chosen as a_ _rendezvous_ _._

 _When he had first received the call, his first instinct was to hang up and cover all tracks, he knew the trouble the teen could stir up and had no desire to be caught up in his latest case. But his sense of duty kicked in, preventing him from hanging up. Now he found himself regretting that decision._

 _Whenever he had to meet people in abandoned places, it never ended well for him. Now he was thinking about it, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd come to fall on the teen detectives' radar as well as being able to dig up such information on him. He certainly had some worrying skills to be able to find his private number, nobody but his most trusted people had it and he knew without a doubt they wouldn't have given it away. It made him worry about the other's intentions as well as fear him slightly. He knew he was going to have to tread very carefully from here on out._

" _Don't worry, my family owns this as an extra storage unit. Nothing dangerous will happen here. I will be alerted if someone one so much as looks at this place suspiciously." Shinichi reassured him which didn't have the desired effect, if anything it had the opposite._

 _The teen sounded so sure that Zero felt a pool of dread beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the fact the detective felt like he had complete control over what was happening as well as to the actions of those around him. If the service man didn't know any better, he would have said the teen was becoming corrupt and had some unsavoury's working with him. That was the only reason the spy could think of for someone to be so relaxed in a situation like this. Before he could think any more on his rather disturbing thought the teen carried on, pretending as if he had no idea what was going on in the other's head._

" _You're right about it being important. I stumbled across something big and dangerous" Shinichi nodded, moving slightly, allowing the man to catch sight of a table and two chairs set up behind him. "What I'm about to show you will be the makings of the biggest case in history. The reason I've contacted you is that I'm going to need your help in dealing with this." He carried on, gesturing to the agent to take a seat in front of the table._

 _Waiting patiently for the agent to complete a sweep of the room and the table and chairs before cautiously sitting. Rolling his eyes at the distrustful look. Sometimes he really hated working with people who questioned everything, made his own paranoia sky rocket seeing their shifty behaviour, forcing him to work twice as hard to look in control and relaxed._

 _His hard work in setting this meeting up was going to be for nothing if the Agent didn't start trusting him at least a little, otherwise there was no way what he was about to say next was going to be believable. With far more effort than he would like to admit, he slowly and calmly walked to the chair opposite and flopped into it, projecting an image of calm control, even if he wasn't really feeling that way. Knowing from experience that first impressions went a long way._

 _And considering the fact the man hadn't been roped in on his real identity this really was their first meeting, as himself at least. Which somehow made it feel all the more dangerous. Last time he hadn't had to worry about his identity so much, had a mask of child to hide behind, but now he was himself, bare for all the man to see. It was terrifying and a little bit crazy, making himself known to a man he had seen destroy a good number of lives. It just pushed the point home how serious his situation had gotten, to have to go to someone like him for help._

" _These documents contain two years' worth of surveillance and incriminating evidence on a vast number of people." He told the other, putting the thick file he had been holding onto the table and pushed it over to the spy. He left it there and leaned back against his seat, lounging around as if he had all the time in the word. Feeling vaguely amused when Zero kept distrustful eyes on him as he leaned closer to the file._

 _Zero partially opened the file carefully, running his finger along the spine to check for booby traps before opening it fully. He gave the detective one last suspicious glare before turning to read the documents before him, leaving the rest of his senses open, just in case this was an elaborate trap to bump him off. He was barley into the first sentence before he felt his eyes widening, jaw dropping at what he was seeing._

" _Ho-how did you get hold of this?" He stammered out, the pace increasing as he flicked through the pages. Disbelief and triumph rising. He'd been saying something had been going on for years, but nobody listened to him, pushing his thoughts off as deranged paranoia. Now he had the proof he had been looking for, more then he could ever had hoped for. He couldn't wait to tell his colleges I told you so._

" _Like I said, two years of investigation. At first, it started out as a low-class criminal group, the group responsible for the sniping at the Kid heists. However, the more I dug the bigger the network became. What you are reading isn't even a quarter of the evidence I have gathered. The part you have there is only the Japan section, there are many more documents, incriminating People in high power all over the world." He informed the blonde, shoulder relaxing slightly. The man had a sort of Ulrika look on his face, as if a long-time theory had been conformed._

 _He found he quite liked the feeling he gave, as if he had helped someone who had been bothered by something for a long time. It made him wonder how long the elder had these suspicions and how many people had discounted them. Probably too many he thought to himself._

" _And what do you need my help with?" Zero asked once he'd finished flicking through. Leaning forward and resting on his entwined fingers. The previous distrust evaporating. With the information provided him he couldn't find it within himself to think the worst of the teen. He obviously cared for justice and loved Japan, otherwise he wouldn't have brought his worries to him. In fact, he felt kinda honoured that the teen had thought highly of him enough to trust him by reputation only. He was up to doing just about anything to help the lad clean up Japan._

" _I realized that to be able to catch them all, this needs to be done to absolute precision. The takedown has to happen the same time all over the word, which means I would need co-operation between a large amount of different Law enforcement spread across the entire world." Shinichi started out by saying. He had thought long and hard about this and had come to the conclusion that a mass take down was the only way he could do it._

" _However, that means I need people who can work fast and keep their mouths shut. Which I just happen to have a list of so such people, and you happen to be one of them. I'm asking you to help me clean up Japan, my home and be willing to reach out to those who can help." He knew it sounded like he was trying to sell the idea to the agent. Even with his consent of help he still felt he need to get the other to understand what he was asking. It wasn't a simple case of evidence and arrested. What they were going to do was tear Japan apart and build it back up again, something that was going to take years to do._

 _Zero nodded to the silent message picking up on what the teen was really saying. The whole arrangement was standing on a delicate foundation, with so many people involved, many in law enforcement, they would have to be careful who they trusted and how they acted from here on out. His offer still stood, he was going to help. What they were doing would create discourse and chaos but only for a short time, it was necessary for Japan and its people to be free again._

" _What I need from you is to work as a co-Ordinator between all the branches. It's a big job, not only will you be ordering the movement of those in Japan but globally, everything will rely on your skills at commanding a room and keeping things working to a strict schedule. You will also have to be quick on your feet and be able to change a command at a moment's notice and prepared for a slip up of someone else's work. You will be the face of the take down while I work in the shadows ensuring all the evidence, we gather is kept safe" he told the other, maintaining eyes contact. He needed to see just how important the roll was and that is was okay to say no. If he couldn't shoulder the responsibility then that was fine, he had other names lined up for that._

" _If you can't do that, then that is fine. I know it's a lot of responsibility to burden you with and not many people would be okay with that. It would mean you have to be in an office mapping out the troop's movements, away from the fight itself. I would understand if you say no and would prefer to be in the thick of it. I just thought I would give you the option of playing a larger part. After all, Japan is you home and your way of life, I thought if anyone deserved the satisfaction of planning it, then that would be you" Shinichi shared, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, smiling understandably at the torn look the agent had._

 _He knew that look all too well, being pulled apart by your need to be in the thick of it, to be the one being hurt and not your friends, against the need to be the one in charge, to be giving the order to make sure that there was no chance of error. He hoped the other chose the latter, mainly for the reason that he knew how he worked and was easier to trust as he knew where his heart lied but he would accept it if the other didn't want to play that part, just meant he had a little more to do to make the next name on his list up to the job._

 _A silence fellow over them, both lost in thought. It stretched on for ten minuets then twenty before it was broken again._

" _I understand what you're saying and I am thankful for the offer" Zero bowed his head in thanks. Shinichi could sense a but coming._

" _But I have a few questions I need to ask you fist before I make my decision" he looked up with a look of determination. Shinichi nodded, waving his hand to let the other know he could ask anything._

" _Firstly, I want to know how you found out about me. I know I have a reputation, but it's not so well known for you to have heard of me" he narrowed his eyes as he watched the other give a reigned sigh._

 _Shinichi gave a small sigh, he should have expected that question. Especially when he knew just how paranoid the other was._

" _You met a little boy about a year ago called Conan" Zero frowned at the name. That kid had almost discovered his identity. It had made him both panicked and reluctantly impressed by how observant the kid was, but he didn't see how the little boy applied to this._

" _What you won't know is that he did work out your identity" Shinichi stated bluntly, seeing the questions his eyes "Oh he knew you were suspicious, so he never out right said it, but he knew. Given how at the time I was his legal guardian he saw fit to tell me, just in case something happened" he responded airily. Waving his had as if it was something trivial. "Man were you tough to find though, despite all that I knew. Had to pull a few favours that were owed me" Shinichi laughed._

 _Zero didn't know how to feel about how blasé the other was acting towards his identity. It was shocking to know that child had worked him out and told the detective. Was even more shocking to hear that the teen had then searched him out, that he had contacts to use to even do it. He wanted to ask what his means were, what kind of contacts he had but he held his tongue. This kid owed him nothing, yet he was sharing things he got the feeling he normally wouldn't share. Was giving him a way to take care of the mess he had unintentionally been a part off. Looking at it that way, he felt it was best not to pry into that any further, especially if he wanted his other questions answered._

" _My other question is this; Why don't you want to be the one conducting everything. It's your work and I imagine it's going to be your plan that finally gets them, so why not have all the glory?" he questioned, a lost look upon his face. Zero didn't want to take away the achievement the other had at doing all this, he would rather be doing the dirty work if it meant the younger got recognised for his worth._

 _Shinichi have a soft smile at the question. This way why he had asked for Zero personally. He cared about the people he both worked with and for. To him everyone was an equal, whether there were a civilian or a captain with a boat load of medals, it didn't stop him wanting justice for them. Even in the form of recognition._

" _Because I have someone I wish to protect" he admitted softly. "This whole case started by a murder of a man I once knew growing up. Since then I have committed my life to catching the murderer, and soon I will have that chance to see the look on his face when I finally snap those cuffs on him and lock him behind bars" he shared._

 _He knew he shouldn't really have offered one of the true reasons for not taking the glory but for this to work they needed to trust each other, being honest was going to go a long way of helping that. He wouldn't tell him his other reason though. That was between him and pandora. There was a limit as to what he could do now, an invisible chain he hadn't released that constricted his movements. He was going to live forever, with the same looks and the same body, someone is bound to notice how similar he looked in years to come when people took classes on what would happen. It just wasn't worth the risk._

 _They shared a look of understanding. Zero had the same thought about capturing someone, thinking about how he would like to be there in person to place the mayor under arrest, but he had quickly dismissed the idea, comforting himself with the knowledge that he could watch the security tapes of it as well as visit the man and give him a few choice words later. Now knowing the others reason for passing the buck, he found the answer came relatively easily._

" _I'll do it. I will be your right-hand man and make sure nothing goes wrong" he swore, eyes burning with certainty. He waited a second to see if he would feel regret at the choice, but he felt none, only a satisfaction that he would finally be able to prove himself once again._

" _I'm glad to hear it" Shinichi grinned, relief swimming through him. For a moment he had genuinely thought the other would say no, he was happy to know that the doubt he'd had, had been for nothing._

" _Now The group has six hideouts, all over Japan. We then have the PM and a few others, so we will need a few separate teams to make the arrests, while I deal with the sniper." The teenaged detective explained, getting down to business._

" _And when do you want this to take place?" The secret service man asked, giving the idea, some thought. The sooner they stuck the better he thought, less chance of the bad guys catching wind of their plan. Of course, then that left them open for mistakes being made, of pieces of information being lost if they did move too quick. It was all about balance._

" _The night of the next Kid heists. My intel says that all the big bosses within the group will be split between the hideouts, as well as the lower members. They will be there at exactly ten past ten on the night of the twenty-fifth. That will also be the exact time Kaito Kid will enter the roof and the sniper will take aim. We will make our move then." He reasoned out, putting the plan into simple terms. He had Pandora had discussed it at length before coming to that conclusion. It was safest both for the people on the street as well as those on the take down. Kid's heist drew crows from all over Japan, centring them to one street, allowing the officers to move freely as well as commandeer their houses for hiding._

" _I assume with the exact timing, you must know Kids identity." The blonde mused aloud, thinking back to the time mentioned on Kid's latest heist notice, it had said when the heist would start but nothing about when he would reach the roof. That meant the other knew of the thief's identity and had a way of getting that sort of information. Thinking back to the thoughts he'd had when he first got here, about how he thought he was inchoates with criminals, maybe he hadn't been too far off, maybe it wasn't criminals but a criminal, singular._

 _Shinichi raised a brow at the one. He felt like he was being accused of something "If I can sniff this out, you can pretty much guarantee I know who Kid is." Before the other could open his mouth, Shinichi lifter his hand up to put a stop to it._

" _Before you ask, no, I haven't arrested him. Cause the way I see it, he's no criminal. Plus, the cells are going to fill up soon, no point wasting time on a petty thief who returns all he steals undamaged." He pointed out. "And honestly, after all he does, you can't tell me that the secretive service is after someone who helps protect Japans people" he shook his head, snorting at the idea._

 _Zero neither confirmed nor denied to statement, which was really answer enough. If he really had been perceived as a threat, then Zero would have done or said something by now._

 _There was a lull in the conversation as the secret service agent thought the proposition over. The teen waited patiently for his verdict. He may have said he would, but he never said anything about the secret service themselves, which was also the other reason he approached him, and the man knew that._

" _All right Kudo-Kun. The secret service shall help. I will get started on the list of trust worthies you have given me" he waved the paper he had pulled out of the file "I will be in touch soon with more information and to collect evidence. I'll be taking these as proof" The elder said. Standing up and shaking the younger hands before leaving._

 _Shinichi had given him a lot of food for thought, he was just itching to get to work._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Once he had Zero on board, the rest was relatively easy, especially when his dad used his influence, he had across the world to set up the bust without hitch. All that was left was the wait, which was quite hard for someone who was used to acting within moments of receiving the information he needed. It was something he wasn't in a hurry to repeat, the slowness of it all was slowly killing him, although he supposed that once things started happening it would be moving relatively quickly which he would be complaining about anyway. He was glad there was less than ten hours before the take down was to begin, he didn't think he could last another day, the agony of waiting playing across his mind, second guessing all his decisions.

He found himself worrying about everything now that the time was nearing. Worrying that people wouldn't stick to the plan, that they would miss their cues or forget the next move. So many things could go wrong and anyone of them would throw a wrench in his plans. He simply couldn't afford to be wasting time, fixing other people's mistakes.

' **Stop stressing Shin-Chan. You've done all you can. Plus, I'm here as well, making sure everything is taken care of.'** She promised putting the detective at ease.

The teen had almost forgotten his mind was connected to another's. It got like that sometimes, when she was away for a while, doing some of the leg work he couldn't do without raising suspicion, not seeing her for a while allowed him to dream of a life without her, as nasty as that sounded. It wasn't like he didn't love and treasure her, but he did wonder sometimes what would have been life if she wasn't with him, probably a lonely one.

' _Thanks Pan-Chan, I don't know what I would do without you_ **'** He thought back fondly, stroking the jewel.

' **Crash and burn probably'** She deadpanned, cutting the connection as Kaito glided through. Since spending so much time with magician she was now able to sense his presences whenever he got close to Shinichi, allowing her to know when she needed to cut the bond to give time and when to lower the wall separating them again.

"All set for the heist tonight Kid-Sama?" Shinichi teased, melting into the kiss Kaito gave him.

"You know I am, oh great saviour of the police force." He retorted with a grin. Hands coming to settle on the younger's hips. Shinichi didn't know why but he really liked when Kaito's hands rested there, gave him a sort of grounding feeling, like everything was okay because his lover would take care of it. Of course, he would never say this to the other, no need to inflate his ego anymore.

"Speaking of police, what have you been up to last month huh? Being all secretive and staying up late poring over documents." The magician interrogated, letting go of his boyfriend in favour of food- typical man.

During the past two weeks he had barely had a chance to talk with Kai, with him working tirelessly to improve his chances of winning the show. So far they had gone from twenty magicians and had slowly been whittled them down to ten, Kaito being among the top three. Shinichi was surprised the heist was even going ahead or the fact Kaito had even noticed he was working on something.

"Pandora and I have come across a major case involving corruption. We've spent the last month gathering intel and building up a solid case to make the arrests" Shinichi answered, handing his chocolate addict lover a slice of cake that he had ready behind him.

"How'd you find that?" The magician asked, after letting out an appreciate hum at the taste of the cake. Shinichi never failed to surprise him with the sheer flavour he could produce in them.

"I was actually working another case involving a criminal network when I came across the corruption." The detective answered vaguely, careful in his choice of wording. Unlike most, Kaito had become well versed in Shinichi's tells. It was something he both loved and hated, it made dealing with such things difficult.

"I suppose this network is part of your time as Conan?" The cake eating teen guessed, taking another bite. If Shinichi was calm about it then he had nothing to worry about, especially as he knew Pandora was at his back, protecting him till the last. It certainly took a weight of Kaito's mind about the dangers his lover seemed to stumble upon with an alarming regularity.

"Of sorts yes, I couldn't do anything as Conan, so I've had to wait until now to do anything about it" Was the response the master thief was met with. It set a small bell ringing at his mind at how cagy his lover was being but decided to leave it for now. He would keep a closer eye on him to be sure he wasn't in over his head.

"You be careful Shin-Chan," Kaito told him seriously, looking up from the cake to convey the seriousness, not looking away before Shinichi nodded in agreement.

 _Two hours before the heist and subsequently the take down…_

"Are you sure about this Shinichi?" Professor Agasa asked, handing over a modified gun.

Shinichi took the gun off him, running his hand along it before firing it at a prepared target. Relaxing his stance as he took a look at the damage it made.

"I'm sure" He answered, tucking the gun into the hidden holder on his hip. "I promised Toichi I would watch over his family. I wouldn't be upholding that if I didn't take out this threat. The animal name-based organization has been sniping at Kai too long. I also know they are suspicious of Kai being Kid." He responded calmly, lowing his padded coat to hide the gun.

"I can no longer let them exist or wait for bigger intel on them to come in. It's too dangerous to do that, I won't risk Kai or Chikage just to put away some criminals higher on the food chain." His face was dark as he informed the professor of this. Slipping the combat knife off the table and into the side of the black boots he was wearing. Which was true he didn't have time to see if any more rats came out of the feeding hole, but it was also a lie in the sense he thought there was someone in higher power then the PM, but the professor didn't need to know that, not right now at least.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful and I'm not going in blind. I promise to return." He smiled reassuringly, pulling the old man into a hug. Silently adding to himself that it was impossible to break that promise since he couldn't die, not that the Professor knew that.

"I still don't like it, but I understood your reasons and believe you can pull it off." He gave the teen a supporting slap on the back as he pulled away.

"Do me a favour though" Shinichi stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder to the old man "Don't tell Ai about this. She has just gotten out of the shadow of one organisation, let's not throw her back under another one" he gave him a small smiled before turning and walking off again, gently shutting the door to the professor's labs behind him.

Listening to the almost silent footsteps as they walked away Agasa couldn't help but think about how much the boy had changed over the last six months. This time last year Shinichi would have been abrupt, uncaring of the feelings of other around him. He wouldn't have thought to spear Ai's feelings and he certainly wouldn't have requested his secrecy on the matter. Another thing he had noticed was how willing the teen was to be close to someone, something he would have avoided a few months earlier. No, it was just the softer temperament he'd gained but an empathy and willingness to hold those in need. Speaking softly, listening and initiating contact, not shying away or hiding his emotions. It was a nice change to see the boy he can come to see as a surrogate son.

 _Four minutes until he takes away Snakes freedom…_

The full moon illuminated the hallway in which Shinichi was prowling down. He looked to his left, to where he knew inspector Megure was hidden, cloaked in the shadows. Watching, waiting.

The statues situated around the room cast shadows in the shape of men. Both inhibiting and helping the teenaged detective at the same time, taking cover in the closest Shadow, knowing the sniper was close by and doing the same thing.

He waited, back flat against the stone wall, making sure he remained as close to the door as possible. Shinichi took a chance to quickly peered around the door frame, into the room. Stretching his neck out just enough to peek inside without giving away his location, verifying that his target was indeed in that room.

Glancing at his watch, he found there were only three minutes left before the confrontation was to take place. He leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing, preparing his mind for what was about to go down. Finally, his reason for becoming a detective would be resolved at the capture of Toichi murderer.

Two minutes left. His mind began to wonder, thinking about how Kaito was and what he was doing at this very moment. He toyed with a few ideas he thought Kaito might have done to poor Nakamori or if the 'English bastard' as Kai so elegantly put it once, had turned up.

One minute to go. He checked his gun was loaded and that the safety was off, whilst also checking to see if his knife was still in his boot. With all his prep done he started to count down the seconds.

 _Forty seconds_

 _thirty seconds_

 _ten seconds_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"Hello Snake, fancy putting that gun away" Shinichi greeted coolly as he sauntered into the room. Acting as if he owned the place.

The sniper's head snapped in his direction, a sneer twisting upon his ugly weather battered face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pig's little golden boy, Kudo Shinichi. I shall consider this an honour that you have bestowed your presents upon me" The sniper smirked, momentarily turning away from his target, behaving exactly as he predicted he would.

The problem was though, that with his attention fully taken up by the assassin he didn't notice that Kaito hadn't stepped through the fire door on the opposite building. If he had, he would never have taken this course of action.

"At your service" The detective mock bowed. "Where is your little friend, Tiger was it? I heard he was going to be here with you" Shinichi made a show of looking around the room.

Not even bothering to hide his pleaser when he saw the grip on the gun tighten and the shooter ground his teeth, his own grin sharpening at the tell.

"He's around" Snape replied, trying to be mysterious. The attempt had the detective exhaling in amusement. He knew for a fact Tiger was long way away, rotting in a jail cell somewhere. The stupid man couldn't follow orders and had made the attempt early, just as Shinichi expected him to. Not that Snake knew that.

The pompous prick thought he could make an assassination attempt in broad daylight. And had met a rather unfortunate end. A life locked in a window less cell, being interrogated day in and day out about his connections. And not the friendly kind. No shortly after his arrest some documents were sent anonymously about his terrorist attacks against Japan and the United States. Once that had come to light the government were very keen to get his hands on him and negotiations had been made.

Now the smug criminal who thought no one could best him was getting a taste of his own techniques used against him, funny how life worked sometimes.

"Now I suppose you know what this is about but allow me to refresh your memory anyway. I'm here to take justice for a dear family friend. A man known as Kid, but you would know him as Toichi Kuroba, a magician who you sabotaged the stage of" He filled in, stepping closer to the murderer.

"That backstabber had it coming, double-crossing us the way he did. I couldn't let him live, knowing of our identity" The gunman snarled, turning his gun to the teen. Oh, so he was smart enough to know not to let the teen near him, oh well Shinichi shrugged, he had other ways to incapacitate the fuck up.

"But then again, you wouldn't understand my reasoning, since you're such a goody two shoes. To high and saintly to be like the rest of us." He snarled, still yammering on. God did he ever shut up? No wonder his own group wanted him dead, nobody wanted a chatty Cathy for a contract killer.

"Let's get one fact straight. Murder is never an acceptable reason to justify anything. And regarding your comment about me, being a 'saint'. I'm not. I steal, I lie, I manipulate, some would even say I verbally abused suspects to get answers, but the one thing I would never do is murder" he informed the other bored. It wasn't like he needed to say all that, he just hated being known as a saint, made people's expectations of him to be too high, feeling betrayed and attacked when their image of him didn't hold up against the real thing.

"For what you have done, I can guarantee you won't be seeing the outside of your cell for a very, very long time." Shinichi smirked, he couldn't resist rubbing that fact in the mans crooked nose.

"We'll see about that" Snake grinned darkly, cocking his gun.

"Shinichi!" The detective heard a familiar voice shout. He turned to the source identifying it as Kaito as a shot rang out.

"NOOO!" Screamed Kaito.

 **Hey guys, just to let you know, that next week's updates is going to be late, so don't expect it for Monday. Please continue sending your ideas and I thank you in advance for your patience. Dream xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning; Kaito and Shinichi fight. Two time skips but they are made pretty clear. Also, there is no wedding scene. I tried but I just couldn't get it to flow and I hated all the drafts I did so I'm really sorry, if someone wants to write a standalone on the wedding to connect to this you are more then welcome (provided you let me know of course so I can direct those that read this to it) again really sorry but I had to do what I felt was best and this was a good as I could get it.**

" _NOOO!" Kaito's scream rang out._

Shinichi chuckled, an insane grin on his face. "Didn't you know Mr. Snake, that in the criminal word I have my own name. The name given to me by a very prominent criminal, Silver bullet." Snake's eyes widened at the name before another shot rang out, the assassin dropping to the ground motionless straight after. The riffle dropped to the ground with a resounding crack, jumpstarting the police into filling the room.

Shinichi slipped the gun back into its holster as the police stormed the room putting on a façade of indifference as the inspector approached the prone body, checking for a pulse before snapping the cuffs on him when they found one. He turned to the spot he remembered Kaito being, intent on explaining himself, only to find the magician had gone. He sighed to himself knowing he would need a minute before the confrontation happened. The adrenalin was still pumping thought his veins, making him unpredictable towards Kaito if he was liable to come at him for the stunt he just pulled. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kaito and given he'd just been attacked meant the instinct to survive was too close to the surface, making it a real possibly he might lash out on automatic.

After giving his statement to one of the young plucky officers, he made his way to the roof, where he knew Kaito would have scuttled off to. Sometimes they joked about Kaito being a bird in the past life, but at times like this, he couldn't help but think the theory had merit. Whenever he was stressed or upset Kaito always went to the roof, trying to be close to the sky. On occasion he would hand glide but usually just staring at the sky, feeling the wind in his hair made him feel a little better and helped him gain some prospective, being so far away from everything.

Shinichi couldn't say the coping strategy worked for him. While being up high was nice and little freeing, it had the terrible ability to make it difficult to focus his thoughts, he often got too distracted cataloguing everything and trying to make sense of the influx of information he was being given. He usually ended up with more problems than he had started with and a budding headache to boot, although he now had a good knowledge of the lay of the land, so he supposed it was worth it at least a little bit. But to sort through things? Absolute shit. He worked better in a quiet environment like the private library or a white walled room, with nothing new to distract him and make him anxious. He felt safe knowing he knew the layout, the ins and outs as well as what the room contained, how it sounded and smelled, no chance of on ambush like on the roof. But each to their own he supposed.

The air was brisk and chilly up there, causing the detective to shiver reminding him of another reason he preferred a quiet room, he could control the temperature in there, and while he knew pain could centre you, he didn't think shivering was a good focus enhancer. Once up there, he found his lover just as he suspected he would, back to the door, overlooking the museum. Body tense, ready to spring into action. That didn't really bode well for the detective, he was either going to be cursed out or slapped silly and neither option was pretty. Not that he thought it would go any different, but he couldn't help the wishful thinking, he was human after all, despite what people believed, he wasn't some kind of robot who had no hopes or wishes or any of the emotions that connect to those. He may be logically driven but on occasion his heart won out the battle and chose for him.

"Why?" Kaito whispered when he felt the other come to a stop behind him, not even turning to look at the man he was in love with, allowing the wind to carry his question to the detective.

"Why what?" He replied, needing specifics. He'd done a lot the last few hours, he wasn't sure which one Kaito was asking for. He didn't want to land himself in even hotter water by admitting to something the other had no knowledge of yet. It was better to get all the facts to the case before answering.

"Why, just why? You could have told me, you could have left him alone and let me deal with it, so why?! Why lie to me?! Why?!" The thief shouted, turning to his partner with desperate eyes.

Shinichi was silent for a moment, trying to gage just how much Kaito really wanted to know. It would be so easy to dismiss the magicians worries, to distract him with something else until he forgot why he was mad. But he wouldn't because he both loved and respected Kaito, they had gotten this far because they trusted each other, he wouldn't jeopardise that now just because he was afraid.

The detective nodded to himself, coming to a decision, he would have to tell him everything, their relationship wouldn't survive another secret, and maybe it wouldn't survive the truth, but at least this way he would have no regrets to speak of if it did. He'd seen what living with regrets could do to a person and he wasn't going to let that happen to him and Kaito.

"I promised your father I would look after you and your mother. That I would expose his killers and destroy them, making sure they could never harm you ever again. That was the main reason I became a detective." He started from the beginning, knowing it would be easier than having to keep going backwards and forwards in the story to fill in the gaps.

"While I was Conan, I finally had a lead, since then I've been watching them, gathering intel to take them down when I was big again." He walked to stand beside his lover, close enough to share warmth but not close enough to touch. Knowing just how fragile Kaito was right now and that the slightest touch would send him flying off the handle.

"I knew you could look after yourself, so at first I was just going to give you what I had found, but the more I looked, the more it became clear you wouldn't come out alive. I never meant to make you feel weak or that you couldn't take care of your own but if me looking like the bad guy kept you safe and alive with me, then I would do it again." He went on to explain patiently. There was a beat of silence after the admission.

"So the corruption case you told me about, was that all a lie to divert me from the truth?" Anger and accusation coated the usually passive teens words, his underlying fear and insecurity bleeding through.

"No, I didn't lie about that, I am working a corruption case. In fact, that was the reason I couldn't hand over the information to you. As we speak all of Snake's people, the Prime minster and other high-profile people have been arrested worldwide." He looked a little proud of what he had managed to achieve with the small piece of information he had to started with.

"It's true that I found it in a criminal network while I was Conan, only it was your criminal organisation I found it in, not mine. I didn't lie about that. And if you want, I can show you all I have to prove it, I promise. Please, you've got to believe me." He promised, begging Kaito to believe him.

If he had known not telling Kaito would end this way, he never would have done it. He thought he had been protecting Kaito from the pain, but he could see he was wrong now, Kaito was hurt anyway, maybe it would have been better if he had roped Kaito in on the plan, let him be a part of it, but it was too late to wonder these things now. What done was done, he couldn't change it and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Yes, Kaito was hurt, but he was alive, he could get over the hurt one day, he wasn't going to apologise to for doing the right thing, even if he did feel horrible about the way he went out about it. But saying all that didn't mean Kaito would believe him, and if he didn't then the detective didn't know what he would do. He'd become dependent on Kaito, had gotten used to always having him at his side, to suddenly be alone again, he didn't think his sanity would survive that. He'd do just about anything, even breaking the law and showing him the classified information if it just meant Kaito would trust him again and not leave.

"So that bits true, that's good to know. Is anything else true? Is our relationship even real or was that just another way to keep me close so you could solve your precious mystery?" Kaito spat viciously, voice hoarse from the effort of trying to keep his tears in. He would not cry in front of the asshole, he wouldn't.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?! I could never use you Kaito. I fucking love you! I'm not with you for a case, I'm with you because I want to be the one who makes you smile and is there to lift you up when you're down. I'm with you because every second I'm away from you the world loses colour, food loses its taste and sound is unpleasing to my ear. My life revolves around you Kaito, you are my everything. _My light_ I never _ever_ lied about that. I'd rather cut my eyes out than hurt you in that way. Yes, I've lied but only when I had no other choice. I've been as truthful as I could be at the time and honest about it afterwards. So, don't accuse me of not loving you just because I couldn't tell you things that would have killed you. I would give anything to make you happy and safe, _anything!"_ He pleaded, feeling like his heart was being ripped open.

How could Kaito think that?! After everything they've done after everything he'd shared and yet Kaito thought he'd been used. When had things gotten so bad that he couldn't see a way out anymore? When had he lost sight of what was necessary and what was easy?

The lines were so entwined that he could no longer distinguish between them. Had he really handled this wrong? Had he made a mistake? Should he have opened up to Kaito about what he was really doing? Shinichi didn't know, he didn't know what was right anymore. Everything hurt and he was drowning in doubts. How could have fucked this up so badly?

Kaito looked away again, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, unable to hold them at bay any longer. "I don't know who you are anymore, I don't know if I can trust you!" Kai cried, eyes haunted as he looked at the gun tucked against the small of his back, resting innocently in its holster. It was as if he hadn't heard any of Shinichi's declaration, had just latched onto the fact he had lied and was suddenly using a weapon he had sworn never to aim at someone to kill.

"No baby, no. I didn't kill Snake. I shot him with a stunner bullet. See." He said urgently, frantically pulling his gun out and snapping the chamber open. Showing his hopefully still lover, the five modified bullets loaded into the gun beside an empty chamber.

"Everything you know about me is true. I would and could never kill anyone. My morals are still the same, my beliefs are what they have always been. I've only ever told lies when it was safer for you not to know. I'm sorry and I promise I won't ever do it again unless it puts your life in danger. I'm still me Kai, you've got to believe that. I love you. I could never ever do anything that would hurt you or make you think bad of me." He confessed, close to tears.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Kaito wasn't meant to be there and see the gun, it was something he was going to put into storage, just in case. He hated how quickly things were spiralling out of his control, fucking everything up. He didn't want this, he never wanted to see the uncertain look in his lovers' eyes. He felt sick at the knowledge that he had been the one to put it there, heart breaking when the eyes told him he was a stranger to his lover. He'd known he would have to come clean to his lover, but he never thought he would have to defend himself against something like this.

The magician turned to him in shock. "You do?" He whispered hopefully. Shinichi felt a spark of hope ignite in his chest. Maybe if he said it as any times as he could then Kaito might start believing in it again.

"I love you, I do. I really do love you. So much that it hurts." He replied fervently, pushing every ounce of love he possessed across the bond, opening the channel to allow Kaito to see he was telling the truth and he was still him, that nothing had changed.

As soon as the channel opened Kaito was hit by a wave of emotion was not his own, he was disoriented for a second before quickly catching on. He watched Shinichi's emotions in fast play, focusing in on the conversation between the professor and his lover. Once it was over and he had seen everything he needed to. He threw his arms around the smaller boy, kissing him with all that he had, pouring all his pent-up emotions into it. He didn't know how to send thoughts or feeling back across the bond, so he hoped the kiss was enough until he worked it out.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine," the thief breathed, a smile of pure relief sweeping across his face. He would never tire of hearing Shinichi say that and was so happy that his lover was still _him,_ that he wasn't some stranger with a gun. The relief he felt at the realisation that Shinichi was still his Shinichi, the lovable detective goof that cared too much allowed him to let go of the anger and fear he'd felt when he saw the detective shoot the criminal.

The two shared a shaky smile, clinging on tightly to one another.

"But tell me though, how are you not injured? I'm sure I saw you get shot." He asked confused, critical eye running him over for injuries. When he saw no obvious bullet holes and blood splatter his frown became more pronounced, mind trying to puzzle out the mystery set before him.

Shinichi smile ran away like a frightened mouse his earlier apprehension returning "You remember when we first met, and I said I had been poisoned?" He questioned, receiving a nod in response.

"While I was taking the antidote, my body just couldn't handle the stress of two poisons fighting each other off, one trying to kill me while the other tried to save me. Only rather than save me it began to eat away at my body from the inside out. In short, I was dying. However, Pandora offered a contract to my parents while I was unconscious. In exchange for saving my life, I was to be her guardian…. For eternity." The detective told his lover sadly, watching as the realisation dawn on his partners handsome face.

"You're immortal." The phantom breathed, eyes widening as Shinichi nodded his head in consent.

"But that means you will watch me grow old and die," Kaito thought aloud, heart breaking anew at the conclusion he'd come to.

"You don't have to die," Shinichi offered timidly, voice so quite that Kai thought he had imagined it at first.

"What?" He asked, daring to hope he had heard right,

"My mother agreed to the terms on one condition. If I was to fall in love and they returned my affection, they too would be given the option to step out of deaths reach also." The geeky teen rushed out.

"You mean I could stay with you, forever?" The troublemaker checked, excitement coursing through his veins. A list of possibilities beginning to write itself in his mind. Think of all he could accomplish; all he could achieve. Imagine the wisdom he would learn the adventures he could take and all with his soulmate at his side. It was almost a dream come true.

"Yes, but I want you to be sure in your decision, once you take it, it can't be reversed. Taking it would mean you would have to watch your mother grow old amongst your friends. We alone shall bury them all and will be cursed to repeat it time and time again. We will have watched the world fall and see wars start and finish, watch as plague and famine sweep the earth, along with many other sad things, so do not make this decision lightly, really think about it." He reminded his lover of the grim prospect he would experience if he did join him. It wasn't all fun and games, which was something Kaito forgot on his quest to having it all. He liked to pretend nothing sad or bad happened in the world, would be ignorant to people's faults in the hope if he didn't see them then maybe they would cease to exist.

It was a nice dream but that's all it was, a dream. Where Kaito only saw niceties and forgiveness, Shinichi saw the opposite, he saw what greed and hate did to people. Sometimes all he saw were flaws. At times the detective didn't understand Kaito's outlook on life, why he was so positive and chose to believe the best in people, especially when he had first-hand knowledge how cruel humanity could be, but he supposed that's what balanced them. Kaito reminded Shinichi of the goodness the world possessed, made him step out of the shadows and into the light. In turn he reminded his magician of the dangers it offered, showed him the shadows and what he needed to look out for to be safe. It was ironic that Kaito's sign was the moon, something that thrived in the dark while Shinichi was the sun, who only survived in the light. Complete opposites to who they were but suited their partners, balancing them out.

There was no greater example in how they fit than now, while Shinichi viewed his immortality as a curse Kaito chose to look at it as a blessing and would probably remind him of that fact every day, even when Shinichi was proven right and dark times prevailed, Kaito would still be his ray of sunshine, pointing out all the good things to follow.

"While that may be true, you forget all the wonders we would see. The treasures the earth can offer us. From the birth of new creations, the exploration of new worlds. The new life given to creatures and plants that inhabit the earth. I shall see many forms of kindness and love being shown, will see the world make peace and new friendships formed. See love bloom and grow between man and get to celebrate many triumphs we shall make. And let's not forget the magic we will discover and get to experience. I understand what you are saying and why you wish me to think so thoroughly on the matter. I shall take into consideration all the points you have made as well as the ones I made before coming to my conclusion," Kaito promised.

"But before I even think about this, there is something we need to discuss," he told him seriously, a harness entering his eyes. Shinichi gulped at the look, a knot forming in his stomach. He didn't like that look. He knew what Kaito wanted to talk about, but he really didn't want to. Didn't want to have to admit to what he had been trying to hide. But he knew he had to if they even wanted to have a chance at something.

"Okay," he whispered, swallowing past the lump. "But not here, let's go home. Please." He pleaded, feeling the inspectors concerned gaze burning into his back.

Kaito nodded his head once, before turning and walk back to the roof's door. Shinichi trailed on behind him, sending the inspector a wobbly smile, before signing he was going home. The inspector frowned but let him go, something Shinichi was immensely grateful for. If people were to start questioning him now, he would fall apart.

Silently they made their way back to Shinichi's house, as it was closer. The air so tense that even a jack hammer would have a difficult time getting through.

Before he knew it, Shinichi found himself sat on one of the lounge chairs, fidgeting restlessly as his heart pounded in his chest, heart constricting as he felt the air supply slowly being cut off from his lungs, palms becoming sweaty under his boyfriend's intense gaze. Shinichi didn't know if he wanted run and hide from the look or to burst into tears and share all his secrets. Knowing Kaito, he'd probably end up doing both.

"You know I would never deliberately hurt you, right?" Kaito asked uncertainly, breaking in the insufferable silence. Cutting Shinichi's decision making short, preventing him from escaping. There was no backing out now, they would have to sit and talk this out.

Maybe if he skirted around the real reason for his jumpiness, he wouldn't have to reveal his shaming secret. Whilst what he would be saying wouldn't be a lie, he wouldn't addressing the real problem head on. Which in the long run he supposed it would come back to bite him on the ass, but if it meant he could avoid hurting his magician anymore then already had done then it was okay with him. Plus, he wasn't exactly proud of why it was taking him so long to get over the stupid incident, so if he could reassure Kaito he was okay then maybe he could avoid the fall out altogether.

"I do," Shinichi nodded solemnly. "I admit for a minute there I wobbled in that belief, especially when both our mothers expressed a concern for my mental health, but I am certain now that you would never do anything to hurt me, whether that be physically, emotionally or mentally."

"And yet here we are, you having pushed what happened out, letting it fester away at you," Kaito sighed, slumping back against the chair he'd dragged to sit in front of Shinichi. Suddenly looking a lot older than he was. World weary and tired from the day's events.

"I have not," Shinichi snarled, suddenly angry at the situation, angry at himself for letting it get this far, angry at Kaito for bringing this to light again. "I've thought long and hard about what happened, what I should have done differently, how I could have prevented it. I'm not ignoring my family's fears; I just know you would never let that happen. It's not in your character. I'm just being stupid," he slumped the fire leaving him. It wasn't Kaito's fault he was hung up on it he reminded himself. Kaito didn't deserve to be punished for Shinichi's stupid brain, the blame solely rested on his shoulders.

"I've spent the last two years on the run Kai, I'd thought once I came back things would go back to the way they were before I left, but as time passed and I was still doing the things I had to do to survive, such as watching the shadows or having to have everyone in the room in my line of sight at all times, I slowly began to self-destruct," he gripped his hands, knuckles turning white.

"I was second guessing people and their motives, trying to find a threat that just wasn't there. But with you, it was like I was seven again, without a care in the world, afraid of nothing. I forgot my own teachings; forgot the logic I have dedicated my life to. I forgot you were a human who was prone to making mistakes and reacting on instinct." He looked up at the stricken magician with a sad smile.

"That momentary lapse in judgment made me reckless. I knew you were after Pan-Chan, but I discounted the evidence before me. You were on the run too, facing your own shadows. You also felt like you had a vendetta, a revenge you had to carry out for Uncle. I knew that would be your breaking point, your blind spot. I know how volatile people react, but I didn't hold that image against you, it appears you are my blind spot. So I had no protection, ignored the forewarning and was taken by surprise at your attack."

"That vulnerability, shook me, you were my safe haven and suddenly you had distorted, my daily horrors were seeping in, tainting the image, shattering the rose-tinted glass I used to look at you. I don't hold what happened against you. I know exactly why you acted the way you did, and I certainly don't think you're abusive or any of that crap. It's just me being shaken, going back on automatic to a threat. Treading carefully, not doing something to set them off. That mentality is already fading, I'm able to say no to you again and such. I think I may flinch every time someone lifts a hand too fast but then again, I flinch every time I see something glint in the sun since I've been stabbed and shot one to many times, it's a conditioned response now." He tried to explain, being as truthful as he could without saying the reason he was really scared for.

It fell silent for a second, Shinichi holding his breath for what his lover might say to his reasons. Heart hammering, blood rushing in his ears.

Kaito just sat there, eyes closed, looking for all intense and purposes to be asleep, but the detective knew better, he knew the trickster was deep in thoughts, analysing everything he said to value its truth. A frown etched on his perfect face. Finally, he opened his eyes, causing the footballer to swallowed roughly at the look in them. Kaito wasn't happy with his lovers reasoning.

"Pandora came to me the other day. She told me that there was a darkness still clinging to you, that you were recovering but to get rid of it completely we had to talk. I agreed which is why I brought it up. I understand what you are saying, but I can't help but feel you're intentionally ignoring the problem. Yes, you've said it was a conditioned response to keep me calm, but Pandora was very firm in her belief something was eating away at you and I don't believe that it was what worries you" He shared, the frown softening slightly as his worry and upset became more pronounced. The expression made Shinichi to fall to the floor and start grovelling, hating the fact he had been the one to put it there with his selfish wishes.

Shinichi sighed, running a head over his face. "Meddlesome paper weight," he grumbled to himself, cursing how perspective the teen was and the fact his best friend had betrayed his secrets to another.

"I am a logically driven person as you know, however, I am just as human as you. I can't control the fact that some moments, when I'm at my weakest and the world is caving in around me, I stop being able to deny you, even if I know what I'm doing to make you happy is wrong. I hate how I let that happen. It's not so much that I'm worried I'll be proven wrong in my judgment, that you will form a pattern, it's more me fixated on the fact that I was stupid, that I stopped listening to my own brain because you were involved. I'm scared of what I will do because of you. If you asked me, I'd probably burn to world just to make you smile. I care to much, and I'm afraid one day, I'm going to lose who I am just to keep you beside me." He admitted reluctantly, voice small and hesitant. Feeling like he had been ripped open and Kaito was reading him like a book. He felt vulnerable and pathetic and more than a little terrified of what was going to happen now he had admitted how weak he really was to the magician.

"That is the reason I didn't want to say. This is my problem to deal with, it doesn't really have anything to do with you hitting me, it's more a biproduct and realisation after the fact. Like that murder we dealt with a few months ago, you are my line and people keep toeing it." He whispered, shoulders slumping as he bent his head, unable to look his partner in the eye.

"You're wrong, it is my problem. If something is upsetting you or worrying you, you need to talk to me. I want in on your life Shinichi, that includes all your fears and doubt. Plus, this literally has to do with me, it may not be about the hitting exactly but it still involves me and I want to help." Kaito told him firmly but gently, leaning forward to reach out and place a comforting hand on his knee.

He could see just how difficult it was for the other to admit to his fears and weakness. It made his heart flutter to know Shinichi trusted him enough to tell him even if he had pushed a little. He could have lied again or clammed up. It meant a lot that he was trying, made his anger lessen at the unspoken fact that Shinichi wanted them to work by exposing the problem.

"If you're worried that you will give me too much control and have your own thoughts and wishes ignored then let's do something about it, together. I admit I like being in control of things, I guess that makes me a bit of control freak, but I don't like the knowledge that I hold so much power over you. I want us to work Shinichi, I don't want to be one of those controlling boyfriends, who shapes you into the version of you I want. I like you the way you are, a snarky spitfire with a sweet disposition" he told him honestly, admitting to his own faults in return, proving he trusted the detective this his own fears also.

"But how?" Shinichi asked helplessly "I don't know how to stop myself. Half the time I don't even realise that I'm letting you dictate my life" Shinichi pointed out uselessly.

"Then we set some ground rules. We go back to basics. We list things that are a hard no and work out a way around them. I will help by paying attention to your body language and will step in if I feel your letting me get away with too much. Now that I know it's a problem, I will be able to see the signs of you throwing what is essentially you away. We can get through this and find a way. It just means we are going to have to talk things out more, sound good?" he smiled softly, holding his arms open in the offer a hug. They both needed a little comfort right now.

Shinichi nodded wordlessly, falling into Kaito's arms. Tears springing in relief. Now he has said it aloud, had voiced his fears he felt a little better and held some hope that they would be able to work through this. That they would find a way to balance out his obsessive need to please and Kaito's controlling trait.

He'd always trusted in Kaito's word, he saw no reason to divert from the usual now. If Kaito said they would make it then Shinichi would place his faith in it. He may hate how this conversation and realisation about themselves came about but he couldn't deny that it needed to happen. Maybe not so much the hitting but more so of actually acknowledging their faults to each other so it didn't become a danger somewhere down the line, a danger they couldn't fix. He'd have to thank Pan-Chan later for sharing with Kaito her findings, even if at first, he was frustrated she had. Now he had nothing to hide behind, nothing to eat away at him and worry him to the extreme. It was freeing to now have Kaito knowing what had kept him up at night.

He doubted this would be the last time they would have a talk like this, but it was a start and it was more then he could have asked for.

A few days later, once things had settled down slightly and they were working on strengthening their relationship, Shinichi remembered something he had wanted to ask before he was swept up into the chaos.

"Kai, I meant to ask you the other day, but we got side tracked with other things. Why did you go to the temple?" Shinichi asked one night, curled up on his favourite persons lap.

"I was looking for some paper work when I came across the blue print you had been working on, I became curious and thought I would come see what you were up to after the heist."

Shinichi chuckled slightly at the response but didn't say anything and curled up closer to him.

"Which reminds me," Kaito started. "I never did congratulate you on your case. When you said it was an international case, I didn't quite expect it to be this colossal. I'm very surprised you haven't been swarmed by the media yet." The magician laughed wanting to move on quickly. It still stung to think about that day and would rather not have to ever again.

"Ugh don't remind me, I promised to issue a statement when the matter is dealt with and all who involved are in jail and I'm cleared on what I can say. Having said that a few are still milling around, hoping I'll change my mind." He laughed along with him, catching a glimpse a reported being chased of by Miyuki. Seeing the statement for what it was but allowing it to go unchecked anyway. He could see his lover still needed more time, so he wasn't going to press.

"And what about you, mister magician of the year? I hear a world tour is being offered, surely you're being pestered by reporters just as much as I am." The detective teased back.

At the comment, Kaito's smile dropped slightly, a serious expression taking its place. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. They have offered me a tour, that much is true. It will take a year and a half to complete. I start in Japan and end in China. For the in between, they have given me free rein over where I go, so long as I go to all major capitols. They have agreed to allow me a travelling companion and I really want it to be you, but I know you love your detective work, so I wasn't sure if I should ask but I'm going to anyway. Shinichi will you come travel the world with me and help me on my tour please?" He put forward, secretly crossing his finger as he mentally chanted ' _Please say yes Please say yes'_.

A slow smile worked its way across Shinichi's face. "This is actually perfect. Since the take down, I too have had offers. There is one job in particular that I am interested in, it's with Interpol. I've been thinking of taking it, with you being a famous magician now, I knew you were going to spend a lot of time away traveling in the next few years. They sweetened the deal by offering free choice of all cases they get in and if its big and I can't get in they have agreed to do skype consultations. So, yes Kaito, do the tour and I would love to travel it with you." Shinichi beamed.

The detective found himself unable to speak further as lips were sealed by another in a passionate kiss. An eager tongue demanding entrance as wandering hands ran up his sides.

" **Dieu je t'aime!** " The magician proclaimed between kisses.

" **Ana ahabk aida,** " Shinichi panted back just as his breath was stolen from him again.

Ooo0ooo

"How do you find it _Mon Tout_?" Kaito asked from behind, arms wrapped around his waist, breath tickling his ear.

"It's bewitching. I don't think I've ever seen so many stars in one place before never mind so clear." Shinichi breathed, a dreamy look on his face. "They weren't kidding when they said the stars would appear right before your eyes. I would never have thought in a million years I would be able to see the milky way in all its spender" the footballer continued to stare up at the sky with a look of childlike wonder.

While Shinichi got lost in the never-ending sheet of start Kaito quietly stood beside him, taking in his own beauty. Rather than looking at the sky however, he was looking at the man who carefully held his heart in the palm of his hand. He found the being beside him more beautiful than any galaxy known to man. He gazed on eyes soft, a fond smile settling across his lips as his lovers' eyes twinkled in happiness, a smile so wide as he talked about his dream to one day touch the stars.

As he listened, he gave himself a pat on the back, pleased he had chosen this right. You see tonight was a special night and he'd wanted it to be perfect. So he'd spent a long time thinking about what his detective would love to see and how he himself would set the mood. It was a no brainer that it would have to have something to do with the solar system. It was basically their thing now, to go star gazing when they could and go to any star themed event being heled near them. So the first thing he did was google the best place to see the stars, that was how he'd found out about the dark reserve in New Zealand. With a place in mind he set things in motion.

Now it hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to book them a private viewing with just the two of them. It had cost him a pretty penny and he'd had to sign forms saying they wouldn't trash the place or anything but once he'd explained why he needed it private the staff were more than happy to accommodate his wish, provided of course they followed the strict lighting rules.

For a scant few minutes Kaito had doubted he'd made the right choice, but seeing Shinichi like this, a vibrating ball of excitement he couldn't find it within himself to regret choosing this location. Now all that was left to do was find the courage to ask, something he was struggling with. Before he could get lost in how own head about why he was having problems opening his mouth, the object of his affections turned to him with a dazzling smile and for a moment he forgot to breath, al previous thoughts emptying themselves from his mind as he took the other in.

"Thank you for brining me here _Nuri,_ I have always dreamed of going to Aoraki Mackenzie and seeing its stars." He tilted his head back, giving his beloved a kiss.

The two were stood entwined on top of a grassy hill side. The night sky hanging above them in all its splendour, stars twinkling down at the two lovers, bestowing their silent blessings upon them.

At their feet was a woven basket, a blanket directly behind the couple to lay back and gauze up on. A recreating of the first date Kaito had ever taken Shinichi on, only this time in another part of the world. The moon watching over their date, just as she had many times before, congratulating herself on a job well done.

The couple spent hours just looking up to the sky. Tracing out their favourite consolations and pointing to the lessor known ones. Trading stories they had learned about each star. The atmosphere had started off as it usually did, warm and welcoming, but during the night a sliver of tension began to creep in, words become stilted and silences becoming longer. It wasn't hard for the detective to work out that something was obviously bothering his lover, had been for a few days in fact but he didn't know what was bothering him and if his silence was any indication, whatever it was, was about to come to head.

Shinichi watched on anxiously as his lover slowly sat up and turned to him with a loving expression that had an underly fear that had his stomach twisting. His mind rushed to see what he had done, trying to find a cause for why Kaito was suddenly afraid to face him, but he came up blank, as far as he knew there had been no big fights or surprise announcements that could warrant such a look. With no other options open to him, he willed his heart to return to its normal pace and followed suit, sitting up beside his lover. Before he could even ask what was wrong Kaito was talking and all he could do was listen and hope he didn't suddenly combust with what his partner was saying.

"Shinichi, six months ago, you asked me a very important question. I knew my answer but followed your wishes and thought it over, my mind has not changed since then and I know in my head and heart that this is the right choice. So, I have waited until we were in New Zealand, the place you most wanted to see, to both answer you and ask a question of my own." He started, grabbing Shinichi's hands.

The detective's breath caught, butterflies erupting in the pit of his stomach as he watched Kaito move to kneel. Following him in a daze as he gently allowed Kaito to delicately take hold of his hand. He continued to watch in a trance as Kaito took a deep breath and moved to get up on one knee, eyes never disconnecting. The love and adoration he saw reflected in those exquisite eye's made his very soul ache with need.

"Shinichi, I know right now we will be unable to do anything that will be recognised in Japan. The laws back home dictate I hold off asking this, but I won't. I love you, and I can't imagine living this lifetime or any other for that matter without you at my side. So, I thought long and hard and decided I didn't care what the law said, they may not recognise us now, but they will one day, but I don't want to wait until then. I want to show you off to the world, list every reason I love you until I'm blue in the face, I want to be able to start a family with you and achieve our dreams together. I want to wake up every morning and see you sleeping peacefully beside me, the ring on your finger the only thing you are wearing, proving to everyone that you are mine just as I am yours.

If you want to wait until its officially legal then I understand _Mon tout_ , but I wanted you to know how serious I am about you and this decision. I'm not doing this to prove some point or as some added bonus to the gift you are giving me. I'm doing this because more than anything in the world, in the whole universe in fact, I want to be able to look at you and say 'I married that beautiful specimen' and know that nothing else will ever come close to the feeling I will get at knowing you chose me, that you love me just as I love you. I'm doing this because everything and everyone in the world falls short to you, be it your beauty, your kindness, your never-ending patience and even your terrible habit of finding trouble. _J'aime chaque petite chose à propos de vous, le bon et le mauvais."_ Kaito kissed Shinichi's knuckles as he whispered the words against the skin, hiding a smug smirk at the shiver that travelled up the arm. Gently he dropped the detective's hand and continued to hold his own hands out.

"So, would you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband, thus granting me the chance of making you happy for all eternity?" Kaito proposed, a small ring box poofed into existence fitting snugly in the palm of his hand, the lid open, revealing the ring he'd spent an abundance of time designing and creating. You could say his very heart was residing inside the ring.

" _ **Neaam!, neaam altaba ana ahabk"**_ Shinichi shouted in Arabic "Yes, of course, I love you Kaito" He nodded furiously this time in Japanese, tears of joy in his eyes as Kaito slipped the ring on.

Shinichi held his hand up, admiring the ring in the moonlight. It was a simple silver band, no thicker than pinkie. The inside centre of the ring was of a glossy black metal, in that section was silver engravings of the moon at different cycles as it went around.

"It's beautiful" He gasped, the tears that had been threatening to fall since the proposal began, fell.

"Pandora has enchanted it, so every eighty years the engraving on the ring shall change, just as an extra precaution." Kaito informed him, beaming happily, pleased his beloved loved the ring.

"You are the best fiancé ever!" Shinichi blushed, unable to stop smiling as he gave him a kiss. He loved the way that word sounded on his tongue, fiancé. He couldn't help but star at the ring as he was held against the strong body, feeling a giddiness well up inside him.

"Now shall we call Pandora out, as I'm sure she's just dying to know how you reacted as well as bestow her magic upon me" The prankster suggested, once they had parted. Grinning at the delighted giggles his heart made.

The words hadn't even finished forming before the for mentioned women arrived. The only warning they got was an was a high-pitched squeal before throwing herself at them, gushing congratulations to the now happily engaged couple.

Once they had finally calmed the excitable girl down, they had a brief chat before she began the ritual. Directing Kaito to stand dead centre of where the moonlight was shining its brightest. Around him, Pandora set about drawing the star of David, praying to Mother Moon in a long-forgotten language. The steady stream of forgone words helped calm Kaito to a relaxed state, having tensed unknowing when she had appeared, unable to tear his eyes away from the still giddy Shinichi, eyes focusing on the ring that now adored his left hand. He felt a restless he hadn't known he'd possessed settle within him. Looking at the teen who had secured his affections, he couldn't but feel he had made the right decision. This was where he wanted to be, and nothing was ever going to change that. He was finally home. After many years of searching he had finally found it and that was all thanks to his nosy detective.

He was so focused on his utter contempt and the reason for it, he barley registered the fact Pandora had now taken on an unearthly crimson glow. Unashamed, he watched that red light projected off her and onto the moon, bathing him in its bloody glow. He felt a walk tingling sensation spread across his body, coating his skin the feel of a warm cotton blanket. As quickly as the sensation came it left, the red light retracting back to the moon before turning to Pandora. Looking down at himself he didn't feel anything, he stretched, feeling the skin tighten slightly at the movement before settling again. Just as he went to thank her, he suddenly remembered the penalty for desecrating the land around them, franticly his yes dropped to the ground where he markings were but he found none. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he realised, they had vanished along with the light.

" **There you are, all done. You are now immortal and done in the most flamboyant way possible Kaito"** she congratulated, laughing as her guardian threw himself at his betrothed. Thinking back to the discussion she and Kaito had had two months previously.

" _I'm going to take the deal and I want it done in the most flamboyant way possible." Kaito chirped out of the blue. She looked up at him and blinked, unphased as to the randomness of the request._

" _ **You got it, you tell me when and I'll give you the most dramatic immortality grant ever"**_ _She agreed before going back to her reading._

Well, no one could say Kaito did things by half.

Ooo0ooo

The two did not wed for another four months. Having decided on a small affair of just close friends and family and to hold it in England where gay marriage was legal. The wedding had taken place in London during the summer, July to be exact. Taking hold of the opportunity presented to them on Kai's tour.

It was a joyous occasion with the two-looking radiant as ever. The stars and moon rejoiced at the matrimony made, while lady luck and mother moon congratulated themselves on a fine match. Both the teens mothers were very pleased with the arrangements made for the wedding. It being simple but elegant set up. With a warm welcoming air about it.

Shinichi was dressed in a tradition white marriage Kimono while Kaito went with the western tradition of a suit and tux. Much like their first date, Shinichi had a light layer of make up on, heightening his eyes, cheek bone structure and lips.

For rings they had decided to use to use the ring Kaito used to propose with, meaning Shinichi's wouldn't have to worry about two rings rather than one. As for Kai's ring, Shinichi went out and brought a matching ring to his, asking Pandora to enchant that ring to do this same as his.

They knew their marriage wouldn't be recognised back home but they didn't care, as long as they had each other than where ever they were in the world would be their home.

After all a home doesn't have to be a place, it can be a person and to Kaito Shinichi was that person just as he was Shinichi's.

 **(French) Dieu je t'aimeis = God, I love you.**

 **J'aime chaque petite chose à propos de vous, le bon et le mauvais.= I love every little thing about you, the good and the bad.**

 **(Arabic) Ana ahabk aida = I love you too.**


	20. Epilogue

The two were Married for seventy very happy years as Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito. During their time, they became known as the famous Duo. Shinichi going on to be a very successful detective with a ninety-eight- percent closure rate and Kaito a world-renowned champion of magic, they were often found together, either Shinichi helping on stage or Kai helping catch the criminal. However, the thing they held the most pride in was their children.

Shortly after their second anniversary, Shinichi solved a case that left two four-year-old twins orphans. With no body else to turn to the twins were sent to the nearest orphanage. During the case, Shinichi had gotten quite close to them and as a result grew attached. Once he heard what had happened to them, he immediately told Kaito of his wish to adopt them. A few days later Kaito agreed to the meet the children to see if they could connect. Within the hour of meeting them, Kaito fell in love and agreed to Shinichi's plan. With in a few months they had quietly adopted the intelligent trouble makers, bringing their merry family up to four.

While they grew into their roles as fathers and then grandfathers, the rest of their friends and family lived out their lives, keeping in touch and meeting at least once a week, circumstances permitting.

Ran went on in life to become a world expert Karate champion and travelled the world giving lectures and teaching others the way of Karate. She also got married during their lifetime. Surprising everyone when she announced she and Sera had been dating and were now engaged to be married. It didn't take long after their marriage for them to adopt a little boy, Tom.

Both she and her lover lived to the ripe old age of eighty- eight. Enjoying the fruits of their labour before passing away in death. Holding each other close as they fell asleep together for the last time.

To nobody's surprise, Hattori got married to his childhood crush Kazuha. He became a prominent detective and soon took up the mantle left behind by his father as chief of police in Osaka. He made it to the age of fifty-two before being killed in the line of duty. Kazuha was not far behind him, dying six months later of a broken heart, leaving their fourteen-year-old daughter, Rain, an orphan. Who Kai and Shin took in as a last salute to their fallen friends. Bringing their close nit family to five.

During the transition, the family decided to move to Osaka to make it easier on her, that way she wasn't losing everything in one fell swoop.

Professor Agasa carried on his inventing, earning a lot of recognition in high science societies before passing four years into The Kuroba's marriage. He died aged eighty-nine after finishing his final invention, greeting death with a smile.

At the time Ai was still living with the Professor and was only in her second year of high school. With nowhere else to go the Kuroba's took her in as one of their own, allowing her, her independence while also being there to support and care for her.

She went on to be a famous scientist, creating the cure for cancer, MS and so much more. Even got married to a man she met while at Uni who was training to be a doctor. The two were expecting their first child.

The detective boys all went their separate ways for college. Ayumi went off to Paris to study Fashion under one of the many big companies. Genta accepted an offer on an exchange program that sent him all around the world learning different culinary skills. While Mitsuhiko stayed in Japan and joined the Japanese defence force.

It was hard watching all their friends grow old and die, despite them growing old too, they knew they could regress age at any time. Even harder to watch their parents wither away, knowing every day was a day closer to not being able to see them again, to never be held by them, given support or even hear their advice.

In the years leading up to the parent's death, they spent every waking moment they could with them. Taking photos and videos at every opportunity. Writing down the best days in a special book, so as not to forget.

Shinichi's mum was the first to go out of the three. With all the hard work and none stop attitude, it had taken a drastic toll on her body as she aged. She found she was becoming weaker and weaker until she passed at a good old age of ninety-two.

Shinichi wept for days after her death. Refusing to speak to anyone or even leave his room. Just replaying the videos and the photos she was in over and over again. Trying to remember every word she had ever said to him, reliving all the memories of her he had. It took a while for him to recover, to be able to smile or laugh again but with Kaito at his side as a constant support, he was okay. At least they were until the next hit came along.

Kaito's mother and Shinichi's father were within months of each other. Chika passed away in her sleep, a smile on her face as she knew she was about to be reunited with her soulmate. Hers was a case of old age at ninety-one.

Yusaku died off a heart attack while he was looking through his wedding photos, age ninety-three. The boys took the deaths hard and clung to one another. Pandora offering support when she could and taking care of their basic needs when she couldn't. She may have leant and had begun to experience human emotions but she would never be able to understand what it felt like to loose a parent, so when she ran out of words to give and her hugs stopped being comforting, she took on the roll as temporary house wife, making sure they were fed and clothed, while they worked though one of the hardest things they would ever face.

It too a very long time for the two to even semblance a version of their old selves. They were never quite able to move on from their deaths, kept them with them in spirit and in memory. Some days it was easier to think back on the times they had with them fondly, others it sent a searing pain through their chest and left them feeling hollow for days, but they were happy. If they ever needed to feel close to them, they just went outside and stared at the stars, remembering their teachings and applying them to his lives.

Shortly after their deaths, the boys decided it was time to say goodbye to this lifestyle and turned the clock back until they were eight. Their children were already grown by that time and had learned the secret of their parents. Now knowing of their situation, they had agreed to take care of them as children.

The documents had already been forged well beforehand, saying that they were adopted from an orphanage in Hokkaido. Giving them enough distance for no one to be suspicious but still within the Japanese nation so as to explain their fluency in the language as well as their looks, which they had decide to keep the same for their first time. Changing names and creating a whole new identity.

This was how it played out the first few changes but soon it became clear that the system would not work. It became apparent that while trying to give their children the world, they ended up chaining them, forcing them to take on a role they shouldn't have to. Putting them in a situation they never should have been put in. What they had thought would make them a close family began to strain it, neither knowing their place anymore. So by the fourth do over they decided they had relived their lives as children long enough and put a stop to it. They still adopted, they still created a family, only now instead of turning back to children, they said their goodbyes faked their deaths and turned back the clock until they were eighteen again, moving far away so as not to hurt their children, but still having Pandora watch over them. Attending their funerals and weeping from a distance, praying to their parents to take care of them.

Living life this way was painful, but even though it broke their hearts a little bit more with every child they buried, they still repeated the sequence. They had both grown up with absent parents, if they could even make one kid feel loved and supported then they didn't care about the later date, they focused on the here and now.

That became something of a motto for them, living for the moment and letting the future come at a slower rate than they had once wished it to. It was funny, when they had first started out, they knew there was a limitation to time but they had never really thought how it would apply to people who were no longer constricted it to, at least not in the sense others were. While most peopled feared how little time they had, Kaito and Shinichi feared for their loved one's times instead. There was nothing more heart breaking then watching your own child slowly wither away and die, while you still looked like an adolescent. Forever immortalised as a teen.

They changed occupation many times over the centuries. Ranging from footballers, musicians, chefs, artists, dancers, mathematicians, teachers, doctors, writers. Trying out everything they could, never repeating jobs until a hundred years had passed. Living out every dream they had ever dreamt, every theory they ever thought and exploring every feeling they ever felt. It helped to distract them from the enviable as well as keeping them as inconspicuous as possible.

Their looks changed just as quickly as their names, but the love they held for one another and the belief in doing the right thing never changed. Pandora remaining with them, finally getting the hang of sustaining a physical form outside the gem.

The two saw the birth of new planets and ideologies. Saw wars start and famine end. For every bad action committed another positive one took its place. Sometimes the two intervened others they stood by and watched, documenting what proceeded so others could learn from mistakes witnessed. The life wasn't easy. Sometimes they wondered if there was any point to saving humanity as it found new ways to be cruel, but then then they would think back on all the families they had created, the people they had met and decided that even if a small percentage turned out decent then it was worth it in the end.

It wasn't until two centuries had passed did they learn that other jewels like Pandora were out there, just waiting to be found. In danger of falling in with the wrong hands. So, the three of them set off on a new adventure.

Finding and protecting mythical beings, learning all they could of the magic of the world. Leaning how it worked and how best to protect it from those who wished to cause harm or destroy it. Finding a new reason to protect the innocent.

Mother moon and Lady luck looked down fondly at them. Lady and gentleman thief were beside the moon while a novelist and actress were seated beside Lady luck. Beaming down proudly at the life their sons had created.

Although their names changed and looks shifted, the language they went by and ethnicity altered, they never stopped using their special language for one another. Even when the langue was forgotten, long dead due to the ever state of change the world was in, the two could never part with it. The words _Nuri_ and _Mon Tout_ became engraved upon their very souls, becoming as timeless as the very beings themselves, soon to become lost in the legends that would spring up by evoking their names.


End file.
